


What has happened.

by ArctictFox



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade Trinity (Movie), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), MCU (Marvel Cinematic Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes definitely needs a hug, F/M, Help me learn pls, IDK what I am doing on Ao3, Marvel Comics and Films, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 131,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArctictFox/pseuds/ArctictFox
Summary: Reader Insert-on Hiatus.What happens when Vampires, Mutants and Super Soldiers all collide? What happens when a small family of 3 is smack center of it all?Well, it's a long journey for wounded hearts to mend and move on, where hearts begin to beat to the steady rhythm of life and death. How and when will you finally find what you have been missing for your two small children and you?I like to update frequently.





	1. ~Chapter 1~

Slow burn hoooo~! (I'msosorry) Also, I'm trying to change my style of writting.

You woke up excited for today's events, it was currently 4A.M. and you had to take full advantage of the kiddos being asleep. Yes, you had two gorgeous boys, Jorge the eldest was 8, while Eli the youngest was 4. Jorge was a little on the thin side, due to his fast metabolism of which he inherited from his father. Eli was an average 4 year old from what you could tell so far, he was just a little on the short side for his age, of which you know he got from his father side of the family.

John was your husband, he had passed away in the line of duty about 3 months after Eli had been born, he was workin on secret projects for the military, well that was all he could tell you.

He had also been a mutant, he was able to tell the future, though in short bursts, he had been practicing and hoening his psychic skills at the time of his passing. You used to live in a small Texas town but had to move to New York due to some unforseen events. Many of which you were aware were caused by what ever secret branch of the government your husband used to be in, reason for this, well... your house mysteriously caught fire while you were initially visiting your inlaws here in New York. They in turn helped you find a new apartment so you could stay closer to them so they could see their grand kids, you thankfully agreed and now visit them for most major holidays.

Your family on the other hand had chosen to disown you, you had married a mutant, which much to your husband's and your dismay, caused major backlash from your family. They wanted nothing 'Tarnishing' their normal human bloodline.

It saddened you at first, but you grew to forget them and love your new family, both his side of the family and your children.

You are 29 years of age now, and have been taking care of your two children (with some help from your inlaws) for the past 4 years. You own your own sculpting business, well from your home, and are currently trying to hide two rather large statues about 16 -18 inches each, in a pretty big duffle bag wrapped in bubble wrap a long with a small box approximately 5x7x6 inches. Why? Well the two statues you promised you would show to your friend, they are actually for your kids but your friend insisted you show them to her before you gave them to your kids. The smaller box held HER gift, a medium sized bust of her favorite avenger, Tony Stark. Why were you giving these gifts away, it's simple, it's Valentine's day!

The special day to show those you love, how much they mean to you! Or so it's supposed to be, but with how everything has been as of late, the only thing you can say is, "Who needs Love?". As you zip-up the duffle bag you check the clock and see it is nearly 5:30 am. You rush to your boys's room and gently wake them up and help them get ready. Jorge needed to get ready for school, and Eli needed to get ready to spend his day with his grandparents. Jorge wore a red shirt and regular jeans while his baby brother wore a red shirt that read "I love my grandparents" in the front, you made them breakfast, ate with them, grabbed their thick coats and your duffel bag and made your way out of your apartment. You made your kids wait outside of the door with their backpacks as you started locking your door.

"Ma, el Cucuy was mad last night." You sighed as you turned to your eldest.

"Well don't worry about him, I'll kick his butt if he tries anything, ta bueno?" you gently lifted his chin to look at you and smiled warmly to him hoping it would calm him down. Unfortunately as always, he let out a big sigh, looked down at his feet and nodded. Your smile quickly left your lips and you wondered how you could possibly make him finally let this whole 'BoogyMan' fiasco go for good.

"Alright, put your hood on, close your mouth and let's go." you put your keys into the duffel bag, which hung on your right hip, grabbed their hands and started making your way to the elevator, you avoid a couple of your neighbors giving them apologies as you shuffle your way past them without making eye contact and get out, luckily for you, you live on the second floor making for a quick escape.

You hail a cab and head off to your InLaws house, they owned a two story house and had offered for you to stay, but you declined because you wanted to make it on your own. Once there You hopped off and turned to Jorge again.

"Jorgie, listen, I don't want you to worry about today, okay? It's just a stupid holiday, you know we always celebrate February 15th, so just remember that, okay? I love you and so did your father, never forget that, I'll always be here for you so if you EVER want to talk about anything you know you can tell me, right?" You had crouched down so you could look at him directly in his eyes, you rubbed both of his arms in a caring manner and still he looked down at the ground crest fallen.

You knew his 'Cucuy' started up after he found out his father passed away, it was difficult for him but more so for you. He used to be so carefree just like any other child, but since then, he hadn't felt like socializing much, but at least he still kept a close connection with his baby brother, for that you were thankful for.

"Again, I love you sweety, just remember that. Now go on, I'm sure your friend's are waiting for you at the bus stop. Please tell Suzzy's mom to text me when you are on the bus, and ask her if she can drop you off at home, alright?" again he nods as you gently kiss the top of his head and he wanders off towards the other parents and kids. You wave and smile at the parents giving them a brave face, they knew your situation and were kind enough not to probe more than necessary.

You hold Eli's hand again and make your way up the path to the small stoop and knocked on the door, the door swings open and a warb breez hits you in the face.

"Welcome home sweety! Come in! Come in! It's cold outside! Oh! And happy Valentines day!" Edith, your mother-inlaw opens the door wide enough for you both to go in while she smiles brightly and lovingly at the both of you.

"Thank you Edith, but I really have to get going. I need to finish getting these kids gifts ready! Also, Happy Valentine's day to you too!" you give her a hug and back away as she swaddles your little one, all you hear his his groans in protest causing you both to giggle.

"Okay sweety and PLEASE just call me Mom! How many times do I have to tell you?" She let's go of Eli as he wanders into the depths of her house and you look down at the ground with a guilty smile while trying to hide your blush.

"I'm sorry,M-Mom, I'm just not... Ya'know , used to saying it." You say sheepishly as she lets out a hefty sigh and smacks your arm.

"Alrighty then kiddo, just try to remember next time! And come visit more often! Joseph is still trying to make the kids a little treehouse out back and we would love to see them use it more often." You look at her and give her a shy smile.

"OH! Really? Alright, I'll try to bring them around more often. Now, as much as I would love to stay and get scolded at, I REALLY have to go." You jokingly tell her, she lets out a little laugh and starts shoving you out.

"Alright, alright, We'll see you later. Now hurry up and go so you can comeback and we can give you your cake!" Right before you could say anything she closes and locks the door in your face.

"WE LOVE YOU SWEETY!" Is all you hear as you let out a small snort and a roll of your eyes.

"I LOVE YOU ALL TOO!" You yell from the top of your lungs. You turn and walk away from the house and hail another cab and head back in the direction of your appartment.

You veere off course and head to a small bakery, It had sitting areas on the outside and some on the inside. It was called "Culinary Confectionary", it was a small mom and pop bakery that tried to always switch the menues for sweet meals from around the world. This is where you were set to meet your friend, this was also where you started off working to make a living for your kids and you.

The small bell chimed announcing your arrival, it was pretty spacious on the inside, though several tables had customers already seated, some alone and other in groups chit chatting away with eachother. Hearts and Cherubs were littered around to give off that 'Love is in the Air' feel to the building.

"Hey [Name]! How've you been girl?" came one of the bakers as he peeked through the door leading into the kitchen.

"Hey Mike! Have you seen Jessica?" You make your way to the counter on the opposite side of the door, ignoring the glances being given to you by the (possibly) startled customers.

"Hey, yeah! She's in the back, le'mme go get her for ya! AYE JESSICA! [NAME]S HERE LOOKIN FOR YA!" You shrink in your seat as he turns and yells behind him, your face heats up as you feel more eyes on you than before. The table you chose is located next to the wall right infront of the counter shoing the various treats on display.

You quickly shrug off the remaining eyes on you and open your duffle bag, You take out the two bubble wrapped figures and the box and place them on the table while you wait for Jessica to come out.

"Ay [Name]! How ya been girl?" you turn and see Jessica in all her tattooed glory, she's wearing a short sleeve red shirt and black skinny jeans, along with her beat up converse. She has a cute pink frilled apron on with the store's logo and name. She starts cleaning off her hands as she lifts up the small door that makes up part of the counter.

She has a huge smile on her face once she sees the bubble wrapped objects on the table.

"Man, I don't know how you can wear so little in weather like this! Even after all these years of me still living here I just can't get used to this cold weather! I'm wearing a large coat, and a long sleeve shirt, my jeans make my legs still feel like I'm just wearing shorts, and my boots...well, at least my feet are warm." You both laugh as she sits directly across from you.

"Man, it's not my fault you're used to like 110 degree weather! Now is this what I think it is girl?" she motions to the objects.

"Yes! I actually made these specifically for Jorge and Eli, Look look look! Check this out! WinterSoldier for Eli-" You carefully unravel the figure from the bubble wrap then move on to the next one."-and Captain America for Jorgie!" 

The WinterSoldier one had the figure without it's arms and head, but the body was positioned with the legs spread apart, and torso half turned, the Captain one also had the arms and head missing but had the body in a lunging forward motion. The surroundings on both of them appeared to be parts of broken road, gravel , iron poles and a tire or two.

"Umm... where are the other peices?" she asks while picking up the Captain america statue and inspecting it.

"OH! Yeah! here! I'll let you put them on so you can see what they look like!" You reach into a side pocket on the bag, unzip it and take out a small bag with the missing parts, on it, is the Wintersoldier with his mask on, his metal arm(which you made from melting actual metal and using a mold you made)and his left hand holding an MK8 13.5 gun. The Captain head had the mask on, his left had was open, while his right hand was made into a fist, his shield had some small straps that could be used to place on his arm to give the illusion of him holding the shield, or to place on his back to look like he is carrying it.

She quickly opend the bag and started placing all the bits on Cap while you placed the winter soldier ones on the table for her to place on.

"Ohmygod girl! Theser are amazing! It looks like some high paying company made these!" she scoots the captain america off to the side and starts working on the Winter Soldier one.

"Thank you! I worked my butt off this past year to get them right! Do you know how hard it is to make a small furnace to melt enough metal spoons to make an arm? Which reminds me, do you guys have any extra utensils that I can have?" you let out a small laugh as you jokingly ask her, all the while amused as she finally has both finished and placed infront of eachother to give the apearance of an on going battle between both.

"HA! If you make me one, I'll give you some from my mom, eh, she won't mind. Wow, these are so amazing! I'm jealous of your kids! Can you please adopt me? Just so I can get these for my Valentine's day?" you snort as she starts laughing.

"Sorry, but I'm having enough trouble taking care of-", You gasp as you look at both figures your eyes widen, your mouth opens and you cover your mouth with your hand in shock.

"Yo, what's up? Are you okay?" Jessica asks concerned as to your sudden mood change.

"Oh my god... I messed up! I messed up so bad! HOW Did I just notice this?! Nononononono!" You start rummaging through the bag looking for your sketches.

"What?What do you mean you messed up!? They look amazing! What's wrong?" She picks both up inspecting them completely confused but places them down as she sees you take some sketches out.

"Oh..my..God! I'm so dumb! Look!" You place the main sketch down showing how the finished product would look like and point to the winter soldier's right arm.

"Yeah? It's exactly the same? I don't get it." she pops off the right arm inspecing the metal details on it.

You take your phone out and start searching for winter soldier pictures and try finding one that showed him with both arms in full view.

"His LEFT one is metal! Not the right one!Fudge ME!" You place the phone on the table and show her.

"Oh...well...shit... I mean... Your kid's little, he won't know, right?" she says while looking at the photo on the phone and comparing it to the statue.

Mean while you have your right elbow in your left hand while your right hand is covering your mouth, your left arm is across your chest and your right leg is trembling as you think of any other way you can fix it in time.

"No, my kid dressed as the guy for Halloween last year, remember? We got into a LOT of trouble over that.Crud, I don't think I can do anything anymore. Dang it!" you let out an exasperated sigh and she snorts in turn.

"Girl, you gotta learn how to swear. Ya'know it's not illegal to say, shit, fuck, cut, bitch and dick, right?" Your face flushed as covered your face with your hands and started leaning against the table for support.

"Could you NOT lecture me about that too, dang it, I don't cuss because of my kids! I don't want them copying me!" she starts giggleing over your emberassed state.

"Oh come on! What are you going to yell at the top of your lungs when your guy is fucking your brains out to next year? Fudge me baby, fudge me hard?!" She starts laughing at the idea, all the while you hear a few people around you trying to suppress their laughs in or giggleing at the thought.

"Dios mio, just shut up! And by 'MY' Guy you mean that creep you set me up with?!" You start rummaging through your bag again trying to find the Card the man had sent you.

"Oh come on! He Can't be that bad!" she starts popping off the separate pieces of the statues and places them in the bag again while you look in your bag.

"Here! look, he sent me this, through the mail, I got it yeseterday!" You hand her the red envelope with your information on it. She grabs it and inspects it.

"Oh! This is cute! How sweet of him! He sent you a V-Day card through the mail!" You snatch it from her hand and open it.

"Yeah I know it is, I was actually gonna give him a chance once I saw this, but then I OPENED it." You clear your throat as you slide the cutely decorated card out.

"This better be good." Jessica says while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back.

"To my Dearest [Name], I love how your ass looks in them jeans, girl you look like they 'bout to burst dem buttons. Girl you thicker than a bowl of oatmeal-" you stare at Jessica as she starts laughing and trying to supress her laughter while covering her mouth.

"-Girl I know you busy, so I scheduled you at 2:00 pm with me and my bed. It's okay, because we should be done by 2:45 so you can pick up yo kids from school-" Jessica grabs you arm trying to stop you from reading it, she quickly snatches the card away from you and continues on.

"It's cool girl, we will probably fuck about 3-4 times, gonna make that bed go E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-ERERER for those 45 minutes, then you can pick up your kids. I love you girl." by the end of it you have pulled on your jacket, pulled up your hood, and slammed your head onto the table, meanwhile, you can hear a few people laughing and snickering. You snatch the card away from Jessica and shove it back into the envelope.

"OH MY GOD! I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was a creep! OH MY GOD! What the hell was up with the Es and Rs?" she says while wiping away tears and sniffling mixed in with giggles. You on the other hand were appalled and embarrassed that she read the worst part louder than you had intended on reading it.

"Yeah, well, what ever, and isn't it obvious? It was a bed creaking, ya'know, like the bed springs. ErErErEr?" you make little humping motion with your arms causing her to giggle. Fuck the embarrassment, it can't get any worse, right?

"Oh, shit girl, I'll get rid of him for you, it's the least I can do by the way, what's in this?" She grabs the smaller box and inspects it. You on the other hands start wrapping up the gifts again and placing them away.

"Oh, that's YOUR gift. It's based on one of my top selling items, buuut yours is more unique. Let me show you, just open it." You give her a warm smile as she starts opening the box as you lower your hood back down, cheeks still slightly red.

~~~~~~Bios~~~~~~

Family:

~Reader: Age 29.  
~Back Ground: Is of Hispanic descent. Married John at age 19, had Jorge (eldest) at Age 21, then Eli(Youngest) at Age 25. Is about 5ft. 5in.

~Husband(Deceased): John [Last Name] Took up reader's last name because he wanted her to keep some connection to her family. Died Age 24. Was 20 when he married reader. Met playing games on their PS3s.  
Mutant Abilities: Can see the future in small bursts, usually it was simply a few days in advance, random bursts, uncontrolled at first, then after joining the military and practicing discipline he managed to choose when he wanted to see the future, though it was a couple of weeks almost a month in advance.  
Physique: When reader and John first met, she had just graduated from High School, he was thin and short, but after he joined the military(right after they got married) he grew taller and stronger.

~Mother Inlaw: Edith Coreman, Age: Early 50s  
Physique: Brown eyes, whitening hair, origianlly brown, it's short and curly. She seems to way a little over 100 lbs and is healthy.  
Abillities: None

~Father Inlaw: Joseph Coreman, Age: Mid 50s  
Physique: Is short-ish around reader's height, and thin, just like his son used to be. Had Blue eyes, and Brown hair that is also getting gray with age.Abilities: Can see the future, but by his own choice and can see it for short bursts.

John got most of his genes from his father.

Also, by short bursts I mean they can only see something like: When you and John got married, all Joseph saw was you two standing infront of the church holding hands as you prepared to run to your car that read "Just Married" so it would be like 1-2 minute 'videos'. They can both 'speed up' how quickly they can see in those 'Bursts' though.

~~Sons~~

~Jorge:Eldest Age:8, Loves Captain America  
Abilities: He can create figments of his imagination into reality, most of the time they are from when he gets startled or feels like he needs some emotional support, they are directly linked to his emotions.  
Physique: He's average height for a kid his age, skinny like his father used to be, he has Blue eyes and brown hair like his dad.

~Eli: Youngest Age:4, Loves the Winter Soldier  
Abilities: None, from what you can see yet.  
Physique: He's a little on the short side, but as plump as any other 4 year old, Blue eyes and brown hair, just like his dad.

~~CoWorkers~~

Culinary Confectionary

~Mike: Age 45,(Jessica's Dad)  
Physique:Light skinned, Brown buzzed hair, Brown eyes, Bulky, but all muscles.  
Job: Owner and baker of culinary Confection.

~Jessica: Best Friend, Age 24 (Mike's Daughter)  
Physique: Thin,Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes. covered in tattoos, sleeves, neck, legs.  
Job: Baker, Cashier at her father's bakery.

~Sarah: friend, Age:19  
Physique: A little over weight,Long-Curly- red hair,has green eyes, wears glasses and has tattoos.  
Job: Cashier, waiter at Mike's bakery.

~Carlos: friend, Age: 28  
Physique: Tanned skin, is thin but has some muscle, has brown hair, Buzzed cut on the sides but has some spiky hair on top.  
Job: Delivery boy at Mike's bakery.

~Jordan: friend, Age: 35  
Physique: Dark skinned muscular(but not body builder type), has his right ear pierced, has tattoos on both arms, Bald head, Balbo beard.  
Job: Manager, Baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had seen people here posting pictures and gifs up in their stories/chapters, can someone help me learn how to do that? Very much appreciated!


	2. ~Chapter 2~

"Giiirl! Thank You!" is the only thing she can say as she pulls out the Ironman bust. It was the first suit that Tony Stark wore around New York a few years back, it had been her favorite from his more recent suits. She inspects it with a huge smile and wide eyes, carefully setting it down onto the table before she gets up and gives you a bone crushing hug.

"No problem Jess, but I'm not done showing it to you." She pull back and looks at you confused but sits back down across from you regardless. You grab the small bust and lightly touch the core and it lights up along with the eyes and it makes a small noise of it starting up. Her smile widens again and she lets a small giggle.

"You can turn it on and off just by touching it, it should be able to hold it's chage on for about 3 days non-stop. If you ever want to charge it just twist-" You show her how to twist it to the right and whit a little 'psst' it slowly let's its self out and stays poking out of the chest.

"Carefully put it out, lay it out in the sun for about an hour and it should recharge, it's a special battery that I worked on for MONTHS!" You push the little core back in and she giggles.

"Jeezus, that's so cool!" She turns it on like you did and the little audio played again along with the lights turning on. "That's not all, look, if you touch here or here-" You point to both sides of the head and give a light squeeze, she gasps as Tony Stark's smirking face comes into view while the mask part slides up and away from his face, on the inside blue light also helps show the details that went into it.

"Christ, that's so realistic! I'm speachless ! All he needs-"and just before she finishes you grab something from your right pocket and place it on the table, a small snort comes from her as she sees what was placed next to the small bust.

"His shades? I got you~." You say whimsically as she starts inspecting them. "How'd you know?" she asks with a smirk, full well knowing the answer."A little-big-mouthed birdy told me her favorite fashion of Stark's was when he wore his glasses because it made him, and I quote 'Makes him look like a BadAsh Hottie', or am I mistaken?" "HA! You are horribly mistaken, I said 'BadASS' not 'BadASH', when will you learn to cuss?!" You give her a bemused smile and look down trying to hide your pink cheeks.

"So, do these fit still when the mask slides down or not?" she manages to place the small plastic glasses in their appropriate place and she places her hand on the face plate waiting for an 'Okay' to close it. You simply nod and she shuts it.

"You know if you click the buttons agian it'll close on it's own so you don't have to worry about breaking the face plate hinges."She gives you a 'for real?' look and tries it out by opening the face plate then clicking it again while watching it close on it's own.

"That's so cool! I LOVE IT~! She gets up again and gives you another bone crushing hug.

"Hey, it's no problem, I WAS trying to get it to have some kind of voice interaction but I couldn't get a clear audio of him actually saying something cocky or simple without it sounding like I ripped the audio from a VHS tape." She laughs while she keeps inspecting it.

"I just can't believe you make these, you are seriously talented, I don't see how you are still living in that gross little apartment with your kids! You said this was your best seller, how much do you sell them for?" She quirks an eyebrow at you not knowing what the problem was.

"Well, see yours is more unique than the others, I have sold only 10 of those, not because they are unpopular, but because it's just so draining making so many of those all at once, so I usually put them up for auction in EBay and pray I get a good price. I link them to my website and Etsy, along with my twitter and facebook pages to make sure people see these are the legit ones. You would not believe how many knock offs are getting sold now, and THAT is what is ruining business for me." Your shoulders sag and you let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I have even contacted a few companies and got them to shut down their pages, but then they just go back to selling them-" You show her a few pages through your phone and show her how they use your detailed pictures to sell their fake duplicates ranging between $600-$1200 each. She only furrows her brows and she covered her mouth as she scrolled down the page seeing so many knock offs being sold.

"Jeezus, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was this hard, I always assumed you would probably make it easy, but I can see why you go for the auction part, what's the cheapest and the most you've sold them for?" She hands you back your phone and you shut it off letting out another sigh."Hmmm, the cheapest was $240, that was the first one, then the guy that bought it posted a video up and that thing spread like a wild fire, so I offered him a 2 year warantee for free for helping me out with it becoming a big hit. Those that I sold were just regular battery powered, but I was going to send him a new model as a thanks instead."

You put your phone away as you take off the coat. "Man, I don't really know how to help you, sorry man." She rubs the back of her neck feeling almost guilty as if it was her fault people had decided to make fakes of your products.

"Nah, don't sweat it Jess, besides, after the guy posted up the video and he showcased it to his fans and friends all over, people came swarming in bidding on all the other ones, the most expensive one I sold was nearly 3k. That one actually saved my butt, my bills were almost late and I was low on food." Now I keep getting demands for those, people seem to believe that I have machines working for me, or a factory so I get threats demanding to make more and make them cheaper. I do lose a LOT of customers because of it so I make it my priority to set people straight, as soon as they log into my site, and my other pages, I post that I am a single mother with two children doing those and other sculptures on my free time. I actually posted a picture of us and I had to take it down not long after because the threats just got worse." You zip your duffel bag close and stand up she grabs the box and the bust and leads you to the counter.

"How bad?" She flips up the counter door and lets you walk to the back, you pass one of the new cashiers and smile at her while you walk up to one of the machines that mixes batter. "They told me my kids names, how old they were, what school and daycare they went to. It was a horrible experience. I took Jorgie out of his school and Eli from his daycare and we moved to the opposite side of the street, I know it's not far, but it's not like I could afford a better place in such short notice." She shrugs and nods in understanding while you place your bag next to the machine. She places the box and the bust on top of the machine and motions to it.

"Is this the son-of-a-batch that keeps breaking down on you guys?" She lets out a loud 'HA' and shakes her head.

"I actually thought you were gonna cuss there. You got me, but yeah, this is the son'ova bitch. I'll bring out the tools and the instruction manual if you want that, that is." she crosses her arms and waits for you to decide while you eyes the machine up and down.

"Ugh, no, usually those are just for the more common 'breaks' in the machines, what you described that causes the problem doesn't seem to be a normal occurance so I'll just wing it." She nods and walks to the back for a short while before appearing with a toolbox in hand."Here's all we got, not sure we'll have what you need to fix it, but I'm sure we have all that you really need. If not, I'll go get what you need down the street." She shrugs and passes you the box then drags a stool over to you. "It's cool, I'll go get what ever tool is missing on my own if I need it. Y'all can pay me back with delicious sweets." You smile at her and place the box on the stool and start looking through it.

"What'evs, I'll let my dad know. Later, we got a large order to box up, I can't say for who it's for, but his name rhymes with Boney Park." You snort and giggle while inspecting the screws that keep the machine closed. "Oh no, I will never guess, is it Mr. Lonely Fart?" You giggle while biting your lip trying to to laugh at your stupid joke, but as you eye her you see her stiffen, mouth hang open, eyes pop out, and her face pales.

"Well, I sure hope it's not me, Tony Stark." Your hearts skips a beat, your face reddens, and you cover your mouth in shock as you slowly turn to see THE Tony Stark leaning on the counter, peeking over his sunglasses with an all knowing smirk. "I-I'm s-so sorry! It was just a joke!" You quickly blabber hoping it comes out as an audible noise rather than a blabber, your face felt over heated, and your eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets, you quickly glance at Jessica and see she is holding back her laughter.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!" Again that was all that came out of your mouth as you held your hands out in defense while you trembled.

"No, no worries ladies, I've been called worse, although, Mr. Lonely Fart is definitely the first time I believe I've been called anything based on a fart." He stands and leans on his right leg and he smiles. His relaxed manner makes it easier for you to not pass out due to humiliation. "Now, Where are those DELICIOUS treats I ordered, are they fresh out of the oven?" You took this as your cue to turn around and start working on the machine while Jessica happily giggles at your embarrassment. You rummaged through the tool box trying your best to concentrate. You didn't pick up on him asking about the bust though as you were trying to push the machine away from the wall as you were about to unplug it. Without realizing how close the bust was to the edge of the top of the machine, the force you moved the machine made it jolt and the bust tumbled down to the ground, you heard Jessica let out a gasp then a loud thump and you quickly turned to the cause of the noise and saw it on the ground.

"[Name]! Oh,no! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have put it there! I think it broke!" You see her kneel down and carefully lift it up, the little shades had fallen out of it and the mask was bent at an angle. You glance between her and Stark as your mind makes the connections as to what just happened.

"Nah, no worries give it." She gave you a sad smile and handed you the bust, You placed it inside the tool box and started rummaging through your bag for the small took kit you carried with you in case something happened to your statues.

You could feel Tony's eyes on you as you did your best to hide the small bust and your red face."Do you know where I can get me one of those? I keep seeing a whole bunch of knock offs on line. I had a friend tweet me the original site once, but I forgot about it. That one looks really neat. Mind if I get a better look at it?" You turn to look at him, trying to see if he was being serious, and sure enough he was. You jammed a small screw driver under the hinge of the mask and twisted, then the mask slid down back into place. Grabbing the small shades you swallow the lump in your throat and let out a small 'sure' and walk to the counter where he was at, the other cashiers were busy helping other customers but kept glancing at the celeb.

"Uh, y-you gotta click both of the 'ear' pieces and it should open." You handed him the small bust and he instantly smiled and thanked you. he pressed the buttons like you said and his smile grew brighter as he saw his little face smirking back up at him.

"Wow, what a handsome mug! Does this one light up like the others?" You bit your bottom lip while suppressing a prideful smile and lightly touched the core causing it to light up and make the noise."Oh wow, this one is way better than the one one of my friend's got!" He inspects it and tilts it to the bottom trying to find the company brand on the bottom. "Huh, kiddo's inc. That's new, never heard of it." He flips it back to keep inspecting it and you clear your throat trying to get his attention while reaching over to grab it."It even comes with glasses actually." You beamed with happiness as you placed the glasses on the small bust and saw his smile grow again. Jessica came back with a rather large box. She placed it next to you both and she smiled seeing you had fixed her gift. "Oh Wow, now it looks exactly like me, except you know, I DO have a body, how much you want for this?" He smiles happily and innocently while your smile disappears, you glance at Jessica and her jaw is open in shock again.

"Uh, w-well, I'm sorry Mr. Stark-" Jessica starts but is interrupted by Tony. "No please, call me Tony, Mr. Stark is too formal for a cute little place like this." He smile and keeps his eyes on you both. You swallow and allow Jess to make up her mind, you could always just make her another one. But, just the thought of someone giving away something that you made out of love hurt you more than bothered you.

"Right, I'm sorry Tony, but my friend [Name] gave it to me as a Valentine's day gift, But if you want to know who makes the REAL ones, where she got THIS one, well she-" "I'll give you $10,000 for it, it's gotta be worth at LEAST $5,000 but I've been trying to get my hands on one of those statues for nearly a year now and I think this is the closest I've been to one. So how 'bout it kid? $10,000?" Your heart was pounding, you wanted to tell him you could make him one, sell it to him, but this was Jessica's chance to get the money she needed to help pay for some of her medical classes. She seemed to sense your unease and grabbed your arm in a way to calm you down.

"I'm sorry Tony, but like I said, I can't sell it to you, my friend gave it to me for Valentine's day, BUT-" He seemed to deflate a bit but she had managed to pique his interest. Your mouth was dry, and you couldn't come up with anything to say to convince her to sell it to him, you could always replicate it.

"Well then sweetheart-"He turns his attention to you."Can YOU help me get one of these?" he placed it down on the counter and leaned on the counter top while giving you a small smile. "W-Well actually-" you started but were cut off by Jessica. "Well actually, this beautiful, talented woman is the creator of this little beauty, and here's her business card-" she grabs one of their bakery business cards, flips it to the back, and writes your e-mail, website page, name and phone number on it. "She can help you with any of your sculpting needs, don't be shy to check out her other work! Here is your order Mr. Stark-" She pushes the large box towards him along with the receipt". "It's Tony." "Right Mr. Tony, please feel free to keep us in mind when you plan on buying pastries for your parties! Thank You and Take care!" Before he could say anything else to the two of you she has dragged you behind one of the swinging doors knowing full well you would say something to get her to sell the figure.

"What the hell was that?! You could of sold it to him! I could have made you another one!" You yell at her frustrated with her decision to put you in the spotlight. "Yeah, but YOU need this kind of help to make it big! Just THINK about it! THE Tony Stark is going to commission a sculpture or two or A HUNDRED or maybe even THOUSANDS to help his ego and YOU are the one he was looking for he KNEW the others were fake! This is your big break!" she fights back and you let out a frustrated sigh, you glance around and see her dad and a few others looking at you in confusion. You just shake your head and look down.

"You do realize that's just fantasizing, he said he was looking for ONE, not someONE to commission so many other sculptures, and he's right, I could probably sell them for 5K at MOST, but $10,000? You should have taken it to help pay for your fees." She throws her head back in frustration and lets out a groan while you perch your left hand on your hip and rub your face with your right hand frustrated to hell and back with her over thinking.

"Fine, but it's too late, he's probably gone by now. But once you become a millionaire because of me, you owe me." she punches your left shoulder playfully and you smile weakly at her. "Yeah, yeah, what ever. I'll pay for your classes if I do." you smack her arm back and she lets out a loud snort causing you two to giggle. "Alright, I'll get back to fixing that stupid machine. Are you going to stay back here?" you ask her."Yeah, Pops needs my help, we just finished up our biggest order of the day, now we need to make more stupid red, pink, and white sweet breads, then a few mini cakes. Ugh, I can't wait for this stupid holiday to finish." You smile at her while she turns around and begrudgingly head to her father's side.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I finish, if I finish." you turn and head back out all the while hearing her let out a loud 'yeah'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had to rush this a bit, so Tony made an appearance, I wanted it to originally be Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Buuuut, I decided against it... for reasons. I just figured Tony would love to see himself in 'mini' form. But please, do tell me who you want to be your love interest, especially if you read this chapter. Thank You all, and LOVE you all!


	3. ~Chapter 3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any and all input is welcome, please if you read the chapter at least tell me what you think.

You went back to the large mixer and stood back in your original spot after unplugging it. You found the right screw driver and started on taking off the top of the machine, then you started working on taking off the back to expose it better. Once you took a proper peek you let out a hefty sigh.

"Oh man, I can't believe you actually agreed to fix that monster, girly." You heard someone chuckle behind you, you grabbed a hairband(I don't know how to call them in English sorry.) and started tying your hair up into a small bun. You look behind you and see a man with light skin complexion and short spiky hair smirking at you.

"Um, I'm okay with that, I'm usually the one they call when they need something fixed. I-I'm sorry, but, do I know you?" You turn to look at the other newer cashiers and see they are eyeing him some, mostly the females, as they check him out, the other two, two males,looked at him and you in confusion almost seeming to want to step up and take his attention from you to help you get back to work.

You shake your head and get up while cleaning your hands up a bit then turning your full attention to him. His smile gets bigger as you walk a little closer to the counter. He seemed to be wearing full black gear it appeared to be almost like a motorcyclists outfit, he had a matching helmet tucked under his left arm confirming he was indeed wearing motorcycle gear.

He held out his right gloved hand to you. "I'm sorry about that, but no, the names's Deacon, Deacon Frost, but you can call me Deac if you want. I'm actually here looking for a friend, his name's Carlos, is he in yet?" You shake his hand and pull back your hand quickly after, not really enjoying his presence. "Um, I haven't seen him yet, have you guys seen him?" you turn to look at the other 5 employees and the all shake their heads.

"I'll go get him." Was all one said as she dashed to the back. "Uh, you can take a seat and wait for him if you want. Would you like something to eat?" His eyes never leave yours as he rolls his tongue over his teeth while smirking at you. His ravenous appearance causes your face to flush and your nerves to pick up."Well... unless you're on the menu, I'll just go ahead and sit down." he winks at you and before you can say anything he sits at one of the tables near the counter where he can 'creepily' keep an eye on you.

You get back to the machine and crouch down behind it continuing your work until you hear someone's rushed footsteps near the door leading to the back, you glance at the doors and they soon swing open and out rushes Carlos, he's breathing heavily as he hops over the counter startling a few customers and he quickly rushes to Deacon's side."Sorry sir, what can I help you with? Did you get the delivery?" Deacon's eyes land on you and then they lead back to Carlos, Carlos glanced back at you and realizes Deacon was eyeing you, his pales and he turns back to Deacon.

"Uh, sir, that's my friend, she has two kids. I'm sure you wouldn't want her going to the rave. She'll be busy later." Deacon stands up gives you a two fingered salute, turns away and walks closer to the entrance Carlos was close on his heels. Your brows furrow kind of angry at what he said. Not because you had children didn't mean you couldn't enjoy a good party. You keep looking at them as Deacon leads him to the side of the building in the alley. "What the hell was that about?" You jump and see Jessica was right next to you." "I don't know, Carlos was saying something about a rave. That jerk threw me under the bus, said that I had kids so I couldn't go." you let out an angry grunt and dropped yourself down to the floor behind the machine.

"Would you go to the rave? It's tonight~! My date's taking me, said it's a Rave to die for, a once in a life time experience." She crosses her arms and leans her shoulder onto the wall as she smiles down at you."How do you know it's even the same one? Could be a different one for all you know." You pull out a few wires and check them."Well, Carlos introduced me to this guy, they both work for the same guy, the one who usually runs the clubs, they have them in the most unorthodox places most of the time from what I hear. It's to prevent cops from shutting them down. Oh, right, did I mention they are-" she crouches down next to you and holds her hand to your ear as she whispers in, "-illegal." Your brows shoot up and you quickly turn to her.

"You do realize if you get caught, it won't look good for you and your classes right?" She rolls her eyes at you and stands back up. "Oh my god, you are SUCH a mom! You're still young you know! Listen, it's tonight, I have some clothes you can borrow, we can go and party for like 2 hours,and you can return to your kids. Easy-Peasy!" you stop what you are doing and stare up at her. She DOES have a point, it has been a while since you actually went out and had fun. "C'mon, it's just two hours, no fuss, no muss. You can shower up in my place, you look like you'll fit my clothes. Pleeeaase?" she knelt down and started pleading with you. "I don't know, Carlos already threw me under the bus, I think that was his other Boss." Her eyes widen at you. "No way! You saw him? Deacon? Dude! He's like a recluse! He'll set up the parties, show up for a bit and then he's gone! Just like Batman!" You giggled at her star struck appearance.

"Yeah well, why don't you ask Carlos for help meeting him or something?" The door was slammed open causing the little bell to chime loudly as Carlos ran to the counter. You both just stayed staring at him as he started catching his breath, he seemed to be in distress as he hopped the counter and sat with you two.

"Uuuh, hey ladies, h-how you doin?" You quirked a brow at him and glanced at Jessica who was looking at him the exact same way.

"Well, we're fine, are YOU okay? You look... a little off. Do you need a break?" he smiles and lets out an awkward laugh. "Y-yeah, I think I do. Hey uh... [Name]... Listen, my other boss-" "That deacon guy right?" you ask and his smile drops for a second then he flashes it again. "Yeah, listen, he wants you to go to his rave. He said he'd really love it if you came... But..uh, I would rather you NOT go." Jessica slapped his arm and you clenched your jaw.

"No, no worries I get it, the 'Your a MOM' stigma, the 'You're not allowed to be a human being because you made two small human beings' stigma. I get it." You give them a broken smile as your heart ached. You had never expected Carlos of all people to pretty much put you 'in your place'. "Carlos! You asshole!" is all Jessica says before dragging him off to yell at him. The air around you and some of the other cashiers felt thick, you tried not to think and dwell too much into what he said to you. Unfortunately it was to late.

You managed to finally focus on your work and after a few hours you managed to save the machine, but thinking back to your back and forth argument about going to the rave or not had slowed you down significantly. Checking on your phone you saw a missed call from one of the other moms, you had completely forgotten you had asked for them to call you.

You dial the number back and wait for someone to answer. "Hello? [Name]! Hey, listen I had called you a while back to tell you that I would be able to take your kids back to your place, but when do you want me to drop them off?" Answered a giddy energetic woman. "Hey Sal, listen could you possibly leave them at their grandparent's place instead, I had actually made some plans earlier and forgot about them. Jorge can probably just walk to his grandparent's place if you don't remember where they live." You say glancing around, making sure no one was listening in. "Uh, sure, no problem, I'll just walk him there to be safe. Did you find yourself a hot date?" You could practically imagine seeing that smile on her face and you let out a small giggle. "Nah, it's more like a little get together with a couple of old co-workers. It's not even going to last longer than like 2 maybe 3 hours. Thanks by the way, I appreciate you walking my kid back to his grandparent's place."

"No, no sweat it! We out'ta town mom's gotta stick together, now as much as I would love to keep talking I actually have to hang up I'm about to go back to work. I'll send you a message once your kid's safe at his grand parent's home! Bye-bye!" she makes some kissing noises and you smile at her. "Yeah, take care, bye!" the line ends in a beep after she hangs up. You get up and start closing up the the back part of the machine, all the while trying to flex up some of your cramped up muscles. You keep hearing the bell chiming all day and it already feels like it is going to drive you insane.

You use the stool to close up the top part of the machine, you plug it back in and push the machine back. You turn it on and start pushing buttons, each of them causing the machine to spin differently, lift up, drop down,twist a bit and pop off where it needs to. You open the door swinging to the back and let out a loud whistle. "JESS! I'M DONE!" and a little after you close the door you start closing up the toolbox while Jess enters while removing her gloves. "Oh sweet, sooo, what was the problem?" She starts inspecting the machine while you set the toolbox down next to it, out of the way.

"Well, who ever set it up ended up wiring it in the wrong way, they damaged a few of the sensors and there were some bent frames." You cross your arms at her as she nodded in understanding. "Great, gotta tell my pops he's no longer allowed to let me fix these things." She lets out a laugh and you smack her shoulder and giggle along side her. "Hey, uh, about what Carlos said-""No, Jess, you don't have to apologize for him, but, I'll go... to the rave. Just don't tell him, I mean, am I really embarrassing to have around JUST because I have kids?" She draped her arm over your shoulders and squeezed you.

"Nah, I tried talking to him, he didn't want me there either, I guess he just doesn't want US showing him up in a kick ass dance battle or something. HA! Either that or he doesn't want us cock blocking him." "Can you ever just NOT cuss?" you ask while rubbing your temples. "Can you ever ACTUALLY cuss?". "No I'm allergic to bad words. Now, what time are we going to sneak to... where is it exactly at?" you pick up the toolbox and start walking through a side door that led to the back, the office, stairs to the second floor, and a few other areas, one of which was the utility room.

"Well, that's the thing, my date said it was going to be at a Butchery, well, in a hidden area in the back. I know the directions, I just don't know how we can get in." she stood at the entrance of the utility room while you were placing the tool box back on a top shelf."Wait, so how are we even going to get in? What happened to your date?" she let out an exasperated sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Fucking Carlos,man, called him up, told him what happened here and the guy bailed on me. BUT luckily for me, he had sent me the directions. now we just gotta sneak in there, I'll tell them my ex-date's name and BAM! We're in! So what do you say?"

"I say, we'll do it." You tell her as your heart beat rises again. "EVEN if it IS illegal?" She gives you a wry smile. You close your eyes and nod, she lets out a loud squeel in excitement as she hugs you. "Trust me, this will be an AWESOME night! Quick, what time is it?!"

The time was around 4:30 and you got a text from Sally (Sal) saying she was dropping off Jorgie at his grandparent's place and she said she would tell them where you were going to be. You thanked her and turned to Jessica.

"What time will we be going then?" You ask her. "Well, usually the darker the better, BUT since the weather has been pretty gloomy, I THINK we can get away with getting there at 7 and be gone by 9." She starts walking back to the front of the store with you in tail. "That sounds-" she stops mid step and turns to you "Girl, you better not say it sounds like it's too late." She points her finger at you and you raise your hands up in defense. "Well, no... I was going to say that sounds exciting, actually. But, yeah, now that you brought THAT up. it does sound kind of late." You let out a small laugh as she grabs your wrist and pulls you to the back where her dad is barking out orders to the newer bakers and the more seasoned employees.

"Yo pops! We're done, I'm gonna go home now! My shift's done, I'll see you later!" "Ey! Yeah, go home kid, have fun you two and happy Valentine's day!" With that you both bolt from the store, thankfully for you having to chase down two kids made you get a little bit back to being fit. You grabbed your bag, your coat and ran back to the back room where the stairs were, you both ran up and unlocked the door and entered it. This was where they lived, it was pretty neat that they lived above their business, no late days to work.

She grabbed your hand and ran to her room, you took note at how well kept and pretty the house appeared to be. "Okay, so we got us some really nice things to wear, but first let's see if what I have fits you. She tossed you a pair of her skinny jeans and one of her Queen Tank tops. The tank top was a loose fitting style while the jeans were a little too tight. "Okay, sooo, maybe you have more hips that I do, but the top can stay, just put this underneath!" She tosses you a white spaghetti strap and you take the top off and and place them both on. "By the way girl, for having two kids, your lookin good~. Also, nice bra where'd you get it? I like the little lacy details, is this what you were gonna wear for Mr.'E-R-E-R'?" she starts laughing at you as she tosses a black skirt with zippers. "Ha-Ha, No, this was on sale and it was the only one in my size." You toss the skirt back at her, not liking the idea of wearing something like that in freezing weather.

"Oh! Wait right here." She claps her hands and runs out her room and into another. After a few minutes she comes back with a new pair of blue Skinny jeans that were cut up in the knees and she tosses them at you. "Where'd you get these?" you eye her skeptically, she just shrugged and flopped onto her bed. "Just try them on, I think they'll fit you." You tried them on and sure enough, they were a comfortable fit. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. "These are amazing, they make my booty look nice too." You laugh and look at yourself in the mirror and giggle. You glance back at her and see her just staring off blankly in the mirror. "Ah, sorry, it's just, those used to be long to my sister. I know I never told you about her, but she passed away about a year before I met you. You actually reminded me of her when we first met. Admittedly that's why I was somewhat of a bitch to you." You go and sit next to her, she sits up and you give her a side hug.

"Psh, SOMEWHAT? Girl you were about to rip my throat out when I corrected your dad on using some of the machines." you both laugh remembering her old habits.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm still sorry about that, now let's get your make up done, get you some accessories, some shoes and we should be ready to paaartaay!" The next hour was spent finding the appropriate accessories and boots, as for make up you wore black lipstick and simple black eye liner, you didn't really feel like wearing too much, you were going to have fun, not really find anyone. She gave you a pair of black knee high combat boots and you both stood in front of the mirror looking at yourselves. She looked normal, it was her style after all, but you looked HOT.

"Wow, maybe you should join the dark side, you look banggin' babe." You both laugh as you slap her arm. "Yeah, I do! Thanks love! wanna take a picture?" You asked her shyly, her smile spread wider and she quickly took out her phone and you both smiled as she took a picture. You wore a black leather choker with a 'Q' on it, along with another necklace made of two chains giving the appearance of you wearing two different necklaces. On your wrists you had a thick 3-row Black and silver studded punk bracelet on you r left hand and a few small silver and black chain bracelets on the right. You wore three different rings on your right hand and two on your left. One of which was your wedding ring that you still wore.

"We look like a couple of badasses, with nice asses that can kick asses." She says while flexing her left arm and hugging you with her right. "Wooow, your rhyming skills are beyond that of even Eminem's reach." "You're just jealous! Now, you can just leave your stuff here, take your ID and your phone. Maaaybe some spare cash. We might be able to bribe our way in at least. Grab your coat now let's go!"


	4. ~Chapter 4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Trigger warning, Blood, violence and gore.

Jessica drove you guys to a near by ATM and you guys got some cash out, mostly her since she had asked you to go. Glancing at her phone she looked for the directions and off you guys went.

While traveling through traffic you called your mother-in-law and made sure she was already informed and off you went. "You sure this is the place?" You ask her as she pulls up to a large warehouse looking building.

"Yeah, these are the directions that Gryph gave me. Look, let's follow them!" She motioned to a couple of people walking in. You see them dressed in neon and dark colors, the girl was wearing a VERY revealing outfit, surely they DID know the way.

Hopping out, locking the car and rushing behind them Jess gets to them first and taps the girl on the shoulder. She turns and glances at both of you. "Yeah? What do you girls need?" She asks innocently already knowing what you two were there for. "We're here for the rave, my boyfriend didn't give exact directions though.

She shows you her wrist and you see an odd symbol on it."Do either of you have one of these?" The guy that she was with scratches his head and his face shows his confusion. "I don't but my boyfriend Gryph does!" "Gryph? You know him, I guess it wouldn't hurt taking you two wonderful ladies if he was already planning on bringing you."

You don't really like the smile she sends you both but follow her none the less. You walk past butchers who seem to ignore you guys, they must have been paid off from what you can make out. The walk continues on for another couple of minutes in silence, excluding you shuffling feet and the loud noises of machinery being used.

She comes to a halt in front of a large man wearing nothing but shades, a black shirt and pants, meanwhile you were freezing your butt off wondering how this man was able to walk and block off the door. She starts saying something in another language, shows her mark, and the guy let's her and her man go in, but stops you and Jess."They're with me, freshly picked."

She smirks up at the guy and he chuckles letting you guys enter through the large metal door. You could already hear the thumping of the music and you could feel the vibrations through the ground causing your heart to start pumping in excitement. "Yes! We're in! Let's go!" Jess grabs your hand and follows the couple in. They are soon swallowed by the massive dancing crowd.

"I think I want to hang at the bar!" You yell into Jess's ear and point to it. She smiles and holds your hand while pushing through the crowd. You unfortunately missed the the Blue eyes that followed you through out the crowd, a large smirk gracing his lips as his tongue licked his sharpened fangs already eager to get a chance at sinking themselves into your supple flesh.

"Frost, you sure she's the one?"asked one of his henchmen. Frost took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Yeah, pass this around, including to the familiars, no one lays a fang on her. You got me?" the man nods and hands off the picture, only vampires and their familiars understood to keep you alive."What about the other girl?" asked a female vampire that was resting her head on his lap.

"Kill her for all I care. [Name] remains unharmed. She's got what we need. Wait for my cue." He gets up pushing the girl aside as he starts making his way past the grinding bodies, a mix of vampires, familiars and civilians, a massacre ready to happen. One by one the familiars start exiting leaving more vampires prepare for their feast while they bring in more innocent civilians.

During that time, you and Jess found a small spot next to the wall at the bar where you and her could dance a little while drinking. A tap on your shoulder catches your attention and you turn around to see Deacon holding a drink. He motions to the bartender who nods and slides him what appeared to be a strawberry drink. He hands it to you and you take it, not really feeling like denying a free drink.

Jess leans in a bit to your ear."I found that guy we met, I'm gonna dance with him since his date ditched him. You and this guy try a little dancing too. I think you'll enjoy it." You could almost hear her basically throwing you at this guy hoping you would get laid as she and her new guy start not to far from you. "Jess, No-"

"Oh there's no need to worry sweetheart. Listen, I know your friend Josh-"you quirked your brow in confusion. "You mean Carlos?"You correct him and smiles smoothly at you while leaning on the counter of the bar and sitting on a stool. You take this as your chance to sit down too. "Yeah, sorry, I have a LOT of people helping me, I sometimes confuse names. Any ways, I spoke with Carlos, and told him that not just because you were a mom meant you couldn't go out and have your own kind of fun every once in a while. Right?" He places his hand on your knee and you instinctively pull away.

"Yeah, that's what I told him. But it's alright, I'm sure he just wanted me to spend this Crappy holiday with my kids rather than me actually having fun with my friend. But here I am." You give him a shy smile not really knowing what else to say. An uneasy feeling going through you put you on edge and he seemed to sense it as he tried calming you down by placing his hand on your left one.

"No worries, my parties are the best, just relax, have fun, and enjoy the show." He gave you and odd smile and without anything else he stepped into the sea of people and disappeared. The music seemed to become more intense, vibrations getting stronger, a mix of screams in excitement and possible fear started to erupt, you felt something wet drip from above you and land on your head. You touched the wet spot and glanced up, a sprinkler. "Oh no, were they seriously gonna have a bubble rave? Or like, make it rain? Fuck!"

The screaming got louder and you started to panic it started to sprinkle more causing your vision to blur, but as you wiped away at the water you realized it was thick and warm. You glanced down at your hands and saw blood was all over them, you started to smell the metallic scent and you started panicking. You glanced around and saw people eating people, everyone was drenched in blood and more kept coming from the sprinklers."JESS" You frantically yelled and as you were about to start pushing your way through the crowd of people desperately trying to find her someone grabbed your arm. You turned in a panic and saw it was her and the guy, both were frantic and drenched in blood as well.

"We need to get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, the guy behind her was pulled into the mass of creatures by two people, his blood curdling screams were the only things you heard before his convulsing body stopped. You grabbed Jessica and pulled her behind you. You could hear her sobbing as you pushed her back from some of the people... no... monsters that were now stalking towards you both. Their lower jaws were split open fangs adorning them and an odd tongue like appendage covered in spikes protruded from their throats. Even with the music blaring you could hear the screams and hisses.

Jess screamed behind you and you quickly turned to her, you took note of the bartender readying his fangs and pushing her head aside to get a better angle at her exposed neck. Snatching up your previous cup you shatter it and jam it into his mouth, narrowly being cut by his fangs. He screeched in pain, reeled back and while he tried to remove the glass shard you grabbed two glass bottles and shattered them, turning to the crowd behind you. "Jess, JESS, I need you to listen to me! I'll cover you while you bolt for the door!" you stood still keeping her between you and the wall.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna leave you here!" She grabbed both of your shoulders. "Shut up and do it! One of us has to make it and I know more about taking care of myself so I have a better chance." A monster rushed up to you mouth gaping open, stupidly giving you a clear shot at jabbing the glass bottle in his mouth. Two more monsters attacked and as the guy also reeled back screeching in pain you kicked and stabbed the two other fighters. You were both pretty close to the door by now, maybe you could both make it out alive.

"GO JESS! I'LL CATCH UP IN A BIT!" She bolted to the door and as soon as your attention faltered you were grabbed by two of the monsters, they grabbed your arms and you dropped the broken pieces of the bottles. You glanced up and saw Jess get tackled to a wall, her screams made you panic. You couldn't lose her, you couldn't let them get to her. You slipped out of your coat grabbed a piece of shattered glass, kicked away at the monsters and rushed up to the big guy holding Jess down. You stabbed him in the neck and kept at it, ignoring the pain that burned in your right hand as you held the glass tightly.

"JESS GO!" You grabbed her pushed open the door and shoved her out. You stood in front of the blocking it, you wouldn't last long against this crowd of monsters, but you sure as hell weren't going to let Jess get caught with you."Back OFF!" You say like a feral animal, the glass in your hand threatening to slip from your trembling hand. You heart thumped away in your chest, now you understood why Carlos warned you and wanted you to stay away. Then the sea of blood, bodies and monsters split as Deacon made his way through the crowd looking like a demon out of hell. Maybe that is what he was, a demon.

"So, did you enjoy the show, sweetheart? I can assure you I did, you...well... you are just the most DELICIOUS little SWEET I could ever want to sink my fangs into." He says referencing back to the conversation you both had back at the bakery while you hold out the small glass in defense and he stops right in front of it, his evil smirk never once wavering and his eyes focused on your panicked ones.

"Now, why don't you be a good girl for me and just come with me? Hmm? No one will hurt you, no one will touch you, because if they do, I'll hurt them. Okay?" He says as he keeps stepping forward until the sharpened point of the glass is flush against his exposed chest. At this point several people were still being pinned under monsters, they were alive, but it was more like everyone was waiting for your reply. It was unsettling how much attention was brought to you because of this THING.

"A-And if I don't?" You try to put up a brave front but fail miserably. He grabs your wrist carefully with his right hand and carefully removes the glass from your hand, all the while maintaining eye contact. Those eyes held the fury of a predator and you were positive yours held that of cornered prey. Once he started tugging at the glass in your hand you flinched in pain and quickly let go. This didn't go unnoticed by him as he quickly tugged your arm and twisted it revealing the deep cuts caused by the makeshift weapon.

"Well, for starters, we can get this cleaned up, well... not by them-" He laughs as he motions to the hungry bloodsuckers who only laugh and hiss. "-and also, your kids will get to LIVE." You tensed up at the mention of your kids, there was NO way he knew where you lived, he licks the open wound on your hand and you try to squirm away but his tight grip keeps you in place, now pinned to the door behind you.

"Bull-SHIT."was the only thing you could say, he stopped licking your hand and wiped his mouth, effectively smearing some of your blood onto his lips. "See, I like you, I don't know what John was droning on about you being a push-over." He says more to himself but continues talking. "Don't believe me? Well, just look here sweetheart." He takes his phone out, clicks a few buttons and shows you a pictures of you and your kids leaving your apartment, your "Mom's" house, the bakery and even every other store you had visited in the past few months."What do you want with me and who is John?" Your heavy breathing and pounding heart were the only things keeping you grounded at this point.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you." He tugs at your arm and starts leading you. Your legs involuntarily carrying you with him. The music started back up and the screams did too. Instinctively you pulled yourself closer to Deacon as you saw monsters star eating people again. Once you were near the 'VIP' section you heard a loud explosion.

This caused Deacon to turn in shock and you turned in fear. At the door stood a dark skinned man dressed in an all black attire, long leather coat and matching shades, he had a shotgun in hand and aimed it at the monsters in front of him.

"Just fucking great, it's Blade." "Frost. I thought I got rid of you, Mother fucker." Behind him you saw Jess. She was about to rush in but 'Blade' quickly blocked her path. "[Name]!" was all she got a chance to say before she was shoved out of the door again and Blade jammed it with a near by stool. Frost quickly twisted you around and placed the make shift knife against your throat, you fought back the tears as you tried thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Oh, the thing about La Magra is, I get a second chance. It took a while to get back to my prime, but trust me, I've got better plans in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and this pretty little lady have to go." He lets out a sharp whistle and a large group of the monsters attack him. Frost turns away from him and keeps dragging you with him. You start to feel light headed as your heart races, YOUR blood is dripping down your arm and onto the ground leaving a nasty trail. Frost stops as you reach a quiet area and he turns to you.

"As much as I'd like to keep chit-chatting away, I think you should rest up for now." And without a chance of retaliating you get hit in the head and knocked out.


	5. ~Chapter 5~

Your head pounded, your limbs felt heavy, your vision blurred and you felt cold. You didn't know where you were but as your vision came to, you took note of the slow rhythmic beeping that came from a machine close to your right. Your attention turned to the heart rate monitor and you glanced around the dim room, you were in a bedroom, not a hospital room. You tried sitting up but forgetting the condition of your right hand you yelp in pain. The beeping in the heart rate monitor speeds up and the door leading into the room opens. Two nurses rush in and without making eye contact start working on getting the machine unhooked from you and inspecting your bandaged hand.

"Where am I?" you ask them, yet they ignore you. "Hello? Do you understand me? I want to know where I am!" You ask them more aggressively. "Well sweetheart, your in the big guy's room. He'll be back later, said he'd have a little chit chat with Blade about you. How you feeling by the way, sorry I had to knock you out, I couldn't let you know where our little hide out is." Your eyes widen at his sudden appearance at the door, he held a wine cup in hand with a dark red liquid in his right hand and he had his other hand in his pocket. He held that same horrible smirk on his face, that shirk that you KNEW he held because he knew something you didn't. ~What a fucking prick.~, was all you could think.

"Why do you care if I'm feeling okay? Pinche puto! And who the hell are you talking about!?" The nurses quickly snatch up everything around you once they deem you well enough and scurry past Deacon. His eyes follow them and he stops one of the nurses in her tracks, her eyes never once look at him as he starts moving her hair aside. From where you lay you can see an odd symbol, it's similar to the girl that you followed to the rave. "You see these little marks right here? This means your one of our little puppets." He releases her hair and returns his attention to you while making his way to you. You push yourself back up and sit down while the nurse quickly closes the door behind her, leaving you with this demon.

"We could get you one too you know." He stops on the right side of your bed, takes a sip of the drink and licks his lips before setting it down."You ignored my question." You counter as you start to push yourself away from him. Thankfully the bed was Large, a queen sized bed. "No, I just didn't feel like answering, I mean you didn't have to call me a puto but you did because you felt like it." He gave you a cocky smile that made you want to punch him. "Fine. WHO are you talking about?" you say through gritted teeth. "Ah, there we go! Now was that so hard? Now, do you mean the Big Guy, or do you mean Blade?" He placed both hands in his pockets this time while smiling at you in a mocking manner. God, did you want to punch this man in the face.

"Both." you settled with as your answer. "Well, Blade, is the asshole who has been ruining our little plans. Now as for the big guy, let's just start off with a simple question. Do you know what WE are?" he asks as he starts making his way so painfully slowly to you on the bed. The closer he gets, the more you start to push away from him. "Demons?" he pauses now only a few inches away from you. "Huh, that's a new one. But luckily for YOU, no, here's a hint though, we have been romanticized through recent years, feared in the past, always in the shadows, and always thirsty for something that only humans can help us with." With every word he manages to pin you down on to the bed, his lips so deathly close to yours yet you turn away from him only giving him what he wants, your neck...completely exposed to him.

Your hands try to push him away from you as your brain tries to come up with something, all is but a blank as your adrenaline causes you to start to panic in the position he has you in. "Nothing sweetheart? I can show you if you want?" It hardly seems like a question but you stop as he starts tracing lines in your neck. Your main artery, the Blood, the Fangs. "You're not a demon, your a fucking vampire, right?" As his eyes lock onto yours, his hand freezes on the vein and he smirks. "Bingo Sweetheart." He lets out a roar as his lower jaw splits into two showing his fangs, you scream in pain and panic, and you start to thrash about hoping to push him off. Just as he's about to latch onto your neck you hear someone clear their throat and he stops. Your focus is still on him as he looks towards the door.

Tears are now streaming down your cheeks and you begin to sob. "Frost, you should know better than to turn the little tramp before we get what we want." Fighting through the tears you see a woman with her dark hair in a ridiculous updo. Everything about her attire indicates that she is in charge. Deacon looks down at you, his jaw returns to normal, he smirks and touches your vein line fondly before pushing off of you. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get back to you on that later." He fixes his hair, grabs the cup and makes his way to the woman. You quickly fix yourself back to your original spot on the bed.

"Danica, remember, what WE say goes, not you. You have these resources because of ME and the Big Guy. So if I were you I would learn your place." He growls at her and she rolls her eyes at him. She glances at you, smirks and then turns to him. "Frost, if anything were to happen to this little tramp, you know all our plans go to shit. Besides, you already have a bitch for yourself. Why would you want to take John's away?" You can't see his expression since his back is to you. But all you see is he look down to the ground, raises the glass cup and walks out. He closes the door behind him with one final smirk being thrown at you. Now you are left with 'Danica'. She sashays her way towards you as her heels click-clack in the deafening silence. The air around you feels heavy as she stops at the end of the bed. You realize now that the room is dimly lit by a few lamps placed around the room.

In this dim lighting her eyes seem to pick up a reflection, making her seem almost unearthly. ~She's a vampire too. What does she want from me?~ and almost as if she had heard your thoughts she answers. "There, now that the pervert is gone. I would like for you to help us with our little plans. It's not too hard on your part really." She leans on the end of the bed while giving your a sickeningly sweet smile. "What do you people want from me? How can I possibly help you?" You cover your lower body with the blanket as a means of safety and comfort. "Unfortunately that is not in MY place to say, though maybe if Drake returns then we can finally get back to business. Your little nap has already held us back quite a bit. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today, otherwise I would have had you beaten senseless until you would have woken from your nap. You're also lucky Drake was here to stop me from waking you up personally." you hear the creak from the wooden bed end as she started to grip it harder.

"S-So I guess I won't be g-getting answers any time soon?" you ask, afraid of the repercussion. Her claws scrape away at the wood and she places both hands on her hips, clearly this WOMAN has issues, most of which seem to be directed at you.

"No. So why don't you be a good girl and stay quiet in this room until Drake and John get back. I'll send some food up for you, and so you don't try anything stupid-" She snaps her fingers and a large, muscular, blond haired man walks in, followed by two Rottweilers and a Pomeranian walk in. "my friend here, will keep you company." She turns around and walks out without another word. You are now left in the presence of a very intimidating man and two vicious dogs. ~Well, at least I can try to play with the pompom.~ The large man crosses his arms, his muscles indicating that he could DEFINITELY snap you like a twig, and he stands in front of the door a Rottweiler on either side while the small pomeranian sits between his feet.

"C-Can I at l-least pet the small one?" He smirks and lets out a snort as he bends down to pick up the small dog, a small bit of hope flutters in your heart but then is ripped from your chest as he lifts up the dog higher than his face and as his jaw splits into two, so does the dog's and they hiss at each other. He places the dog down on the ground and points to you and to your horror the dog pounces on the bed jaws wide open and it scurries to you causing you to scream and panic. You throw the blankets off of you and to it in hopes of stopping it, you jump off as you see it still try to crawl to run at you. You hear the man laughing hysterically at you as you made your way to the wall opposite of him. The dog stopped and started growling and hissing at you in triumph. Your tears had come back and so had your heavy breathing.

You hear a whistle from the large man and the small dog turn to look at him, then to you, then back at him and it hops off the bed wagging it's tail and runs to the now smiling giant. While you cry hysterically to yourself you settle for sitting on the floor while the man coos' at his dog while peppering kisses at it and praising it. It was sickening. After some time you cry yourself to sleep on the floor, not even bothering to get back to the bed, the further away from the four monsters, the better in your opinion.

You have no idea how long you had been out for but you are slowly being shaken awake. You can hear people conversing, a door closing then everything is quiet again. You open your eyes and are met with boots. In panic, you fumble as you try to sit up, only to end up straining your hand again. Two large hands clasp your shoulders as you hiss in pain and cradle your wounded hand. "Calm down, there is no need to panic." You look up at the man and try to push away from him but are only met with the wall against your back again. "I said, calm down." he grabs your shoulders again and you finally glance up at the man. You glance into his hazel eyes and freeze once you realize that this man was just as tall as the previous one. Your eyes quickly dart to the door and you see the three dogs and the man are now gone. This man grabs you by your upper left arm and pulls you up to your feet with ease.

"Good. Now, I will need you to get washed and ready we wouldn't want our guest of honor looking so disheveled." You stay frozen in place as he turns around and makes his way to a bookshelf on the opposite side of the bed. He pulls on a book and it slides away, revealing a hallway that starts to light up. You can't help but peek in curiosity. He glances back at you and you lock eyes with him again. "The Bathroom is in the first door to the right, there are some new clothes for you to wear for our meeting, if you need anything else please, don't be afraid to call for help. I will be waiting here." He stepped aside and you slowly made your way towards him while avoiding eye contact. He may be acting kindly towards you now, but you were sure this would change soon. Scurrying past him you made your way to the bathroom as he had directed and quickly close the door, unfortunately for you, locking wasn't an option. Of course they wouldn't allow you to lock yourself into any room alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess's Pov

Before she was locked out by Blade.

Her fists slammed against the door, you were still alive even after you had pushed her out. She was suddenly pulled back and twisted around, before she could scream she found herself pinned to the wall and her head being pushed up and around before being released. "Clean" was all she heard from the man that had inspected her. She watched the dark skinned man inspect the door while two other people, one male and the other female, help her up to her feet and turn to the dark skinned man.

"Geez Blade, could you be a little more careful with the lady?" said the bearded male. "We don't have time for playing knight in shining armor." He places a small explosive on the door located near the lock and starts walking away without a second glance. "Move. King, Abigail, I need you to take her somewhere safe, then do a perimeter run while I take out these blood suckers." as they all rush away blade pushes a button on a small device and the door causing it to explode inwards. He reaches the door frame and Jess rushes away from the two that were helping her. She tries rushing past 'Blade' but he pulls her away, she only catches a glimpse of you and she calls for you only to be silenced as the door shuts in front of her again. She gets pulled away by the woman in the group and the next thing she knows she's being carried on the shoulders of the bearded male. "You fucking asshole! Put me down! I have to get my friend out of there! That fucking Deacon creep had her! Let go of me!" at that the last part King set her down and turned to Abigail who in turn gave him a confused look. "What do you mean Deacon had her?" Abigail asked her almost skeptically. Jess realizes now that her breathing has become heavy and tries to slow her breathing down, her limbs are trembling and she is on the verge of crying. "H-He came by my family's store looking for one of our friends, but he started talking with her and wanted her to come. Carlos, our friend, tried convincing us not to go but we still came my fucking ex invited me but then dumped me and told me not to come, I was the one that brought her after I convinced her to come, I have to go back and save her! This is all my fault! Please, you have to help me." She's in tears by the time she finishes ranting. Abigail nods to Hannibal and he bolts towards the door that Blade disappeared to. Gunfire and screams are all that they are hearing. Jess glances around and realizes that all the butchers that were once working had fled, giving her a more eerie vibe as frozen carcasses swing slightly on the suspended hooks.

"Listen, do you know where we can find your friend Carlos? Hannibal is going to tell blade what you just told us, but we need to get your friend Carlos, does your friend have any family that will notice her disappearance any time soon? We can just lie to them and say that you both decided to go on vacation as a cover story. We don't know how long the rescue might take." Abigail informs Jess as she begins to lead her out of the building.

"Wait that's my car." Jess says jogging to her car. Abigail follows suit all the while keeping an eye around their dark and dimly lit surroundings."Listen [Name], does have a family, s-she has two l-little boys. One's 8 and the other is 4." She grabs her phone and scrolls through her pictures and shows Abigail one of you and your two kids in the park. Abigail instantly regrets giving her hope for a possible rescue as she glances at the image of you and your children but still manages to put up a poker face and only giving her a nod. She sends the image to her phone after she asks Jess for permission and then places her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey, Whistler, Deacon left with the girl. We don't know where they went we followed her blood and it looks like they drove off. Any sign of any vehicles in your direction?" She hears from her ear piece. She places her finger up to her right ear and clicks a button to reply. "Yeah, I have a lead on a familiar we can track. It also involves the missing girl. I'll head off with the girl that we helped and send you guys the directions" She responds back while nodding to Jess who simply hops into the Driver's side and closes the door. Abigail slides across the hood of the car and enters to the other side of the vehicle. "WHAT!? No! You can't leave me here with B-L-A-D-E!" Whines Hannibal causing her to snort and turn off the small com.

"Tell me about your friend. [Name]? She seems like a nice girl." She begins recording Jess with out her knowledge so she would give her all the information she would need.

"Well, she's so kind to people around her, even after she's been through so much. See... her family dis-owned her because she married a mutant, I remember when she told me that she wanted to cry, she never had a chance to tell her siblings she missed them and loved them. But she said she didn't regret anything, her and her husband loved each other so much, He's originally from Queens and she was from some small town in Texas." She said remembering everything by heart. "So how did the two meet then?" Abigail asked trying to get as much detail as possible."They met through their game consoles. They originally just played games together then after a while her husband convinced his parents to go and visit her, they agreed as long as they got to meet her and they both loved her as soon as they met her. A few years after that they got married, and had their first kid he later joined the military and she was left alone on their ranch taking care of their first kid, later after he was on vacation she told me he had changed. She said it was both physically and mentally, he had become taller, more muscular and more confident. She told me that he was so excited that his training had made him a better man and she was happy. He left after a couple of weeks to continue his work and she found out she was pregnant with their second kid. Not long after she told him, he passed away, he was stationed on a carrier, it was struck by a missile and then not long after she told me that her Mother-in-law invited her over here to help her with her kids once she got here she had a call from one of her ranch hands saying that her ranch was also burned down." She says while driving around through traffic trying to get back to her house as quickly as possible. "That seems a little suspicious, doesn't it? You don't think she did it on purpose do you?" Abigail asks. "No, she was devastated, well that's what her mother-in-law told me, she lost almost all of her and her family's possessions. [Name] managed to save some of her clothes, jewelry and a picture of her and her husband on their wedding. She stayed with her in-laws for about two years while she worked at my family's little bakery. After a while she managed to save up her money to get an apartment, she had to make her kid change schools. I babysat for her some times while she worked two jobs to help her and her kids stay afloat." She turns into an alley leading to her garage and parks her car. Abigail stops the recording and sends what little information to Sommerfield and texted your picture to Hannibal to see if they could ask around for you.

Jess shows the curly haired Vampire hunter to her room and points to your bag on the ground. "That's her stuff, feel free to look through it for anymore information on her, I'm gonna go wash this....this stuff and I'll be happy to help out more." Jess says with a huff while grabbing a set of clean jeans and shirt while heading off into her restroom to quickly wash off. Jess takes her phone into the restroom with her in hopes she would get a call from you. Mean while Abigail gets a call from Hannibal as soon as the door closes and the clock let's out a small 'click'.

"Jesus fucking Christ. A MOTHER? Fuck, we HAVE to save her. I'll tell blade, you get more info on her, find out where her kids are, where she lives, the works. We've left already, just waiting on your directions Whistler." She hangs up on him and continues to inspect your baggage trying to find anything of interest. After a while of emptying out the bag Jess emerges from the restroom, hair up in her towel and turns to Abigail, she in turn stops what she's doing and inspects your small bag of tools. "So, how'd you know I was getting information off of you? What gave it away?" Jess sends her a smile and scoffs. "Please, No one asks questions like those unless they are suspicious of something, that's why I gave you more about her than I normally would. I just won't tell you everything." She reaches into one of her drawers and grabs a blow dryer and sets it up she catches a glimpse of Abigail just watching her brows furrowed. "Why would you hold out on information that would potentially help save your friend?"

Jess turns to her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and she glances down. "Because I need to help her, I got her into this mess and I want to help her out." Abigail stops inspecting your items and walks up to her giving her a small hug in understanding. "Then tell us everything and I'll be sure that you and ME will look for her kids while Blade and Hannibal go to her apartment, afterwards I'll be sure to let Blade and the others know that you'll be helping us. Is that fine?" she grabs Jess's shoulders and looks her in the eyes showing her that she means what she says. Jess nods and let's her tears fall. Without another word she turns to the mirror and starts drying her hair while Abigail returns to inspecting your stuff. This was going to be a tough time, not just for her, but for your family.


	6. ~Chapter 6~

After your shower you stepped out, placed a towel in your hair and around your body and glanced at the small pile of clothing that was set aside on rack for you. Unraveling the shirt you took note of the Navy blue color with a rather large 'A' on the chest. The jeans were dark blue skinny jeans, you also found a sports bra and underwear similar to yours and your socks were that of IronMan. Your brows creased at the center, your heart pounding, you didn't understand how they managed to get the clothing that you best preferred.

You put on the clothing and realized that even the shirt was to your, liking Male's Medium, to the side you took note of a pair of black and white low rise converse and a multi colored floral studs. You placed on every bit of clothing while leaving your bloodied clothing behind, not that you needed that horrible reminder. You had already felt horrible washing away all the dried blood from your face and body unfortunately now you had to redress the wound on your right hand, again. A heavy sigh left your lips as you turned to the sink and mirror and glanced at your reflection.

Pale, a little more than normal, make up mostly washed away but slightly smeared. Starting up the sink you now took your time trying to take off the previous wraps and make up, you flinched when the dressings pulled slightly on the stitches on your hands. Finishing up you cradle your now aching hand to your chest and open the restroom door, the temperature differences between the warmer room and the cold hallway caused you to hiss in pain while you made your back to the first room. On the bed sat the same man as before, he was hunched over and was facing to the right, at the door as if expecting someone.

"You will freeze if you don't dry your hair." Is all he says as he stands and makes his way to you."You're already shivering, or is that from fear?" he stops about a foot away from you, using his intimidating stature to make you stop in the small hallway. "W-what do you care? You d-don't know me and I don't know y-you, I don't know what you want from me and I know once you r-realize that, I won't be of use to you all any m-more. What will happen then? Hmm?" You say while trying to keep calm and seem unaffected by his intimidation tactic, though you fail once your shivering picks up along with your fear and cause you to stutter.

He smirks down at you and his eyes lock onto yours as he bows and with a wave of his left arm he gestures towards the door. "Because, Princess, I have made a promise to a strong appointment that NO harm shall befall you. You have my word. I am the one you all call Dracula, though I very much prefer Drake." You still hold your 'angry' face and stay silent as you walk past him and make your way to the door all the while still cradling your wounded hand. "I was told you had manners, how very wrong they truly are." He says as he briskly makes his way around you and to the door. Truth be told, you are just generally terrified, you were just putting up a front hoping you could some how make your way out, though you highly doubted it.

You follow him in silence wincing in pain every once in a while. You both reach an elevator with two guards standing at the entrance. Both wore black suits, shades and earpieces, one pushes a button as you both make your way to it, once you reach the men they both bow to Drake and wait for the doors to open "One of you call the nurses for assistance in the meeting room" they nod without a word.. Drake places his right hand on the small of your back once a small 'ding' is heard and the doors open, he leads you in and pushes a button once you are both inside. "Thank you."you say to him, it's barely audible but he accepts it with a smirk on his lips. "What kind of 'guardian' would I be if I left you with the possibility of infection?" He glances down at you and sees you lower your head shying away from his stare.

"I'm [Name]." you say again, just above a whisper. You just hear him hum in response, the next few seconds are nothing but silence and the subtle sounds of your odd breathing as you shiver in the cold. The doors open and this time he is on your right and uses his left hand to escort you around. The halls are larger, more 'open', you pass more guards, each bow to Drake and you as you pass by. He leads you down to two large dark doors, and the two guards there opened the doors dramatically for you both as you walked towards them. You walk behind drake and keep your head low, your heart pounding still as you enter the room. He halts at the end of a long table and you walk around him, but just enough to peek past his form. There at the opposite end of the table you see him... John... Your heart beat stops for a second, your breath hitches and your eyes widen.

"J-John? What?" You ignore Drake and make your way past him towards your husband, John stands, beams at you and welcomes you with open arms. "[Name]! Mi amor, my love, the beat in my heart that goes Bidi-Bidi Bom Bom!" Your tears fall as you allow him to envelope you in a hug, as he serenades you with affectionate words that you hadn't heard in years. Your head rests in the crook of his neck as you begin to cry, you ignore the pain in your arm as it is being squished between you both.

"There, there, shhh, it's alright sweetheart. I'm fine, you're fine, the kids? Eh, who knows." With that last bit you stop and push yourself a little bit away so you could see his face. He gives you an innocent smile, but his eyes...no... those weren't the same eyes that would help lull you to sleep at night, not the same ones that would show you his love for you once you gazed into them lovingly. No, these were calculating eyes, cold eyes. "What do you mean? What about the kids? How'd you know I had another kid?" He grabs your upper arms and begins to squeeze, harder and harder until you begin to fall to your knees, your eyes never leaving his as he begins to show anger. This was definitely not your husband. "Stop!" His attention is drawn away from you and his grip loosens as Drake steps up behind you and glares at him while placing his hand on John's right wrist. You gasp as John squeezes tighter then releases you, his eyes showing his fury at Drake.

He wraps his wrist away from Drake and glares down at you. You wince as you get back on your feet, now you notice your wound has reopened slightly and is bleeding. John glances at your hand an with a finger he dips it in your blood, as if he was dipping it in cake frosting, then licks his digit. "Hmm, not bad, you taste sweeter than I remember." He flashes you a knowing smile causing you to shiver. Drake carefully maneuvers you around him and makes you sit in a chair next to him. Your tears fall freely, what did he mean about your kids. How was he alive? He TASTED your blood, was he..."A vampire?" Your eyes flick over to him, the only thing between the both of you is Drake, but you choose to ignore his stare as your eyes lock onto John's. "Oh wow, you smartened up huh sugar cakes? Well, I wouldn't say I was JUST a vamp. Nooo, no no no. Uh-Uh, I am MUCH more. Though, I don't think I'll elaborate much on that." he says taking his seat at the end of the table again, his smirk now back in it's place.

You look down at your hand and then notice the small pool of blood you are now cupping in your hand to prevent it from falling. As your trembling hands keep you distracted you fail to notice the two nurses enter the room and make their way to you.

"Please do me a favor and place that blood in a wine cup for me ladies. I'd appreciate it." Came the familiar voice of Danica as she entered with several men. Your breathing begins to speed up as your heart begins pumping more adrenaline into your system. You feel Drake stand up beside you, leaving you feeling alone, you didn't have your 'guardian' with you. Your eyes frantically search the many new faces. Frost was there, he looked beyond pissed. The big blond with the dogs, he was still cradling his small pomeranian and a smile graced his lips as as he glanced at you.

The nurses made their way to you, heads low, both holding med kits, one opens hers and takes out a wine cup, while the other carefully tips your hand so the blood spills into it. After the nurse with the cup has all that she needs she wipes the rim clean of any excess blood and walks up to Danica, who takes it without a second thought. You wince as the second nurse cleans the wound and re-wraps it. Your inflamed eyes begging her to help you, she doesn't even glances at your she simply gets up and joins the other nurse as they both leave. Danica walks to the opposite side of you on the table and takes a seat, you can sense her eyes burning into you, enjoying the smell of fear that you are positive they can smell. You hear her take a sip of the blood from the cup and she gags. "Ugh, this is DISGUSTING, what the hell were you eating? Jesus, it's WAY too sweet, you might want to lay off on the sweets, you might gain some more weight and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She places the cup on the desk and slides it forward to you, you sneer in disgust and your cheeks heat up as they now seem to know your sweet tooth, it was amazing that they could TASTE a difference like that. "That's enough, now, that we have who we need, maybe we can finally work on WHAT we need." Said John gaining every ones' attention. Unfortunately for you all eyes landed back to you, so you cradled your hand as a way to comfort yourself.

"Now, [Name], I know this may seem as a surprise to you but, I'm not here for a happy family reunion, I'm here to get back what I lost." You turned to look at John, confusion written all over your face. "What? What do you mean?" you muster up in your panicked state. "Do you all SEE what I mean? Not the brightest bulb. Sweetheart, remember the last time I left, I gave you something?" Your jaw tenses, you KNOW what he means. "T-The necklace?" You swallow thickly, trying to calm your nerves. His attitude changes as you begin to comply. "Bravo [Name]! Maybe you aren't so dimwitted as I remembered. Yes, the damned necklace. Where is it? I KNOW you don't have it." His demeanor changes to a more angrier tone, you can tell he is becoming impatient.

"I-I sold i-it. T-The house burned down a few years ago. S-So your parents invited me to live with them, I s-sold it with all of my other jewelry to help pay for m-my new apartment. I do-" His hand slams against the table and causes you to stop your ranting. "DON'T LIE TO ME [NAME]! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! You WOULDN'T sell it if I gave it to you! What about the Ranch? Why didn't you sell THAT?" You tried calming your nerves down but were only making yourself cross over to hyperventilating. "I-It b-burned down too! I d-don't know by who!" He lets out an animalistic growl as his lower jaw splits into two and he lunges at you. You scream in horror and try to back away but only end up falling to the ground. Drake quickly jumps up and grabs John by the neck causing him to back off from you.

"Do NOT harm her, I WILL end you if you harm her." Drake threatens John. "Can we please just kill her? She doesn't seem to be as useful as this asshole said she would be." Danica interjected. "I don't know, she might be pretty useful for me." Deacon says as he walks around the table to you. Drake pulls him away from you by the collar of his buttoned up shirt, causing the man to turn to him with an angered expression. "No, she stays unharmed, I made a deal with Blade." he shoves Deacon towards John and they both glare down at you. "What the fuck does he want with this bitch?" Asks a now angry Danica.

"I told him I would keep her alive, until I can get a rematch with him under BETTER circumstances." Replies drake walking up to you to help you up. You can only avoid his and everyone else's gaze. Your heavy breathing and your beating heart are the only things you can hear, but you still want ONE answer, the one that's more important to you."What happened to my kids?" You ask John, your eyes locking onto his again. "Ugh, those brats? I tried getting them here, you know, to make you 'HAPPY', maybe make it easier to get informati- My information out of you. BUT, my parents high-tailed it out of there, that asshole that calls himself my father must have seen this coming and took off with those snot nosed brats. But it doesn't matter, once we find the necklace, I'll have what I want and then...well... Deacon can have you, or Drake, or blade, what ever. I don't give a fuck what happens to you. You will tell me where you sold it, I will find it, one way or another." With that he walks around Drake and you and exits.

~They're safe, all of them, thank god. I just hope Jess is too.~ was your only thought as tears started falling. "Oh just fucking Great! She IS useless! I knew we would be wasting our time with this little bitch!" Danica screeches, clearly you aren't her favorite person in the world, you don't know why she hates you so much, but it's not like you would likely end up being her friend. She walks out with her little Posse, Deacon grabs the glass with your blood raises it and smirks at you then gulps it all down. All the while not breaking eye contact, once he's done he licks his lips and sends a wink at you. You look down at the ground and feel a large hand gently push you. "It's alright, let's go back to the room." You allow Drake to lead you back to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess's Pov.

It's been 3 days since [Name] disappeared, She had told her parents everything and they agreed to contact her whenever Carlos showed up. She stayed with Abigail the past few days trying to track [Name] down, look for leads, anything. Blade had a run in with their leader, Drake. According to him, he would make sure no harm came to [Name] so long as blade agreed to fight him blade to blade, both at their strongest.

Jess had called [Name]'s 'Parents' and checked to see if they were okay along with her kids, but she got no reply. She found out that [Name]'s family had all left, they left a not for her at their home with one of their neighbors for Jess to pick up. It stated that they were going into hiding with one of their friends, they would need to wait until [Name] was found. She relayed the message to Abigail who in turn relayed the message to Hannibal and he too in turn relayed the message to their other companions.

Once Abigail took her back to Blade's and the gang's hideout they all started coming up with a plan, though they were one man short seeing how Hannibal had been stabbed in his shoulder and had to lay back on any missions for now Jess volunteered to help Abigail to her best abilities.

The plan was simple The news had been blaring with a 'mass shooting' at a rave, true, it was a massacre but it was unlike any other she had ever heard of, but she knew that they could use this to their advantage, people had reported in their missing family members. She proposed that they also make you one of the missing ones, post your pictures everywhere, make your story a sob story, maybe it would pressure the vampires to let you got, or at least to spook them enough to give themselves away one way or another. So that night they did, they sent photos of you to news stations, sent word that you were a hard working single mother of two young innocent boys gone missing during the mass shooting. Yeah, that would pull some heart strings.

It did, just not the ones she was expecting. Jess watched another station release your story, she saw your picture, with your two little boys being aired she knew the story, and yet here she was crying like it was the first time she heard.

She felt an arm drape around her as she turned her gaze met that of Abigail. No words were said and Jess turned to Abigail and cried on her shoulder all the while, she was unaware of the small ripple effect of recognition she had just set off with that single idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could get some feed back, anyone? Please?

~Clint's Pov

He was chopping wood outside his home when he heard Laura call for him from inside.

"Clint! You need to hurry!" at the sound of distress he quickly ran inside his home leaving the Ax embedded into the tree stump just outside.

Once he ran in he saw his wife carrying his youngest child watching the news on tv. "What is it honey?" He asks dusting off his hands with a small dirty rag.

She quickly glances at him and then back to the tv. "Look" is all she says and he instantly is at her side watching the image of a familiar woman and children on the screen.

"What happened?" He was in shock, the woman he had bought the farm from was being reported as missing.

"The Rave shooting a few days ago, she was one of the missing victims. You don't think she's you know...." Laura couldn't begin to imagine how horrible it must be for her children to loose their mother after losing their father.

"I don't know. I hope not. I mean, it says she's missing. She wasn't one of the deceased victims." He places his left hand on his hip while rubbing his chin with his right listening to the news reporter screaning details of the single mother he had met a few years ago.

"Clint, you have to do something... anything... call the avengers. Please, she needs you." He turned to his wife and saw her in tears. The sleeping toddler resting peacefully, unlike her children who were more than likely crying for their mother.

"I'll call Steve, he owes me a favor. So do Stark and Barnes." He takes his phone out and begins scrolling through the names looking for Steve's. "What about Nat?" Laura asks regaining her composure, all the while still watching your image on the screen.

"Yeah, her too. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help her out." Steve answers the phone witha single "Hello?" Clint tells steve to turn on the news and memorize everything they have on screen, grab Barnes, he owes me too, and come get me." Before steve could reply Clint hung up the phone and began getting ready.

After about three hours Steve and Bucky arrived in the quinjet "Clint, please, remember to tell her we said hi. Please." Laura sounded like she was joking, but once he turned to look at her once more, he saw how scared she was for [Name]. So he gave her one last kiss and nodded to her, then he turned around and left.

He just hoped he would be able to find you with the help of a few friends.

"So what's the story with this girl [Name][L/Name], Barton?" Steve asked as he started pulling up the quinjet and set it on Auto Pilot as it headed off to Avenger's Tower.

"Well, that's quite an interesting story. But the point of it I suppose is, she sold us her house." He said simply while fixing his Bow and Quiver. Steve sent Bucky and unsure look and Bucky just gave him a shrug.

"Well, I'm not going to pry, but this seems like you're doing a LOT just for someone who sold you your house. I'm not saying she's not worth saving, but... somethings just don't add up." Steve says while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, that's why I said tall dark and brooding over there owes me, so do you, remember?" He gave them both a cheeky smile. Bucky glanced down muttering out a 'Yeah' while Steve just smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Fair enough.So...what's the plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Stark's Pov.

He tapped away at his e-mails quickly looking for a reply. A reply from whom? Well... he let out a sigh in frustration and set his holopad down.

"What's the matter Tony? Still no reply from little miss sculptist?" Bruce says poking fun at Tony.

"No...well, yeah... You just- You just gotta see the work she does Bruce! FRIDAY! Please set up the site for me!" "Yes Mr.Stark." On one of the large screen popped up your website, on the main page an image of you and your kids appeared, it was a page dedicated to your children and as they read on it turned into a plea for people to stop threats that were being made to your children and you.

"Well, that might explain why you haven't heard from her, she might be getting more threats than anything, have you tried other types of communication?" Bruce asked as tony swiped his finger across the site to show Bruce your work.

"Actually, I did get her business card... sort of, I haven't tried calling her number though, I figured there must be some legal mumbo-jumbo that I needed to fill out to get a statue. I mean Look at these! Just look! she even a 1/13ths Bust scale of the Hulk! Look at that Detail! She only made 3. Dammit, well, Look at all these other ones, there's some from the Chitauri attack!" He kept scrolling through the statues.

Mean while Bruce grabbed a separate holopad and copied the site so he could look into more information to contact you. After a while he went back to your profile picture. He wandered around the lab while tony kept ranting on about how he couldn't make up his mind how many statues/sculptures/busts he would ask you to make, but of course with a generous pay. Neither Science bro noticed Pepper pop in to check on them. She glanced up at the screen that Tony was viewing and then wandered off to Bruce's side.

"What's all of this?" She asked stirring him from his concentration and gaining both of their attentions.

"What? This? This is nothing! No need to worry pepper!" Tony said trying to make it seem like it was their usual science stuff. The last thing she would want was for the tower to look more like an Avenger's shrine or an Ironman shrine to boost his ego more.

"Really? Because they look like your next few purchases." She says back giving him a knowing smile. He only smiles at her and wags his finger.

"If only Pots, if only." "What do you mean Tony?" "Well you see, he can't buy these since they are sold out. These are all actually made by hand by a woman to help support her and her children. Look."Bruce shows her your profile picture and the smile on her face instantly disappears as her eyes land on the all too familiar image, it's one of the same ones circulating the news and internet.

"Oh no. It's her." She takes the holopad from Bruce and both Bruce's and Tony's faces contort to ones of confusion and concern. "What do you mean Pepper?" Tony starts rubbing his bearded chin with his right hand while he uses his left hand as support for his right arm. Mean while Bruce sits on a stool and starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt just glancing between the two then finally settling on Pepper's saddened face.

"You mean you guys haven't seen the news lately? There was a massacre at a local rave a few days ago, people have been posting up images of their lost family members that were victims of the shooting or have gone missing. This girl was recently announced as missing." She hands the holopad to Tony. He takes the holopad and glances at the image of you and he lets out a huge sigh.

"Anything else? No contact number for possible sightings?" he places the Holopad down and just stares at the image of you and your two children.

"Yeah, they do show a number up. Why? Have you seen her?" Pepper asks him with a slight hope that maybe he had seen you.

"No, not recently. I saw her at that bakery a few days ago. She must have gone missing some time after I saw her. FRIDAY, please contact Barton and Romanov for me." "Yes, Mr. Stark." The AI replies.

"Pepper, do you think you can get me that contact number please. I'd like to help find her." He says holding the holopad and looking at your image again.

"Why?" Bruce asks, a question that Pepper was also going to ask.

"Because I know what it's like to loose both your parents. So I know if I have a chance to save someone's parents, even if it's just one, I'll do my damnedest to help them out." Pepper and Bruce knew what he was talking about. It had been some time since word spread of the Winter Soldier assassinations of both his parents, so they knew it was an extremely touchy topic for him.

Without another word Pepper turned on her heels and ran out, hopeful that she would be able to jot down the number, or at least give it to FRIDAY to send to tony.

Meanwhile Tony waited patiently as Clint's phone rang. Once Clint answered he spoke to Tony in a slightly shocked tone. "Whoah, Tony, I was just about to call you. Listen, I got a favor to ask."

"Let me go first, I too have a favor to ask, do you think you can make it to my tower quickly? I'll need all the help I can get,I'll need Romanov's help too even Spangles and Robocop's help." The line stayed quiet before shuffling was heard.

"Uh, Tony, this might seem a little odd... but does this have anything to do with the recent shooting at that rave a few days ago?" Tony turned to look at Bruce and they both gave each other confused glances.

"Yeah, how'd you-""Tony... we might need a little more help... I was going to ask you to help me find a certain person that went missing during that rave, she's a single mother wi-"Clint was cut off by Tony."A single mother with two little boys, one aged 8, the other aged 4... Right?" The line is silent again before he hears Clint sigh.

"Yeah... that's the one... just so you know, we are on our way, we're picking up Nat as we speak, should we pick up Vision, Wanda, Sam and Pietro from the compound too?" "Yeah. We need the gang back together. I'll be waiting up for you guys, you didn't get a chance to get any contact number did you?" "No. Steve? Bucky? Either of you see a number pop up? Nope, them either. Maybe FRIDAY can find something?" Clint asked

"Nah, Pepper's already working on it. We should have something by the time you all get here. Later Barton." "Later Stark." With that both of the Science Bros sit in silence waiting for the others to show.

"They say the first 24 hours are the most important hours to finding a missing person." Bruce says not really sure how to break the tense silence.

"She's been gone for 3 days though, so we're shit out of luck on that. It doesn't necessarily mean she's...gone. Maybe we can find out where her kids are? Find who they are with and find out anything from them, right?" as he starts searching for information on you, FRIDAY interrupts him.

"Sir, incoming call from Professor Charles Xavier."


	8. ~Chapter 8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for the most of it, this story is , post Civil War, with an AU mix to it (Duh). So hopefully that explains some mini things!

Drake took you to your new room, though you weren't expecting it to be his room as well. You found out once you walked up to the bed, the side you had woken up on, furthest from the door and laid down on it. You felt the side opposite of the one you were on shift and you glanced to the man now laying down next to you. This caused you to quickly sit up and scoot as close as possible to the edge of the bed.

"What?" He asks once he lays under the covers and notices your tensed position. "You sleep here?" You ask in reply. "This is my room, you are my guest, where were you expecting to rest?" He glances at you as if this was the most natural situation to be in. You shrug and lay yourself under the sheets but are unable to rest as you shift around only to end up on your right side facing away from Drake. "You need your rest, you can't just stay awake all night, I will not harm you." He tries to reassure.

"I don't... It's not... I don't know what time it is or how long I've been 'out' for. All of this is just so sudden and I'm just having trouble processing all of THIS." You say in a huff as you try to hide your tears, though your sniffles and cracking voice give away your emotional state. You feel him shift in the bed but don't dare look to see what he is doing."You have been here for three days, it is currently 10 pm. Is that better?" Your in shock, your left hand quickly covers your mouth as you hold your breath and try to calm down. Your eyes are wide and an irrational fear begins to set in causing your heart to beat wildly in your chest and without thinking you turn to Drake and utter a single,"What?".

He lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at his hands then back at you, trying to come up with what to say. "You humans are so easily broken, something so little as time passing causes you all to worry and scatter like disgusting insects desperately trying to survive by running from time's grasp. Time is the least of your worries right now." You sit up and face him fully on the bed with your legs crossed while an irritated look crosses your tear stained face, he turns to you and mimics your sitting position."Yeah, well there are some things some immortal asshole wouldn't understand. I have a family, and I have been missing for THREE days, they must be worried sick about me. I doubt you would know anything about having a family, would you?" You say irritated towards him.

"That is none of your concern, and if I were you I would learn to know your place when talking to me or anyone here like that." He growls at you threateningly, as you make eye contact with him you can see his pupil change and his face begins turning bumpy, glancing down and inspecting him you see he is shirtless, and an odd symbol like is in the center of his chest. "You can't do anything to me. You promised some Blade dude that you wouldn't hurt me. I KNOW my place, and it's not here as some God damned meal. I belong at home with my family so please just let me go, I already proved to be useless to you all, so why keep me here?" You're anger causes you to start tearing up again but you focus on keeping eye contact with him. His eyes and skin return to normal as he gets up and makes his way around the bed towards the opened hidden hallway.

He enters and makes his way through the darkened hall and disappears for a few seconds in the shadows. He emerges again but holds onto a thin file, once he reaches the end of the bed he drops the file at your feet without breaking eye contact until he makes his way to his side of the bed again. "What's this?" You motion to the file but he simply lays down with his back to you. "That is a file with everything on you and your family, read it and maybe that might keep you distracted long enough to leave me alone so that I may rest.

You let out a scoff and reach for the file. "What's so funny?" he turns his head to glare at you over his shoulder. "Well I wasn't expecting vampires to sleep at night, let alone THE Dracula. So please forgive me for finding it hilarious." He sits up but only partly faces you. "I am not like those other sad excuses for vampires. Unlike them I am capable of walking in daylight, I am stronger and smarter than them. Also, unlike them I abide by rules. You would be dead by now if it weren't for me. So if I were you I'd learn to be grateful." ho boy, did that shut you up. You scowled at him for a second then focused on the file at hand, it's his turn to scoff at you. "What?" you mimic him. "At least you are smart enough to stay quiet when you know you have been defeated. If only the others would learn from you." he says with a smirk playing on his lips.

You look away from him after you roll your eyes and start reading the file. It was a schedule of your daily routine, from when you would wake up to work on your projects, all the way to when you would go to sleep at night, every detail was in there, even what times you would wake up your kids, what times you would drop them off to their grandparents place and the bus station and when you would go home with them. Your heart began to speed up again as you felt a chill run up your spine. You changed the page and you saw several images of you and your kids during different times of the day doing different activities, some were images that seemed to have been taken from across the street, some from inside a car, some from just outside the window of what ever buildings you would enter and then one that seemed to be from outside your windows. You let out a gasp and your jaw dropped in shock and horror. You flipped the page with the pictures and you saw a picture of you with a bio and summary of you.

Quickly scanning the page you saw it had a very detailed description of you. Your hair color, eye color, freckles(or lack of), lip shape and color(you hardly wore make up, only to special occasions) and down to the few scars that you also had. You quickly flipped the page and saw they had one of your eldest son, you flipped the page again and saw they had one of your youngest son also. Without reading anything else you kept looking through the pages, they also had information on John's parents, this all seemed to be his doing by the looks of it. You shut the folder and tried calming your beating heart and let your tears fall again, they weren't safe, your family wasn't safe and it was all because of you.

But John had seemed irritated that he hadn't had caught them, maybe his father had a vision in which they were all in trouble and maybe that's how and why they escaped. You put the file on the night stand next to you and you began drying your tears while trying to calm yourself down, your family was safe... or so that's what you kept telling yourself. As long as they weren't caught like you, you knew they were safe. You had no idea where they were but they are SAFE. "You surprise me, I have never seen someone accept everything that is happening to them within a short period of time." He says as he begins to lay down again.

"Yeah, well, I have hope. You all can't take that away from me." You heard him hum in aknowledgment and turned around on the bed to sleep.

Waking up you took notice of Drake's absence, his side of the bed was neatly made. You didn't know what time it was but you took notice of another set of clothing on the edge of his side of the bed. You got up, made the bed and grabbed the clothing, you then made your way to the restroom and began taking a shower. You exited, dried yourself, dressed yourself and took off the bandages again. You still winced with the cold but you used your previous shirt to keep your wounded hand warm and dry. Your new shirt was black and had a picture of Freddie Mercury on it, the skinny jeans you wore were a faded black, the socks had little skulls and you still used the same belt and shoes. Your hair was still wet, though this time you saw a blow dryer and a brush set aside for you on a towel rack. You brushed your hair and dried it, looking at it's length you realized it had gotten quite long, mid back, you were definitely due for a cut. You sighed and stepped out of the room while being mindful of your wound.

Re-entering the room you saw the two nurses ready to redress your hand. One had a cart with a covered platter, the other was already taking out some gauze and medication. They walked you back to your side of the bed and as one wrapped your hand the other began preparing your meal. She gave you a cup of red wine and removed the the elegantly detailed metal cover, the meal in front of you consisted of a thick juicy steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

Looks like Danica DID want to keep you away from the sweets and on a healthier diet. You picked up a fork and knife and started eating, with a little difficulty, but noticed that the nurses just kept their heads down, avoiding you again. Sighing to yourself you set your fork and knife down and inspected them. "Can you at LEAST tell me what time it is, this doesn't necessarily scream 'Breakfast' to me." Without a glance once of the nurses brings out and odd device and on it, the time 12:48 pm kept flashing at you. "Thank you." and with out another interruption you return to your meal. After you finished eating and drinking the wine they picked up everything and left you alone again. Looking to the nightstand you saw the file and picked it up. You decided to spend your time reading everything that they had on you and your family.

You had no idea how much time had passed before the door slammed open and Drake walked in with a little blonde haired girl. She lets out a yelp and you quickly toss the file aside and rush to her aid. Once Drake releases her arm he turns his attention to you with a hard glare. "Keep an eye on her and you both may remain unharmed." You just gulped and nod to him, then he turns and slams the door shut. You quickly kneel down and begin inspecting the little girl but she begins to thrash as she tries to get away from you."Let me go!" she yells defiantly at you. "But I need to make sure you're okay! Please stop moving, I swear I'm not one of them!" She looks at you with a pout and you notice tears in her eyes. "What happened? Why did they bring you here?" You question her and she looks down to the floor. She doesn't speak but only stands on her spot as she lets out heavy breaths. "Hey, it's okay, I won't let those things do anything to you, okay?" She glances at you and you see her lip is quivering. She nods.

"Okay, now, my name is [Name], what's yours sweety?" She tilts her head to the side cutely as she seems to realize something. "My name is Zoe. Are you the [Name] that miss Jessica is looking for?" You stand back up and look at her questioningly. "Does miss Jessica have tattoos all over her?" Zoe nods and you give her a quick hug, she returns it quickly and just as you are about to release her she tightens her grip on you and begins to sniffle. "Yeah, it's me, hey, hey, it's all right. Why are you crying sweetheart?" you pull away and begin to clean her tears away. "That man... he..he.. hurt my mommy and her friends." Your jaw clenches and you take her with you to your side of the bed."Shhh, shhh, don't worry, I'm sure they're all right. Hey, how's about I show you my little boys? Would that help you feel a little better?" You try to distract her, all the while you hope that Jessica wasn't one of the ones that was 'hurt'. She nods and you open the file and take out the pictures of your two little boys.

She sits on your lap and you tell her stories about your kids. She tells you how her mom was killed along with her friends, she also tells you how one of them is still alive and is also being held hostage. You hug the poor girl, but after a little while you release her and see she is no longer upset, she seemed angry. "Did they hurt you? Bite you? Anything?" you ask her. "No, momma taught me how to defend myself. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I won't let them hurt anyone anymore." You were taken aback by her sudden demeanor, her mother and their friends seemed like strong willed people while here you were constantly on the verge of crying. You saw her rubbing her eyes tiredly and you lifted the sheets for her to slide under. "You can rest if you want, I'll keep an eye out. Okay?" She lets out a yawn and nods to you. You lay next to her and brush your hand through her hair, it seemed to help lull her to sleep. You eventually pass out with you protectively hugging her.

You are both jostled awake by the door slamming open, Drake and Frost walk in and you quickly drag Zoe behind you. "Give us the little girl and come with us." Says Frost before Drake can make a grab for you."Why? We're both fine in here." you say pushing the curious girl behind you. The next thing you know Drake is dragging you away by your upper arm while Frost grabs the little girl by hers. "Let go of us!" You both struggle but are easily over powered by both vampires as they lead you to the elevator. "Enough, you're both weak, you are only becoming a niussance more than anything." Drake says calmly.

As you four enter the elevator Drake lets go of your arm and you quickly pull Zoe away from Frost, you keep her in a corner in the back of the elevator as both men look at you. "What if we were to turn you? You would be eternally youthful and beautiful. We could even turn your children, you could be a mother to them for eternity. And you, tell me child, do you want to die?" Says drake as he eyes you, only glancing to Zoe while he speaks the end of his little speech."I'm not afraid. We'll go to Heaven" Quickly states Zoe confidently."There is no heaven. No God, no angels. The only thing in your future is nothingness.But what if you could change that? What if you could remain a child forever?Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you accept that gift?" He says, to Zoe, his eyes changed into slits as he calmly talks to her. "My friends are coming to kill you." Is all she says, sending a chill down your spine.

Frost crosses his arms and smirks at you. "Yeah babe, I could take care of you, you wouldn't have to worry about financial stability. Even if you have kids that's no issue to me." Drake glares at him but turns his attention to you. "No, I'd rather stay mortal. THAT is life, that is MY life and my children's life. What kind of sicko would turn an innocent child? I don't care if I were to grow old and ugly, if it's a life I'm proud I'm living then I wouldn't have any regrets. And if you so much as touch her I will make you regret it."You say, " You glare at both men as the elevator comes to a halt. Drake's jaw tenses, almost as if he's about to say something, to counter what you said, but as the doors slide open Frost lets out a small chuckle and pushes you and Zoe off the elevator, he is walking behind you, Zoe in front of you and then Drake leading the way.

He leads you to a single metal door and opens it, Frost quickly pulls you back by your arm and Drake pulls Zoe in. Before you can call out to her Frost twists your left arm behind your back and covers your mouth with his right hand. "Wouldn't want to cause a distraction now would we babe? Just wait for my cue and you can go. You got it?" He's so close to you you can feel the warmth radiating off of him. His breath hits your neck as he inhales and exhales so dangerously close to your neck, you swear he's smelling the blood pumping through your veins. Through the thumping of your heart beats you can just barely hear an argument going on between Danica, her cohorts and someone else. You hear someone being hit and you begin to struggle hoping to what ever gods are out there to keep Zoe safe. After a little while you see the door open and you are met to the sight of badly beaten and bruised man.

He is being chained down to the floor by both hands as the large blond male keeps punching him only to stop and lick the blood off his knuckles.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that." Says the male as he struggles on the floor. "Why?" asks another man, one whom you have kept seeing in the presence of Danica. He kicks the beaten man in the face after high-fiveing the large blond. "Nobody is coming for you, Kingshit." He spits on him for more emphasis. You quickly pull away from Frost and go over to cover Zoe's eyes and you face her towards you and you face towards them so as not to leave your back exposed. "Zoe. Look away." you whisper to her as you remain standing and hold her to you. The man groans as he lays on his back looking at you and the little girl. You avoid looking at him and miss the small smile of hope he had. "Sure they are. --God. See, one of the things you fuckheads need to know about us Nightstalkers is that when you join our club, you get all sorts of groovy little door prizes. And one of them is this nifty little tracking node surgically implanted in your body." You quickly tell Zoe to cover her ears as you drape your arms and hug her closely to you to keep her safe.

You hear the door open and you see Danica waltz in and head straight to the wounded man with the beard. They all begin to laugh at him, "Bullshit." says the tall blond from behind him. "Yeah" says the wounded man as he gets slapped upside the head by the tall vampire."See, when one of us goes missing...the others, they just dial up the satellite, which is in space. And then presto. Instant cavalry." he says with his arms spread out a bit as emphasis to his statement. Frost and the other male both mockingly applaud him as he smiles at them. You could see the blood in his mouth and the large cuts on his face causing you to wonder if they would be doing the same to you soon. "You like that, huh?" He says with a huge smile on his face as he begins to laugh. "Go fuck your sister." He tells the other man, well, at least now you knew he was Danica's brother and not just another lackey.

"Okay, King. Where is this tracking node of yours?" Says Danica as she walks up to him and mocks him. Her cigarette swaying around causes you to let out small caughs from disgust. You go ignored by all except the man. He glances at you then brings his attention back to her.

"It's in my left ass cheek." He says confidently, not liking his answer Danica slaps him across the left side of his face. "Fine." he says while spitting out more blood."It's in my right ass cheek." Not liking this answer either she puts the cigarette in her mouth inhales and slaps him with her left hand, now becoming more agitated. "Okay,I'm--okay, seriously, now."He says looking up to her while he takes a sharp breath. "It's in the meat of my butt, just below the Hello Kitty tattoo." You couldn't believe this man was this careless of the situation while you were scared shit less! Danica now pissed off wraps her arms around his shoulders and knees him in one of his abdominal wounds causing him to hunch over in pain and agony. "Seriously, just pull down my tighty-whities and see for yourself." he keeps replying while he's hunched on all fours.

"Enough! It's not funny anymore!"Yells Danica now beyond her normal anger. "No, it's not, you horse-humping bitch! But it will be in a few days from now. Blade and the others are going to find us, and you, and then you'll see who has the last laugh." He begins to laugh at them only to earn a hard punch from blondie. "Listen here Hannibal, I'm getting sick and tired of your shit. If Blade doesn't hold up his end of the deal and brings me those damned kids, I'll just let you stay in here, let you turn, then we'll let you starve." She begins to get closer and closer to his ear lowering her voice with every inch she gets closer, eventually you can't hear what she says to him, but what ever it is, with the snap of her fingers her brother snatches Zoe away from you while Frost and Drake hold you back. "HEY! GIVE HER BACK!" You yell forgetting 'your place'. She turn around walks up to you and back hands you letting out a scoff as you stay quiet."Shit! You crazy bitch! Your business is with me! Leave her alone!" Yells Hannibal getting Danica's attention back. Just remember who you are talking to. Now, how about we leave you both here and take the little girl with us?" Her brother walks out of the room with Zoe and just as you are about to retaliate you are knocked out by Drake. He lays you carefully on the floor as the others exit. "What, you growing a soft spot for her?" Mocks Hannibal. Drake simply glares at him and glances down at you then walks out.

Hannibal can't really move far from his spot to check on you, but by glancing at your steadily rising and falling chest he can tell you are just asleep. "Jesus, thank god they're okay." he says to himself, just barely letting himself finally relax.


	9. ~Chapter 9~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made this longer than intended. But no regrets.

"Hey, c'mon wake up.Please? Wake up. God, I'm so bored, I could reeeally use someone to talke to." You hear someone trying to get your attention, and it worked. You were a little confused about your sudden awakening, and they events that lead to your momentary rest and you jolt up only to grab your head in pain.

"Whoa, I actually wasn't expecting that to work. I should have tried a kiss instead, yeah, I should have tried it like the Disney movies." You look to your right and you see the bet up male just looking at you. "I guess that was an odd thing to say. But currently I'm still on a high dose of adrenaline and I don't really know what to say next." You look at him confused as he keeps rambling on.

"What? Who exactly are you and what happened? Where's Zoe?" You look around frantically as you push yourself up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, I'm Hannibal King. They just knocked you out and left you here, I assume they wanted to take Zoe away from you. Don't worry about her, her mom taught her everything she needs to know to take care of herself. I don't think they would be willing to hurt her just yet. I don't know what they want with you both, but I can honestly say that with Drake around you should both be safe, even from that bitch Danica."

He shifts in his spot on the ground to lay down and he lets out a groan in pain. "Why did they bring you then?" You ask him while you sit with your back to the wall, facing him. "I think they wanted to leave Blade, Whistler and your friend alone. I saw that asshole Drake tying up Sommerfield, Zoe's mom, but I don't know if she made it or not. I can only assume our other friends... didn't quite make it." He lets out a sigh. "I-I'm sorry to hear that... But, how do you know me, and what do you mean by my friend helping Blade and your other friend out? Is Jessica really helping you guys out by HUNTING these vampires?" You ask worried.

He turns to look at you and nods. "Yeah, she's amazingly headstrong. Abby has been helping her train and she's been learning how to fight vampires. I guess her anger in them taking you is her strength. Now, can I ask you something?" You wanted to keep talking about Jess, she seemed to have been doing more to help find you. You just hoped she would be fine. "Sure, but I can't guarantee an answer." He nods to you and winces while grabbing at his right shoulder, you take note of a bloodied gauze on it and you get up and make your way to him. "Hey, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?" You say concerned. "I'm fine, the adrenaline is wearing off. Ah, as for help... I don't think you can help me right now, well not with what I have in mind." He sends you a wink and a flirty smile. You just squint your eyes at him as heat raises to your cheeks."I'm tempted to slap you for that you perv." You say and you start scooting away as he starts pushing himself up.

"Ooo, kinky, I like that. Any way, back to my question. What exactly do they want with you and your kids?" he begins inspecting the chains and cuffs as he waits for an answer. "I don't know... Well, I kind of do, but it doesn't make sense to me." He looks at you in confusion then looks up to the ceiling. You glance up too and see there is a Viewing window which is where the light was entering from. You see someone standing there looking down at you, it was John, a smirk playing on his lips as he waves down at you. Without missing a heart beat you flip him off, he gives you a small wave and he walks away with that stupid smirk still on his face."I take it you know him?"

"H-He used to be my husband." You look down at the ground avoiding Hannibal's gaze, he stayed silent, expecting you to continue."What do you mean 'USED TO'? Did you guys get a divorce after he played Hide-and-go-suck with Danica?" He tried saying to lighten the mood, you only shook your head as tears began streaming from your eyes. You quickly began brushing them away.

"He was supposed to be dead... He was in the military, then we got word that there was an attack and he had died, or at least, that's what we were told at least. There wasn't any way to retrieve his body, now I know why, so we held a small funeral for him, after some time his parents invited me to come visit them and then I heard that my house was burned down. We had also bought a ranch not far from here, we used to use it as our Summer home, but it partially caught on fire. I still managed to sell that property, but just barely. Once they brought me here and I saw he was still alive he kept asking me for a necklace he had given me, but I don't have it with me. I had sold all of my jewelry after I moved here so I could have some cash for an apartment for me and my kids." You finish with a heavy sigh. You glance at him and see he was simply paying attention, no cocky comebacks, no witty comments. Just him appearing to be taking in every bit of information and showing his concern over you.

"So I take it this necklace must be worth a lot if he wants it back badly." He asks with a slight laugh as he tries to lighten the mood again. "I don't know..It had a picture of him and me on one side, and my little boy on the other, my eldest." "Wait, why not your second kid?" he asks now fully focused on you, this causes you to become uncomfortable and you begin playing with the hem of your shirt. "He didn't know I was pregnant, I was supposed to surprise him with my little boy but then I got word he had passed away and I regretted not telling him." You spare him a glance and he just nods. "Alright, but that doesn't answer what he wants with your kids." You shrug in reply and purse your lips at a loss for an answer. "My turn to ask a question. How do you know so much about me?" You ask him.

"Your friend Jessica REALLY loves you, she kept blaming herself for your kidnapping. She even went as far as convincing Blade to let her put up a few Missing Persons reports in the news. Our plan was to scare these guys into releasing you. Unfortunately it didn't work, it just made them get more angrier." You nod in understanding. "Okay, so who is Blade? I keep getting complaints about him." You ask."Nah-ah! My turn for a question." You just roll your eyes and nod at him and you adjust your sitting so you are cross legged on the ground, facing him. Your hands falling to your lap. "Fine, go ahead." "What was up with that Valentine's day card?" You look at him confused, then remember the 'lovely' card you got in the mail. "Oh god... did she show you THAT!?" your face flushed and you covered your face with your hands. You heard him laugh before he winced in pain.

"Oh yeah, she kept that letter with your stuff. When her and Abby were looking through your bag for your phone, for pictures to use in the news report, she pulled it out and told us what happened that day. You don't seem like the type of girl to go for the quick 'Come-n-Go'." He laughs again at his little innuendo joke and you don't even bother looking at him, instead you hide behind your hands as you let out and exasperated sigh. "God, no. Why is she showing you guys that? I seriously regret going out with that perv! Did you actually read it?" You chance a glance at him, you rested your head in your left hand as you let your right fall to your lap. You see his smile and that was all you needed as an answer. "Jesus, I knew going on a date with him was a huge mistake. I don't know how to get rid of him!" "Well I could help you with that after we get out of this shit hole." "Oh yeah? How? Are you going to let him beat you up? You don't seem to know how to fight back." You jab at him.

"Hey, they have me cuffed because they know I can kick their asses. I'm just biding my time, THEN I'll show you who will be kicking whose butt." He says wagging his finger at you. You only snort in response and quickly cover your mouth as you try to hold back a laugh. "Okay, I'll hold you to that, if we don't die here that is. Okay, my turn. Who is Blade?" You ask him trying to get back into the conversation you initially wanted to have. "Well, blade is an ass to begin with, but he's... okay, I guess. He's the one that's been hunting the vampires around New York. He's a legend to the NightStalkers, the group that Abby and I help with. See... Blade is...a Day Walker, meaning, he's a vampire but unlike these bloodsuckers, he can-" You cut him off, "Let me guess, he can walk in the day?"

He quickly points his finger at you and gives you a stern look. "Hey, don't get mouthy with me, I'm trying to tell you as best I can. Anyway, he's been able to suppress his hunger for humans and so have I with some medication that helps us out. Blade and Drake made a deal, so long as YOU aren't harmed then Blade would fight Drake 1 on 1. Unfortunate for Zoe and me, we got caught as diversions and as a way around the system. Now in return for Zoe and me, they are sking for your kids. You wouldn't have any idea as to why, would you?" Your jaw clenched and you shook your head. "No-well, John had said something about wanting to catch them so they would keep me company. But I assume it was just for them to use them against me. From my understanding, John's parents had the kids with them and they left their house while going into hiding. Which is probably why they are using you guys to get Blade to find them." You say while pinching the bridge of your nose trying to understand why all of this is happening.

"Okay, so we still don't have an answer to that. My turn. You have any other guys you're seeing currently?" You squint your eyes at him as he gives you a look that you could only describe as hopeful, and you try to hide the on coming smile. "Nah-ah-ah. You already asked a question." You quickly say in realization as you avoid his question. "What? When?!" His face drops. "When you asked, and I quote: 'You wouldn't have any idea as to why, would you?'", You state matter of fact-ly. "How does that count? That's not fair." he says again wagging his finger at you causing you to bite your lower lip and smile as you try to hold back a laugh. "My turn, them's the rules." he throws his head back and lets out a groan. "Fine, but we didn't agree to any rules. You owe me for this. Go ahead and ask."

"What did you mean about you and blade taking that medicine to help keep away the hunger?" You see him tense, he switches his position so he is on his knees and then he raises himself a little higher, he lowers his belt a bit out of instinct you wanted to shield your eyes but before you can even flinch, you can see a familiar symbol tattooed into his lower abdomen. "Wait...Y-You're wit-" "No, I used to be one of Danica's little fuck toys. I met her at a bar one night, I knew it would be a mistake, but I thought 'Fuck it', and I did, then I found out the hard way that Vampires really do exist. She bit me, turned me, and played 'Hide-and-go-suck' with me for five years. Abby found me along with the others in our group, and instead of killing me, they gave me a chance. I took it, and have been killing vampires since, that was about a few years ago." He fixes his belt and sits back down then he looks at your saddened face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know... Jesus, is..is that what they are going to do to me?"

You look down at your hands and shudder just thinking about the horror. "Hey, don't worry, we won't let them do that to you. And just so you know... that was three questions, so that means I get three too." You give him a confused look. "No it wasn't." He just smiles at you and pull up three fingers. "Yes it was, You asked your question about me being turned, then you were about to ask if I was with THEM, and finally you asked if that was what they were going to do to you too." he says pointing to each digit as he replies to you. "That's TWO! I was ABOUT to ask if you were with them, then you INTERRUPTED me, so it doesn't count." You say crossing your arms over your chest. "Fine, I get TWO questions in a row. Now, first one: Is there another man that you are currently seeing that I should deal with?" "Easy, No. Next question." "Good, I like my odds." He says and you look at him in confusion. "What odds?" you ask but quickly cover your mouth as your eyes widen. "Ah! Now I still have TWO more questions!"

"Oh my god, you are like a child, fine, you still have two so just ask already." You say rolling your eyes at him. "Fine, what's your favorite restaurant?" "I'm not sure, I just eat from where ever I can, I don't think I really have a favorite one. Next question." You say, these weren't the questions you were actually expecting.

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" He says after a few seconds of silence. Your brows crease in confusion as you look at him. "Why?" You ask. "Because my head hurts, I need to rest, I just had the shit beat out of me not too long ago, and I could really use a nap right about now." He truly seemed exhausted, the adrenaline must have already gone from his system and he seemed like he just wanted to sleep. "Alright, fine, but I still get to ask you a question." you say while adjusting yourself so that he could place his head on your lap. "Nope, you just asked me 'Why?', it's my turn again." "I'll smother you when you fall asleep on my lap." "Ooh, choking, that's kind of kinky too." He says making himself comfortable on your lap. "Just shut up, and ask your next question dammit." He lets out a small laugh as he looks up at you while you lightly glare at him. "Alright, You're not back with John, are you?"

You look away from him and glance up at the glass and see no one was there, you let out a sigh and look back down at the man." He's not the man I married, that man died a long time a go. He was put to rest by not just me, but his friends and family. As far as I am concerned, that THING is nothing to me. Especially after he showed how little he cares of me and my children. Now go to sleep dammit, the faster you sleep the sooner you can wake up and I can ask you more." You cover the man's eyes so you could avoid his gaze. "Oooo, I like blindfolds, it's also kind of ki-" You cover his mouth with your other hand. "Shut up or I'll smother you while you sleep." you could feel your cheeks warming up. He grabs your hands and removes them from his face. "Hey, it's alright, Abby, Blade, and your friend will find us. Zoe is going to be fine, and you'll be back with your kids. I just need to rest up a bit then I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise."

His eyes showed so much concern and sincerity, you had to look away. You weren't sure how to react to him, he held onto your hands, they were so warm, once you felt him give them a squeeze you looked back down at him, bit your bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a sob and nodded to him. "Alright, thank you." You say meekly. "Don't worry, I wasn't lying when I said that I have a tracker implanted on me... though admittedly, I would need to pull my pants down just to show it to yo-" and just like that you covered his eyes and mouth again. "Just shut up and go to sleep dammit." you say with a scoff. He gives you a thumbs up then you remove your hands again. "And here Jessica had me believing that you didn't cuss at all." You scoffed again and not knowing what to do with your hands you place your left one on his forehead while you scratch the back of your head with your right one. "It's not that I don't WANT to, really, in actuality... my little one gets mad and won't let me. He'll tell me that I can't say it because it's a bad word. It's kind of embarrassing being scolded by a 4 year old about not cursing out in public." You laugh a little at the memory of going to small cafe and saying a bad word in front of your kids as you had burnt yourself a little from a small splash of hot coffee. "You're kids sound amazing, sounds like you've taught them well." again you cover his eyes and shush him. "Shhh, shut up and sleep dammit." after a while you hear him letting out small snores and you see his body has relaxed. You see a shadow loom over you and your eyes shift up above you. Drake is standing there, glaring down at you. Zoe was no longer with him. You hoped she was fine. Without a word or motion he walks away, you had just realized you had been holding your breath and try fighting back the bit of panic that was slowly creeping up on you. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Your thoughts start wandering off to your kids and their grandparents again. Absentmindedly you brushed your hands through Hannibal's hair as you kept wondering over the past few days events. You had been knocked out for about two days, or was it three? Then you woke up only to find out that your deceased husband wasn't actually deceased, though he was a vampire. They do say vampires aren't quite alive, so maybe he had died but was revived by the vampires. But that doesn't correspond with him saying that he was 'Much more' than just a vampire. Well, at least he didn't seem to know that you had actually split your necklace, the one he was looking for, into two.

Yes, you had removed the center hinge from the locket, smoothed it out and gave one of each side to each of your kids. If it was worth a lot to him, then why would he have given it to you? It made no sense. You threw your head back to look up at the ceiling, half expecting to have someone else to be glaring down at you, but through the dim lights you saw no one. That necklace was one of the few possessions you had actually kept with you, so lying about it was more likely the best way to keep your kids a little bit safer for the time being. For now, you would keep up that lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint's Pov

Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bucky (As Steve and him told everyone to call him),Sam, Wanda and Vision had all arrived at The Avenger's tower, it took them about an hour to get there thanks to the quinjet. FRIDAY let them all in and announced their arrival to Tony, Pepper and Bruce. Tony told her to let them meet up in one of the Meeting rooms.

"Alright, so... what's the plan?" Clint asks, the room is tensed with the sudden regroup of the still partially broken team.

"Actually, I think some of us might need some catching up on who exactly it is we are trying to save and why S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't brought into this instead." Spoke Steve on behalf of everyone.

"Clint, would you like to explain your side?" Asked tony as he walked around while messing with a pen he had. He glanced around the table at everyone as they turned to look at him, the only ones that weren't sitting were Pepper, who stood at the entrance to the room holding some files. Bucky who stood leaning on the wall just behind Steve, and Tony who was pacing around. Clint sat on the chair in front of the door, Wanda to his right, Vision to her right, Steve sat to Clint's left, Same to Steve's left as well and Bruce sat a couple of seats away from him.

"Well, for starters, sorry for the sudden call up, but uh- this woman is actually a friend of mine and Laura's. I couldn't involve SHIELD because this is actually more of a family matter. As for who this woman actually is, well, her name is [Name]. We met her a few years back, about 4 to be exact. She had put up her ranch for sale and when we went to go see the property we found out it had partially caught on fire, she couldn't afford to fix it so she had to lower down the price on the property. Once I found out that her husband had passed away in the line of duty serving our country and she was taking care of two children, one of which was an infant at the time, I told her I could help her fix her home instead. She had no where else to go and Laura understood that maybe we could just look else where. She told us she couldn't accept that, she needed money to move here to New York to be with her family and I told her that for the mean time, she could keep living at the ranch while I paid for the expenses of fixing the burned areas of the house. We let her stay there while she packed away and threw away what she could and couldn't keep. Laura and the kids would visit her, take some food and help her pack. It took about eight months due to the missions that I had to go do, Nat would come by and help too after we had free time. My kids loved her kids, Laura made a friend and so did I. By the time she was done packing, and the house was fixed we all threw a small party and Nat and I helped her move into her new apartment. After some time we lost touch of her, but we never forgot her. Then, a couple of hours ago I find out she is missing. Laura begged me to help her, so here I am, asking for you all to help me. You don't have to, Nat and I can try to find her on our own. But so far what we've been seeing from the news, every person that has gone missing is either found dead or hasn't been found at all. I know director Fury won't want us wasting SHIELD's resources, which is why I asked for you guys to pay me back those favors that you owe me." He motions to Steve, Bucky and Tony. The trio simply nodded then Clint turned his attention to Tony again.

"So Tony, what's your story with her?" everyone turned to Tony as he glanced to Bruce then Pepper. "Well, for starters, I guess my story isn't as campy and lovey like yours, I actually met her at a small Confectionery I was getting Donuts from. Pepper, can you hand out the files?" All eyes turn to Pepper as she starts handing out files to everyone. She passes a small holopad to Tony and she stays standing next to him at the head of the table, opposite of Clint.

Once everyone opens the files they see a holopad with your site already preset, on it is your profile with the introduction to the site.

"What's this?" Asks Wanda.

"That, is why I know her, I had found out from one of the bakers at the confectionery, her friend, that she was actually a sculptor that made all of these." A screen appears behind him, and with the tap of his handheld holopad the site appears on the larger screen for everyone to see. There he begins swiping across the various sculptures that you had made of them all. "Her friend gave me all her personal information so that I could commission a few of these. I had sent her an e-mail on the 15th, since I assumed she would be busy for Valentine's day and we were having a small party here so I chose to wait. Then about an hour ago, Pepper informs me that she has actually been reported as missing." He stops on the familiar image of you and your kids. "And hearing that her kids might lose their mom, well, I just don't like the sound of that. So I was going to actually ask YOU all to help me, because like Clint said, Fury won't want to waste SHIELD's time on a missing person's report. So, as far as I am concerned, Clint, I'll be helping you with this case. Anyone else have something they'd like to add?" He glances at everyone, all eyes looking around the room at each other to see if anyone would want to speak up. Steve clears his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, I'll help. Buck? Sam?" He glances back at the silent man. "Yeah, I'll help." he replies simply. He then looks to Sam. "I'm down to help. I've got your back." He replies

"Wanda, Vis?" Asks Clint. "Sure, I would love to help." States Wanda looking up at your smiling picture. "If there is any way that I may be of service, I would gladly help." Says Vision.

"Bruce?" Tony smiles at him already knowing the answer. "Well, I think you already know the answer Tony. But just to clarify, I'll help." Tony claps his hands after tucking the pen behind his ear and turns to Pepper.

"Alright, Pep, did you manage to get the number?" "Yeah, here, I added the number to my contacts." She says handing him the phone with the number already set, all he had to do was click the dial button. He tenses as he glances down at the phone... then presses it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica's Pov

She had spent the entire day cleaning Sommerfield's wounds, luckily her nursing classes were paying off. She found out from Sommerfield that Zoe had been taken by Drake along with Hannibal, the other two Nightstalkers, those that she hadn't gotten along with, were killed. Abigail and Blade were taking care of getting rid of the bodies and cleaning the mess Drake had left behind.

Blade had met up with Drake a little after the discovery of the bodies and the disappearance of Zoe and Hannibal. He came back saying that Drake wanted your kids in exchange for Zoe's and Hannibal's safe return.

"Don't worry Sommerfield, we'll find Zoe and Hannibal. [Name] won't let anything happen to them." Jessica says fighting off tears as she finishes wrapping bandages around Sommerfield's right wrist.

"I know, just do me a favor. Tell Abby, that I have some files on my computer that give you guys information on the news reports for your friend. I know Blade didn't want us adding any phone numbers, but how else were we supposed to get more information from possible sightings? So far there weren't any reports being posted up. I have a burner phone in my bottom right drawer. That's the phone they will be calling to if we get any calls. there is a loose wire connected to my computer, if you do get a call just plug the phone in and the computer will automatically begin tracking the caller. Just please keep it hidden from Blade, he'll destroy it, and if he does, there goes our chance at finding them." Jess placed Sommerfield's glasses on her face and brushed some of her hair aside, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes ma'am. I'll let Abby know as soon as possible." She stepped away from the bed and let Sommerfield rest. The beeping of the heart rate machine next to her indicating that she was doing well. With that in mind she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Jessica began searching for Abby, while also keeping an eye out for Blade. She found Abby in the shooting range, practicing her archery while listening to music from her old Ipod. Once Abby fires her final shot she places her bow down, takes off her ear buds and walks toward Jess. Jess looks down at the ground and begins reciting everything Sommerfield said in her head.

"How is she?" Asks Abby.

"She's uh- Shes-She's fine. Where's Blade?" Jess asks while glancing up at Abby. Abby tilts her head to the side in curioscity. "He left, said something about finding a lead, I think he meant he knew where your Carlos friend was. Why?" Jessica's posture relaxed as she quickly grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her to Sommerfield's computer. "What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Sommerfield told me that she had added a contact number to [Name]'s news report, she said she hid the burner phone from Blade so we could use it as a way to track whoever is contacting us." It was an old cheap flip phone just as she begins inspecting it the phone rings, she stares at the Unknowns number and quickly begins to search behind the computer for the loose wire, she finds it and plugs it in, she glances at the screen and sees a map of New York appear. As the map begins to zoom out, a small screen with the words 'Tracking' appeared. "She was right. Quick answer it." Flipping the phone open again she clicks the green button and waits.

"Hello?" asks an unknown male voice. Jess panics and glances at Abby, who quickly snatches the phone away from her. "Hello, who is this?" Abby asks.

"Uh, Hi, listen, I'm Tony Stark, I saw the reports about a missing mother of two, this was the number that appeared on the screen, I am contacting the correct number, right?" "Yes, but you are THE Tony Stark?" Abby says trying to stall for time as both her and Jess look at the percentage slowly grow causing the map to zoom in more and more. At the name of Tony's name Jess snaps her head in Abby's direction. "Give it to me." She quickly demands. Abby complies, all be it a little confused. "Mr. Stark, please give me a second, I have someone that you would need to talk to first." She says and just as Jess makes a grab for the phone Abby covers the mic and whispers to Jess, "Keep him distracted long enough to see if it REALLY is him while we track him." Jess nods. Though unbeknownst to them, Tony heard the barely audible whisper and ordered FRIDAY to begin counter tracking.

"Uh- M-Mr. Stark?" She says as she feels hear heart pounding in her chest. "Yes, this is him." Tony says sweetly as he tries to give off the effect of not knowing they were tracking him.

"Mr. Stark, this is Jessica Carson, of Culinary Confectionery, I-I'm glad you are willing to help look for her. Have you seen her? Please tell me you have." She says trying to fight off sobs. At this Tony automatically remembers her and his heart breaks a little just hearing her fragile voice, though he does keep in mind that he is being tracked by whomever these people were that she was with.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was actually going to offer my services in searching for her, I have... a few friends who are also willing to lend a hand. I take it, by the sound of it, that you have no leads so far." "No sir, is this really you sir?" she still asks in disbelief. What would be the point in tracking him if it really IS him? Especially since he is offering his help. Almost as if reading her mind Abby pulls away the phone while Tony rants away as to being question about his authenticity. "We still need to track him to make sure it's him. 78% keep at it." Jess pulls the phone back to her ear. "Alright sweety, just... call me back when you decide if you want my help or not. Okay, bye-bye." With that he quickly hung up, she glanced at the screen and saw the tracking ended at 84%." With a sigh she clasped the phone shut and left detached it from the wire, tucking it away in the drawers."Shit, we almost had him. Are you sure it was him? It could have been auto tune or something." Abby says worried about them being possibly found out. "I-I don't know, I think it was him...but he hung up so quickly...like he knew something." She let a sigh out and got up from sitting at the desk. "Let's just go to sleep, we've done so much already. It

s getting really late too. I'm going to check on Sommerfield, then I'm heading off to bed." Abby says as she gives Jess a hug. "Alright, I'm just... I'm just gonna go shower then go to bed. I'll see you in a bit."

"You know... you can probably sleep in Sommerfield's room, you don't have to keep sleeping on the same bed as me. I don't want you to feel like you're still being forced to stay here." Abby tells her. Jess turns to look at her then just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm fine sleeping next to you. It makes me feel better knowing someone is there with me." She tries to hide her blush as she begins to turn around to walk away. "Yeah, me too." She hears Abby say before they both split off to do their new possible nightly routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's Pov.

"FRIDAY, do we have the Co-ordinates?" Tony quickly asks, Everyone in the room looking confused at what was happening.

"Yes sir. They are located in Hell's Kitchen." Tony smirks triumphantly.

"Alright Tony, what's going on?" Asks Clint worried about his behavior. "That's easy Barton. They were tracking me... So that's why I told FRIDAY to track them. One of the girls that answered was [Name]'s friend, the one that worked at that Confectionery store." Everyone eyed each other while Tony quickly typed away at his holopad.

"Okay, so why track them down? Maybe the cops were tracking you because they thought maybe you would have been the people who took [Name]." Said Bruce.

"Nope, they sounded like amatures, so that means, that they are grasping at everything and anything trying to make heads or tails. Now, why would this girl be in Hell's Kitchen, if she was up near Queens?" "Maybe they needed to hide?" replies Wanda.

"Nope, that means, she found some people who are helping here, none of which are probably legally searching using police. Sooo, they won't be accepting my help through phone, BUT, let's say we show up in person. Well not all of us...Just...two... maybe three, then maybe they will trust us, and we can see what information they know and have. That's going to be the best way to go about this." He taps his small holopad onto the large screen and a map appears with the exact location of Jess and Abby.

"Okay, so... who do you suggest goes?" Sam asks. "Well... Me for one. She knows me." Says tony as he stares up at the map.

"I'll stick to the roofs of near by buildings. Sam you help me too." Clint states, Sam only replies with a nod.

"Steve, and Nat, you two come with me then." Tony says

"What about us, sir?" Vision asks motioning to himself, Wanda, Bruce and Bucky.

"I think I'll stay behind. I'll look for anything else on line and on the news." Says Bruce. "Alright, you help Pepper and FRIDAY. Robocop, Vision, you two stay in the Quinjet as back up. Wanda, you stay close by and stop anything from hitting us. You're our damage control." They nod, though they are all unsure of how everything will go down.

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow morning at 7AM. I'll call them, talk them into letting us in, and then we can get down to business." Tony says.

"Alright, but what exactly do you mean by that?" Asks Natasha. "It means, we'll just explain ourselves, and if they are hiding something, then I'll get my suit, with cap's shield and then we beat up the bad guys and get the information either way." He says as he begins walking out of the room.

"Well, where are we supposed to stay?" Chimes up Sam.

"Most of you guys had rooms here, use them again, there's more than enough rooms for everyone, especially of Wanda and Vision share a room. You guys don't mind, right?" He turns to them, though his smile meant he was being sincere. Wanda looks down and nods as she tries to hide her blush. Vision looks down at her and holds her hand.

"Good, By the way, Capsicle, Robocop. You can both stay here as long as you'd like... even after... this is all over." He says as he begins to drag Pepper away while avoiding anymore conversation.

Everyone looks at eachother and then they all begin to get up and walk out. All of them keeping in mind Tony's odd behavior.

Steve took Bucky and Sam to the elevator leading to the floor he used to stay at, there were three rooms open, one of which used to belong to Vision, but since Tony and Wanda agreed it would be better for them both to stay together, the room remained open. "Why do you think Stark is letting Bucky stay?" Sam asks Steve. "I don't know. Just, keep your guard up. I know he means well... but he hasn't really... forgiven Buck for his mom's death. I can see why he's desperately trying to help this woman out." Steve says trying to steer they conversation away from Bucky.

"That's true. I don't blame him though. Even Clint wants to help. I hope she's fine. We also need to find out more information on her kids." Sam says as the elevator stops and Steve leads the way. "Maybe we should ask FRIDAY?" Steve asks. "Do you honestly believe he would let us ask her for information?" Sam asks as the trio walks towards the rooms. "We won't know unless we try." They both turn to Bucky who had finally spoken up after the entire meeting. "What?" He asks, Sam and Steve look at each other then shrug.

"FRIDAY?" Steve calls out. "Yes, Captain Rogers?" The AI calls back.

"Is there any word on [Name]'s Children's location?" The AI stays quiet for a second. The three look to the ceiling waiting for a reply. Once FRIDAY stayed quiet Steve lets out a sigh, Sam pats Bucky in his back and just as he was about to walk away the AI speaks up.

"I asked Tony for permission to give out information on the location of her children." "And?" Asks bucky a little impatient.

"He has allowed me to give out this information to everyone. They are located at Charles Xavier's School for the gifted." Steve turns to look at Sam and Bucky, Bucky simply shrugs not knowing anything let alone expecting the AI to have actually given them that information so willingly. Sam motions for them to wait by holding his hand out for them.

"Thank you Friday, tell Tony we said we appreciate the information." "Will do, Mr. Wilson." Steve and Bucky look to Sam waiting for an explanation. And so he began explaining who the man was.


	10. ~Chapter 10~

You had laid down on the ground, you woken Hannibal up and told him to rest his head on the small of your, which he made a joke about preferring a "rounder and softer" Cushion, which lead to you smacking his right arm with your left hand.

He went back to sleep as you used your arms as your pillow by crossing them together and so again you were left to your thoughts, you hoped that Zoe was safe, you hoped Jess, Abby, and Blade were going to save you three soon.

Your mind kept wandering off to your kids, you kept remembering the fun you had with them, how they made you smile and laugh when you were sad or exhausted. You started drawing imaginary hearts on the ground in front of you on the floor with your nails.

After what felt like an hour or two the door slammed open revealing the large blond muscle man and his pack of dogs. "Get up, Danica and John need you." He says to you. Hannibal had awoken with the slam of the door and began prepping for the giant male to drag him away.

"Not you shit stain, her." He crosses his arm and glares at you. His dogs sitting at his feet with the little pomeranian sitting in between his feet. Hannibal looks at you in shock and you begin standing up as you make eye contact with him, unsure of what to do. "Jarko, how's about you shove that little pompom up your ass, she isn't going anywhere." Says Hannibal as he tries putting himself in between you two, only to be stopped by his chains and he begins to struggle with them causing them to begin cutting at his wrists ever so slightly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it fuck face?" Jarko begins laughing as Hannibal keeps struggling with the chains. You place your hand on his shoulder and he looks at you in concern. You only give him a slight nod, not really sure what to tell him to calm down, you just hoped he wouldn't try anything else, he only seemed to be harming himself more and more.

He seemed to understand and sat back on the ground as he tried to steady his heavy breathing. He looked beyond angry, and as he looked at his wrists, it seemed like he was more angry with himself rather than Jarko. He couldn't really save you in his condition. You stood and made your way around Hannibal, you didn't even spare him a glance as you walked past him. You were afraid of seeing him looking at you, pleading for you to not go. But you knew you had to, hopefully you would be led back to Zoe. Complying was your only option, for now.

You began trembling as you got close to the dogs. Jarko only smirked at you, the sadistic fuck clearly liked seeing you shaking in fear." Try anything and my dogs will rip you apart, follow me closely." Without waiting for a response he turns around and walks out, he waits next to the entrance for you to exit, once you do, he then reaches in and slams the door shut. He continues down the long hall way, the guards still remained in place. You glance behind you and you can see the dogs looking around then up at you, almost as if they felt your gaze on them.

You both enter the Elevator and he presses one of the buttons, the elevator starts and you can only hear your heart pounding wildly. You try calming yourself down, there wasn't any need to make yourself panic, sure these things could rip you apart, but you knew they wouldn't, unless they wanted to piss off Drake that is. The elevator comes to a halt and the doors ding as they open. Jarko walks out and you follow suit. You can hear the light taps of the dogs nails on the tiles underneath you as you walk towards a door at the end of the hall. They seemed to enjoy this cliche of long dark hallways that lead to a door of impending doom.

God how you hated their architecture.

Once you reached a door you saw this one was different, it slid open with the help of Jarko's hand print and a scan of his eye. You heard a few beeps before the door opened and he walked in, you hesitantly followed as you felt panic begin to set again. You were now walking into a large white room, a single table was at the center of the room, the chair was set in a large 'T' formation, you knew those were for your arms to be strapped in. You wish you could run, but the thought of being jumped by two large vampire dogs seemed to still over power the fear of the table. You let out a shaky breath as he walks up to the table and motions for you to get closer.

"Just lay down, don't make me use more force than necessary." he says baring his fangs and letting out a low growl. You walk up to the table and lay down on it. You kept your arms to your chest but he roughly pries your right arm away from you and forces it down to the table. You whimper in pain and let him strap your wrist down so he wouldn't make you reopen your wound again, he then straps your upper arm down, now your panic began to heighten again.

You take note that the head rest has a hole in the center so your head is cradled in and won't move around. He walks around and straps your left arm, this time you are more compliant. You feel then feel him strap you feet individually, then he puts straps over your shins, then your upper thighs, and finally he straps your lower abdomen and your chest down. "Wait here, and try not to move." He says wile he smiles at your helplessness. You try fighting off tears as you see him walk away and enter another door. Thankfully, his dogs followed him, you didn't need to feel more like a sitting duck waiting to be eaten alive by those horrible monstroscities.

Your chest quickly raises and falls as you begin panicking more and more. You lay your head back into the headrest and keep repeating 'I'm gonna be okay' over and over as you try to calm yourself down again.You look above you and you see a giant light, similar to that of a surgeon's light, maybe that's what this was supposed to be? A surgery? But it SHOULDN'T be, they promised to keep you safe... but do their promises really mean anything? You wait there, exposed and vulnerable for a long time, it felt like it may have been about twenty minutes or so before you hear a door slide open. You glance at the main door and see it is shut, then you quickly glance at the door that Jarko left through and you see one of the nurses walk in.

The second nurse follows behind her pushing a cart with odd tools. The only thing you seem to know what they are, are syringes... and hair clippers. Already you didn't like this.

"Please, can you help me?" You beg the nurses, already knowing full well what the answer was going to be... and sure enough they stayed quiet. One of the nurses grabs your hair and ties it into a ponytail through the hole in the headrest. The other grabs a small cotton ball and adds a liquid to it. She began wrapping a large rubber strap to your upper arm and the only word she uttered was "Squeeze your hand for me, please." and so you did, she grabbed a needle and injected it into your vein and she begins drawing blood. She removes the rubber strap and the syringe. She caps the needle and walks away with it. It was odd, there were other ways of getting a blood sample, but did it really care right now? She didn't even bother placing a band-aid as she walked away with the needle.

The second nurse followed her back to the second door and it closed behind them. Not long after you see it open again, this time Danica and John enter the room. Followed by a Doctor completely covered from head to toe in sanitary covers, behind him came the two nurses returned along with three other men covered the same as the head doctor. The only way you can tell which Doctor was in charged was because he lead them and his smock and sanitary covers were all different colors than the other doctors behind him. "Well hello there sweetheart, you comfortable?" Came John's voice from your right. "She sure looks it." Says Danica as she stands on your left. The doctors continue messing around with the tools in the cart and you bring your eyes up to look at both the vampires as they laugh down at you.

"What's wrong darling? Cat got your tongue? Listen, I know, I know... this is... a LOT to take in... and I KNOW you still have a lot of questions, but really... I don't care. I just want my damned necklace back. But according to you, you had to sell it. Right?" he taps your right cheek in a feign slap. You only turn your head away from him while avoiding making any eye contact with either vamp. Though Danica only seems to take this as an invitation to grab your mouth with one hand while squeezing your cheeks making you whimper and hiss in pain."He's asking you a question, bitch. Now answer it." Danica turns your head so you are facing up between them both and she releases your mouth. "I sold it." You hiss out. "I don't believe you sweety." John says while glaring at you.

"I DID! I don't remember what stupid pawn shop it was, it was so long ago. Please believe me... Please let me go." You say slowly breaking down. "Hmm... I don't believe her, do you Danni?" he says giving an innocent smile to the woman to your left. She smirks at him then down at you. "I do actually, but MAYBE she needs some help remembering where she sold it? What do you think Dr. Zollinger? Do you think you can help her remember?" The lead doctor lets out a hum in reply and they both look to him then down at you with a smile.

"Do you hear that? He CAN help you. So I guess we'll leave the good Doc to help you out." Danica slaps your left cheek with slight force and turns to walk away. John bends down and gives your forehead a kiss. "You can't hurt me! Drake said so!" You say as a final desperate act to stay safe. Danica's heels come to a stop and then she returns to your side. John's smile only falters, slightly, then returns. Danica comes to your view to your left again and her sinister smile only seems to spread. "Oh sweety... I don't care for him anymore. Do you have any idea WHY I even keep him around?" She smiles down at you, you only shake your head.

"I needed him at first, to take care of Blade, but then I met your wonderful husband... and changed him... in exchange he got immortality and ever lasting youth. But now, with John's help along with his Handler's help I don't need Drake anymore. They brought us a little something called DarkForce, and I've been DYING to test it out. The thing is, I wanted to try and use it on Drake, since he is the first of our kind, I wanted to see what it would do to him, if managed to fuse with it, I wanted his blood so we could begin enhancing ourselves." She says while she 'lovingly' begins patting your hair. "He wouldn't just let you experiment on him." You say defiantly. She only lets out a laugh, as does John. "Oh please, we have tricks, we have traps. All we need is Blade and him to have their little 'showdown' and once blade weakens him, we'll kill Blade and trap him. It's easy." she begins squeezing your cheeks again and then releases you once you begin trying to pull away from her.

"What about me then? Why waste it on me?" you say defiantly. John laughs this time, gaining your attention. "AH! See, we just want to see you die a slow an painful death. UNLESS, you tell me where the Locket is." He says as he lowers himself down closer to you. Your jaw clenches and you glare at him. "I told you, I sold it to a pawn shop... somewhere near the Brooklyn Bridge." He drops his head, nods and sighs then looks at you then Danica."Alright, that's good enough, we'll just look around those pawnshops and see IF they still have it, or WHO they sold it to." He begins walking away from you and to the entrance, Danica following behind him. "What about me? Aren't you gonna let me go?" You say as you start pulling at some of the straps. Danica and John scoff and stop at the entrance. "We never said we would let you go if you told us where it was. Besides, it'd be a waste of a perfect opportunity for the Doc to use the DarkForce on such a 'good' human being." Says Danica as she begins laughing and walking away. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" You yell at them as the door slides shut behind them. "Hold still darling, we'll need to do some...trimming." Says the Doctor. You then hear the buzzing of the clippers and you turn to see one of the other doctors had them in hand, your eyes widen and you begin to fight against your restraints. "Hold her down." He says, the nurses quickly grab you by your ponytail and force your head down. You wince in pain as you feel the roots of your hear being pulled."Good girl. Now hold still, we have a LOT of work to do." You don't want to listen to him, but so far being compliant has lead you to bee in less pain than fighting them. The nurses release your hair and one goes to grab some scissors, and begins cutting off your ponytail. Once you feel your hair being cut and released the doctor with the clippers walks up to you.

Dr. Zollinger says something to them in another language, either Russian or German, you weren't sure. You then feel the Doctor with the Clippers Begin cutting off hair on the right side of your head. You desperately try to not cry, but your fear begins to win. Once he's done shaving your right side he goes over and begins with the left. Someone turns on the light above you and you are blinded by the bright lights.

"Why are you crying Fraulein? You are making history here! Sure... you will be in pain... sure you may die... but all of this will be a massive step in science. You should be crying in happiness, not fear. Now, let's get started shall we?" He says brushing off the extra hair then marking parts of your temple, parts behind your ears and then everything shifts, the table begins to get lifted and once you are standing you feel them cutting off the extra hair behind your head. After the sound of the clippers dies out you feel the cold, wet, tip of the marker at the base of your head.

The table begins to shift again and you are now laying down at an angle, easy for them to gain access to the back of your head and the sides. You see the three doctors each grab a syringe with an odd black liquid and they each take a place surrounding you, one to your right, one to your left and one behind you. "Now, we might need a little extra hold." Says Dr. Zollinger says before a large metal muzzle is placed over your mouth and neck, he locks it down to the bed in place. You can no longer move your head and your eyes widen in fear again. He then tells the doctors something in the foreign language and you feel three needles simultaneously get stabbed into you. One on either temple and one on the base of your neck. The one in the neck seemed to hurt the most as it went further in. You let out a gasp and groan in pain. Dr. Zollinger then says something else and before you can realize what is happening you begin feeling a burning sensation all over your head. Your face feels like it is beginning to heat up, your eyes feel like they are about to come out of their sockets and your entire head feels like it is beginning to break. You start screaming in pain. Your screams drown out Dr. Zollinger giving out orders for all three doctors to grab a second dose of the black liquid and prepare again. This time, both doctors on either side of you begin injecting behind your ears while you receive another dose at the base of your head again, this time a little to the side of the last one. Now you had two injections at the left and right side of your spine.

You begin screaming again while you try fighting against your restraints, you don't even notice how your face and neck is being cut by the metal muzzle. Your screams drown out the laugh that Dr. Zollinger is doing. The nurses, quickly begin cleaning up so they wouldn't get punished. The other doctors leave the room with the nurses and the cart, leaving only Dr. Zollinger and you alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around the building

Your screams flood the hallways of the building through the intercoms, Danica and John smile contently along with Jarko, her brother and several lower vampires as they enjoy the sounds of your tortured screams.

Zoe hides in a corner in Drake's room while she covers her ears trying to drown out your pained screams.

In his cell Hannibal begins fighting against his restraints desperately trying to free himself. His heavy breathing and the chain rattling along with grunts of pain are all that can be heard in his cell besides your screams. Jarko, and Danica's brother both enter his cell, and he instantly glares at them. "It's beautiful isn't it? She is too, too bad Danni decided not to change her. Then again, those assholes Frost and Drake seem to already have their eyes on her. It's a shame really." He pauses to let your yells come through the intercom again.

"Shut the fuck up Asher! What are you doing to her?!" Hannibal says as he begins trying to fight against his restraints again. "Ah, just helping her with her memory issues." Again your screams blare from the speakers, this time, the lights begin to dim and the intercom begins to cut off. "Jesus, she sure has some lungs on her, huh Jarko?" Says Asher as he pretends to clean out his ears. Jarko only laughs and walks up to Hannibal. "Looks like your little girlfriend is getting a present, courtosey of our new Doc." Hannibal spits at him and just sits on the ground, Jarko not liking this punches him in the face causing him to fall to his left side.

"Looks like you two are gonna be playing fisty-cuffs for a bit, unfortunately I can't join in this time, I need to go look for those shit heads Frost and Drake. Have fun Jarko." and with that Asher exits the room, allowing Jarko to begin beating up Hannibal. Your screams had subsided due to the blown speakers, though the lights would keep dimming every now and then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Frost.

He had been suspicious of Danica and her little gang, he didn't trust them, so he did what he's always done, he started researching their information, which lead him to finding out about something called DarkForce, also known as Zero Matter. Everything else was encripted, though being as intelligent as he was, he managed to begin decrypting everything, a voice in the back of his head kept nagging at him to leave. It was telling him he was in danger. But he didn't fell it was right to leave you behind, you were intoxicating for him, from when he was first informed of your existence and your importance, to when he first took a sip of your blood. It was sweet, it was delicious, and he wanted more. But he knew you were being kept an eye on closely so he did the next best thing he thought of doing. He went looking for Blade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Drake.

He had left the compound, per Danica's orders. She sent him to take down a few leakers. He didn't understand why it had to be him, but it didn't matter, he needed time to clear his head. He had spent too much time being trapped in his tomb, then being trapped in that horrible building. He had been in shock and awe at how much humanity had evolved it's technology. He had been in shock to see how Vampires had been driven into darkness and been presented as nothing more than a myth... a bedtime story. It infuriated him... though talking to you and seeing how your emotions changed, even under pressure, he understood now that humans HAD truly changed. Vampires had also changed, though not for the better. He hated his own kind more now than he had before he chose to rest. He had hoped that during his rest vampires would have been wiped clean off the face of the earth. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

He hated to admit that he enjoyed your company. Your concern for not just your children but for that girl they brought in reminded him of HER... the woman he had fallen in love with... the woman he had 'married'... the woman whom had bore his child...before... before their life on this wretched planet was quickly taken away from him. It was what had caused him to spiral into darkness, driven by hate and vengeance. You were different, even as you lay next to him, he couldn't sense the fear coming from you, even as you made a joke about him sleeping. He was admittedly interested... but he shouldn't think of you in any way besides a simple bargaining chip. His fight with Blade was also admittedly the only thing keeping him there with you and those sad excuses of vampires. Once he beat blade what would he do then? That he wasn't sure of yet. Maybe he would keep you and your children as his 'pets' while he began exterminating Danica and her minions. He was deciding on whether he would turn you then your children. Even if you said you wouldn't want to change... you were the only thing that reminded him of 'HER'. He didn't want to lose that feeling again. He remembered how angry he felt as he looked down at you as you were holding that disgusting man. He was furious that you were able to get so close to that man, even if you had only just met him, yet he couldn't go near you without you staring at him in any emotion besides fear and caution. He would definitely be keeping it in mind to kill Blade's friend when he returned. But for now... He had to return to the compound and take you out of that room and place you back in his. Danica was surely going to pay for leaving you there in the cold floor with that disgusting human.

He had just killed a lawyer, one of theirs that was planning on telling the NightStalkers their location. He Exited the building through the fire escape when he felt a presence near him. It was following him. So once he made it down to the Alley he stayed standing still waiting to hear the sound of feet touching down on the ground.

"You can come out now, I know you've been following me." he turns around and comes face to face with a man, human, clad in all red. Two small horns protruding from the top of his head and two letter 'D's on the front of his suit. "How'd you know I was there?" Asked the male with a smirk. "Lucky guess."Said Drake."Now, care to tell me who you are before I kill you?" He says to the red man. "You can call me DareDevil... but I don't think you'll be able to kill me. But mind telling me why you killed Mulder?" Said DareDevil. "That is none of your concern pest."Drake says.

"Pest? Wow, that's actually a new one. Gotta add that one to the list. Now, answer my question... who are you?" Drake's eyes change to slits as he lets a smile appear on his face, maybe he can fight this 'DareDevil' as a warm up to fight against Blade. This man carried himself with confidence, he must be a good fighter.

"They call me many things too, the most common is Dracula, but I prefer Drake." He tells the man, giving him a chance to back down as a way to see if he was all bark and no bite. The man only scoffed at him and shook his head. "Well then 'Dracula' ready to get your butt handed to you?" He says getting in a fighting stance.

"You'll regret that Red devil. I'll show you what a real horned Demon looks like." He begins transforming, luckily for him it's night time so he was hidden from sight from any passing people. At the end of his transformation he can sense the human in front of him stiffen in fear. "What the fuck are you?" He says. Dracula laughs at him, then his lower jaw splits apart as he lets out a roar. He sees the man stagger back a bit. "Ready to run and hide you coward?" He tells the human. "No." Is all he says before Drake lunges at him ready to fight him.


	11. ~Chapter 11~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited!

You kept losing consciousness, only to be woken by more injections. You didn't bother keeping track, you couldn't think straight. Your head felt like it was about to implode and your labored breathing was making it more difficult to stay awake for extended periods of time.

"Come now, it seems as if your body is finally becoming accustomed to the injections. This won't last much longer...then again, maybe you won't either by the looks of it mein fraulein." you hear from Dr. Zollinger. Your eyes are heavy and you can just about make the sound of his footsteps walking away from you, followed by a door sliding shut.

You tried staying awake, but again, you succumbed in to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With The Avengers.

Morning had come, everyone had dressed in their suits and were taking their positions around the 'abandoned' compound.

"Alright birdbrains, any sight of movement from up there?" Tony asked Falcon and Hawkeye. "Nope." "Nothing from over here." Both gave replies.

"Right, well, time to knock. Everyone get ready." Says Tony. Natasha stood to his left, and Steve to his right, shield placed on his back. Tony stood with his suit's brief case in his left hand. The abandoned building used to house cargo from all over New York. There were entrances that slid open for vehicles to enter and exit, which is where the trio walked up to.

Tony lifted his hand and knocked on the giant metal doors. Silence.

"What if they don't open the doors?" Steve asks in the open Coms. "Then we just make an entrance for ourselves." Says Natasha.

"What do you want?" Came a feminine voice from a speaker right above them.

"Well, for starters, Hi, I'm Tony Stark. Pleasure to meet you. This is Captain America, and this wonderful woman is The BlackWid-" Tony was abruptly cut off by the doors sliding open to reveal Jessica, behind her, in the rafters of the building stood Abigail with her Bow and arrows readily aimed at the three heroes.

"We know who you are... but what are you doing here and how did you find us?" Jessica stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I for one, don't like being tracked, I had offered my assistance to help find your friend, but once I over heard you and your friend talking about tracking me, well... I figured I'd just pop on in and say hello." He says placing his case on the ground between his feet.

"We were just trying to make sure you were legit. God, I really wasn't expecting this. Why would you three want to help? We haven't even heard from the cops, it's like they aren't even trying." Jessica says as she raises a fist into the air. Abigail relaxes and hops back down and opens the gates for them to come in and she makes her way towards Jessica and the Avengers.

"Come in, we'll show you what little we have to go by so far." Abigail says while pressing a button on a remote causing the gates to open wider."And you can tell your friends outside to come in too. It'll make it easier on the debriefing." Steve, Natasha and Tony all glance at each other in confusion.

"How'd you know we had back up?" Asked Natasha as the three heroes walked to the two women. "Well, I was bluffing, but good to know that maybe we chose right to comply." Says Jessica.

"Wait... so you didn't know we HAD back-up?" Asks a confused Steve. "Nope. But now we do. How many of you?" Asks Abby with a cocky smirk as she waits at the entrance. Scarlet witch, Falcon and HawkEye all enter right after she asks.

"Oh, wow, it's almost the whole team. Nice to meet you all, now, can we please get to business?" quickly asks Jessica. Abby gives the new comers a nod and closes the large doors behind them.

"Talk about being over prepared." Tony jokes. Abby and Jess lead the team to a large table with computers, it was all of Sommerfield's intel on the Vampires.

"Sooo, what exactly are we looking at?" Asks Clint for everyone that's out of the loop. "Well, for starters, What exactly do you know about Vampires?" Begins Abby. She hears Tony scoff and the others just glance around at each other before their eyes settle on Abby as she brings up an image search on Dracula. Various actors that portrayed him in films and tv shows pop up.

"What? As in the blood suckers that are allergic to sunlight and Garlic bread?" Tony says giving them an irritated look. THIS was not what he was expecting to hear about, no wonder this girl hadn't found her friend.

"Yes and no." Says Abby.

"What do you mean?" asks Clint.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you all to believe me, but, Vampires aren't all myth and legend, they are real, they have always been. We have been trying to track where their HQ is, but we haven't been able to find them. We have an estimated location on their where abouts'. They have [Name] and a couple of my friends,one of which is a little girl named Zoe. They almost wiped us out. Now it's just Blade, Jessica and me left on the field, and Zoe's mom resting." Everyone just remains silent as Abby explains their situation.

"And you expect us to believe you... based on...what? A Google search?" Tony asks incredulously. "It's not a 'Google' search Mr. Stark, like I said, I wouldn't expect you to believe me, just watch this." She pulls up a video file onto the largest computer screen, it was a video feed of her view of one of her fights against several vampires. The room grows quiet and tense as five men let out a roar while their lower jaws split apart, baring their fangs at the woman before they lunge and begin their assault.

They see her stabbing, cutting and killing the vampires, she pauses it on a still image of the last one it's face wide open in full view of the screen, an arrow pierced in it's heart and the surrounding area was already burning and turning to ash.

No one spoke as they all began processing what they were witnessing. "Jesus." Steve says breaking the silence.

"He has nothing to do with this." Snarkily replies Jess. "I would assume not. I mean...how do we deal with these things? How are they real?" Asks Clint as his eyes never leave the screen.

"Well, you've dealt with Aliens, and you find THIS difficult to comprehend?" Scoffs Abby. A few of the members let out a small chuckle at that.

"Alright, so much for being in charge... I guess you'll be the boss for now Miss-?" Tony says while sticking his hand out to Abby."Call me either Abby or Whistler. Preferably the former, Mr.Stark." She shakes his hand. "Call me Tony." he says then goes over to shake Jessica's hand. The rest follow suit and all introduce themselves.

"Sir, there is an oncoming vehicle approaching the building." The team hears Vision through the small Coms.

"Are you both expecting visitors?" Asks Natasha.

"Blade is out, he shouldn't be much longer, why do you ask?" Abby looks at them in curioscity. Before anyone can reply, the doors open up again, revealing an all black car.

"That's why." Says Sam. The car's lights flash brightly at them, the driver side door opens and Blade comes out. Anger isn't the word that would describe the look that he is sending to Abby and Jessica. "What the fuck is going on here. Who invited them?" He says marching up to the large group. "Easy there Edge lord, I'm Tony Star-" He was reaching his right hand out but stopped as Blade marched up to him. "Mother fucker, does it look like I care? Now, answer my question... who invited you? I don't need SHIELD and their little dogs making a large spectacle of this. I have been steering clear of you fuckers for that reason." He says as he takes out his Katana and aims it at Tony's neck.

The tension quickly rose as the other heroes chose to stand back to show they didn't mean any harm.

"Cap? You gonna tell him anything about his language?" Tony says jokingly while trying to ease the tension. Blade simply presses the tip of his sword closer to his neck, earning a 'whoa' from Tony as he quickly raises his hands in defense.

"Blade, I know you don't want their help, but we are short people and they have something we don't." Says Abby as she pushes the tip of his sword away from Tony and uses herself as a shield to keep him safe. Blade lets out a low growl, showing his fangs in agitation. "I don't have time for this, I just got back from a run in with Frost. You 'AVENGERS' better learn your place in THIS war. It's not yours to begin with, so there better not be any show boating or flashy news crews. Other wise, you'll have to deal with me." He re sheathes his sword and with a flare of his large coat he turns and walks away.

"And here I thought Tony was the most dramatic person in the world." Sam cuts in causing everyone to laugh a little and the tension to ease up a bit.

"Well, that was... interesting. Now, Care to show us more? Teach us, oh great and wise teachers." Says Tony trying to sound more dramatic than usual.

And with the absence of Blade, the group begins their lesson on Vampires and Familiars.

After what felt like a couple of hours, Vision interrupts the coms to contact Tony. "Sir, Mr. Parker has an urgent message. Should I transfer his call to you?" He hears Vision come in as did everyone else, excluding Jess and Abby. "I'll be one second, Clint catch me up." He says stepping aside while pressing a button on his earpiece."Stark here. Kid, what's the problem?" Tony asks after he is a long ways from the group. "Umm... I don't... I don't know what to do! I ran into a friend of him... DareDevil... He's beat pretty bad, I don't know what to do. He's unconscious, and he's bleeding. I can't call an ambulance, what do I do?" Quickly asks Peter.

"Dammit... I'll- I'll send Vision and Robocop to help you out. Tell them where you're both at, I'm in the middle of something myself. But don't worry, we'll patch him up. You might have to come too kid, we'll need you explain what happened." "Thank you sir." "Kid, call me Tony." "Right, sorry si- Tony." Quickly replies Peter. Tony clicks a small button on his ear piece and Vision answers. "Vision, I need you to meet up with Peter and help him with his friend. He'll tell you where to pick him up." "What about you sir?" "We'll be fine. Just get the kid before he has a heart attack." "Yes, sir." and with that the conversation ends and he makes his way back to the group.

Tony tells them about Peter and his 'friend', Abby and Jessica offer their assistance so that DareDevil would have a safe place to recover. After some time, Blade comes in and joins them, not enjoying the fact that several well known heroes are now intruding in his business. He makes sure they are all kept a close eye on so they won't ruin, break, or mess up anything but eventually returns to Abby and Jessica.

"Blade, what was it that Frost wanted with you?" Abby asks as he reaches her, he pulls out a USB and hands it to her. "He gave me this, said something about Danica Experimenting on Homeless and missing people. I don't trust using this, it could have a virus and could destroy our systems." Abby grabs it and inspects it. "Might I take a quick look at that please?" Asks Tony. Abby hands it to him, and he walks up to his case. The others were currently spread out through out the room researching Vampires, Familiars and the appropriate methods to execute them.

"See, you should consider yourselves lucky to have me here."He starts off as his back faces them he opens a small port on the case and a few USB slots appear. "FRIDAY please do a thorough scan and make sure this has no viruses in it please?" He inserts the USB after he hears FRIDAY reply. "It's clear Mr. Stark." She replies and Tony take the USB out. "There you go sweet heart." He says handing the small device back to Abby. She glances down at the USB then back do Blade. He still wore his Shades so he couldn't give away any emotions through his eyes, so all he gives is a simple shrug. Abby quickly goes over to Natasha and Wanda and they step aside allowing her to use the computer.

She places the USB in and begins flooding the screen with multiple files. Most of which were in an unknown language.

"What's this?" Asks Wanda. Blade remains quiet, as he begins reading out several of the files. By now, everyone had joined back with them out of curioscity. "It's all eluding to something called DarkForce and ZeroMatter... or is it all the same thing?" Openly asks Natasha.

"I'm not sure, have you ever heard of it?" Asks Tony. "Never heard of it." Replies Blade, causing everyone to shift their eyes in his direction.

"Well... it looks like we've got a long ways to go in research. Once Vision and Soldier-boy come back with Peter and his friend, they'll bring us the holopads and we can all start researching on something."

"That will take too long, it's been almost a week since [Name]'s gone missing, if they are experimenting on Homeless and MISSING people... what's to say that they haven't already gotten to her!? Why can't we just get back to tracking them down?" Asks Jessica now getting more anxious as she realizes that everything is coming to a slower pace than she'd hoped for.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we can't just go barging in knowing that if we get bit we may turn into a vampire." Says Steve, still not used to the idea of the existence of Vampires.

"Really?! So let me get this straight, a few years ago, during the whole alien fiasco... you actually stood aside... and did research? For what? Aliens and the chances of getting Anally probed?" She says getting frustrated.

"Jessica, right now isn't the time to push them to begin searching. We don't know where they are. We only have a general area. Remember, Zoe and Hannibal were also taken. There are more lives at stake here." Abby tells Jessica.

"Well, if it helps. That would be a good start for us. But just so you know Jessica, we still need to keep searching and hopefully with my technology, it should help out more. So, please tell us what you know so far, and instead, we'll split the group into two groups, one that researches, while the other scouts and goes out into the field. How does that sound?" Tony says Grabbing Jessica by both upper arms. She lets out a huge sigh and nods.

"Fine, what ever. Just please... I can't let those bastards keep them for much longer." "Don't worry, we wont let them. Now, how's about we get back to business." Says Tony while clapping his hands together and scanning the room. "FRIDAY, Let's take over the system and start scanning through all files for any important information." "Yes Mr. Stark." says the AI before Tony takes out an odd double sided USB from his Jeans pocket and plugs it into the system. Mean while his case began transforming into his Iron suit and goes into sentry mode. It walks up to the USB end and places it's hand on it a small port appears and the computer begins acting up. The only legible words on the screen anyone can read are 'Scanning'.

"Sir, we are nearly back to your location, shall we bring in Peter and his friend?" He hears Vision on his Com. He clicks a single button on it and replies with a short "Sure." before clicking it again and shutting it off and turning to Blade. "Is there a spare room we can put one of our new guests in for recovery?"

"We can place him in the room with Sommerfield." Quickly says Abby. "Thank you. Need help preparing a bed?" Asks Wanda. "Yes please. This way." Jessica, Wanda and Abby all leave. "So what's the plan for now?" Asks Sam. "Well, Peter will be here. We can probably use his help too." Says Tony not taking his eyes away from the Screen.

"We know they are located some where in or around here in Hell's Kitchen, I've been tracking them down and they seem to be collectively attacking people here for the most part. That's why we set up base here." Says Blade making sure they know who is in charge.

"Well... It's a start." Tony says before his mind starts to wander to finding an easier way of finding information. Everything is silent for a little while before they hear a knocking at the large doors.

"Mind opening the doors Edge lord?" Tony asks Blade while ignoring the displeased glare Blade is sending him. He grabs the same remote that Abby had used to open the doors before, and from behind them enters Peter, Bucky and Vision with a beaten and bloodied DareDevil in his arms.

Sam and Steve rush to find Jessica, Abby and Wanda by calling for them and telling them that they had arrived. Meanwhile Tony and Blade stay at the computer inspecting the files, though Blade is also keeping his eyes out on the new comers, particularly Bucky.

Natasha and Clint run up to the unconscious man and begin inspecting him by checking his pulse and removing his mask. Sam and Steve return with a gurney and Vision places DareDevil on it and they begin wheeling him to the room where Jessica and Abby waited for them, with Vision and Bucky in tow.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Tony asks Peter as the masked teen walks up to him. His head is hung low, his shoulders slacked, and he removes his mask. Tony eyes the blood on him, concerned that some might be from him. "I'm doing better now that you guys are helping. Thank you by the way. Oh! I'm sorry, Hi! I'm Peter Parker." He quickly tries introducing himself to Blade.

"What do I look like? A Babysitter? You're bringing Children into my hide out now Stark?" Blade angrily asks Tony. Peter quickly retracts his hand in shock. "And let's not forget the criminal with the metal arm? Are we really going to have any more sudden guests? This isn't one of your parties, Stark. You and your little group of friends better keep a low profile here. I don't need you and your friends drawing attention to MY hide out.I'm too close to ending Drake and those other Blood Suckers to only have it taken from me in the last second by you showboating heroes." He says getting in Tony's face while trying to intimidate him.

"Okay, first off, Rude. I'm clearly the Babysitter here, I have to deal with a few whiners, including you. Second, the 'KID' is good. I wouldn't just bring a random child into this, I've got more experience with PEOPLE than you do. Third, If I were you I wouldn't be calling the Million dollar man over there a criminal if I were you. Considering the looks of things around here, you don't seem to be doing anything legally. So, now that brings you to my attention, why would you expect SHIELD to help you? Earlier you said you wouldn't accept their help. Now why is that?" Tony says while crossing his arms over his chest. Peter backs away and glances around, Sam, Natasha, Abby, and Clint return. Abby quickly makes her way between Tony and Blade again.

"They've been trying to push into my business even before their information got leaked along with Hydra's, I don't care if they are back and clean this time. They I won't allow them to meddle in things they don't understand." He backs away from Tony and Abby then he turns to leave.

"What was that about?" Asks Clint. "Nothing, he's just throwing a fit." Cooly replies Abby while everyone begins to calm down.

"Now, what's the word on DareDevil, kid?"Questions Tony while everyone turns to look at Peter.

"I don't know, when I found him he was barely conscious, he called out to me, he must have seen me nearby, he said he had fought Dracula... then he seemed like he was just mumbling incoherent nonsense and he blacked out. That's when I called you." Abby tensed up at the mention of Drake and all eyes turned to her.

"Dracula, also known as Drake. Is their leader... he's the first of his kind. He's unlike any other Vamp. He's faster, stronger, and Deadlier. I'll need to talk to your friend as soon as he wakes up, if that's alright?" Peter looks to Tony then back to Abby and nods.

"Sure, I'm Peter by the way, I go by Spider-Man too." He extends his hand out to the female. She gives him a smile and shakes his hand."I'm Abigail Whistler, Abby for short. I also go by Whistler. I assume your going to keep looking up information here, so I'm going to go back and check on my friends to see how your friend is doing." She say as she begins to leave. The other send her a nod and they all begin to spread out and keep investigating files and weapons.

"Vampires?" Questions Peter, unsure of how to approach the topic.

"It's a long story kid. I'll catch you up while we wait for FRIDAY to finish up." Tony says motioning to the monitor.

"Okay. But...like... Vampires are real then?" Peter asks again testing the waters on any chance that this was all an elaborate joke.

"Yeah, looks like it. Sit down, this is gonna take a while." Tony says as he pats his shoulder and smiling at him.


	12. ~Chapter 12~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may edit this, or I may not... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...

With you

"Stop! You must leave her here!" You're jostled awake by your restraints being ripped away from you. Your breathing quickens as you try looking around but only manage to make yourself become dizzy and blinded by light.

"I said she was to remained unharmed until I were to fight Blade. THIS is not what I promised." You hear a deep and angry voice reply to Dr.Zollinger. "Danica will hear about this! She is my experiment now! If I were you I-" You heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh and then a loud thud.

Everything remaind silent then you heard Drake's feet return to you and you felt the last of your restraints be taken away from you. Once the metal muzzle was removed from your mouth you gasped in pain as the tender skin came into contact with the cold air. "Shh, I will not let them harm you anymore. You are coming with me." He says almost tenderly.

You feel him lift you up in his arms and he begins walking out with you. You keep fading in and out of consciousness as he carries you back to his room. By the time he places you on his bed you are out again. Zoe is standing by your side as soon as he steps away from you.

"What happened?" She asks while tracing her hands along your right arm where several holes had appeared from the injections. "I don't know." He says while walking to the restroom and grabbing a few hand towels, a bowl from one of the other rooms and filling it with water and returning with it to you. "Here, try to clean her up, I need to have a word with Danica." He says marching out with a low growl.

He slams and locks the door leaving Zoe a lone with you. She began cleaning the dried blood on your arms and as she began wetting the hand towel again you woke up gasping for air. She grabbed the bowl of water from the night stand and backed away while she kept staring at your gasping form. After a while you finally managed to settle down and look around. Though once your eyes landed on Zoe you saw her flinch away.

"Z-Zoe? Wha-Where am I?" You asked while pushing yourself up and turning to her. She looked down at the ground and shrugged. "You're in Drake's room. He found you and brought you here." You started remembering everything that happened and you began getting a headache. "What the hell did they do to me?" "I don't know. But you need to get cleaned up." She says while hesitantly glancing at you and motioning to her face.

You then realize the small stinging pain you had been feeling was due to the small cuts you had around your face because of the metal muzzle. "Here, I'll clean it myself." You tell her, you didn't want her to stain her hands with more of your blood. "You go wash your hands, I'll clean myself up. Okay?" She nods, gives you the bowl and cloths then turns and walks to the restroom. You set the cloth on the nightstand next to you and you being carefully wiping away what little dry blood you could feel.

once you are satisfied with the clean feeling and Zoe walks in you get up and walk into the restroom to dump out the bowl.

You begin dumping the water in the sink, but once you glance up at the mirror you scream in panic. The woman looking back at you looked terrifying. Her silver eyes rimmed with black gave off an almost ethereal glow. The white of her eyes held small black veins rather than the normal red. Around her eyes thin black veins appeard on her upper face giving her an almost demonic stare. You gasp once you realised, it was you. Your reflection to be exact, but you none the less. You begin inspecting yourself, unaware that Zoe had popped in to see what happened.

"Does it hurt?" You quickly turn to look at her, but your sudden movement and glance seemed to make her shy away as she quickly looked down at the ground. "No,nononono, it's alright, I'm-I'm still me, I didn't mean to scare you! I just...It does hurt a little, I keep feeling a headache. But, other than that I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you sweety. Is this why you didn't want to look at me?" You ask her getting down to her eye level, and she nods. You give her a quick hug and she returns it.

"They didn't do anything like this to you, did they?" You ask her and she shakes her head. "Good, What time is it? How long was I gone for?" "For a day, we heard you screaming last night, Drake went looking for you and he found you and brought you here." You let out a huge sigh and get up while pushing her along back to the room. "Jesus, did they at least give you anything to eat?" She shakes her head and you both sit on the bed. You glance down the hall to the dark end of the hall and then look at her.

"Okay, how's about we explore a bit, we've got nothing else better to do, right?" You give her a small smile and she nods returning that smile. You glance at the door then at the hall, hopefully Drake wouldn't be back soon and yell at you both for being curious. "Right, lets' go." You hop off the bed and make your way to the end of the hall, you hold Zoe's right hand with your left and as soon as the hall begins to darken you let your right arm out and touch the wall feeling for a switch. You feel you reached an open area as the wall rounds off into a sharp corner.

You keep Zoe behind you as you feel around the corner for a switch. You touch one and flick it open. and are met face to face with an odd Armor set, the helmet appeared to be that of an odd dog with blades pertruding form around it's head. The rest of the armor seemed similar in design, though you couldn't figure out from where, or when it was. You had never seen anything like it, next to it on a stand stood a large sword, it had intricate detailes on it, it seemed to match the armor set so you could only imagine how pricy this must have been. You keep glancing around and you see other relics in the room.

You both begin walking around the small 'Museum' and you begin inspecting everything, "What's that?" asks Zoe while she point to a large stone slab with things carved into it. "I don't know, it looks VERY old though."

"It's Cuneiform, the earliest form of calligraphy, it's from Sumeria, my home." You hear Drake from behind you two, you quickly shield Zoe by hiding her behind you. "I-I'm sorry, we just... we were bored. I didn't mean t-" He walked up to you and grabbed your chin carefully, he began inspecting your eyes and the surrounding black veins. "It's alright, I have yet to find anyone interested in it and it is no longer of importance. Though I must ask, are you in any pain?" his eyes setter on yours as you swallow hard and try to back away while being careful of Zoe. "I'm fine, and if this stuff is of no importance, clearly you must be lying seeing how you actually keep it with you."

He lets go of you and turns and walks to the switch, you and Zoe take this as your cue to follow him."I keep them as a reminder, a reminder of who and what I used to be." He turns off the light and leads you both back to the room, once you both arrive there you see the two nurses had appeared with two plates of food. Steak, vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy... again. You cut the steak up for Zoe and let her eat while you begin with yours. You can feel Drake's gaze on you and it is making you become more uncomfortable. "What?" You finally ask him. "You surprise me, is all. You have a knife on your hand and you do not attempt to attack me or them." he motions to the nurses that are standing at the doorway while looking down at the ground.

You let out a scoff,"What? You want me to attack you? For what? For you go get a reason to kill me? Nu-uh. I'm not dumb, I'm just trying to be as cooperative as I can so you guys can hopefully just let me go... though, now that that Doctor did THIS to me... I don't think that will be happening..." You say then place some food in your mouth. "So then why still cooperate? If you know now that you may no longer have your freedom?" You glance up at him then you glance to Zoe, his eyes follow yours while the little girl continues to eat, unaware of her surroundings."I see, so even after this you aren't just doing this for YOUR freedom? It's for her?" You glance down at the food and nod."Yeah, I won't fight you guys on this... I just want YOU to promise me something..." You place the utensils down and push the remaining food to Zoe, whom happily begins eating the veggies off your plate.

"And what would that be?"Drake asks while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll keep being your experiment... but you have to keep her safe, you have to let her go... and Hannibal King too." You look up at him and his eyes lock on yours, his jaw tenses and you can see anger in his eyes. "What makes you believe you are in any position to make these requests?" "Well, for starters, you promised Blade no harm would come to me...and yet here I am with THIS." You motion to your eyes and needle marks. "Very well, I will assure HER safe return... though, for Hannibal's, I can't guarantee." You glare at him but only nod in understanding.

"I also need to tell you something... important." you quickly glance at the nurses and so does he. He snaps his fingers and they quickly make their way to you and Zoe and take your plates away. Once they are out of the room he turns to look at you. "Okay, they are gone."

"You can't fight Blade... Danica is planning on injecting you with what ever the hell this shit was that they put in me. She said they were going to catch you after you fought blade, while you were at your weakest. If they do... You'll be dead." You quickly tell him.

"You expect me to believe you?" "Why would I lie to you!? What could I possibly gain from all of this? Listen to me, you canNOT fight him, or if you do you can't have it where they will find you! If you do, they will catch you and inject you with this SHIT." You tell him in panic and frustration.

"You make it seem as if I would roll over and allow them to touch me." He gets dangerously close to you as he bares his fangs in anger. "Yeah, what ever that crazy bitch said they have tricks to trap you! Are you not listening to me? If and WHEN you fight Blade you will be in more danger! You need to get away from here, from Danica and John! They are plotting against you!" You say grabbing him from the front of his buttoned up shirt in frustration. His eyes have changed shape and he is letting out low growls. You can see his skin begin to contort as small odd spikes begin to form. "And why would you tell me this? Are you worried for your safety? Once they catch me both you and the little girl will be their little play things? huh?" he says grabbing your wrists and pushing you onto the bed. Zoe quickly got up and scampered away to a corner. You glare up at him, though you can't help but tremble in fear.

"YES! But not just US, it's everyone out there! They are going to use your blood to mutate themselves. They are going to infest the planet with mutant vampires and you will just end up like me, nothing but an infinite mutated blood bank supply. Is that what YOU want?" He pushes himself away from you and looks away, contemplating his actions. "Very well... then what do you suggest I do?" he says while calming down, his sharpened fangs were the only things remaining from his little fit of anger. His eyes had reverted back to their human appearance.

"Get Blade, tell him everything... You need to get rid of Danica. Chances are, she's aware that I know and may already be telling you about her plan... she might do something drastic. You need to get Zoe out of-" you hear a large explosion and you feel the ground beneath you begin to shift. You quickly run to Zoe and Drake glances at the door.

"What the hell was that?" You ask him. "It seems like Blade and his little friends have found us." "How do you know?" "I can smell fresh blood. Stay here." Is all he says as he runs out, you don't have a chance to argue with him about him facing off against blade. You and Zoe keep cowering in the room as you both begin feeling the ground constantly trembling. You both hide there for a while until you see the door begin to open, Jarko appears at the door holding some chains and smirking at you. By his sides you see his dogs salivating as their lower jaws are open, ready to eat. "How's about you be a good little girl and come with me? Danica and John are waiting for you." the two large dogs prowl forward towards you and you put yourself between Zoe and them. "How's about you and your dogs fuck off? I'm not going anywhere with you, you fucking creep!" his smirk falls from his face and he lets out a loud whistle.

Both dogs jump at you and put your arms in front of you in defense. They each latch onto either arm and begin pulling you away from Zoe. "LOOK AWAY ZOE! LOOK AWAY!" Is all you can manage to say as you hear Jarko laughing as the dogs begin mauling your arms. With every tug you pull you can feel their teeth sinking in. You wrestle with them before you manage to jam one fist into one of their throats causing the dog to start suffocating. The other seemed alarmed by the condition of its partner releases your arm backs away while whimpering. Jarko goes and kicks you back away from his dog and lets out a loud angered growl. He reeled his arms back while holding the chain and just as he's about to slam it down on you he gets kicked to the side. Your heavily breathing, you can't feel your hands,but you can feel an excruciating amount of pain but you still feel the adrenaline in your system well enough to manage to put yourself back with Zoe.

You glance up at your savior and you see Hannibal King standing there, his cocky smirk is quickly replaced with worry. "Jesus, what did they do to you?" "Forget about me, deal with hi-" Before you can finish warning him Jarko tackles him to the ground, both dogs are back up and the stupid little pom pom is up on the bed yapping at you. You see a man in red charge in and help get Jarko off of Hannibal. Jarko begins wrestling with the new comer and Hannibal tries catching the dogs attentions. The dogs were between you and him, and your only escape to safety.

"Just stay there, I'll send help your way. Hey DareDevil, let's go." He grabes a small statue and chucks it at the small dog which cause the other two to chase after him. The second man in red glances in your direction then dodges an on coming punch from the large vamp. He flips him out the door then makes his way to you, you muster up all your strength and push yourself up. "I need you to remain calm, I'm not going to hurt you, we'll send help your way, I just need you to stay awak. Okay?" You nod, he then turns and runs away while putting his fingers to his right ear. once he's out you hear the continual fight outside in the hall.

"A-Are they here to save us?" You can barely hear Zoe, then she lets out a scream. You look at her and you see her staring at your arms. "Shhh-shhh-shh, it-it's alright... ju-just close your eyes. Sit on my lap. We-We'll be fine." You knew with the amount of bleeding you'd been doing you wouldn't last, you could already feel exhaustion winning you over. You were glad she was good with dealing with instructions though, as she shut her eyes you let her sit between your legs as your back was to the wall and you wiped your right hand as best you could and grabbed hers. "Wan't me to sing you a song? Hmm? I d-do that to my boys when they a-are scared." You see her nod and you begin singing.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright.

Just take my hand

Hold it tight.(With that you squeeze her hand and she squeezes back)

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you Cry." You could feel your breathing becoming heavier and heavier, you glanced down at your arms and you could seen blood and black liquid oozing out, you kept them as far from Zoe as you could, you weren't going to last, but you weren't going to let the poor girl touch your mess.

"For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry"

By this point you could feel your words becoming more and more difficult to sing out, you settled with just saying the lyrics.

" 'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll b-be in m--my heart...A-All -ays." you set your head back and had a difficult time breathing, your beats were becoming more shallow and you felt dizzy. You could hear Zoe sniffling, your grip on her hand had become loose and as you glanced down at your arms you saw an odd black mist appear from your blood.

It began enveloping your arms and stopped the blood. More smoke appeared from the blood on the ground and began to take shape of a large cat. Small bits of electricity jolted all over it's body as it began to make it's way to you. It was in the shape of a large Lioness, she let out a low growl as her mouth hung open, yours became slack realizing you couldn't fight this thing off.

"I'm sorry Zoe." You say as the lioness lets out another growl, this time she lowers her head and places it on yours. You realize she wasn't going to hurt you as she backs away. You begin studying her closely. She was large, black, with small hints of silver under her belly, around on the tips of her ears, on her claws and the tip of her tail. Her eyes were also silver, similar to yours.

You tilt your head to the side and she mimics you. She lets out a loud roar and Next thing you know, you are seeing yourself through her eyes. Your body is sitting still with Zoe on your lap, but your eyes are glowing a bright silvery color almost white, the veins around your eyes are bigger, thicker and darker. You glance around the room and you see you are controlling her. ~Where to girl?~ you say mentally, almost as if she would reply.

~Find help~ you hear a faint chorus of voices reply. You turn your new body around and begin running out the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini stories about the pervy kid are actually based on my nephew. He is so odd, I swear. Lol


	13. ~Chapter 13~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Contains, cursing, Gore, and Blood.

4:00 PM,

With the Avengers.

Tony had sent Peter home, not really liking the idea of putting the kid's life in danger by having him accidentaly turn into a Vampire.

DareDevil had woken up and informed everyone of his run in with Drake, they in turn explained to him the existence of Vampires and explained what Drake really was. He eventually tells them who he really is, seeing how he wouldn't be able to get away from Stark's all knowing gaze.

With his help they managed to narrow down a singular building that he himself had had some difficulty 'seeing' into. It had been an insurance company, none that Fisk had had his hands on, but one that had been oddly 'Quiet' with any clients or business partners. He stayed at the hide out while Blade, Natasha, and Abby left for a hunt. Jessica was taking care of Sommerfield while Wanda, Vision, Steve, Bucky and Sam all rested up during waiting for their shift as look outs.

"So what you're saying is that... They popped in out of no where, stating they were an insurance company, but when you and your partner tried to speak with them they literally just threw you out?" Tony asked Matt. "Right. I knew it was a little too suspicious, I even tried seeing if they had any business connections with anyone else... but I only came up empty handed... People have also been reported missing in higher numbers in Hell's Kitchen since they appeared."

"Alright, I'll get Bruce and Pepper to look into it. I think we might need a mole in the building. It could just be sketchy business practices." Says Tony as he looks into the various pieces of information on the computer screen that FRIDAY had shown were of more significance.

"I'll help you all under one condition." Says Matt.

"Shoot." Says Tony not sparing him a glance. " You keep me and my name out of SHIELD. I don't want or need them coming knocking on my door. I've already had my ass chewed out by the public once by being called a terrorist. I don't need SHIELD telling me the same, especially when I wasn't the one who actually destroyed buildings." Matt says.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Murdock. Are you sure you're not interested in joining our little rag-tag group of super heroes? I'm sure the people would love seeing our first blind and super human super hero? Hell it might even get people to stop turning against you every time you're involved with an explosion." Tony asks him.

"Oh yeah, and have my face plastered all over cereal bowls, juice boxes, under wears. Yeah, that'd be the best." He scoffs at the idea and Tony just smiles. "Oh come one, supermodels would wear your face on their-" "Tony! We found someone!" Natasha yells from the passenger side door of Blade's vehicle. She hopped out a long with Abby behind her. Blade hoped out of the Driver's side of the vehicle and went to the trunk of his car and popped it open.

In the trunk was a bloodied and beaten up man who looked confused, worried and disoriented. Blade pulls him out and the man quickly begins crying.

"Please, please I'll pay you what ever you want! Just please let me go!" Blade grabs him from his upper left arm and begins dragging him away. "Abby, Nat, can you both go wake the others? This seems important." Tony asks the women as he and Matt both follow Blade. Abby and Natasha both run off to wake the others.

Blade drags the bumbling man into a caged off room with a single chair that is bolted to the ground sits. "O-Oh no... Please, I-I'll tell you whatever you want! Please don't hurt me! I have grand children that love me! Please! Let me go!" He pleads to Blade who simply ignores him and begins restraining him with chains and cuffs.

"So what's the story with this guy?" Asks Tony. "We caught him leaving the insurance building, he seemed really proud of what ever he had done there. I'm no business man, but usually, they don't seem to leave this late into the day with a smile on their faces unless they are up to something bad." Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Figures. Any witnesses?" "None that remained alive." he goes over to a table and grabs a wash cloth and dips it in a water bowl.

"We miss anything?" They hear Steve ask as the rest of the team walks up to the fenced up wall separating them from Blade and the man in the chair. "Nothing yet. Though, Blade, I am a human lie detector, I don't think we should go too far with the torture." Says Matt in hopes of not killing the Older male that was currently on the edge of having a heart attack.

"I don't tell you how to do your job exploding buildings, so don't go telling me how to do mine hunting Vamps and their Familiars." Blade says not even sparing a glance as he walks back to the sweating older male. "What's that?!" "Just water. Now... where's your handler's mark?" he asks the old male. "O-On my N-Neck! In the back!" Blade roughly pushes his head forward and pulls down the back of the man's shirt. He can see an attempt at a cover up with cheap make up and he rubs it off.

"Would you look at that, you're telling the truth. Now let's keep it that way." Blade says in false bemusement.

"I-I'll tell you anything! Please!" "I'm sure you will, and it better be the truth. Do you know who I really am?" Blade asks the man while walking back to the table to grab a small knife. "Y-Yeah! Blade! Everyone KNOWS who you are! Danica's been raging over you stopping her business practices! And Drake! He won't shut up about you! Actually earlier tonight when he found out we were experimenting on that woman he went crazy and saved her!" This caught everyone's attention. "Is he telling the truth Murdock?" Tony asks while his eyes focused on the man in the chair.

"He's telling the truth." Matt says quickly.

"What do you mean by experimenting on her? Do you know who she was? What her name was? What she looked like?" Blade walked up to him while asking him every question, he made sure the knife was in full view of the man's sight. The man only gasped and shook his head.

"N-No! Danica just told us she was a homeless woman she got off the street!" Says the man in panic. "He's lying." Says Matt, Blade's head turned to his direction and he raised a brow and his lips turned down in a way of 'saying' 'oh really?'. With out a second thought he slammed down the knife on the man's kneecap. Most of the avengers flinched except Natasha, Clint and Vision.

"Don't play games with me motha fucka. WHO was she? I need a NAME." He twist the blade causing the man to scream out in pain.

"JESUS CHRIST! HER NAME WAS [NAME]!! GOD! PLEASE STOP!" Blade quickly retracts the weapon at hand and cleans it off on the man's shirt. "He's telling the truth." Matt says as he lets out a shaky breath.

"Good, now we're getting answers. Next, did you harm a little girl or another male?" He begins walking around the crying man while he begins answering.

"T-There was a little girl. S-She was unharmed. D-Drake was watching over her, w-we couldn't g-get to her. Danica's brother and her b-bodyg-guard were dealing with h-him last I heard." "He's telling the truth." Says Matt as they all watched in both horror and anticipation.

"You're easily persuaded, aren't you? You familiars always are once they are so easily caught. What can you tell us about the security system in the building? Where are they holding the kid and the girl? And what were your experiments for?"Blade asks him all at once.

"T-There are cameras at the end and beginning of every hall, two in each elevator on the tops, and only two cameras in the more important rooms excluding the suite rooms... That's usually where Danica and the other higher vampires live in. I'm positive that Drake took the woman back into his suite where the young girl is as well, as for the male... he was being held in a torture cell on the 26th floor, there is a viewing room above it with a glass floor so they could see into that room, it is usually used for them when ever they want to show examples of the Familiars that betray them." "Like you?" Blade quickly cuts in.

"Y-Yes... Oh God! They'll kill me f-for this! P-Please, Y-You must let me go!" Blade only scoffs and drives the knife into his left thigh. "Does it look like I care? Now tell me about the Experiments." The man lets out a pained yelp as he removes the knife and cleans if on the mans shirt again. "He's still telling the truth. We need to be careful, he may just get a heart attack at this rate." Says Matt as he tries making his way around everyone to the entrance of the cage. Blade quickly pulls out a remote control and presses a button, just as Matt is about to enter a metal gate slams shut. "I'm not done, so don't get in my way." Blade says as he returns his attention to the man.

Matt only returns to his spot next to Tony. "His life matters as well." he tells Blade through the chain link fence. "Do you know what will happen if we let him go? Hmm? He'll go seeking refuge in that building, he'll spill his guts to every bloodsucker in there, and they'll kill anyone who isn't a part of them, then, they will come here in full force and over run us. We need to take them by surprise. The only way we can is through this familiar. Like I said, I'll do my job, and you do yours." Matt stays quiet as do the rest unsure of what is really considered right in this situation.

"Now, back to the subject at hand, What were the experiments for?" Blade turns back to the man in the chair.

"W-We came into possession of something called DarkForce... it's origins are unknown... D-Danica wanted us to t-test on humans and vampires to s-see what the side effects w-would be. She wanted to inject Drake with it, and use his blood as a purifier so it would be easier for vampires to have injected into them. It's to help mutate them to make them into day walkers, like you and to give them powers like those inhumans." He says with hate at the end of his sentence. "Daywalker?" Asks Steve.

"Ah, s-so your buddy and his f-friends didn't tell you?" The man quickly turns to the avengers and glances at Blade in amusement.

"Tell us what?" Asks Clint.

"Blade, is said to have been born a vampire. He-" Blade quickly drove the knife into his left kneecap and the man hollered in pain. "He was telling the truth" Says Matt in shock.

"You're one of them?" Asks Sam in shock. "No, I'm NOT one of THEM. I never will be, and I suggest you stop listening to this man and stop interrupting my work here.

"GOD! Please, please, I won't say anything else! I-I'll just answer what you want me too! But please stop!!" Blade roughly twists one final time and takes out the small blade and wipes it on the mans shirt again.

"Jesus. The experiment results from the girl were different, sh-she had successfully infused with the doses, originally we injected twelve doses of the DarkForce, four in each temple and four in the back of her neck, it was two on either side, but once we saw she was having difficulty remaining conscious we moved to injecting three on either of her arms. After some time we had to let her become accustomed to the injections and see if she would die like the rest. But she remained alive, we wrapped up our equipment and just as we were leaving we saw Drake barge in so I left with the other doctors. I knew the experiment would be a success even if I wouldn't get to remain and see the rest of the results. Now can you please let me go?"

He said begging. Blade only turns his head to Matt's direction waiting to hear a verdict.

"He's telling the truth." Blade nods and returns the knife back to the table. "A-Are you going to let me go? I told you everything you wanted to know! I won't return to Danica, or Drake! I'll just run away from the city!" He said in an effort to be let free.

Blade grabbed a small weapon and threw it with full force at the man, it embeded itself in between his eyes. The man had let out a gasp before his body slumped down in the chair and he died.

"Jesus, why didn't you let him go?! He said he wouldn't say anything!" Steve yelled furiously at Blade. "He was lying. Familiars always lie." Is all blade says as he opens the gate and leaves the body there. All eyes turn to Matt and he can feel their gaze on him. He only hangs his head and lets out a heavy sigh. "He was lying, he was going to go warn them. There is nothing we couldn't have done." Everyone remains silent as Blade walks up to Abby and nods to her. "Tell Jessica we can still save her friend, then you two come help me with the body." She nods and runs off to Sommerfield's room where Jessica had stayed behind.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to the body?" Clint asked.

"Acid." Is all Blade says as he walks off to a corner of the room with large blue barrels. He grabs a large tarp and takes it back to where the body sat.

Everyone left Blade once they saw Abby and Jessica heading in to get the body, this was something that most of them didn't want or need to see. They headed back to the room with the computer and all began processing what had just happened.

"Got a plan Cap?" Clint asks Steve in hopes that he would have something in mind.

"No... Stark?" Tony looks from the intel to them.

"Actually, I don't, and even if I did, I think moody in there wouldn't care. So maybe this time, we actually do things his way. We still don't have a strong grasp on what we are doing here. But what ever it is, we need to make a move soon." he lets out a frustrated sigh.

After about thirty minutes of them all talking about possible strategies, Blade, Abby and Jessica return.

"Alright, listen here, we need to prepare for an attack." Says Blade taking the lead. "When?" Asks Clint. "Right now." Blade replies as he goes off and begins snatching up supplies for his arsenal, Abby and Jessica follow suit as they both prep their bows and arrows.

"As in, right now, right now?" Asks Sam. "Did I stutter? Yes, right now." Blade says without even sparing him a glance.

"Do we even have a plan of attack?" Asks Bucky, finally breaking his silence again.

"Yes, we attack. That's the only plan we need." Says Abby as she sends them a smile and walks off with Jessica to Blade's car.

"Uh-uh, we're all staying together in the quinjet. It's silent, and it's got a stealth mode where it becomes invisible, besides, you won't get stuck in traffic." Tony says quickly snatching up his case and then begins running off to the entrance. "Vis, mind picking us up in the jet?" With out a word he flies through the ceiling and off to pick up the quinjet from it's hiding place.

Blade doesn't say anything but just by his expression alone everyone can see he was not amused with Tony and his little push to riding the quinjet. "Fine, but no showboating Stark." He says as he grabs his katana and places it on his back. "Yeah yeah yea, I know." Abby opens the doors and everyone quickly makes their way out. On the Dock not far from the large building they were in they see the quinjet materialize and the back opens up for them to board.

"Hurry up, we'll repeat the information and come up with a plan on the way there. Got it?" Tony says as they all begin boarding. A mix of 'Got it's and 'yeah's are heard from everyone as they all begins choosing seats and settling down.

"Whoa... [Name] is gonna be so jealous once she finds out I spent time with you guys." Jess says after a little while trying to break the tension. Abby sat to her right and Blade to her right. Clint sat in front of Jessica and Nat sat in front of Abby. Sam sat to Clint's right, and Steve to his and Matt to his right, Bucky sat in front of Steve, about a seat away from Jessica. Vison and Tony were at the front contacting Bruce and Pepper to explain where they were going and what they were doing.

"You two seemed really close, how'd you meet?" Asked Clint trying to ease more of the tension. "We were...are... She was more like a sister to me, but also like a second mom... which is weird...and sad. I told her to act her age since she seems to act more like an over protective 45 year old mother rather than the young hot momma that she is." She lets out a laugh and so do a few of the others.

"How has she been? I had known her for a short period of time, before her move here to New York, but once she moved I lost track of her. How are her kids?" Clint asked in concern. "You knew her? Oh my god! And she never told me?!" Jess says in an exasperated sigh as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well, I did make her promise me to keep it a secret, good to know she can keep secrets." Clint says while he plays with his hands and looks down at the ground. "She is good at keeping secrets, she's too innocent sometimes. Her and her kids have been fine... she's had some good jobs, some not so....good... but everything she's done has been for her kids. They are fine too by the way. The little one is amazingly perverted." She says laughing a little while biting her lower lip while trying to stop herself from crying. Abby places her hand on Jess's knee and Jessica quickly holds on to it.

"Really? But he's like what? 4-5?" Nat asks while trying to cheer the girl up. "Oh, yeah. But you should see him. He's not pervy towards anyone, except [Name]! If she's carrying him, he'll either stick something in between her boobs, pull her shirt down a bit and ask 'what's that?' or he'll just like, grab both of them like he's weighing them out! He's so weird!" She says while her face reddens and she begins laughing at the memories of you panicking over your son's antics. Almost everyone laughs except for Blade and Vision.

"Oh god, PLEASE don't tell her I told you that, she'll kill me! I just don't know how they've been lately, her Mother and Father-in laws just up and disappeared with her kids... so I don't know what to tell her if she asks for them." Jess says while looking down at her lap. Abby squeezes her hand reassuringly and gives her a small smile. "Well... if it helps out... I know where they are." Says Tony making his way to them all with a small black box in hand. "You do?" Asks Clint. "Yeah, I've got connections... Do you know Charles Xavier?" He glances around the room only to receive a mix of nods and shakes. He opens the box and takes out four small earpieces and hands them to Matt, Abby, Jessica and Blade.

"He's a Professor or a prestigious school for the Gifted. He's been friends with her Father-in law for Decades. They took refuge at his school once he had a vision of their house being broken into and them...well... not living so happily ever after. So they called Charles, he flew some of his X-Men over and they retrieved them all. Now, I hope that helps ease your nerves a bit." Tony says giving her a warm smile. She sniffles and nods her head. "Very much, thank you Mr.Stark." she says reaching a hand out to shake. "Oh come on, is that how you thank your Number one super hero?" He says cockily as she leaps from her seat and hugs him. "Alright kid, now let me explain these little doo-hickeys. You put this in your ear, they are teeny but don't worry they won't get stuck in your ear. They only have a small button, if you're going to give information or reply, just click the little button on it and hold it. Once you're done replying release it and your done."

They all nod. He move over to Matt to help him but the man in red only raises a hand to stop him in his place. "I'm Blind, not deaf Stark." Tony scoffs and turns and walks away. "Sure, but if you forget how to use it don't say I didn't try to help you Murdock." Matt only nods to him while smiling. "Mr. Stark, we're reaching our destination, what should I do?" Asks vision.

"Alright, anyone have a game plan? Besides just attacking?" Tony asks. Jessica raises her hand and all eyes are instantly on her.

"Alright, let's hear it cupcake." Tony says as everyone begins suiting up and prepping again. "Well, I know we don't know where anyone is actually being held, just a general idea, So I say some of us sneak through the vents, look for the security room and shut off the feed. Or we could shut off the electricity and still use the vents to make our way in, I'm sure they might have locking mechanisms there, but then again they seem like the type to think ahead and may have some back up generators. I vote we go through the vents and just cut off the feed for the security room and alarms." She glances around and she notices everyone just glances around to each other as well. "That's actually a smart idea... any takers?" Tony asks.

"I'll go, I'm have heightened senses, I could hear what's happening in the floors above and bellow us. Unfortunately I can't use the computers so I will need help with that." Matt says as he gives them a smirk. "I'm good with recon. I don't mind going." Says Nat as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll go too, for back up." Says Jessica.

"Alright, anything else for the plan?" Tony asks. "Well, I was thinking, chances are, that the Familiars would more likely want to escape, since it's day time, I'm sure the vamps are going to want to stay in doors. So if we attack from the top, we'll just be flushing out the Familiars and they'll be getting away. But if we attack from the bottom floor and make our way up. Then we can stop them from running, and We'll also be able to look through the floors quickly instead of going in jumbled around. But since we can't have you guys showing off who you are, you would need to attack from the back, and you would need to wait until we infiltrate the security room." Jess says nervously. "Agreed. We can't be suited up waiting outside their doors like a bunch of weirdos." Laughs Clint.

"Alright, but Drake's mine." Blade finally speaks up. "He's all yours big guy. Just be sure to point him out first, we wouldn't want to accidentally hurt your friend." Say Tony to Blade as he pats his shoulder." "What ever Stark."

"Everyone ready up, we'll land on the roof of the building behind it and make our way down the from there. Avengers Assemble." Steve says back in his Captain America ego. Everyone nods as Vision sets the Jet down and they all disembark.

The plan all went according to plan... Matt lead Jessica and Natasha through the vents and they easily found the Security room with his help. They knocked two of the guards and interrogated the third, they found out what room Hannibal King was, and to Jessica and Abby's relief he was fine. Beaten, but fine. They turned off the alarms and the security feed. Once they got confirmation from the rest of the team that they were in, they restarted the feed and killed the last guard. Jess told them she would be staying in the security room and keep an eye out, so naturally Natasha waited with her, The others began their attack from the bottom floors with an onslaught of explosions. "I can sense two panicked heartbeats, one's a child's heartbeat and the other...is older... Female. I think it's you friends." Matt tells Jess. Jess quickly relays the message to Abby, Abby had found Hannibal and told him they had an idea of where you were and he told her he would go for you. Abby told Jess and Natasha that he was headed up and would meet up with Matt so they could go save you. Vision had volunteered to go as well since he could get there faster and with less difficulty but everyone agreed that seeing a man appear from the ground would more likely be the worst thing, in your current state, to see. They were being swarmed by vampires and Familiars just as Blade had said, but thankfully they were all prepared for a long battle as they slowly made their way up the floors nearing yours.

Meanwhile with Hannibal and Matt.

Hannibal had followed Jarko to your floor, he would have fought the large vampire right there, but DareDevil(as he had introduced himself as) had stopped him and told him they could follow him and surprise him since he was taking his dogs along and could be easily spotted.

They beat up the vampire guards that stood at the entrance of the elevator and called it down once Hannibal saw the floor number it had stopped at. Once they stepped into the elevator Hannibal opened his mouth. "Sooo, Red? Is that so they can't see you bleed or something?" He turns to DareDevil who only smirks at him. "Well, that would be one way of putting it." "Right, and... you're like the Avenger's mascot now? Like, the Avengy-Devils or something?" Matt Scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm not an Avenger. I just owe them for saving me from Drake." "Right, right... But like why a devil why not nicer? How about the 'Agnostic Angel'? Ah? That's a head scratcher right there! Or how about the' Avengy- Angel'? That would make you an unofficial Avenger!" "Didn't you ever hear the news about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" "Oh shit! That's you?! Can I have your autograph?! Because, like those explosions were amazing! Did you ever realize how many vamps you actually took out on accident?" Matt turn in his direction and tilts his head and before he can reply the elevator doors open and they both step out, effectively taking out the other vampire guards that were waiting for them.

A Scream is heard coming from the end of the hall and they both run in that direction they see the door open and Jarko is standing there laughing as you get your arms mauled by two large vampiric dogs. Hannibal's heart stops as he sees you are about to get hit by Jarko and his large chain so he jumps him. Matt can smell and sense your blood hitting the ground and he can 'see' your heart frantically beating as you panic over the situation. He had to tackle Jarko off of Hannibal and fight him off while Hannibal got the dogs attention. He had flipped Jarko off him and had enough time to check on you and the little girl, Zoe, that was hiding behind you. He saw the little girl's heart beat quicken in panic, but yours... he knew you wouldn't last long. not with how quick your heart was pumping your blood... and not with the kind of pain you must be in. He also took note of some odd liquid pumping around near your eyes, he couldn't see colors, but he could sense there was something else to you. He had told you he would call for help and lead the large vampire away from you. He had called out to anyone who was close to your floor to go get you and the little girl, he called out your injuries and warned them you wouldn't have much longer in your state. "Dammit... We still save them both, we might still have a chance..." Says Tony through the coms. No one replies, but their fighting becomes more stronger. They just had to hold up a little longer to reach you and Zoe.


	14. ~Chapter 14~

You saw Hannibal fighting off against the ravenous dogs near a glass window, you couldn't distract him, nor help him, the lioness and the voices wouldn't allow you to get near him. ~Get help!~ they whispered harshly in your head.

You saw the man in red fighting off Jarko as best he could, ~Not him!~ they would harshly whisper, and you would let them take over, you could only see where and what they were doing, it was an odd feeling watching them/it prowl along the hall to the elevator.

As you neared the elevator you saw the door open, several guards marched out and you saw them stop once they saw you. ~Attack!~ The voices whispered/yelled and then all you hear is a loud roar and the lights flicker, while the men grab their heads and scream in pain. You see the lioness's claws glow white and she pounces and claws at the first guard, then she crushes his neck between her large fangs and he bursts into flames.

The other guards begin shooting at the lioness, but the bullets seem to only phase through her as she begins to let a dark smoke engulf her, they stop once they see she remained unharmed she takes their stunned disposition to let out another roar, this time as she lunged and caused an electrical shockwave to hit the surrounding Vampires while she pounced onto the one directly in front of her. The vampires began to burst into flames as they writhed on the floor.

Once again the Elevator doors opened up to reveal Jessica, Natasha and Clint. Jessica and Clint readied their Bow and arrows as soon as they saw the stalking Lioness, and Natasha had her gun trained on you both, you could feel a rumble in your chest as the Lioness let out a low growl of acknowledgement. ~Salvation.~ The voices seemed to whisper. The lioness calmed down and she began stalking back to the room you and Zoe were held up at. She stood still and glanced behind her towards the trio, they eyed each other and lowered their weapons and followed her.

Loud whimpers were heard as the sound of glass breaking sounded off. You saw the lioness stand still and glance towards Hannibal as he began backing away from the large glass window now brandishing a large gaping hole, he soon turned around and spotted the lioness and his face instantly paled. "Eeeaasy there girl, I'm not gonna hurt you." He says while holding out his hands in defense. The lioness simply let out a low huff and you could hear the voices let out small laughs, they knew he couldn't hurt you or them. ~Continue.~ and you see the lioness continue to stalk towards you, Hannibal quickly begins helping the man in red with Jarko.

Jessica helps take the large man out with the help of Natasha and Clint. The lioness waited patiently for them, laying on the ground relaxed as she licked her large teeth. Once they killed Jarko they all turned their focus to the lioness and she once again turned around and began walking in your direction.

"Are we gonna kill it?" Asked Hannibal as they slowly made their way behind it. The head of the lioness turned to them, glowing silver eyes almost daring them to as her tail swished left and right. She shakes her head and they all just look at each other. "You didn't see her before Hannibal?" Asked Jessica. "No! I don't know where it came from! It's headed for Zoe's and [Name]'s room... so shouldn't we stop it? Her? what ever that thing is." "Did you even sense that thing here DareDevil?" Asked Natasha and he only shook his head. "I can't even sense it that well, let alone see it well enough. It's like I'm seeing static." Once they see the lioness enter the room they quickly jump in.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Yells Hannibal as he sees your glowing eyes, the lioness is now laying in front of you, her eyes focused on yours. You let out a loud gasp as you begin regaining control of your body. The lioness dissipates into smoke and it begins to wrap around your arms. You open your eyes and they land on Jessica and let out a small "Hey." before you head falls and you black out. Zoe opens her eyes and runs up to Hannibal while Jessica,Clint and Nat run up to you. They try waking you but have no luck.

"What the fuck did they do to her?" Asks a frantic Jessica. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know... I couldn't help her." Said Hannibal full of guilt. Matt paces a hand on his shoulder as his only means to comfort the man he fought along side with him. "It's not your fault, you were restrained. You couldn't have known." Hannibal picks up Zoe piggy back style and Clint carries you in his arms then they all head back to the Elevator. Natasha calls everyone through the Coms and tells them they have you both, Tony tells them to wait there while he tells Vision to take the quinjet to your floor while it was cloaked. Tony quickly blasted holes through the floors to reach them faster, then blasted a hole through one of the walls so that Wanda could help everyone onto the quinjet.

They waited for her, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Abby and Blade. The latter of which chose to stay behind to fight Drake. One look at you and they all knew that they may have been just a little too late to save you. Once Wanda helped levitate everyone onto the quinjet, excluding Blade, the quinjet began flying away.

"What about Edge lord?" Asked tony trying to remove everyone's attention from you as you were being tended to, though admittedly he himself couldn't look away from you long enough. You were pale, your eyes looking more macabre as the black of the veins around them seemed to only appear darker in contrast to your pale skin. The black smoke surrounding your arms started to absorb itself into your wounded arms, once they did blood began seeping out and Jessica, Natasha and Clint quickly began bandaging your arms.

"Blade? He'll find his way back. He always does. But I don't think you want to take her back to the hide out, we should take her to a hospital." Said Abby as she made her way past him to get to Jessica and you. Jessica had your head on her lap as she finally let herself break, she was crying as she pet your head and kept asking you to wake up and forgive her. "We aren't taking her to a hospital, she's coming to my tower, we can have her get looked at and have a higher chance of saving her." Tony says turning away from you and making his way to Zoe. She sat next to Hannibal quietly looking at you with saddened eyes, unfortunately she looked worse for wear as she had some of your blood on her, most of which was already drying. "Hey there sweetheart, are you alright, did they hurt you?" She removed her eyes from your form and they landed on Tony.

"No, she didn't let them... is she going to be okay? Her kids will miss her." She said bluntly, causing Tony to just stare at her in shock. "Zoe, it's alright, she's gonna be okay, once they take her home we'll head back, your mom misses you." Abby tells her taking her attention away from Tony. "My mom's fine?" She asks glancing at Abby. "She is, and she misses you, do you want to take a nap?" The little girl nods and leans on Hannibal as she tries to take a nap.

The rest of the trip to the Tower was silent with the minor inclusion of Jessica crying over you. Natasha and Clint had managed to wrap your arms and stop the bleeding, then they began trying to clean you off as best as they could.

"What did they do to her?" Jessica finally asks turning her attention to Hannibal. Zoe rested her head on his lap and he only gave her a small shrug and he glanced down at the ground. "I-I don't know... After Jarko took her... and he began beating me up, all I heard was her yells coming through the intercoms and the lights began to dim. I don't know what they were doing to her...maybe torturing her... her yells kept getting louder and more pained... and then next thing I know the intercoms short circuit and the lights just keep dimming out. What ever they did to her... it must have drained up a lot of the electricity, I think she fought so hard to stay alive to help Zoe, I found her fighting off two D-ampires to keep Zo safe." He says while glancing down at the sleeping girl. "Dampires?" Abby asks knowing that was probably on every ones mind. "Yeah, I called them Dampires... They were dogs...but like vampires. Yeah... they were doing some creepy experimenting from what I saw."

"You're telling me. Did you see her...and that Lion?" Clint asks as he stood up while looking down at you, not really sure if he really saw what he thought he saw. "Yeah. Her eyes were glowing white, like the lion's eyes." Said Hannibal. "Lioness..." is all Jessica whispers, everyone turns to look at her hunched figure as she keeps petting your head. "It was a lioness... S-She always called her self that." She lets out a scoff. "Why?" Asks Wanda.

"She loooved Lion King, and she loves Lions, particularly the lioness. She always said she saw them as a symbol of women's strengths. The lioness does most of the hunting, they take care of their cubs and they will attack anything and everything that threatens their babies. She said she would rather be compared to a lioness over a butterfly. Said they were too fragile and tend to leave their babies to the world and on their own. I had always tried telling her to get a Butterfly tattoo because I thought they were pretty like her... But she said she'd prefer a lioness tattoo over a butterfly. I should have known she was controlling, or sending out that lioness that we saw in the hallway as soon as I saw it. I know for a fact, that she lasted as long as she could because of Zoe... she was never one to shy away from helping her children, not even any other random children. I'm so sorry..." She ranted out as she began crying over you again. Everyone remained silent for a while longer.

"Her pulse has evened out. It's faint, but it's still there. She still has a chance... Are we almost there Stark?" Asks Matt. "Yeah, about five more minutes." Tony says as he begins contacting Bruce and Pepper again and explaining everything briefly. Once outside, Dr. Cho and several nurses came out with a gurney and an IV bag. Jessica joined them and they quickly whisked you away without another word. "I'll-uh- I'll take you guys back." Tony said as he turned his attention to Abby, Hannibal and a sleeping Zoe. "It's alright,we'll take them back. I think we should also head out." Steve quickly replies. "I actually would like for you guys to stay." Tony said fiddling with his case as he sends a quick glance to Sam, Bucky, and Steve. He knew Vision wouldn't mind staying and that meant that Wanda wasn't one to leave his side."Why?" Steve asks Tony while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because... I could really use some help making heads or tails of this... and I spoke with T'Chall. You were... right. I was taking my anger out on someone who is as much innocent in this as... well...all of us. I'm sorry... Alright? You can return to Wakanda, you can return to the Avenger's base... or you can all come back here...home. I'll leave Barnes over there with the room next to yours. Sam can have the other one too, or you can all share a bunk bed. I just... I'm still learning. I'm also misplacing my anger and I've seen what damage that can do. You don't have to come back now, or tomorrow, or next week, or next month... But I wouldn't mind having my friend back. So please take that into consideration. Hell, you can even bring Lang into this mess too. Sooo, what do you say?" He says turning his attention to Steve and he stretches his right hand out for a shake. "Steve glances around and they land on Bucky, who only gives him a shrug in reply.

"We'll...uh, think about it. I wouldn't mind hearing back about that woman's condition and what comes of this." Steve says as he hesitantly shake's Tony's hand. "Right, Barton? Romanoff? You two staying?" "Yeah, I just gotta make a quick call. You Nat?" Clint says while taking his phone out and making his way to Tony's side. "Yeah, I think I'd like to stay too. I just gotta head back to base to get some clothes. I'll come back later." She turns around and walks back into the Quinjet. "Well alright, I think we could all use a break and some time to... digest, everything that's happened, thanks Cap-sicle, Robocop, Birdbrain." Tony says while sending them all a small salute and turning on his heels leaving back inside to tend to you.

"Do you think he means it?" Steve asks Clint. "Well, he seems like he's changed and he seemed genuine." "He was being truthful" Comes a single forgotten voice of Matt. "And you expect me us to believe you?" Sam asks. "Well, for starters, I haven't known you guys long enough to establish a friendship or enemies. I also haven't given you guys any reason to doubt me, I've been nothing but truthful and helpful to you guys, you did save me after all." Matt says smirking from behind his mask. Steve turn to Clint and Clint just shrugs.

"Sounds good enough for me, might be because I'm exhausted and possibly still in shock that VAMPIRES actually exist. But, I'm also going to go call my wife and tell her to buy Garlic...Lots and LOTS of garlic. But... If Murdock over there is telling the truth, then maybe it's time we begin mending lost friendships? I'm honestly starting to wonder if I'm actually the only adult here. Just take it into consideration Rogers, it's for the best." Clint says as he turns to walk away with his bag in tow. Everyone begins heading into the quinjet and make their departure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, I know, short chapter, I did this because I didn't want the next chapter to be added with this one and be longer than intended. Enjoy!


	15. ~Chapter 15~

It had been Five days since your arrival, Dr. Cho had managed to help repair your arms, on the first day, she even inspected your eyes and the surrounding blackened skin to see if there was anything she could have done to help. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with anything.

On the second day Bruce kept trying to obtain samples of the black liquid in your veins with a blood sample. Though, the black liquid that was once mixed with the blood eventually managed to 'leak' through the syringe needle as a smoke and it made it's way to you. He came to the conclusion that the liquid was some how now a part of you and with Tony's help, they managed to contact Reed Richards and Sue Storm. They also kept trying to come up with different ideas to obtain a sample of the black liquid without it returning to your unconscious form, only to fail every time.

They left on the third day with the promise of coming up with something to help keep the liquid from transforming into a smoke and allowing it to escape. Tony had allowed Jessica to stay at the tower along with Clint and Natasha so she could stay close in case you were to awake. They wanted her to help calm you and keep you from distress.

On the fourth day FRIDAY let out an alarm to everyone in the tower indicating something happening in your room. She wired a feed of the camera in your room to Tony and Bruce, Jessica had been training with Natasha and Clint to help get her mind off of you, and Wanda and Vision were in the kitchen when Tony had quickly called for their help. The nurses that had stepped into the room to change your IV bags had been hit with an electrical wave causing everything in the room to malfunction and the nurses to black out. You were thrashing about in the bed, ripping off everything from you, then your screaming began.

You howled in pain causing bolts of electricity to hit everything causing everything to short circuit and the electricity in the tower to flicker. "We need to stop her. She could kill the nurses and herself." Clint said quickly. "Yeah? And how do you expect we do that with out getting hit by electricity?" Asked Bruce. "I got an idea. I was working on a few upgrades on my suit, one in particular that I hope can help out now. It's supposed to make me more resistant to electrical shocks. I haven't had a chance to try it out but maybe this is the best chance I've got." Tony quickly says walking up to one of the newest suits he had recently added to his arsenal.

"And do what?! Knock her out upside the head?! NO!" Jessica says making her way to him and grabbing his left arm to stop him."Jessica he needs to stop her" Wanda quickly cuts in. "Well, what do you expect I do? The longer she's awake the more danger she is to everyone around here!" Tony says and almost as if to make a point they hear your shrilled screams coming from the screen causing them all to turn and watch as you grip your head while all the lights begin to dim again.Jessica glances between Wanda and Tony. "F-Fine... Just please be careful with her." Jessica says as she releases him. He only gives her a small nod as his cocky smirk returns to his face. "I'm Tony Stark, when have I NOT been careful?" He only earns a scoff from everyone as he turns and begins equipping the suit on."Some times I wonder if he believes what he says." Jokes Vision.

Once he had his suit on he made his way to the medical level of the tower. Once he entered your floor he saw the frantic Doctors and Nurses make their way past him and onto the elevator he had used to enter the floor. "Make sure everyone makes it down to the first floor safely FRIDAY, EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Tony tells the AI and finally hollers for every panicked Nurse and doctor on the floor. "Very well Mr. Stark." The AI tells him. A Nurse runs up to him and explains the situation to him, you had woken up and began panicking once you saw the other two nurses working on your IV bags and checking on your vitals. You had begun yelling and next thing they knew electricity began shooting out of you.

The nurse he was walking to helped him to your room and told him that there had been a sedative they had set ready in your room in case you were to awaken and something such as this were to happen. Unfortunately, the other two nurses hadn't made it to the needle in time before you shocked them and made them collapse. As they both reached the door the nurse told him that it was located in the drawer in the nightstand next to your bed, she quickly told him how to administer it and then waited for him a good distance from the door. He could hear your yells again and the lights began to dim.

"FRIDAY, I want you to allow Bruce and the others to watch the feed of this through my eyes in case something happens to the cameras. I'm sure Jessica wants to see there is a better way of knocking out her friend than me just knocking her upside the head. Please and Thank you." As he reached for the door knob he heard FRIDAY mention the connected feed and then he heard Bruce speak up."I think you should wait for her to yell, every time she does she lets out an electrical current, if you were to walk in directly into that, and the suit doesn't hold up... it could cause everything to go south." Bruce said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Got it. have you seen if it comes in certain intervals? Or do you suppose it's at random?"

"It seems to be in intervals-" They hear your screams again and the lights dim out."Give it about 15 seconds and she should yell again." Bruce said. "FRIDAY, give me a timer as soon as she yells again." "Yes sir." a few seconds pass and you scream in pain again and the lights dim. As soon as the timer starts he twists the knob and rushes in. The timer starts ticking away closer and closer to the 15 second marker. He quickly runs to the charred nightstand and opens the drawer, he snatches up the syringe, removes the cap and as the timer reaches 12 seconds he jams the needle into your neck,and pushes down on the back end and the needle and as the liquid made it into your system the timer hit 15 and you just barely made out a groan as you began feeling it's side effects.

A small electrical current still made it out of you, it was still strong for it's small burst, but it still hit Tony. He noted that he was fine, and there were little effects, if any, to his suit. You were out and he let go of you and placed the needle down on the table after recapping it. He heard the door open behind him and he heard the shuffling of feet. "She can't be contained here...we have to move her." He says trying to catch his breath as his adrenaline still pumps in his system.

"What? Well, where are we going to transfer her to?" He hears Bruce ask. "Well... You're not going to like this... but we still have your special 'room'. It's made to withstand anything." Tony says as he just stares down at you and begins caressing the top of your head. He hears silence, then he hears Bruce arguing with the others before he returns back to the the screen so his voice can pick up better. "You know... No one likes that idea, things could get worse when she wakes up again." "I know. But at least everyone, including her, will be safe." He stops caressing you as he backs away and allows the other nurses to get to you and begin inspecting you.

"Alright, do what you gotta do Tony." he hears Bruce say as Tony closes the connection and begins instructing the nurses to contact the doctors and have everyone prepare you for transfer.

On that fourth day Steve had contacted Natasha and asked for an update, she explained everything that lead up to your transfer to Bruce's glass container. He didn't like the idea, but understood the situation. He had kept in contact with Clint and Natasha trying to figure out whether he wanted to return with Bucky and Sam or not. Both had managed to start convincing him more and more.

On the Fifth day Jessica sat just outside the glass room you were being held in as she spoke with Abby and told her everything that was happening. Tony had kept working on his suit trying to find different ways to make sure it was 100% resistant to electricity in case you had another incident. Wanda and Vision were off on another date while Clint called his wife and kept her briefed on your condition. Everything was calm until FRIDAY notified Tony of your awakening and he quickly told her to set up a screen with the feed of your room. You woke up in a panic on a simple bed. You glanced around and saw you were in an odd cylindrical glass room. Your eyes land on a single sitting form opposite of your bed. You knew that hair, you knew that voice, she was leaning against the glass with her back to you.

You slowly made your way up to her and you could hear her laughing as she held her phone to her right ear. "Jess?" You ask just above a whisper, you felt if you would have spoken louder she would disappear. The nightmares you had had made it clear how fragile life around you was, even if the voices told you you had nothing to fear, you still knew you had a LOT to fear.

You see her shoulders go stiff and her laughter dies down. "A-Abby...I-uh-I'll call you back." She hangs up the phone and pushes herself up and finally turns herself to you. Your eyes widen, as do hers. You make your way slowly to her and she takes a step back and you drop your head down to avoid her stare and clench your hands. Realizing what she did Jessica quickly places her hands up on the glass and calls out to you. "[Name]? Is it really you?" You glance at her confused and furrow your brows in confusion but give her a nod none the less.

"Well, yeah." You say roughly, you now realize how dry your mouth felt and you quickly touch your lips and feel the skin cracked under your touch. "Jess... what happened? Wher-Where am I?" You walk up to her and place your hands on the glass where hers were. She begins tearing up and places her forehead on the glass and so do you. "Jesus, [Name] I-I'm so sorry... this is all my fault... I-I-I almost lost you, more than once... please tell me... tell me it's really you." She begins sobbing and ranting, you tear up and lock eyes with her only responding with a simple nod. "Thank god! I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't want to lose you." You smile sadly at her, still confused as to what she was talking about. "Jess, I could NEVER blame you for anything. I'm ME, what ever happened to me ISN'T on YOU. Now please, tell me what happened. I can't remember much. It's all a blur."

You say as you feel an on coming head ache. ~Safe, safe~ The voices kick up again. You begin rubbing your eyes as you feel them begin to hurt. "Are you okay? Please tell me, does anything hurt?" She frantically asks you as she takes her phone and begins dialing a number. "My eyes are starting to hurt, so is m-my head." you begin feeling slightly dizzy so you settle with sitting down. "Hold up. I'll call Tony. I'll see if he can help." You glance up at her in confusion and she turns and walks away while calling someone on her phone. "Tony?" you ask yourself in confusion. You get up and head back to your bed to close your eyes and hope the pain goes away. After laying down for sometime you hear a door opening and closing. You glance in the direction Jessica had left through and you see her return followed by a small group of familiar people.

She runs up to the glass and you see her smile widely as she holds up a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. You walk up to the glass and smile at her, then glance behind her at the familiar group of people. Jess turns around and waves one over. Tony walks up next to her giving you a sad smile. "Hey kid, how you feeling?" He asks avoiding your gaze. "I've got a killer head ache, my eyes hurt, my throat feels like I swallowed dry ice, I'm thirsty and starving." He lets out a low chuckle and smiles at you. "I was actually expecting you to say you were fine... You DO know who I am right? Your friend here said you couldn't remember some things." You glance between the two and nod to him. "Well... yeah, you're Tony Stark... we met...like a few days ago... I think?" You give them a confused look. Tony sends you another sad smile and nods. you notice there is a key pad or touch pad next to him. He turns to it pushes a few buttons and a small opening appears and Jessica passes you the bottle, you carefully take it she opens up the bottle and hands you two small pills. You put them in your mouth and open the bottle. You quickly put them in you mouth and drink the water quickly. "So...is anyone going to tell me what happened, where I'm at and why I'm here?" You ask after everyone stands in front of you quite awkwardly. Jessica opened her mouth but Tony quickly grabbed her left arm to silence her. "Listen sweetheart, we don't want to over whelm you, especially since your head still hurts, why don't you give us an hour, we'll send you some food, you eat, your headache will go away and then we'll talk. Does that sound fine for you?" He give you a smile. ~Fake.~ you hear the whispered voices say. "Uh-y-yeah, sure." He pats Jessica on the back and smiles at her. "Alright, let's go." He turns and walks away to the small group of people. Jess sends you an apologetic smile and places her hand on the glass and you do the same. "I'll be back, I gotta make a call. Alright?" You give her a small nod and she turns then walks away towards the group. She sends you one final glance as they exit from the room. You returned to the bed and sit on it, you glance down at your body and you now realize you were wearing a hospital gown and your bare feet. You also had a bracelet that had all your information on it. You read it out but stopped once you got to the 'Eye Color' part. Instead of [E/C] it read, 'Silver/Black', and your brows furrowed in confusion. ~Remember.~ You hear the voices whisper, then you realize, those weren't your thoughts... they were... something or someone else. ~Who are you?~ you question them. ~We are all. We are everything.~ they whisper back. ~What do you mean?~ You question them again, but this time they don't answer. You wait and yet they don't reply. You decide to lay down on the bed and cover yourself with the blanket as the cold begins to get to you. You close your eyes and wait for the pain to begin subsiding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Jessica and everyone else.

They all remained silent as they took the elevator that lead to the lounge Floor. Tony headed to the bar followed by Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Wanda and Vision went to sit on the couch and Jessica stepped to the side to call Abby.

"Hey Abby, she's awake, she can't remember some things... I don't think she remembers how we found her." Jessica quickly rants to Abby. "Shhh, it's okay... Listen, Hannibal told me that those Vampire Dogs-" "DAMPIRES!" she hears Hannibal yell behind Abby."-THOSE things, bit her...she was mauled by them, and we were wondering if... maybe... she might be one too." Abby says solemnly. "What? No. She's NOT one of those fucking things!" Jessica angrily says, this causes everyone in the room to lay their eyes on her and listen into her conversation.

"Hey, calm down... has she been near sunlight?" Abby asks her trying to calm Jessica down. "NO! SHE'S BEEN LOCKED AWAY! You listen here, she is not a fucking VAMPIRE! I would have noticed!" she says ignoring everyone's weary glances. "Listen, we just... want to be sure, is there any way we can just visit and see for ourselves?" Abby asks her cautiously. "And by CAREFULLY you mean stabbing her, right?" She asks getting upset again. "Look, Blade isn't here, he left a while ago, Drake and Frost escaped. Danica and her little cult were the only ones we managed to wipe out. So right now, is the perfect time for Hannibal and me to go and see her... we won't hurt her, I promise." She says and Jessica finally agrees. "Fine, I'll ask Tony if they can get you two. How're Sommerfield and Zoe by the way?" She says trying to change the subject so she could calm down before talking with Tony. "They're fine, Sommerfield is up and about again. If your friend remembers Zoe, tell her she misses her." She lets out a small laugh," Alright, will do. Thanks." She says finally calm. "No problem, call us when you're on your way.", "Will do.Bye.","Bye." and with that they hung up. Jessica let out a heavy sigh, she already felt all eyes on her.

"You alright kid? You want to try some scotch?" Tony calls from behind the bar. Jessica shyly makes her way towards them as she stares down at her phone. "Yeah, but... I think it can wait. Listen, I don't know if you heard any of that-", " We heard it all, don't worry, I have a friend I need to be picked up... maybe you all can carpool?" Tony quickly cuts in. Jessica sends him a confused stare. "Who?" "One Mr. Matt Murdock, you remember him right? DareDevil?" Jessica nods quickly. "But why?" She asks again. "Well... He's a human lie detector... so I called him and asked if he could help us see if Ms.[L/Name] is being... truthful about her slight memory issue.", He looks away from her knowing she would only get angry. "Why? I don't understand, why do you need to VERIFY if she is lying? She wouldn't lie over something so serious!", "And we all agree, but... with her condition, and us not really understanding if she's actually in full control of herself... since they DID experiment on her...we just don't need another..." Tony hesitates. "Another WHAT, Stark?" Jessica asks with venom hanging off of every word. "Another Winter Soldier incident..." He says finally, a small bit of anger showing from his eyes. "She ISN'T like THAT." Jessica begins making her way up to him, only to be stopped by Wanda. "Please, we mustn't fight, we should go. Natasha, Vision and I will take you to go pick up Mr. Murdock and your friends." Wanda tells her to calm her down. "Fine. Let's go." She sends Tony one final glare and the group of four walk away to the elevator to make their way to the Quinjet. "You know, Tony, not every experiment leads to...that." Clint says cautiously.

"Yeah, I know... I just... don't want anyone else to get hurt. If we leave her with her kids...and they messed around with her head, whose to say she won't...You know what? Never mind. Let's just... Let's just forget this whole thing! Alright? I'll go invite the old gang and we can celebrate our victory over slaying Vampires and bringing home the Damsel in distress? Yeah? Maybe it's time we try to mend our broken friendship. I'll even offer to help pay for Barnes's hair cut. Think Steve will like that?" Tony says trying to avoid anymore unnecessary confrontation as he grabs the burner phone that Steve had given him and begins to call him. "Tony... do you honestly believe yourself right now?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Well, no one does, so I might as well as be the only one. Right? STEVE! Hey buddy, guess what?" He quickly turns and walks off as he begins talking with Steve about your awakening.

"Should we humor him?" Bruce asks Clint in concern. "I don't think we've got much of a choice in the matter. Hopefully he actually means it." He throws his head back and finishes his scotch. "Yeah, well... you guys did say Mr.Murdock is a human lie detector... maybe we can ask him to tell us if Tony means what he says... you know... about forgiving Barnes. I mean, I know what the guys has done, but I also know he's not the monster that Tony pegged him to be." He says taking a sip of his drink, Clint just grabs the bottle of Scotch from behind the bar and pours himself more. "Yeah, I have a feeling you, out of all of us, understand what it's like to be pegged as a monster that you actually aren't. No offense Doc." He sends Bruce a small smile. "No, none taken, I know what you mean. I just hope he understands that SHE isn't either." He says knowing Clint knew who he meant. "Yeah, I don't think she has an actual mean bone in her body, at least not from when I knew her. Then again, living in a place like New York you gotta toughen up if you wanna survive." He lets out a low chuckle as does Bruce. "Yeah, you do realize it's barely 1:30 pm and we're already drinking, right?" Bruce finally asks. "Yeah, but it's not 1:30 AM, meaning, we're fine! Besides, I think I just need to relax for what ever shit is gonna go down soon." He throws his head back again finishes his second cup. "True, but I think I've had enough for now." He lets out a low chuckle as Clint pats his back. "Alright, I guess I'll stop too. Gotta call the wife and kids, let them know Ms. Mamma Lion is fine." he gets up from the stool and takes his phone out while making his way to the couch. "Alright, if Tony asks, I'm heading to the lab to contact Reed and Sue to see if they've come up with anything." He gets up and begins heading off to the elevator. Clint throws up his arm and gives a small wive. "Sure!" he says before clicking call on his wife's number.

After a while Tony quickly returns and glances around. "Where's Bruce?" He asks Clint, Clint glances at him and motions to his phone before telling his wife to hold and he pays attention fully to him. "He's down at the lab, said he'd call Reed and Sue. What'd Steve say?" "He said they would come back on the condition that I don't make Barnes uncomfortable. He just said they wouldn't be returning any time soon. But he was fine with joining our little shindig. I told them it was casual... just a drink among friends. Sounds fun, right?", "Sure." Clint says as he watches the city out the window and returns to talking with his wife. Tony takes this as his cue to leave and find Bruce.


	16. ~Chapter 16~

With Jessica.

You were all headed to pick up Abby and Hannibal when Natasha got a call from Tony saying they would all need to pick up Steve and his group from the Avenger's Base, meaning they would be out longer than expected.

Once they had picked up the vampire hunting duo they made their way to some of the roof tops in Hell's kitchen. They saw three people waiting for them on the roof of one building, one was Matt and the other two were new faces.

Once the cloacked ship landed and the ramp lowered Natasha walked down the ramp to welcome Matt. All heads were turned in her direction as the trio made their way on to the ramp. Matt seemed uncomfortable and began messing with his tie as he felt the gaze of the Black Widow.

"Who are they?" She asked the two excited people. "They're coming with me... unfortunately." He says hoping that was enough of an answer. Natasha only stares them down with her arms over her chest. She may have not been wearing her mission clothing and was only in her casual clothes but she was still intimidating as hell its self.

"I'm Foggy Nelson, Matt's Partner at law, wherever he goes, I go. That's why it's Nelson and Murdock, not just Murdock!" He sticks his hand out to shake Natasha's hand. She shakes it out of common curtesey and motions to the woman to his right,"And her?" The blonde haired woman sticks her hand out as well before swallowing and nodding to her.

"I'm Karen Page, their secretary, I'm going to go take notes." Natasha shakes her hand and turns her attention to Matt. "You aren't going on business, so there is no need to take your friend or secretary." She states cooly causing Foggy's and Karen's faces to fall. "No, but I can't seem to get rid of them, I'm positive they'll go as far as trying to enter Mr.Stark's tower one way or another."

He says with a small laugh. "You know what? It's alright, I don't really see anything wrong with them going. Besides Tony is throwing a little 'Shindig' so I don't think he'll mind having more company over. Come on in, just sit down and strap yourself in, we need to go fast, and I don't really feel like contacting Tony and telling him about this little bump in the plans, so if he asks, just say you snuck in."

She gives them a smile as they trio walks in. Matt folds up his cane and makes his way to the closest available seat. Foggy sat to his right and Karen to Foggy's right. "Oh my god! I know who you are!" Foggy quickly states as his eyes land on Wanda. She looks at him then to Natasha. "Yeah, you're the Scarlet Witch! You're so awesome with your magic! I'm a huge fan!" "You're also scaring the poor girl Foggy." Matt says as he lets out a chuckle seeing Wanda's heart pick up pace.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to, Matt told us everything that happened by the way, Thanks for keeping him alive and safe." Says Karen trying to prevent Foggy from Fanboying over the Avengers at hand. "She was the one that patched him up actually." Wanda says motioning to Jessica.

"Thanks, for keeping him alive ma'am. You think you could lend us a hand every once in a while with patching him up?" Foggy says reaching his hand out to Jessica to shake. She had sat a seat away from Karen, while Abby, Hannibal, Wanda and Natasha sat in the seats across form them while Vision piloted the quinjet, as usual. "I'll try my best, but I've got other things going on at hand. Sorry." She gives them a sad smile. "Oh yeah your friend, that missing mother of two, right? How is she?" Karen asks in concern.

"She just woke up... we needed Mr. Murdock's help to see if she was telling the truth or not. Well... that's what Stark says any way." Jessica replies. "Yeah well, from all that I've seen and heard Stark is a dick. No offense." Hannibal says as he turns to Natasha and apologizes.

"I can also agree, no offense. But why not use his super computers or what ever he has for that?" Foggy asks confused. "Would you rather we stay back at the office and not get a chance to meet the Avengers?" Matt asks as he fidgets with his tie. He didn't really like spending much of his time up in the air, let alone flying at such high speed.

"Okay, fair enough, I won't ask again. By the way, I don't think it should be taking this long reaching Stark tower in this bad boy. So, where are we going?" Asks Foggy as curiosity gets the better of him. "We're going to pick up a few more friends, if you don't mind." Natasha says with a smirk as she already knows how his reaction will be once he sees Steve."More friends? Like who?" Foggy asks. "No worries. They're harmless. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a quick call to make." She smiles at him and walks towards the cockpit.

"Okay, it's official, I forgive you for every bad thing you've ever done to me Matt." Foggy says as he pretends to wipe tears away and gives him a side hug. Matt can only laugh at his bestfriend's antics. "Right, just don't embarrass me in a room full of super heroes.", "I thought you said you didn't want to become one." Karen playfully asked him. "I don't, but having connections, GOOD connections wouldn't hurt." Matt quips.

They continue the flight for another thirty minutes as they arrive at the base in high speed. Vision lands the quinjet and the ramp comes down again. Natasha informs them that they could get up and stretch but that they couldn't leave the ship, so they did that. "Man, they really need to refurnish these things, make it feel like you're flying first class." Foggy says after yawning. "I don't think comfort is in everyone's interest when it comes to missions." Abby says. Natasha enters the ship and walks past everyone as she makes her way to the cockpit again.

"Whoa, someone's in a rush."Foggy jokes as he watches her walk past him, Karen quickly grabs his arm and points him in the direction of the ramp. He turns and Sees Steve, Sam and Bucky entering. "Holy shit... It's Captain America! And the Falcon!" He says in excitement before Matt can stop him. Upon hearing their names Steve and Sam stop at the ramp with large cases in tow. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Steve asks as he continues forward and drops his bags from his right hand hand walks up to Foggy to shake his hand. "No! Of course not! But I'm Foggy Nelson, Mat-DareDevil's Friend!"

He says starstruck as he fumbles over his words. Steve gives him a smile and Foggy frantically shakes his hand. Foggy finally releases his hand and Steve moves on to Karen, "And you Ma'am?", "I'm Karen Page! Their Secretary, and Foggy's Girlfriend." She can feel herself flush as she shakes his hand. Sam comes and shakes their hands. "Murdock, good to see you're doing well, you've got some really nice friends. Glad to meet them." Steve says finally turning his attention to Matt. "Please, call me Matt. I'd say we've been through enough hell to warrant that." He smiles and shakes his hand.

"Right, right. This is my friend Bucky-" He motions to the dark haired man only to see he had already settled himself in. "Uh, sorry Buck didn't see you were already settled in." Steve quickly apologizes, Bucky hesitates but unbuckles himself and makes his way towards them. "No, it's alright, I shouldn't be rude, Sorry about that Mr.Murdock, it's good to introduce myself under better circumstances. I prefer James though, if that's alright." Matt shakes his right hand and he can sense Bucky's anxiousness and unease. "No problem, call me Matt, James. It's an honor to meet you." He says, Foggy quickly jumps in and grabs Bucky's hand causing him to stiffen up.

"Oh my god! I know who you are! I heard about what happen-"Foggy starts but Matt latches onto his wrist and pulls him back. "Not the time Foggy." Foggy looks to him and a shaken Bucky and realizes his mistake. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just wanted to say you're amazing for trying to turn your life around after...well... you know... I think I'm just going to shut up now. Sorry again, I just couldn't help myself. I just thought you kn-" Karen covers his mouth to stop him from ranting on and she drags him back to his seat while apologizing to them all.

"Right, well. It was nice meeting you all under better circumstances again. And sorry about him, he's very excitable." Matt says as he extends his hand to shake the trio's in apology. "It's alright." Bucky says trying to keep every thing short. Once he releases Matt's hand he turns and retreats to his seat. They all prepared themselves as Natasha came back to them and told them they were already making their way to the Tower. They all began conversing amungst themselves as they tried passing the time, mean while Bucky kept thinking about what Foggy had said to him, about how he thought Bucky was amazing for trying to turn his life around, even after all he had been through... But could he REALLY turn his life around?

"Hey Buck? You alright?" Steve asked in concern. "Yeah, just... thinking. How much longer until we get there?" He asks Steve trying to avoid any actual conversation. "I don't know. Romanoff, how much longer?" "Not much longer, about five more minutes, give or take." She says making her way towards them. "Already feeling stir crazy?" she asks jokingly. "Yeah, you could say that." Sam says as he begins rubbing his eyes.

"Oh come on, you've been on this thing longer than 30 minutes before. I'm sure 5 little minutes is nothing, besides. Stark said our little Damsel hasn't eaten the meal they gave her, so if anything, I'd say maybe she's the one that is getting stir crazy." Jessica over hears their conversation and unbuckles herself and rushes up to her. "What do you mean she hasn't eaten? What did they try giving her?" she tries keeping it low, worried that maybe... you HAD turned, and if that were the case... then Abby and Hannibal would have to end you. "Well, Tony said they gave her steak, steamed vegetables, garlic bread, mashed potatoes and gravy. She hasn't touched the plate since they put it in with her." Abby and Hannibal heard their conversation and they both turned to each other.

"I mean... she might just... have a garlic allergy?" Hannibal says but sounds unconvinced. Jessica stiffens up as she hears them reply from the other side of the jet. "No. S-She isn't allergic to anything... especially not garlic. I KNOW what you're thinking and I won't let you get NEAR her. You hear me?" She turns and threatens them as she begins panicking at the though of them ending you. "I'm sorry Jess, but we need to be realistic here... When she woke up, did she say she was hungry? I mean she probably wasn't hungry." Abby says getting up and making her way to her carefully. Tension in the plane rose and everyone stayed quiet. "I KNOW, but I CAN'T think that way! I won't lose her! Not after saving her... I won't lose her either." She says trembling in place. Abby quickly wraps her arms around her and Jessica begins crying.

"IF she did turn... we can kill her so you won't have to see it." Abby asks her just above a whisper. "N-No... I-I'll do it. It's only f-fair... This happened to her because of me. It should be me to...to... I'm scared, Abby. I'm so scared. She looked so lost, so confused. She didn't even ask me about her kids. They are always on her mind... But when she woke up and I saw her... it's like it wasn't her. She didn't even ask about Zoe. She says she couldn't remember what happened to her but...what if they did turn her?" Abby begins rubbing her back and she begins taking her back to her seat. "We can't know unless we see her... and then... I know you'll do what's right. Okay, but you need to stay strong right now. Can you stay strong, for me?" Abby asks lifting her chin so they could make eye contact. She brushes away Jessica's tears and Jessica flushes and smiles at her. They hug each other one final time and they begin buckling in. The tension in the air is still there, now that everyone knows what may have happened to you. "We're arriving at the tower." Vision says from the front, everyone quickly makes sure they are buckled in as the plane descends. Abby holds Jessica's hand as they land. They all unbuckle themselves and grab what they need as the walk down the ramp. Tony, Clint and Bruce are all waiting for them. "Hello, and who are these new faces, I don't recall two extra people on the list of visitors Romanoff." Tony says making his way to the large group. Natasha walks up to him as just as she was about to reply Foggy steps up. "Actually, we snuck in. Thanks to him." He motions to Matt who walks up to Tony with Karen as they begin their introductions again. "Steve, You, Wilson and Barnes can take up your older floor. I'll uh- I'll talk with you in a bit, if you'd like to join us as we investigate our local walking anomaly, it would be great having more minds working together to find a solution." Tony tells Steve before they can retreat to his old floor. "Sure, we'll drop off our stuff then meet up with you. Can I ask FRIDAY for directions?" "She'll direct you to the labs, that's where we'll be watching the feed from." He waves to the trio and they all make their way to the elevator in the carrier.

After they all introduce themselves Tony leads the large group to one of the labs where a large screen showed you in the large glass and metal room, the food sat on the floor near the door and you sat on the bed just staring at it as you hugged yourself. "Can I go see her? Or... do you have a plan?"Jessica asks Tony in a low voice. He turns to her as all eyes look to him. "Well, I was thinking we interrogate her... but not like the usual interrogations. We won't harm her, but I think YOU should go talk to her. Try to get her to bring up her past. From things that happened a few years ago, to more recent events... Matt here can tell us if she's lying or not. You can even ask her why shy hasn't eaten after she told us she was starving." Tony tells her. "And what if she lies? What if she... isn't herself?" "Like how?" Tony asks her. "Like...if she did turn into a Vampire. I need a weapon... I want to be the one to put her down. I don't want anyone else touching her." Tony looks down and rubs the back of his head neck. "Well, then... maybe your other friends can join you. Help you neutralize her." "Neutralize who?" Steve asks entering with Sam and Bucky. Their eyes all focused on your image on the screen.

"[Name]." Jessica says. "So we just saved her, and you guys want to kill her?" Sam asks out loud. "Well of course not. It's just a back up plan IF she did turn." Abby quickly replies as she rubs Jessica's back.

"And this is why you asked for me to come back Stark?" Steve turns to Tony. "Steve, this isn't about our little Civil War, alright, this is about a woman who was robbed of her life and children only to end up being saved by us, just to be looked at like she's an animal that needs to be put down. Do you not understand? I am not planning on killing her, if anything even IF she is a vampire then I'll find a way to help her." Tony says in a deathly calm manner. "Fine, then let's see how this goes." Steve says as he crosses his arms over his chest. Tony turns to Jessica and sends her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, alright? But the sooner we start the sooner we can all find out. Do you think you can manage this right now?" he asks her while he fidgets with his pen. She nods and asks Abby to join her. "What about me? I think she'd be happy to see me!" Hannibal says feeling left behind. Jessica turns to him and smiles, "Sorry, but if I try getting her to talk about her past, the more eyes there are the less likely she'll be open to talking about herself. "Well what if I say I was blind and that she blinded me with her beauty? Oh shit! Sorry man, Please don't sue me!" He says as he quickly turns to Matt who only chuckles at him. "I won't if I can use that line. It sounds like it could work for me.", "Yeah sure man, go ahead. I got a few more if you wanna try them.", "Do they work?", "Ah- kinda hard to say, I mostly end up getting slapped.", "I guess I'll just stay with the Blinded by beauty one." Matt says as they all laugh at them. "Alright, let's go Abs." Jessica says as they both make their way to your room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Chapters in one day, I know. I'm just on a roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's also kind of short, but most of these upcoming chapters are shorter because other wise they'd be too long, or I feel they would be too long. So I cut them up bit, by bit. Sorry, if it upsets any one. I'm not sure, since I don't really get any feed back on whether longer chapters are better or shorter ones are.


	17. ~Chapter 17~

You sat on the bed just watching the food on the floor cool off. It probably turned cold a long time ago, but the thought of eating the steak and veggies made you feel disgusted. You remembered Danica had changed your diet since your blood tasted 'too sweet' and just the thought of eating the same meal for a third time for that was just too disgusting for you.

Maybe vampires had sugar allergies? Your stomach growled and you felt how empty you insides were. You heard a door open and you saw Jessica with another woman. Jessica was holding her right hand with her left as she lead her to the glass with you. "Hey." You say giving her a hopeful smile as you stand next the plate of food. "Hey, Uh-[Name], I'd like to introduce you to Abby, she's my new friend. Abby, this is my old friend, [Name]" You stared at them both and crossed your arms.

"Your 'new' friend... Jess... I know you. You're in loooove~." you say playfully causing both girls to quickly let go of each other, as you began to giggle. "Shut up, this is serious. Besides, I didn't bring her for your blessings." You scoff at her. "Honey please, you know you have my blessings on anything that makes you happy." you say biting your lower lip as you try to suppress a laugh. "Okay, okay. Does that mean you're finally gonna tell me what happened to me and tell me where I am? My head and eyes don't hurt anymore! OH! and look-" You twist the bracelet in your hand a bit to get a good angle at the bracelet you had on with your information typed on it.

"-look, they got the eye information wrong! What the hell do they mean by 'Silver/Black'? I mean I know it's a typo but it's getting to me." You say with a huff. Abby and Jess look at each other and then at you. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"She's telling the truth. She isn't aware of her changes." Matt tells the group as they all watch you and the girls from different camera angles on the screen. They all stay quiet as they watch, choseing to keep their thoughts to themselves for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you

"About that, [Name], do you remember anything that happened recently?" Jessica asks as she grabs Abby's hand again. "Do you mean, when they kidnapped me? Jess, I'm fine. I just... I can't remember ever being rescued... How'd I end up here?", Jessica's breathing began to quicken as her worries began getting worse. "It doesn't matter... what do you REMEMBER?" Your brows furrow as she keeps asking you. "I-I-uh- Remember... being taken from someone... I don't remember who... Then... I remember a bright light, then pain." You say looking down, your hands go up to your head as you feel your hair, it was buzzed down, you no longer had it to it's prior length.

"Jess...what happened to me?" You look up at her, eyes full of worry, she only covers her mouth with her right hand as tears begin to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"She's telling the truth, she can't even remember you." Matt says turning his attention in the direction of Hannibal. He noticed how Hannibal's heart skipped a beat, he was sad. "S-She doesn't remember me? Well... I guess you do get a second chance at first impressions, at least now I'm not beat up and bloody." He jokes, though everyone can tell it was more for him than any of them. Karen only places her hand on his shoulder reassuringly."Thanks." he says at a loss for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later. But right now, I need you to tell me two things.", your hands fall to your side and you nod to her. "What?" you ask. "There were two things about your grandparents, on your Mom's side of the family that you always told me that you loved about them, that they made you feel like a badass growing up...what were they?" You tilt your head as your brows knit together in confusion. "Jess... they were on my dad's side of the family. My grandpa on my mom's side passed away when she was 4, so we never knew him. But my grandma on my dad's side of the family said that when she was young she would get bullied a lot, since back in her day most people treated Mexicans like we were trash, there was a family that hated my grandma's family and one day they saw her walking home alone, they took her and covered her in glue and feathers. When she got home and her family saw her, her 8 brothers and her dad all got in a truck and beat up everyone in the other family's home, excluding the mother and the babies because they didn't know any better." you say letting out a small smile. "What about your grandpa?" Abby asks urging you more. "Oh, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say." You glance around and see it's only the three of you. "It's just us, right? So like... no one else is here listening?" You asked in suspicion. "No, it's just us three." Abby quickly states. "Okay, Well... one time my brother, who was 18 at the time, and an uncle of mine bought some weed, they managed to convince my grandpa to take a hit but he didn't want to. They kept pestering him until he finally gave in and took a hit. after a while he started laughing and headed into the house saying 'I just remember I have something important.', then he went inside for about 5 minutes, he came back out wearing a serape and his sombrero! I still have his picture in my Cel- wait... where is it?! Jess, I need it! It has all my pictures!!" you begin getting frantic as you realized you had long forgotten about it. "It's alright, I have it, I found it, it's safe. Do you remember anything else?" you just look at her confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"She was telling the truth about her stories." Matt says clarifying that so far you have been truthful. "Even about her high grandfather?" Steve asked. Matt only smiled and nodded. "Yeah, her heart kept beating quickly as she was recalling the event." Steve only shook his head in disapproval while he heard some of the others chuckle at the idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you.

"What about my kids? Are they safe?" You finally ask as realization hits you. "Ohmygod, Jess I'm a horrible mother! I-I forgot about my own children! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME JESSICA?!" You ask as you begin having a panic attack. You step away from the glass and clutch your head. ~Calm, Safe.~ the voices return whispering to you, and you believe them, you try calming yourself down.

"[Name]! I need you to calm down, okay? Please for me. I can promise you that your kids are safe, I just... Need you to keep talking to me okay? I'm here, you're safe, and your kids are safe. Right now that's all that matters. Okay?" You brush tears away and you nod to her. "O-Okay. What now?" you ask her.

"I need you to...tell me your list of most embarrassing events." You look at her confused. "What? Why? What's all this for Jess?", "It's for safety reasons..." she says just above a whisper as she avoids your eyes. "Safety? My safety?" You look at her closely and she doesn't reply. "Oh... Your safety... Jess... did I... what happened? Please, you have to help me here. Did I hurt someone? Did I hurt you?" your heart sank at the thought of hurting anyone let alone her. Abby lets go her her hand and hugs her from her side whispering something to her, you don't miss that Abby grabbed something from her back and handed it to Jess's right hand behind her back. Jessica nods and she looks up at you. "Please just keep doing what I'm telling you to do. It's for everyone's safety." You feel your heart aching and you nod to her again. "Okay, I trust you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"She's telling the truth... she feels sad, her heart is breaking, she's probably never hurt a fly in her life by the sound of it." Everyone shifts in their place and remains quiet as they watch you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you.

"Okay, I'll tell you my three most embarrassing moments... but wait... I think someone told me...that you... Jessica... did you show ANYONE my Valentine's day letter?" you stare accusingly at her. Her eyes widen and she lets a small smile spread to her lips. "H-He told you?! Oh my god... I'm gonna kill him." she says turning to Abby. "Kill who?" You ask. "Hannibal... you do remember him... right? He said you were placed in the same room as him for a day. Tall guy, was cut up and beat up pretty bad, kinda on the dumb side-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"Hey! I resent that." Hannibal yells out. "I'm not dumb, just very creative." he says causing everyone to laugh a little. "Well, they're both telling the truth so I think I'll just trust their judgement." Says Matt causing everyone to smile again and Hannibal just flips him off. "I saw that." Matt says with a bright smile. "What? No you didn't. Liar." Hannibal says retracting his hand and pouting like a child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you.

"Wait... I think... I remember someone, I think it was him..." You say as your head begins throbbing, you place your hand on the glass to support yourself. The smell of the garlic bread begins getting to you and you push it aside.

"[Name], Please... please remember and tell me the three most embarrassing things that have happened to you." you let out a sigh as you try to ignore the headache.

"Fine, Uuuh... but the list got bumped down since you told Mr.dummy about my stupid letter." you shoot her an exhausted stare. "I'll start from three, which used to be number two. One time, a while back, when my oldest was my only kid and he was three at the time, we went to the park with a friend of mine. She took us to a new slide that was recently installed by the city, it was a slide about six feet tall in the shape of a leaf. It looked really cute, it was plastic so it wouldn't heat up too quickly in the summer, but this slide was different, it zig-zagged instead of being a straight slide, my little boy wanted to get on it, but once he saw how tall it was, he got scared so I tried convincing him that it was fine, it was safe... sooo I did the smart thing and walked up the small steps, which were clearly meant for children and not a grown woman... then when I looked down at the slide I realized that MAYBE I wouldn't really fit on it... and I was right, because on my way down my hips kept bumping into the stupid 'Zig-Zag' parts so I just kept bouncing left and right-" You let out a snort as you tried holding in your laugh while and it only caused you to turn a bright red. You began giggling and so did Jessica and Abby. "God, that wasn't even the embarrassing part!"You said as you began holding your stomach with your left hand and wiping your tears with your right. "Then what was?" Asked Abby enjoying the story so far. "Oh my god, once I reached the bottom of the slide I heard laughing, I looked to my left and I saw an entire family setting everything up so they could have a cook out. Had I slid on that stupid slide a minute sooner I wouldn't have had any witnesses seeing my fatass just bouncing left and right on a child's slide." You say as you begin laughing remembering how embarrassed you felt. "It helped my kid though, as soon as I was about to snatch him up and run away in embarrassment he ran up the steps and tried copying me, unfortunately he fit and he got mad because he couldn't bounce around like me." you were now on the ground laughing along side Jessica and Abby. "Oh god, my stomach hurts! I haven't laughed like this in a long time!" You say as you try to calm yourself down. "I know, me either!" Jessica agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"Well, I can tell you this much, she's being truthful, you can't fake a laugh like that." Clint says as he calms his laughter. "I remember when she told my wife that story, god, it's just as funny the second time around as the first." He begins wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"You're right, she's telling the truth." Mat says as he calms himself down. Everyone either is calming themselves down or just smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With You

"Okay, okay, you pass, next story now.And just so you know... I'm so sorry, in advance." Jessica says causing your laughs to die down you look at her in confusion again. "Uh-sure... Okay, Story number two: Uh, when I was in high school I used to babysit a lot to make some cash. Cliche I know, but it was what I loved doing. But ONE day, one of my friend's had asked me to babysit his sister so he could go on a date and his parents went out to a party. She was adorable, honestly I think she was the reason why I wanted kids, she was an angel. She asked if we could eat pizza so I took her to a place called PeterPipperPizza, they had recently gotten this weird ride-arcade-machine-thing. It cost a dollar, but it was like an indoor roller coaster all you had to do was lay down on the bench and pick what kind of roller coaster you wanted it to jump around like." you say as you begin remembering how the machine worked. You chose to stay sitting on the ground as you told the story. You then begin looking around again. "What's wrong?" Abby asks concerned. "Ah... Nothing, just kinda feels like someone else is watching me." You miss the looks they both give each other as you feel the back of your head, enjoying the small stubbly hair feeling. "It's probably just because this was the worst story I could ever recall telling anybody, so I guess it makes me feel really embarrassed and being in an open area in the middle of the room... really makes you feel very vulnerable. Any way, Ugh... god I'm gonna hate this. So just to clarify, it was my first time using this stupid machine so I didn't know I wasn't wearing the appropriate shirt at the time... I was wearing a red, buttoned up shirt with a white spaghetti strap underneath, and as soon as that stupid thing started." you stop and smile as you fiddle with your nails so you could avoid showing them how red your face was getting. "The stupid thing starts bouncing us around, jiggling, lifting up and dropping down the jiggling us around... It would have been fun had it not felt like my boobs were about to slip out and give me to black eyes." You snort again and begin laughing once you heard Jessica snort too. "AND THAT wasn't even the most embarrassing part either! I looked to my left and there were some pervs just watching me! Jesus fucking Christ, I had honestly never felt so humiliated! The little girl was a laughing and having fun asking to go again while I was having a meltdown about something that should have been fun! I told her we cold go again after we ate, then once we ate and she asked to go again, I lied to her and told her we couldn't because it would make us throw up and we kept playing the other games." You began laughing again this time your tears began falling again. "Jesus, I forgot about that. I still think it's dumb that you say your own breasts would give you black eyes." Jessica says as she begins calming down again. "Yeah, well... You weren't there to see them threatening to pop out. It's the main reason I stopped wearing those shirts." You smile at her and she just nods and raises her left hand, still keeping her right hand behind her. "I didn't say anything about that. It's all you girl." she also sat down in front of you as did Abby next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the group.

"She, uh... was telling the truth." Matt says not really sure if it was necessary at that point. Steve was flushed red at the thought of what you had said, about your chest popping out of your shirt. Bucky was smiling, even he couldn't help letting out a small laugh as you broke out laughing at your own story. He enjoyed your laugh, it was contagious even if you weren't aware of how close you were to knowing other people were listening into you. Natasha and Clint had already heard this story but even then they still enjoyed how you liked showing your emotions as you spoke especially when you were embarrassed about the situation. Matt couldn't help but feel his own heart beat quicken as he heard your laugh, you were so genuine with your emotions, it was the complete opposite of him. He usually kept his emotions to himself, but you... just hearing you talk comfortably with your friend he knew he wouldn't mind getting to know you.

Sam knew at that point that you had a kind heart, even if they thought that you had possibly turned into vampire, and not saying that he's actually had a chance to have a heart to heart with one, he could already tell that you were not one. Tony realized at that moment that maybe you really were able to be saved, and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let any more harm befall on you. Wanda and Vision both agreed that they would make it right with you, they knew you were freely giving out your secrets on only the hopes of having your friend be content with you, even if you were unaware of your every word and movement being heard and recorded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With You

"Okay, so what's the number one most embarrassing thing that has happened to you exactly?" Jessica asks getting back to the topic. "Oh god, I can't remember what the guy you said I met looked like, but I just remember hearing someone tell me that you showed him that letter... it's not that, it's just everything about that stupid letter... It's... the fact that I was actually debating on SETTLING with the guy just so my kids could have a dad. God, I didn't want to tell you that, but honestly I think that letter saved me from having to settle with that creep. THAT is actually the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me to this day...what ever day it is...or is it Night?" You ask Jess as you lean back and support yourself with your arms. "It's day , around 4-5 pm. You really should eat." Abby says motioning to the plate of food, Jessica stops smiling and laughing and just watches you. You begin sensing the mood in the room begin to shift. "I uh...I'm not hungry."

You say but are only betrayed by your stomach as it growls loudly. You begin chewing on your bottom lip and look down at your stomach, glaring at it as it betrays you yet again.

"[Name]? Why won't you eat it?" Jessica asks with a tremble in her voice. "I...don't like the steak...it looks disgusting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Group

"She's lying. I just don't know about what."Matt says as the room goes quiet and begins becoming tense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With You

"Then why not just eat the vegetables, or the mashed potatoes?" Jessica asks, she appeared to be getting frantic. "Jess... I can't, they're under cooked." You keep your eye contact with her and she slams her right fist onto the glass, in her hand she held a blade. "EAT THE FUCKING FOOD [NAME]!", You're in shock and you back away. "J-Jess, I-I can't... I c-can't trust you." You say now on the verge of tears. Your heart begins to speed up and so does your breathing as you get up and back away from her. Abby goes and types something on the control pad and a door opens allowing them both to enter. "Why won't you fucking eat?" Tears begin cascading down her face and you back away further only to end up falling on the bed. "Jess... please stop. Don't do this... Please." You plead as she draws closer to you with the weapon in hand. "JUST ANSWER ME! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING EAT?! DO YOU WANT BLOOD? IS THAT WHY?" She yells as she lunges at you with the weapon in hand you brace yourself as she holds you down from your throat while Abby holds your hands down. Tears are streaming down from both of you as she raises her hand with the blade. "Jess... please... I can't eat it because I can't trust you..." you whisper as you begin sobbing and Jess releases you, Abby looks between you both then releases you as Jessica drops her weapon at hand. "Oh my god...I-I almost... Why can't you trust me?" She asks backing away watching you curl up and begin sobbing. Abby puts the blade away and stands by Jessica. "B-Because you're with those things. You're trying to poison me. Why else won't you tell me anything? Why else won't you help me?" You ask her as you begin pushing yourself as far as you can only to put your back flush against the glass wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Group.

Matt lets out his breath and begins breathing. "S-She's telling the truth." He says relieved that you were no longer about to get murdered. "She wasn't eating the food because she was terrified she would get poisoned." He says again to clarify, though if he was being honest, it was more for himself than anyone else. Everyone was now being put at ease as soon as they realized you were only trying to keep yourself alive because you thought they were all against you, when in actuality they weren't.

"Shit, I gotta go." Tony says as he begins rushing off to the room. He had to make things right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With You.

"N-No! I-WE aren't with those monsters! I swear!" Jess says desperately. "Please, [Name], you gotta believe me. Look, I'll go talk to Tony and get him to explain everything to you. We only kept you in here to keep you and everyone else safe... The experiments that those fucking vampires did on you gave you powers! You tased a few nurses, but no one was killed or hurt, we just wanted to make sure you weren't a vampire either! I swear. Please look at me! I can't stand the thought of losing another sister. Please, you've got to believe me." Jessica says now crawling to you, your sobbing had died down as you wrapped your arms around yourself. You sniffled and kept your eyes on her. "But HOW did you guys find me? HOW did you get me out? and WHY can't I remember?" Abby bends down and helps Jessica get up before turning to you. "We don't know...that's why we were asking you to tell us about yourself, we wanted to make sure that you were YOU and not some brainwashed psycho. We don't know what they injected into you, so we don't know how it is affecting you. But it could explain why your memories were wiped out. Jessica cautiously sits on the bed as close to you with out causing you to try and scurry away. "Then why aren't my 'powers' acting up right now?" you ask them. "It could be because you haven't eaten in a while... sweety, it's been a few days. You've been out for five days, and we don't know when the last time that you ate was." Jessica says as she carefully places a hand on your knee. You slowly begin relaxing until you hear a door open and you three turn to see Tony making his way towards you all with a tray in his hand. He quickly made his way to you and as he entered the large glass room he slowed his pace. "Hey, uh... listen, I know you're not going to like this, but we heard EVERYTHING you said... it was... a test to make sure that you were well... mentally and physically. I'm so sorry that we- that 'I' made you feel so alienated. So as an apology, I brougt-" He removes the silver cap of the tray to show you a chocolate pie with the words " I Miss You Tony." Inscribed on it with frosting. "But that's yours." Jessica says pointing to the lettering. He uses a knife he had on the tray to take off his name and hands you the tray with the pie and a fork. You can only let out a small laugh as all that remained on the pie was "I Miss You". "Just pretend that she gave it to you. Pepper gave it to me but given the circumstances, I'm sure she won't mind that I gave it to you." He says while he stuffs his hands in his pockets, he looked guilty."Thank you...but...when you said 'WE' heard everything... Uh... You know what? I don't think I want to know how many people heard what... Just please I don't want to know, I don't think I want to know how embarrassed I should be... this might bump the list down even more now." You say as your cheeks begin to redden. You glance down at the pie and your stomach growls once you smell the sweet scent of the chocolate."Here, let me cut it for you."Jessica says as she takes everything from you to help you. Tony stands there watching you as you shyly take a bit from the pie. Abby and Jessica sit on either side of you helping you calm down and you begin crying. "Hey, what's wrong sweety?" Tony asks as he crouches down in front of you. You cover your mouth as you begin sniffling again. "I uh, I was just thinking about how my kids would have been yelling at me over wanting a piece. D-Do you think I can, you know, see them soon?" You ask him trough teary eyes. "Sure, I can make a call and see when and where we can go get them from. But first, I think we need to have a talk... if that's alright?" he asks you, you look around the three and you take note of now Abby and Jessica look away from you and you nod while swallowing the piece you were currently chewing. "A-Alright. But first, can I get some actual food?" Tony scoffs and gets back up. He grabs the blanket you had used to keep yourself warm and beckons you to stand up. Jessica takes the tray from you and Abby helps you up, being mindful of your hospital gown. Tony wraps the blanket around you and leads you out with Abby and Jessica following you both. You could already tell this was going to be an exhausting day, or night, what ever it technically fell under. "Alright, just... try not to get too over whelmed, if you feel like you need some time, we all understand princess." Tony says letting you through the double doors that lead into the room. You only give a meek "Okay." as a reply.

"Great, now let's go meet the gang." Tony says with a spring in his step knowing you were doing better, if only just SLIGHTLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the stories in this chapter are actually based on true events, the Slide, The babysitting gig, the high grandpa bits actually did happen to me. I didn't get high, but my brother and uncle did get my grandpa high and I have the photo of him wearing his prized Serape and Sombrero. Lol


	18. ~Chapter 18~

They lead you down a short hall to a nearby elevator, you fixed your blanket securely around you so it wouldn't drag along the floor. You had wondered who Tony had referred to by 'the gang'. Seeing how everyone knew about the fallout within the Avengers after King T'Chaka's Assassination and the following events that ensued, you couldn't really imagine who 'the gang' was.

You stayed in comfortable silence with the trio, only occasionally stealing a small piece of the pie every once in a while. You were near the back of the elevator with Jessica,who was to your right, Tony was in front of you and Abby was to her right, in between the buttons and Jessica. The elevator buttons opened and Tony began walking swiftly in front of your small group, followed by Abby while you and Jessica stayed right behind them.

"So, [Name], please don't freak out but you might at least have one of the best experiences of your life, if you look on the positive side of this." Jessica says as you guys made it to an open area with a small lounge, you look past Tony and catch sight of EVERYONE. Your heart skips a beat and you quickly to an about-face while grabbing Jessica's left arm and making your way to the elevator again. "Nope. Hijo de tu pinche puta madre, no mames. I'm naked and afraid Jessica... I didn't volunteer for this!" You quickly whisper harshly at her as you both enter the elevator again.

You hid off to the side of the elevator, in front of the buttons. "FRIDAY Don't let them go any where please?" You hear Tony shout as he begins making his way towards you two with Abby in tow.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asks quickly. "What do you MEAN by 'What's wrong?'!! WHY are there so many of them?! Did they all hear me!? No, you know what? I said I DIDN'T want to know... but... why are there so many?" You harshly whisper to her. "Listen, they helped save you-" She begins but you cut in, "So what? I have to kiss all of their asses and say thanks? I'm okay with being thankful, but why all of them so suddenly!? No offense Mr.Stark." You say as he leans on entrance of the elevator. "Hey, no problem, we understand. I can tell them you'll meet a few of them now and the rest later. That sound good to you sweetheart? And please, call me Tony. I thought we were already on a first name basis." He says reassuringly.

"Yeah, Okay. Sorry about that but, I mean, the reason I lashed out and panicked was because of THIS." You say as you reveal the hospital gown to him and quickly wrap the blanket around you again. "Oh, well. I'm sorry, but we couldn't save your clothing, only your shoes, those were washed, your bra too. everything else was covered in blood and ran the risk of being contaminated by what ever was in your system so we had to dispose of it. I'll go call the other girls over so they can take you to their rooms so you can find something to wear. Sound good?" He asks as he places both hands on your shoulders, you nod and give him a shy smile. "Alright, just wait here a few seconds." He turns and runs off while you glare at Jessica.

"What now?" She asks exasperated as her shoulders droop. "You couldn't have given me a heads up that they were ALL here? I thought they had split up! I was expecting like 4-5 people! I would be cool with that but like 10-12? And now I just turned tail panicking over feeling grimy and nasty? I have better not made a bad impression." you say pointing an accusing finger on her. "Trust me, you made an impression, it wasn't now, it was when we found you. It was honestly everything BUT bad." Abby says recalling how they had found you and how Zoe spoke so highly of you. You see three women begin entering the elevator and you automatically gasped at two of them. "Oh my god... Miss Romanoff? and you! You're the Scarlet Witch!" You say quickly as you go over to hug Natasha.

"That we are, but you can call me Natasha, or Nat. I haven't see or heard from you in a long time, and when we do... you are in need or saving from New York. If I'm not mistaken you sure do have a long list of bad luck, huh?" She says as the doors slide closed and the elevator begins moving. "Uh-y-yeah, sorry about that. How're Mr. and Mrs. Barton by the way?"You asks shyly as you bite your lower lip. "Oh! They're fine, they actually saw your missing person's report on the news. They were worried about you and Clint helped get everyone back together to help rescue you." She says giving you a nod and a soft smile. You only reply with a small smile and a nod."Thanks." You say and she reassuringly rubs your back telling you it was no problem. You glance up and quickly apologize at the other two women.

"I'm sorry I'm [Na-" You begin turning over to the two new women and Scarlet witch quickly shakes your hand with a bright smile. "You can call me Wanda, and we already know your name, if that makes you feel better. It's a pleasure meeting you." She says kindly then releases your hand and you begin moving onto the second woman. "And I'm Karen, I wasn't one of the heroes saving you, Matt's my friend, he's the one that helped save you." She quickly says as she shakes your hand. You only tilt your head in confusion but nod your head either way. The elevator comes to a halt and Natasha and Wanda step off, you follow them with Karen to your left as Abby and Jessica follow close behind you. You look around the large room and to your left you see a living room, with a large flat screen T.V., the entire (lack of a) wall was all a large Glass wall allowing for sunlight to flood in.

continuing on you saw a kitchen with an island in front of it, stools surrounded the Island and to the left of it was a large table with chairs, the dinning room. Natasha and Wanda turned to the right and you saw a large hall with doors on either side. "This first door is the guest bathroom, it's got a shower, sink mir-" Natasha was quickly cut off by Jessica. "NO! No mirrors. Uh, they are being installed." She says while sending everyone a pointed look. Everyone stopped walking in front of the door, they give each other looks before they all land on you. "What?" You ask glancing around the group of females. "Shit... that's right... Uh, I'll go ask someone for help." Karen says as everyone looks at her, "I'll join you. I need to talk to Hannibal either way." Abby says. They all nod to them and they begin heading back to the elevator quickly. You shake your head and clear your throat and begin reaching for the throat. "It's okay, I don't need a mirror." Jessica quickly passes the tray with the pie to Wanda and enters the restroom and locks it.

"I gotta go, can you two help her?" you hear her muffled voice from behind the door. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure we can get you something quick to wear." Natasha says as she wraps her right arm around your shoulders and ushers you away. She leads you to her room and heads off to her closet, she begins tossing shirts in your direction, T-shirts mostly and you begin looking through them while Wanda sets the tray with the pie down on a desk Natasha had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Abby and Karen.

Abby and Karen have FRIDAY to take them to Tony and she complies. Once the elevator reaches their destination Abby quickly runs up to the group of relaxing males and walked right up to Tony at the bar. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. "Is there by chance a bathroom without any mirrors but still has a shower?" She asks as she catches her breath. Tony sends her a confused stare but then realizes why they needed on with out the mirror. "Shit... No, they all have mirrors." They all stay quiet as they try coming up with something. "I-I took mine off..." A quiet voice says catching everyone off guard. The trio quickly turn to Bucky, Sam and Steve. Their eyes land on the dark haired male. "What? Why?" Tony asks confused. Bucky looks down at the ground and just shrugs. "It doesn't matter, do you mind leading them to your room? It's better if she doesn't see her eyes yet. If she did forget what happened, it might be in our best interest if she weren't to suddenly see what happened to her. It could be hazardous." Tony asks Bucky in a gentle manner. Steve glances between the both and locks eyes with Bucky,"You don't have to Buck, we could probably remove one of the others." He says reassuringly. "No, s'alright, I don't see the point in taking down every other mirror if mine's already down. I'll take you all there. Wanna join Steve?" Bucky says but before Steve can reply Tony walks up to them with Abby and Karen behind him. "Actually, you should just go alone, I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but you saw how she reacted when she saw all of you." Tony says. "Yeah, you should of heard what she said too." He hears Matt laugh. "If you tell me I'll appreciate it." He says pointing to Matt. "Sure." he replies and returns his conversation with Foggy and Clint. Bruce was staying at the Bar with Hannibal who was... getting dangerously close to getting to the gentle man's nerves.

Karen began walking quickly to the elevator and Abby waited for Bucky. "You know, you don't have to talk to her or any of us, you can just point us in the right direction." She tells him reassuringly as she leads him to the elevator. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to get away from Tony, he keeps looking at me oddly." Bucky says as Karen presses the button to Natasha's and Wanda's floor. "Yeah, we've noticed. Don't worry too much about him, he doesn't seem to look at you in anger... more like in sympathy." Abby says but he just remains quiet and glances down on the ground and nods. They reach the floor you're in and he waits at the elevator while the girls leave to retrieve you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With you.

You glanced at the pretty shirts Natasha began throwing at you and you just gave her a shy smile. "Sorry Nat... I just don't think they'll fit me... because of these." You say motioning to your chest and she tilts her head and gives a small nod. "Yeah, I guess so...well what about you Wanda? Do you have anything she can borrow?" Wanda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe I do. Come on." She gets off of Natasha's bed and makes her way to the door. You were about to help Natasha pick up the tossed shirts and pants but she waves it off. "Don't worry about that, let's go." She begins ushering you out of the room when you see Jessica, Abby and Karen appear. "We found a bathroom without a mirror." You hear Karen tell Wanda quickly. She seemed as if she was about to speak but shut up once Jessica motioned for her to remain quiet with her finger. The four women smile at you and Wanda quickly makes her way across the hall to the closed door. "Let's see what you can try on."

She opens the door and you see her room is just as large as Natasha's, you don't have enough time to look around and gawk at her room as she begins leading your group to her bed and tells you all to sit on it. She reaches into some drawers and ask you for your pant size again as she had forgotten. She lets out a sigh and apologizes that her pants were a size too small, though she did have some skirts you could borrow. "No." Is all you say as you drop the blanket you had wrapped around your shoulders onto her bed directly behind you. "[Name], right now isn't the time for you to complain about skirts. It's the best you can get before we can get you any clothes." Jessica says as she stands in front of you like a mother scolding their child. "It's either that, or you go in your underwear...do you have any down there?" Jessica says as her eyes lower to your lap, your face flushes and you quickly grab the blanket and cover your lower body. "No! I'm NAKED under here! Why ELSE would I also panic while being introduced to a room of almost all males? I feel disgusting." You say as you shiver. "Uh... alright, shit... what do we do?" Jessica says as she tries holding off a laugh, the other girls just giggle at your reddening face. "Well, I do have a bikini I just bought, its sides can become undone, and you can resize it if you need it." Natasha quickly says. You let out a sigh and nod. "It's better than nothing, I appreciate it." She nods and leaves to quickly grab it and bring it to you. "Here, hopefully it fits your waste and hips." Wanda says as she tosses you you a black skirt. "Thanks, I'm sure I can manage it to fit." She doesn't search for a shirt but tosses you a black spaghetti strap. You eye the shirt, remembering the story you told Jessica and Abby. "Heeey... why-" You hear everyone begin laughing and your face reddens again, you turn and glare at Jessica and she begins laughing. "Here you go. It's nice and pretty, not that it matters since you'll be covering it." Natasha says handing you a simple black two piece bikini. You thank her and let out a sigh, you get up and your eyes land on another door a little to the side of the large closet door. "What's that?" You ask gaining everyone's attention. "That's the restroom." Wanda say quickly. "Why don't I shower there?" you ask. " Because it's a restroom, not a bathroom." Wanda says without a second thought. "Oh. So where do I shower? And what about my shoes?" She takes out a pair of ankle high socks and hands them to you. "We know one, it's on a different floor unfortunately. So we're going to need help getting there." Abby says as she gets up and everyone follows her. You abandoned the blanket and regretted it as soon as your feet began getting cold and you did too. "Why can't I just shower in here?" You ask as you stopped at the first bathroom. "Because I took a wicked shit and you'll regret it,let's go." Jessica says as she begins dragging you off without allowing anyone else to talk. Once you made it onto the elevator you noticed, HIM in there. He stepped off to the side of the elevator with the buttons and you went to the back, he had avoided all eye contact as he kept his head low. ~Nice arms and back.~ You could only say as a small smile spread across your lips. Jessica saw this and she elbowed you causing you to let out a small giggle. "What?" you say innocently. "Whaat?" She says mimicking you like a child. She knew you knew why she elbowed you and you rolled your eyes and only smiled. "You're so childish." You tell her. "You're sooo childish." She says mimicking you again. "I'm not starting this shtick again." you say elbowing her and she laughs. "Hey, I owe you." she says wiggling her eye brows at you. "For what?" You ask as your brows rise up in shock. You see her left arm hook around Abby's right and she wiggles her brows again. ~oh...OH.~ She glances at the man's back then to you. ~OOOH.~ You realized what she meant, it wasn't revenge, it was..."NO Jessica!" you quickly say causing everyone to look at you quickly, even HIM. You flush red and apologize. "Sorry."

As soon as you say that the elevator doors open and HE leads the way. The lay out is similar to Wanda's and Natasha's floor except the color patterns changed. Natasha's and Wanda's floor held reds and blacks as color choices. This floor had Reds, Blues, Whites, and Silver as the color choices. You're at the end of the group with Jessica and Abby, the former which kept wiggling her brows at you and elbowing you. "Stop it...or I'LL OWE you." You say threateningly at her. "Alright, alright, alright, girl. Jeeze, no need to get feisty. But if you like it feisty, I know someone who'd be your perfect match." Jessica says as she bumps you with her right hip while raising and lowering her brows suggestively. You guys round off the corner and you see a door."Shut up Jess. Hey, isn't this another bathroom?" You call everyone's attention. Bucky's eyes widen and he turns his attention to Natasha unsure of what to say. "Busted pipes." Natasha says smoothly as she nods and pushes Bucky to get him to lead the way again, he glances at you but just as quickly looks away and begins leading the group again. "Uh, sure..." is the only thing you say, not really sure if anyone heard you, seeing that everyone chose to stay quiet. Bucky stops at a door on the right side, where Wanda's was and he stays standing holding the door knob, thinking. "Uh... I'd rather not have... all of you in here, if that's alright." He quickly looks to the large group of women and everyone begins backing away. "Sure, it's okay Barnes. [Name], that okay with you?" Natasha asks and you nod to her. "Sure. Lead the way Mr. Barnes." You say nodding to him while you hold the clothing in your arms. He opens it and turns on the light leading the way in. He closes the door behind you and leads you to the bathroom door. He walks in and looks around the cabinets, he hands you two towels and you look at the second. "I, only need one." You tell him, his eyes widen as he glances at the top of your head and he takes one back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... it's habit." He says and begins making his way out of the bathroom. "It's no worries. It's gonna take me some getting used to, too." You send him a smile and begin closing the door, you see him heading out towards the door that leads into the room. You lock the door and begin setting your stuff down, you notice the medicine box above the sink was missing the mirror and you shrugged it off. You turned to the large Fancy Jacuzzi on the right side of the bathroom, and the shower on the left, the sink was located in across the door, the toilet to the left of it any space around the large white room were towel racks and some small cabinets for toiletries.

You hung up the towel in an easy to reach rack and began messing with the shower setting it to a comfortable temperature. You began feeling your head throbbing and you let out a heavy sigh, man you couldn't wait to eat, that was more likely why your head was aching. After you prepped the shower you realized you lacked at least the soap and shampoo. You reluctantly made your way to the door and peeked through the opening. You saw Barnes sitting there on his bed, cleaning a hand gun, he seemed to have heard the doorknob twist and turned his attention to you. "Hey, um... I don't have any soap or shampoo... is it alright if I borrow your shampoo at least?" You ask shyly not really sure if it was the right thing to do. He nods and quickly looks away from you. "Yeah, go right ahead." He says just above a whisper. Had the room not been as quiet as it was, you doubt you would have heard him. You smile and retreat, locking the door again.

You quickly stripped your clothes and hopped into the large fancy glass shower. You felt amazing, it was relaxing and you really wanted to just stay standing there enjoying the water as it fell on you. Unfortunately, this wasn't your shower, this wasn't your room, and right now wasn't the time, so you hurried up. He had Old Spice: Timber with Mint shampoo. You shrugged and used it regardless. Once you had finished showering you dried yourself off and began putting the clothing on. You held your breath as you put the shirt and skirt on. Thankfully, they both fit well enough, unfortunately, the skirt felt too high up and the shirt was definitely still just a little too tight. You wished you could use a mirror, but that wasn't an option. You sighed and came up with a quick idea. You went to the door and peeked out the door, Barnes seemed relaxed, almost a sleep and you felt bad for what you were about to do. "Mr. Barnes?" You called out, his eyes quickly opened and he glanced at you. "Yes?" he asks as he begins sitting down."Uh, is there a sweater... or shirt I can borrow?" You were hiding your body behind the door so he looked at you in confusion but nodded, made his way to the closet, not that far from you and pulled out a black sweater. ~Seriously? Does anyone wear any color around here?~ You mentally note as he hands it to you. You quickly snatch it with a large smile on your face. "Thank you, I hope you don't mind me borrowing it for a while, I'll wash it and return it once I'm done with it." He avoids eye contact and quickly releases the sweater as you grab it. "No problem. You almost done?" your smile falters, but you nod to him. You quickly duck behind the door and put the hoodie on, you Zip it up and you feel better already, EVERYTHING about it was kind of big, it was baggy, that you were thankful for, and the sleeves were a little too long, but manageable, you could barely reach the tips of the cuffs with your fingers. You went and picked up the hospital gown, not really sure what to do with it, and held it in your arms, you put on your socks so you could at least have something on your feet to help keep the cold away. You kept messing with your hair not really liking how off it felt but also trying to find a way to style it and you quickly exited. Your sudden appearance in the room seemed to have startled a distracted Barnes. "Done. I'll just be out of your hair." You say sending him a small smile and making your way to the door. He nods and gets up walking you to the door."Bye. I appreciate it." You say as he opens it and you quickly exit the room, he closes the door without another word. You hear the ladies in the living room laughing and chatting amungst themselves. You quickly walk to the living room area and they all turn to look at you. "Hey, I don't remember that being a part of the outfit that we gave you... had a little fun?" Jessica says causing you to flush red and quickly glance behind you, making sure Barnes didn't hear anything. "Oh my God! Shut up Jessica! It's either this or THIS." You say unzipping the sweater and flashing your slightly too tight shirt at them, it was also notable how cold you were seeing how the bikini top wasn't much help. "FLASH IT GIRL! WOOOH!" Jessica hollers at you as she begins laughing at your red face again. You quickly close and zip up the jacket again. "SHUT IT! God, why can't you be normal?!" You say as you throw the gown at her. They all get up smiling and laughing and make their way to the elevator. It opens and a woman with red hair appears to look at you startled. "Oh! I-I'm sorry I'm Pepper Potts. Wow I wasn't expecting you all to be standing so close to the elevator." She says as her eyes quickly shift away from your stare and she smiles at everyone else. Her eyes return to you and she shifts a bag around in her hands as she tries to shake your hand. "It's good to see you are up and about, doing better I hope?" She questions as she passes the bag to you. "Yeah, thanks, it's safe to assume you know my name too?" You ask eyeing the bag. "Yes ma'am, and those are your shoes, unfortunately they were the only salvageable thing you had on you. I'm sorry." You smile at her and thank her regardless. Once you all enter the elevator you quickly place the shoes on the ground and begin twisting your foot in and fix them comfortably. Once you all reached the floor that Tony and the rest of the guys were in Abby and Jessica quickly grab your arms so you wouldn't run. "You two suck." You say as they both hook their arms with yours. Both women smile but Jessica only gives your left cheek a kiss. "And you blow,but that's a different story for a different time, right love?" she says jokingly causing you to bump her hip with yours. "Well, looks like the ladies are back! Time to party!" You hear Tony say. You look at him meekly and shake your head. "Actually, my head's still hurts a little, if it's alright, I'd like to eat." You say hopefully. "No problem, I've got some pizza on the way, all types. Hey, where's tall dark and brooding?" He glances around your group. "He stayed in his room." You say and he shrugs. "Alright, Rogers, you want to call him once the food's here? Or would you rather take his food to him?" Tony asks, gaining the man's attention from you. "Uh-Sure, I'll see if he'll want to stop by and pick his own slices instead."Tony turns and walks to the bar, his favorite place. Meanwhile, Steve walks up to you with Sam at his side and before he can introduce Sam and Himself he sees your smile brighten up, obviously you knew who he was. "Oh my god! This is so awesome, I'm a fan Mr. Rogers, Mr. Wilson! I'm [Name]!" You say sticking your hand out for them to shake. "Well, there go the introductions, though personally I prefer Sam." "Please, ma'am, call me Steve. It's good to see you're doing better." They both shake hands with you and you let a giggle of excitement come out, causing both men to smile and flush a bit. "Thank you for helping save me by the way! Oh wait, Jess! I didn't think about it, but where's my stuff?" You turn to look at her, she shakes her head."No, I left your bag at home, sorry. I'll see when I can get it." you sigh and nod in understanding. "No sweat it, I'm sure I'll have more time. It was nice meeting you two." You say giving both men a two finger salute as you drag both girls to Tony's side at the bar, where two businessmen sat at the bar with him. You saw Karen had been talking with the long haired male. "Ah! want a drink ladies? I've got all types, on the house!" he says opening his arms as a grande gesture to the wall of alcohol behind him. You sat to Karen's left, the long haired male to her right, and to his right sat a man with round shades, he was blind, that much you could tell. "Hey! I'm Foggy Nelson, you've already met Karen, and this is Matthew Murdock!" He says happily patting the other man on the shoulder causing him and you to laugh. Abby and Jessica were picking out a drink as Tony began setting out glasses with ice for them. "I can only assume you know my name already?" You say biting your lower lip not really sure if you were jumping the gun in assuming they would know. "Yeah! Your story was everywhere and this guy helped save you! I'm sure you've heard of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Foggy says proudly as he drapes his arm over his friend. Your mouth gapes open and you shake your nod your head. "Yeah! I've been working on a few small projects based on him-you... I don't mean to seem rude-" You lower your voice and glance at the three as you turn your body towards them. "But how do I do it if I'm blind?" Your heart stops for a second thinking you may have offended him. You quickly come up with a way to get yourself out of the hole you were just digging yourself into. "Well, I know how you do IT, same as everyone else, but how do you fight crime?" ~Shit, really? A stupid sexual innuendo? That's the best I can come up with?~ You quickly think to yourself but you see Foggy and Matt both spit out their drink and the three begin laughing at your response. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" You say as you quickly grab a cloth from behind the bar and quickly go over to clean the counter. "What'd you do [Name]? I let you talk with strangers for like 10 seconds and you make them spill their drinks." You hear Jessica say from her seat. "I didn't mean to! It was a joke!" You hand Tony the cloth and he takes it and tosses it somewhere behind the bar then refills the drinks. "No worries, there's plenty left to drink." He says and he wanders off to help serve the bearded male that sat next to Abby. You caught him staring at you and he sends you a small smile and wave. You only send him a small wave in return. "I'm sorry, again. I hope I didn't offend anyone." You say to the trio, who are still laughing. "No don't worry, just caught us off guard there. But to answer your question, the one about fighting crime-" He says laughing a little as he fidgets with his tie."I can't see ,per say, It appears more like if the world is on fire, my senses are heightened. I can hear anything from blocks away, I can also smell what people ate from a few days ago-""That one is the freakiest thing he can do in my opinion."Foggy says cutting in causing you to laugh as you take your seat again. You begin fidgeting with the sleeves as you keep listening to them both. "Well, I guess it is, but it comes in handy, the only downside is that I can only do it if I'm concentrating which leaves me vulnerable. I was able to help find you along with that man's help. Hannibal King." He says and makes a gesture the to man that had previously sat down next to Abby. "Whoa, that's really awesome!" is all you say as you look back to them. "They are also my attorneys." Tony says now placing a glass with, what appeared to be scotch, in front of you and you begin to panic. "Wait...If this means I'm in trouble for making all those Avengers statues and figures, I'm sorry, I can stop making them and selling th-" "Whoa! Calm down princess, I was only joking, sure, they are Attorneys, but they won't take my offer. I won't sue you ever, your work is too amazing to force you to stop. Besides, you make a living out of it, what kind of person would that make me?" he says placing a hand on your arm to calm you down. "S-Sorry, that's just been one of my biggest fears since starting up my business... if you'd even call it that. I had always been afraid of getting an angry email from either your company or SHIELD telling me you'd either sue or tell me to shut it down." You take a drink from the cup and wince as it goes down. "It's fine. Like I said, I'm okay, and if SHIELD were to care about people making Fan Art of us, then I supposed I could take that as a sign that the world is safe enough for us to retire." He says half heartedly with a laugh. "Sooo, I'm cool then? I can keep doing what I'm doing?" "Sure." Tony says with a smile, he pats your hand and begins closing up a few bottles. "Yeah, besides, with peepers and powers like yours, I'm sure you'd make a great addition to the Aveng-" Karen and Matt quickly clamp their hands over Foggy's mouth to shut him up. "Peepers?" You ask and absentmindedly touch your eyes and the surrounding area as you begin recalling something. "Ignore Foggy, he's just a chatter bug." Karen say as Matt and her let him go. Jessica had placed her hand on your upper arm once she heard what Foggy said. "What about my eyes?" You turn to Jessica and she gives you an apologetic look. "Nothing, he was... he was just joking, WEREN'T you Mr. Nelson?" she looks behind you to him and you glance down to the bracelet with your info....~'Eyes: Silver/Black'... No mirrors... what are they hiding from me?~ You question and your head begins to hurt... ~Remember, Reflection, Pain. LIES~ You hear the voices return and mutter everything at once, just barely giving you a chance to understand it all. You begin breathing heavily as flashes of memory keep causing your head feel more and more in pain... You were not going to pass out, not again. You wouldn't allow yourself to keep forgetting everything that the voices were so desperately trying to get you to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and you can have more Bucky time!


	19. ~Chapter 19~

You hear Jessica talking, but you can't concentrate as you slowly begin recalling you being experimented on. You feel her shake you and you shove her off as you grab your head, you began crying as you remembered how much pain you were in. You don't seem to notice how you begin releasing small bits of electricity causing everyone to back away.

~REMEMBER~ the voices begin chanting over and over in your head. You recalled Drake and how he saved you from further injections, You recalled going to the restroom with... a... a little girl...~Zoe?~ You ask yourself trying to recall the name of the little girl. You weren't aware you had actually called out the name causing Abby and Hannibal to smile to each other.

Then you recalled walking into the restroom... glancing in the mirror and... You glanced up at Tony, he had pushed himself far from you and once your eyes met he swallowed and latched on a bracelet, you quickly glanced around the bar, causing Tony to jump off to the side away from you as he waited for his suit to come to him. "Everyone back away, we might have another situation." He says seeing the electricity begin letting out small shocks as you frantically glanced around for something.

"She's panicking, we need to calm her down. Her panic seems to control her powers." Matt says but still complies in backing away from you. They see you jump over the counter and begin searching the back of the bar. Tony's suit flies in and begins attaching itself to him. "We don't have time, we need her out like a light right now." Tony says as his mask falls into place. "Wait! Here! Show her this!" Hannibal quickly says fishing out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Tony. "What's this?" He asks skeptically.

"Hopefully our ticket to calming her down." Abby says as she holds Jessica back from you. Tony turns to you and sees you holding your head with your left hand as you begin opening closing some of the cabinets with your right. Tears were streaming down your face. He sees your hands reach a silver tray, the ones he uses for the drinks to be handed out on. It's surface a pristine silver, and he knew what you were going to do. "NO, DON'T" He says stepping forwards. You Stare down at your reflection, taking small steps back in shock at what you are seeing.

"No...nonononononononono." you frantically mutter as you see yourself, you remembered now... you remembered everything, even the events that led to your rescue... how you were losing blood, how the lioness appeared from your blood. How you were still alive thanks to the voices in your head. You didn't notice how the electricity around you had intensified, nor that Tony was making his way to you, you didn't care. You didn't even know if Zoe had made it out safely, you didn't like knowing that the looks that everyone kept giving you or the eye contact that they avoided giving you was all because of your eyes.

The veins were blackened and your eyes were glowing a white light, you then realized there was a small black smoke that was beginning to surround you. "Okay, princess, I'm going to need you to calm down. Okay? Can you hear me?" Tony asks as he nears you, his heart begins hurting once he sees how small you look as you are hunched over looking at your reflection using the tray. Your eyes widened in shock and your right hand tracing over the various veins surrounding your eyes. "Princess? Can you hear me?" He asks one more time, he notices the black smoke begin t appear around you.

"FRIDAY, can you give me any readings on her and her powers? Is the smoke toxic?" He asks, "He heart rate is slowing, and the smoke isn't toxic, Mr.Stark." states the AI. "Thanks FRI." He says as he carefully,and stupidly, removes his mask. "Hey, hey, hey. Look I got something for you... can you hear me?" He asks again, this time he kneels in front of you and you look up at him. He holds his breath once his eyes lock on to yours, his discomfort is evident to you and you look back down at your reflection causing him to instantly regret his reaction. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, and you aren't gonna hurt me... right?" He asks. You only shake your head without looking at him again.

"Good, now... they told me to give you this... I hope this helps." He says extending his right hand holding the paper. You glance up to him then to the crumbled and folded paper. You take it from his hand and slowly unfold it. Once it's open your heart sinks. On it was a childish drawing of a little blonde haired girl with a taller female figure with [H/L][H/C] Hair to the little girl's right side, and to the left is the image of another woman with long blonde hair a stick in her hand, and shaded lasses over her eyes. It had your name, her name, and 'Mommy' on it, the sun was brightly drawing in yellow, and there were trees, grass and flowers all over, along with a few 'M's in the sky showing them as birds.

'I hope you get well soon.' Is sloppily written in red crayon in the sky and you smiled. You began sobbing and you hugged the drawing as the tears fell down. "I-I-I remember." Is all Tony hears you whisper. The small volts of electricity stop flying out of you and the smoke begins entering your skin again. Tony gets up and his suit begins coming of of him, he removes the tray away from you and wraps his arms around you. "T-They...hurt me... so much. I begged them...and they laughed... why me?" His heart breaks hearing you slowly breaking down. "I almost...I can't believe I almost...died. Thank you so much." You say and he scoffs. "Hey, what kind of super heroes would we be if we let you die right when we found you?" he says half jokingly.

Jessica quickly runs up behind you and Tony helps you up. He tilts his head up so he can look you in the eyes and he gives you a sad smile. "C'mon, it's never nice seeing a pretty girl crying over spilled drinks." He says as he brushes your falling tears away and smiling down at you. You let out a small scoff and look down. "Yeah? Well.... I ain't seen no pretty girl crying. Sorry about the drinks tho...I'll... try to pay you back." You say glancing down at the small puddle of liquor and broken glass. "Nah, don't sweat it over the drinks, and trust me. THIS, doesn't change how pretty you are, it just make you look more exotic... Kinda reminds me of Kiss." He says as he hugs you, causing you to let out a small laugh and you hug him back.

"Sure, I'll be sure to pray that Gene Simmons doesn't sue me." You reply back as he rubs your back and you let him go. "It's alright, we've got your back, Pro Bono. Besides, it's kinda my fault. I didn't realize you didn't know...Sorry ma'am." You turn towards Foggy and you wipe your tears while sending him a sad smile. "No, no... It's okay, I was bound to find out one way or another... I will take up your offer though just in case I do get sued." You both laugh and he awkwardly pats your left shoulder and aplogizes on last time.

You turned to Jessica and hug her. "I OWE you for keeping this a secret from me." You say and she gives you a squeeze back. "Yeah, I know... just don't taze me." you both laugh. Abby and Hannibal slowly make their way to you and you flush immediately. "I-I'm sorry I forgot about you Hannibal. I'm Sorry I forgot about Zoe. Is she alright? Did anything happen to her?" You quickly ask the duo and they only smile at you. "Nah, it's fine, it's understandable really. I dig exotic by the way. And the electrical powers, talk about no more electric bills right?" He says trying to lighten the mood. "And Zoe, is fine. She misses you, her mom made it too, when she heard everything from Zoe and us... she wanted to thank you personally, but we told her the condition you were in and settled with having us tell you how thankful she is for everything and for sacrificing yourself for her daughter." Abby says as she begins rubbing your upper arm.

"No, god, I can't accept anything more than just a thank you. What kind of person would I be if I let those vampire dog-""Dampires, c'mon how many times am I gonna have to say it before you all finally accept it as an actual word?"Hannibal finally says. "Fine. Those 'Dampires'-" You say causing them to laugh at you. "hurt her or anyone for that matter? I just couldn't stand by and watch those things-""Dampires.""those DAMPIRES-","Atta girl." Hannibal says smiling as you roll your eyes."get near her?" you say finishing up your little speech. "Aww, now your just being humble." You hear from Clint as him and Natasha make their way to you. "Mr.Barton! Hi!" You quickly give him a hug and he lets out a small chuckle. "You had me worried there kid. More than once, the wife and kids say hello, by the way." He lets you go and you smile widely at him. "I'm sorry I hadn't called either Laura or you. I had started working two jobs and had little to no time to myself. I ended up losing my phone but still had saved some stuff into the cloud, luckily, but then I got a new phone and I forgot about contacting you guys. I'm sorry." "Ah, it's no problem kid, you just gave us a nasty heart attack when we saw your missing person's report. I think I almost passed out when I saw you passed out. But at least you're doing better." You smile and give him another hug. "Anyway, I just wanted to stay long enough to make sure you were going to do fine, so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. You still have your same number?" He asks and you nod. "Yeah, still holding onto that number. Why?" He messes with your short hair and you swat his hand away. "So I can tell Laura to give you a quick call. She's fine hearing from me how you're doing, but it's a whole 'nother thing hearing it from you kid." He says, then his attention turns to the Elevator doors being open. A man enters with several boxes of pizza being dangerously stacked and balanced. "Whoa Happy! Thank you for bringing the Pizza, but next time, ask for some help. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Tony says as he rushes to the man, Steve and Sam were already helping him by removing several of the Boxes. They make their way to the bar and set them down. There were sever foam plates just jammed into the edges of the boxes so they quickly picked those out ad passed them around. "Thanks Steve, and sorry about that mess I made earlier." You couldn't help but apologize for ruining everyone's fun with your panic. "No worries ma'am. Just forget about it. Take your pick and have as much as you want." He motions to the various boxes. "By the way, I don't mean to pry, but where did you get that sweater?" He tilts his head little and before you can reply Jessica buts in. "Your buddy gave it to her." she says too cheerily for your liking."He lent it to me. The uh, shirt I borrowed from Wanda doesn't fit too well, but it's fine because I'll be returning this sweater and the clothes as soon as i get my own. RIGHT Jessica?", "Hell, what do I know? I just want some spinach and pepperoni pizza." She says losing all interest as she sees Sam open the box with her favorite pizza. "If you'd like you can sit with me and Sam, I'm sure he can help you with your anxiousness and possible PTSD."You smile and look down at the ground. "I'm sorry ma'am, I-I didn'-", he bends a little to match your height, just slightly,and he places both hands on your shoulders giving you a concerned face. "No...No... just thinking. 'Possibility', no... I did have PTSD... from before the whole 'Vampire' ordeal... but I guess I should seek help... though I don't think anyone will actually believe me about the Vampires.So getting help probably won't happen." You give him a sad laugh. "Well, I'm trained to help Vets with their Mental issues. I can't see why helping you would be different." Sam says walking up to you with a plate in hand. He offers you the pepperoni pizza slices and you accept them giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks for the pizza. And I don't think I'll be able to pay you for your time. It's just a waste if you help me when you should be helping others who can." You say taking a seat on the stool next to you. Steve sits to your left and Sam stays standing. "You don't have to pay me, I already get paid enough for what I do. I help because I want to. You don't have to though if you don't want to , just know that no matter how long you think about it, you'll have that offer on the table. Okay?" He asks keeping eye contact with you and you nod to him. "Thanks. It means a lot." You were tempted to give him a hug, but you didn't know him well enough to so you settled with a handshake which he gladly took. "Alright, C'mon Steve, let's let her eat with her friends." He says moving back to his previous spot at the bar. "If... you ever want to just talk normally, you can always come to me, I don't mind helping you either ma'am." He says as he looks down at his hands with a small tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Thank you Steve, and please just call me [Name]. And maybe you should call Mr.Barnes before the food gets cold." You say as you begin eating your pizza. He brushes a hand through his hair and smiles a little once he realized he had forgotten to call Bucky. "Right, thank you by the way. Take care ma'- [Name]." He extends his hand for you to shake and you do. He takes his phone out and begins walking off as he dials his friend. Jessica goes and sits to your right and Abby to hers, while Hannibal sits to your left. To his left is Clint and Natasha, after that you can't tell if its Foggy or Matt but your focus is Clint and Natasha.

"Hey, Clint... Do you still own the Ranch?" You ask after taking a bite of your pizza. "Nope, it's a farm now." He says like it wasn't a big deal. "What? Why? What happened to the animals?" You say leaning forward a bit so you could see him. "Oh, too much work for the wife and kids while I was away." You nod in understanding but continue the conversation. "Sooo, what about Spot? Is she okay?" Everyone was talking amongst themselves but the conversations died down as they began listening to you and him. "Uh, I don't know. It's been a few years since I last saw her." He says enjoying his slice. "What?! So Spot could be dead in a ditch and you're fine with that?" You ask him a little upset. "No. I sold her to Mr.Barnum a few miles down the road, said he had his eye on her since he helped you fix the tractor. Said she gives the best milk around." You hear everyone getting grossed out and you furrow your brows in confusion and lean further forward but then push yourself back to get a better view at them. You saw Barnes had entered and went to Steve's side while getting pizza. "What? You guys got a problem with getting milk straight from a cow? It's cured first dinguses." You say offended at their childish behavior. "Spot's a cow?" Foggy asks confused. "Yeah! Why? What'd you guys think?" You settle down more not understanding what the problem was. "Well, when people call their pet 'Spot', it's usually a dog." Sam says from the other end of the table. You let out a huff in irritation and place the plate in the back of the bar, you pick up the stool and wobble your way to the opposite side and settle yourself down so you had a better view of everyone. "Okay first off, it's not against the law to name your cow Spot. Second of all, what is wrong with naming my cow Spot?" Everyone smiles, Jessica and Abby decide to take your lead and they switch sides so they could bet a better view, they sit to your right, so now Jessica is in front of Hannibal and Abby is in front of Clint.

"Well, usually it's a dog's name, especially if it's a Dalmatian. But I don't think I've ever heard of a cow named 'Spot'." Foggy says defensively. You send a glare at him and point a finger at him. " Listen here you little shit, my kids named that cow spot. So I take great offense to that! AND, she had brown spots, so that's why she was named spot. Bam! You just lost the discussion." You say taking a bite out of your pizza again, Jessica only rolls her eyes at you and everyone either scoffs or smiles at your banter. "Fine, I'll give you that. But I still think it's wrong saying 'Get fresh milk from Spot'. Sounds like it's milk from a dog and that's gross." "Oh my god, Foggy, can you please not say that." Karen says smacking him. He only raises his hands in defense, and you laugh. "What ever, anyways, What about Bessie?" You ask Clint. "Bessie got pregnant and we couldn't afford to take care of her and her 8 babies. So we gave her to Mr.Barnum too." "Cows can have eight calves?" Asks Foggy. "No. Bessie was a cat." You say and he looks at you like you just explained the meaning behind life. "OH my...You named your cow SPOT, and you named your cat BESSIE? You know normal people name the Cows Bessie... right?" You and Clint begin laughing along with everyone else. "Look, I named her Bessie because I wanted to name the cow Bessie, but the kids named her Spot so I named the Cat Bessie... Originally I wanted to name her mittens... can you guess what I named the dog?" You say biting your lower lip and holding in a laugh as you eyed him. His jaw was slack and his eyes looked just about ready to pop out of their skull. "If you had it something like mittens or something like that I think I'm about to admit my self into a psych ward." He says and your smile fell. Everyone stayed quiet and waited for you to reply. "Well...shit... I hope you have them on speed dial because boy... I named him mittens." You heard Karen choke on her food as she began laughing. He was now staring at you like he had just lost all hope in humanity. "You're kidding right?" Hannibal asked for him. You looked at him and shook your head. "I wish I was, but I ain't. He was named mittens, he was bloodhound, lab mix. Wanna guess what we named the horse?" You ask Foggy and he just shook his head and began eating again. "Nope, I think I'm just gonna keep eating and hope this is all just a joke, the name misplacements make me feel uncomfortable." He says and everyone begins laughing again. You keep eating your pizza and everyone falls into a silence. "Soooo, you gonna tell us what the horse was called?" You hear Tony ask from the other end of the Bar."Pig." You say with a toothy smile. "That's it. I think I need more liquor. May I have some more Mr. Stark?" you hear Foggy ask. Tony smiles at him and nods. Matt only laughs and everyone takes it as their cues to get something to drink again. "Any other animals we need to know about?" Sam asked. "Yeah, we had a Mama pig named Queen, we sold her piglets to a few other ranchers once they were of age, so they didn't get any names. But we also had a second horse, pig was a female, her mate was supposed to be another horse named Bucky, but he was a little too rough and rowdy. She hated his guts so I had to separate their stables. There was also a bunny he loved spending his time with Queen, wanna guess his name?" you jokingly ask Foggy as he begins drinking from his cup. "Nah, I'm good. I don't think I can handle any more mismatching." "Well too bad, his name was Rata." You smile a little. "You named him rat?" You hear Matt ask and you nod. "Yeah, why not?" you ask rhetorically. "Oh god, don't tell me you had like, a rat or something." You hear Foggy mutter. "Nope. Those were my only animals." You smile as you finish up the last bit of pizza on your plate. "Do I even want to know why you named your animals like that?" Foggy finally asks giving in. "Well, we name our Horse 'Pig' because she used to make funny piggy noises to mimic Queen our pig. And We named our pig Queen because she had a big but so we had made a joke of her being the 'Big Booty Queen'. Besides, I love listening to Queen. Somebody to love has always been my favorite song by them. Our other horse, we named Bucky, because he would keep Bucking any time he would either get, angry or excited. It seemed like it was either one emotion or the other. Our Bunny I named Rata, because it's Spanish for Rat-" You say motioning to Matt for what he had said, though you only realized he couldn't see you motioning...or maybe he did because he nodded once you motioned to him. It could have been a coincidence though."-and usually people that steal are referred to Ratas, I think some people get called that in English too, I don't really know. But he would keep stealing anything I was holding, like my pens, my keys, my makeup, my food... anything really. And I think that was it... What ever happened to them Clint?" You ask turning your attention back to him. "Oh,Pig and Bucky got sent to San Antonio for the Rodeo. Bucky seemed to be doing well, last I heard. Queen got sold to some rancher out in Idaho. Rata, well, he didn't make it. We kept him, but it looked like he died of a broken heart." He said and you quickly covered your mouth. "Oh no. I... I can't tell my kid, Rat was his favorite. Please don't tell him anything." You ask him and he sends you a small smile. "I'll keep it a secret. Don't worry." He says sweetly and you thank him. "I know, it was a lot for your wife and kids to handle. So I don't blame you for getting rid of them, at least I know most, if not all went off some where safe. Thank you." You say feeling content with his answers.

"No problem. Anyway, I'm full, I'm a little buzzed and I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head off to bed now so I can leave early morning, it was amazing catching up kid, take care of the kids and yourself, alright?" He says getting up and begins picking up his plate and cup. You quickly snatch it away from him and place the plate with yours. "I got it." You tell him quickly. "Thanks, g'night." He says turning around after waving to everyone and makes his way to the elevator. You quickly spot the trash can behind the bar and you throw your napkins and plates, you then grab both cups and dump the ice out on the sink. "You're a natural kid, you ever work at a bar?" Tony asks you and you look up at him as you begin washing out the cups quickly. "Yeah, I was a Bar-back for a while. Worked at a slimy bar down in Hell's Kitchen. The asshole that hired me never gave me a promotion, and they wouldn't give me a portion of the Bartender's tips, even of the customers would say it was specifically for me. After two years I got fed up with the sexist ass hole and called it quits, not long after he called me back saying they wanted me back because the bartender wasn't making enough tips. I told him to suck a big one and left." You gave Tony a lopsided grin and you heard Steve o. "You told him what?"He asked in shock."I told him to suck a big dick. That clear enough for you?" You say as you push up the sleeves from the sweater. He only nods looking at you in shock. You quickly grab Jessica's and Abby's plates and cups. You quickly dispose of the left overs and plates while setting aside the cups. "Tough little gremlin aren't you?" Asked Tony jokingly. "Yeah, I was working at the bakery with Jessica for those first two years also, so at least I had a back up job." You say motioning to Jessica who smiled and nodded at you, both her and Abby had made their way back to the other side of the bar with Hannibal King. "Did you ever get another job?" Karen asked. "Yeah, I ended up working at a club not long after." You say and instantly regret it. "Were you a bar-back too?" Wanda finally spoke up. "No...I was...a Go-Go dancer body painter." You shiver at the memory. You weren't lying... completely, You were one too, but you spent most of your time painting the other girl's bodies. "You're not telling the complete truth." You hear Matt say. ~Little shit.~ You mentally think sending him a glare. "Matt." Karen warns and he instantly realizes his mistake. "Yeah, you're right...butt nugget... I was also...a

Go-Go dancer, but I mostly did the body painting. I was named Blue-Jay. I hated it." You said remembering the reason behind the name. You began picking up and throwing away more plates and napkins from around the bar. The only ones eating now were Hannibal, Steve and Bucky. While you waited for them, you began washing the cups before hand drying them. "But it's such a pretty name."Karen replies not understanding why you had sneered at the name. "Yeah, but a sleazeball gave it to her." Jessica says taking out her phone to check the time. "Yep. It was a code. Blue Jay, was basically B,J...as in Blow Job. Those assholes named us like that, their reasons were the name described what they wanted to receive from the female dancers. Bastard got what he deserved." You say the ending more to yourself. "What did he deserve?" Matt asked. "He got mugged at gun point, he offered us up like we were prostitutes as long as he got to keep his cash and jewelry. The guy didn't like it and shot him. Said he'd prefer cash over an STD. I felt so...disgusting. He passed away in the hospital, the bullet hit his left lung choked on his own blood. The club closed not too long after. His partner started blowing through the cash before he could pay us so we all just stopped showing up." You couldn't bring yourself to look at them, you didn't want to see those pitiful stares. "And I don't want to hear a single 'I'm sorry'. Because, stuff happens, it can't be helped. And unless you were involved then I don't want to hear about it. Now, who else is done?" you say as you lean on the counter. Hannibal hands you his plate and cup and you glance around. Your eyes land on Steve and Bucky, they are still scarfing down the slices and you scoff. "You two take your time, it gives me something to do. Need anything else cleaned Tony?" You say giving him a slight bow. "Nah, everyone is usually tidy. But if you don't mind, I'd like to have you being the bartender when ever I have my parties." He says as he begins stretching and patting his belly while he gets up. "I don't have a license." You smile at him. "Well, looks like we just found something else you can work on getting. I'll pay what ever it takes." You nod at him and he makes his way over to the couches and flops down. Natasha, Karen, Wanda, Matt, Foggy and Sam follow him. Abby, Jessica and Hannibal all wait at the bar for you while you begin wiping down the bar and fixing the glasses around. "Sooo, if I recall... there isn't a 'Mister' in your life, right?" You turn your attention to Hannibal and you see Abby smack him and Jessica rolls her eyes. "Nope. No need for one anymore." You say giving him a smile. "Oh, but I can give you a 'reason', a 'BIG reason' for that matter." He says keeping eye contact with you. You squint your eyes at him him in suspicion. "I don't need a reason to look for a partner." You say slowly while leaning on one leg and using the bar to support you. "But it's a BIG reason." He said again earning another smack, from Jessica this time."I...don't think... we are talking about the same reason here... are we?" You ask and Jessica smacks her for head. "Oh my fucking god [Name]." You look around the Bar and you see Steve holding in his laughs and Bucky smiles but looks away as soon as he sees you glancing at them.

"What?" You ask them. "I can't tell if she's pulling my leg or being serious." Hannibal says turning to Abby and Jessica. Abby is smiling holding her laugh in and Jessica is just pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head. "She is being serious... she doesn't know what you mean." You tilt your head and you think about it for a few second. "Oh! I get it! You're a sick man!" you say pointing a finger to Hannibal. "Really? I flirt with you and you call me a sick man?" "You call THAT flirting? I've had better attempts from worse pervs!" You say snapping the hand towel you were using to dry the glass cups with, to hit him on his upper left arm. "What? Like Mr.Valentine? You're a dirty girl." He says wiggling his brows at you. "Shut up, or I'll make you shut up!" You smacking him again with the towel causing him to wince and let out an 'Ow!'. "So you are kinky? Are you a Dom? I think Black suits you well." he says and just as you are bout to snap the towel at him again he gets up and backs away from the Bar. "You better shut up about HIM." You say with such hatred. "I can't believe you showed them! Who else did you show it to?!" you ask Jessica and she begins laughing. "Just them and Blade. Blade didn't seem to care though. I do still have it. If you want me to show it to everyone." She says teasingly as she begins walking away from the bar and towards the elevator. "Don't you dare do it Jess. I will murder you!" You say as your face begins feeling warmer. "I'm gonna do it~! I'm gonna go get it! She turns and runs for the elevator with Abby and Hannibal in tow. By the time you make it around the bar they are gone. You let out a low growl and you get back to the bar.

"What was that about?" Steve asks gaining your attention. "Her death sentence is what it is. Now I have to make sure she was just joking. I hope she was." you begin ranting more to yourself. "What did they mean by Mr. Valentine? Was that your date?" Steve sees you shudder and he lets out a small chuckle, Bucky couldn't help but smile at you, though you missed it since you were busy cleaning up their side of the bar. "Ugh, he wishes... I mean... I guess I should tell you in case she does have it and does show it around, at least I'll have the advantage of tell you guys so you won't think any less of me." You say as you begin rinsing off the hand towel. "We wouldn't miss [Name]." He says sweetly causing you to send him a shy smile. "I hope so, because believe me, I've tried getting rid of the perv but no matter what I do he won't leave me alone. Anyways, It's some sleazeball that Jessica set me up on a date with a few months ago, it didn't work out, but the guy was relentless. He would send me flowers, which seemed nice at first... until I read the stupid cards. They would say 'Bitch I love you' and 'Bitch you need me.' Borderline Creeper." You say shuddering. "Why didn't you call the police on him?" Steve asked. "He wasn't threatening me or my kids so they told me to just put up with it until he gave up. So I did, then during Valentine's Day, well the thirteenth actually. He sent me a Valentine's day card. I thought it was sweet at first, I hadn't received a card through the mail since my husband had passed, so it struck close to home... until I opened it and read it. Jesus, do I regret it." your shoulder drooped as you threw your head back and let out a groan in frustration. "What'd it say?" You heard Bucky ask. Steve turned to him in shock but nodded to you as you turned your full attention to both of them, you began leaning on your left arm as you drew closer to them, not really wanting the others to hear, just in case Jessica didn't bring the card. "As much as I'd hate to admit that I memorized it,I have my reasons. It said: To my Dearest [Name], I love how your ass looks in them jeans, girl you look like they 'bout to burst dem buttons. Girl you thicker than a bowl of oatmeal. Girl I know you busy, so I scheduled you at 2:00 pm with me and my bed. It's okay, because we should be done by 2:45 pm so you can pick up yo kids from school. It's cool girl, we will probably fuck about 3-4 times, gonna make that bed go E-R-E-R-E-R-E-R-ERERER for those 45 minutes, then you can pick up your kids. I love you girl." By the time you finished you were feeling embarrassed, "I'm so sorry you have to put up with him ma'am." Steve says mostly in shock. Bucky on the other hand had to turn away because he couldn't suppress his laugh, this caught Steve's attention. Steve smiled at his friend and you smiled at both. "Glad to know my humiliation is your happiness. But seriously... do you see, what I mean? Am I wrong for calling him a creep?" You say gaining both of their attention. "No, I understand ma'am, IF you want, we can go with you and make sure he doesn't mess with you any more." Steve says sounding more chivalrous than he probably meant to. "Yes please. I'm actually reaching a desperate point where I just want him out of my hair... well it's not a LOT of hair any more, but you know what I mean." You say jokingly as you run your right hand through your hair for emphasis.

"I'm sorry doll, what I don't understand is what the whole E-R stuff was for." Steve looks at him but avoids staring so he wouldn't scare Bucky into becoming a recluse again, he seemed to be calming down a little around you, it must have been how open you were about yourself. "It's....the squeaking of... a rusty-old-dingy-roach-infested spring mattress for his nasty and dirty deeds." You say turning away from them so they couldn't see you flush at the term 'doll' that Bucky coined you. It was cute to say the least. "At least it's good to know that while I'm here, and my kids are out there somewhere safe, I can guarantee they don't have to talk to that perv and learn any bad habits. You two done with that?" you ask and motion to the now empty Plate and cups. "I got it." Bucky says as he quickly grabs both plates and cups, he had seen you working around the counter to know where to dispose of what. He takes the hand towel away from your right shoulder and you thank him as you begin collecting the various empty pizza boxes. You three had failed to notice how everyone in the lounging area was watching everything play out, especially Sam.

"Thanks for the help. Mr.Barnes." You say taking his seat next to Steve. "James, preferably, doll." You gave him a small smile and a nod. You felt giddy, you knew his background, so you figured calling him by his last name would be safer, but hearing him ask you to call him by his first name was a well enough step to understanding the poor man. Being called 'Doll' was just a bonus in your opinion. You loved that 1940's charm he still managed to have, whether he was aware of it or not, you weren't sure of. He may have felt out of place here, but you were glad he seemed to still try to remember his old self. Whether his old player self was gone or not was a different thing. Just hearing him calling you doll made you want to go over and hug him as you giggled like a crazy woman. But of course you know better than that, so you settled with a simple smile.

"So, Steve, well, both of you actually... I uh... I have a favor to ask." You look between the two and they nod. "Sure, what is it?" Steve asks. You sit on your hands and cross your legs at your ankles and you instantly begin regretting opening your mouth. You just wanted to ask them to sign the figures you had made for your kids... but, one was the Winter soldier... and you knew that would probably cause Bucky some discomfort. "Ah, you know what, never mind. Forget it. I think I can handle it on my own." You say biting your lower lip in concern as your heart thumped away at your chest. "You sure? We won't mind." Steve says motioning to Bucky and himself. You quickly hop off the stool and fix your skirt. "Yeah, don't sweat it, if I change my mind I'll be sure to ask again." you ask as you begin walking away towards everyone. As you reach half ways towards them you see the elevator doors open and out pops a flushed and huffing Jessica, with a lack of Abby and Hannibal. In her hand, she held a single red envelop. "I found it." She says as she raises it above herself. Your jaw drops and all color from you face drains.


	20. ~Chapter 20~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I'm making this a Bucky story for my self indulgence, the others are just there to add a little spice to the mix. HAVE BUCKY! HERE HE IS!
> 
> ALSO, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT TONY HAD MOVE THE AVENGER'S TOWER TO UPSTATE NEW YORK AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD GO BACK AND FIX THIS OR LEAVE IT SINCE IT IS A SLIGHT AU OF THE MCU AND COMICS. 
> 
> I REALLY would love some input on this.

"Jessica....No." you say slowly making your way to her. "Jessica... Yes." She says as she begins bouncing from one foot to the other. "No empieses. Estas peda!" you tell her threateningly.

"No, I'm not, I'm buzzed not drunk. There is a difference. And THIS-" She says waving the red envelope in her right hand."isss, REVENGE!"she quickly sprints for the group and you pounce at her, tackling her and you begin wrestling with her. You are RED, in anger and embarrassment.You manage to hold her down using the Arm bar maneuver and she began screaming in pain, admittedly you felt guilty at first,but you weren't applying pressure and knew she was faking it, you were just keeping her locked in place.

"No fair, I'm drunk, you're not. This is bull! get off me, fat ass!" She yells as she begins tapping out. "No! not until you give me that stupid letter! And I know I'm fat! You stupid toothpick!" You bite back. "Fine, here, take your stupid love letter. I shredded it and tossed it by the way, it's just the envelope. I knew I was holding onto too much power the moment I showed it to Abs and Hannibal. Ugh, when are you gonna get off me?" She begins smacking you harder and you rip out the letter from her grasp.

"Shut it, tooth pick, I'm debating knocking you out or not. I OWE you for all of this." You say and you begin carefully getting off her as you carefully pull the skirt back down. Hopefully no one saw anything. You opened the envelope and, it was still there. "I thought you said it was gone! I thought you said you shredded it?" She squints at it and you can see her little buzzed gears slowly turning in her head. "Huh... what the hell did I shred then? Oh... wait... shit. I think I shredded my card. Ah well, no worries, I didn't want it anyway, that ASSHOLE Gryph gave it to me and I hope he's rotting in his grave somewhere."

She lets out a sigh and turns back to the elevator. "Well you're such a kill joy. Couldn't just let everyone see it huh? What ever, I'm gonna go to sleep too, my head hurts and so does my arm. G'night Nerds!" with that she turns and stumbles back into the elevator. You glance down at the envelope and then to everybody, all eyes are focused on you and you feel like you have no other choice. "Uh... Y'all wanna read something funny?" Your cheeks are bright red but you still wave the envelope in front of you as you smile. "I'm curious as to how bad it can be with how you reacted to her, I mean... You didn't want her showing it to us, but you are allowing us to see it?" Tony says trying to understand your way of thinking.

"Hey, it's either a yes or a no, and EVERYONE has to agree all at once. that means no nodding or shaking, I'll consider that as your answer." you say eyeing everyone carefully, you begin twirling the envelope with the letter around with both hands, bottom left corner with upper right corner, as you give them a mischievous look."Well, that isn't gonna happen, that's no fair." Tony says. "Oh well! Too bad. You say as you stuff the envelope into the sweater and pat the spot it hid. "Soo, my next question is... where am I gonna sleep at? And then there is also the issue of, me having a lack of clothing as well." You look at Tony and he gives you a smile as he gets up from the couch and makes his way to you. "Alright, so, don't worry about your clothes for tomorrow, Pepper left a while ago to go shopping for some cloths similar to the ones you came in with, including sizes. As for sleeping quarters... I didn't really think about it, I wasn't expecting everything that happened to day to actually happen to day, I was still expecting you to go through recovery for a while longer." He says as he crosses his arms in uncertainty. "She can have my room, I'll let her shower in my bathroom once Pepper comes back tomorrow. I can probably crash on the couch." Sam quickly steps up. "She can have my room, I don't mind sleeping in the couch. I can't just let a dame sleep without a bed." Steve says at the same time. You look between the both and then to Tony. "Well, it's alright if I sleep on the couch somewhere. I don't mind really. Just a pillow and blanket is fine." You say reassuringly. "Nope! I think you should pick one of theirs, if not, you'll never hear the end of it." You let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, who ever has the biggest bed will have to give it up for the night, because I demand my space. Thank you very much." "Well, looks like Steve's sleeping on the couch then." Sam says as he, Steve and Bucky begin making their way to you. "Fine by me." You hear Steve say. "Alright, will you please show the lady to her new bed?" Tony says as he ushers you to the elevator. "Thank you Tony, I appreciate it, and I'm sorry guys." You say as you enter the elevator. "It's no trouble ma'am." Steve says happily. "Yeah, besides, it's the least we can do." You shrug as Sam pushes the floor button, you stand behind him, Bucky to your left and Steve in front of him. "I mean, I wouldn't say THAT. I was already fed, lent clothing, and given some alcoholic drinks that I haven't had in a couple of years, or so. Soooo, out of that entire list of things, clothing and food are actually the LEAST things you guys could give me." You say stuffing your hands into the front pockets of the sweater. ~And maybe a chance to let me rub those gorgeous backs and arms.~ you say mentally. "What's so funny?" Steve asks as he glances back at you. "Uh-I wasn't laughing." You say in a slight panic. "No but you were smiling like you thought of something." He says with a smile, Bucky and Same were looking at you now. "Oh, I was just thinking how I have the tendency to have bad luck, like tripping over my own feet, spilling coffee on myself... you know like that, but the worst kind of bad luck that I think I have and MAY ever have is probably this enter scenario. It's... a Lot really." You say with a small smile hoping they believe it, they don't and you can see it but they don't push any further, thank fully. The elevator stops and the doors open, the three males step out, Bucky quickly makes his way to his room and you see Sam begin entering the room right across from Bucky's. You and Steve walk further down the hall and he enters the last door on the left. He opens the door and walks in, once he turns on the light you see how big the room actually is.

"Wow, Jesus, this is bigger than my kids, and my rooms combined. This is so cool." You say looking around the large room. ~I can't kick him out! This is too much! I'll have to trick him into letting me sleep on the couch.~ You think guiltily to yourself. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, just thinking, are there any extra blankets and pillows? I don't want to have you go to the couch without those." you question.

He walks up to his Closet and on the top shelf he grabs a thick blanket and two spare fluffy pillows. He sets them down on the bed and begins taking off the other sheets from it. "Oh! Here, I'll hold these while you do that." You say picking up the spare sheet and pillows. "You don't have to." He says but you quickly scoop them up in your arms. "Nah, no worries...let me just... get out... of your wa-" You slowly back away towards the door and he gives you an odd expression until he realizes what you are about to do. "I'll take the couch!" You yell over your shoulder as you close the door, accidentally slamming it shut."Sorry!" You bolt down the all and toss everything onto it as you vault yourself over the couch and set everything down. "No, I can't let you do that ma'am!", you quickly set up the pillows and cover yourself with the blanket as you kick off your shoes. "What's going on?" You hear Sam question. "I was setting up the bed for her and she bolted for the couch." Steve says as he places his hands on his hips. "Oh come on, It's just the couch. Now Shh, people are trying to sleep." You say as you bite your lower lip trying to stop yourself from laughing. "It's not right that you sleep on the couch, I can't allow that." Steve speaks up again. "Fine, You can sleep next to me and we can both sleep on the couch. Or we can both share the bed. Either way I'm not gonna take your bed from you. Now shush, James is trying to sleep and so am I." You say placing one pillow on top of your head. "Kinda late for that, doll. Now Stevie, just go to bed, clearly you aren't gonna win against this dame." You can hear Bucky call you that adorable name and you wiggle in excitement while giggling a little. "I win. Now, y'all go to sleep. I'm fine on the couch, what's the worst that could happen? I fall off? big whoop, it won't kill me. Now go, good night and thank you for the blanket and pillows." Steve walks around the couches and you keep an eye on him. He stops in front of you and you shift on the couch so you are looking up at him. "Don't you dare try to carry me." You tell him as you hug the couch cushion. "Are you positive you don't want the bed? It's more comfortable than this thing." He says one final time. "I'm positive. Now, good night." You give him a small glare and he shakes his head. "Alright, you win. Don't say I didn't warn you when you wake up." He turns and clicks on a fancy looking lamp and you glance around at Sam and Bucky who only shrug at you. "Alright, problem solved, goodnight boys... or men... what ever you want to call yourselves." You wave at them a you sit up and remove the sweater. Steve notices your lack of a Bra and quickly scooted away. The card fell and you picked it up and placed it on the small table with the jacket. "G'night ma'am." you hear Steve say, "G'night [Name]. If you have any more trouble with Steve be sure to let me know, I'll set him straight." You hear Sam say. You raise your hand and wave at them. "Will do, G'night." You reply and wait for them to turn off the lights and try to sleep. "Night,doll." You hear the quieter of the group say as low as humanly possible causing you to quickly sit up and turn around. By the time you do the trio is gone and you wonder if you had even heard Bucky say it.

You weren't sure how much rest you had gotten, if any at all. You only recalled having nightmares of the injections and seeing Danica's and John's faces mocking you. You woke up sweating and panting heavily, you felt you cheeks and realized you had been crying. "oh god." you whisper to yourself. ~It was just a nightmare.~ You think to yourself.~I need to calm down and try to get some sleep.~ You lay back down but fail to sleep after constantly tossing and turning for a while. You get up and glance around, you used the light of the lamp to make your way to the kitchen so you could get a glass of water. You feel around one of the walls in the small kitchen area and you found the switch. You flicked it on and you begin carefully looking around the top cabinets. You were thankful you found them quickly and you begin filling it up. You drink the water and you realize how dry your throat actually was. You set the empty cup down and rinse off your face. You reach out to grab a paper towel but are instead handed a hand towel off. You stiffen and whip around in a panic only to come face to face with Bucky. "Jame! Oh my god you scared me!" You say hugging the towel to your chest. "Sorry, doll. Didn't mean to." He opens the cabinet and grabs a glass cup as well. You scoot to the side and let him fill cup. "I'm actually jealous you can be so quiet, I didn't notice you come out of your room, I was being as quiet as possible. I didn't wake you, did I?" You ask in concern. He shakes his head but doesn't look at you. So you just grab your cup and fill it up again. "Thank god, I would have felt extremely other wise. Do you happen to know what time it is?" He nods his head. "Around 3:30 in the morning. You should get some sleep." He says quickly. "I could be telling you the same thing, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." You say the last part copying Clark Gable from Gone with the wind and laugh a little. He tilts his head in confusion while he eyes you. "Oh, uh... it's a quote from a film called Gone wi-","Gone with the wind. How do you know it?" He asks you in confusion. Your face beams in happiness as he names the title. "Oh my god yes! You know it...I mean, of course you would it's form 1937, I'm sure you'd've seen it." He lets a small smile form on his lips as be recalls the scene, it had been one of the small bits of memory that he recalled that hadn't actually caused him to panic or scream in pain. "1939, doll." He says with confidence. He regrets it as soon as he sees your face drop. "What?" you ask. "The movie, it's from 1939." He says not so sure anymore. Your face morphs from confusion to understanding. "Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I remembered the wrong year. Thanks for correcting me. Maybe we can watch it sometime? I'm sure I can find a torrent on line some where." You say as you look at your hands in thought. "I'm sorry, I don't follow." You look at him and then you smile. "Oh, it's a not so legal way of getting movies... don't tell Steve, he might report me or something for breaking the law." You let out a small giggle and rub your hands together mischieviously and he chuckles a little. "Thank you, I actually needed this." You tell him out of nowhere. "What do you mean, doll?" He turns to you confused about what you meant. "I, woke up because I had a nightmare...or more like a memory? I-I'm not really sure, I got up and got some water, I was just planning on sitting here and probably mope around, but I'm glad you scared me. Really gets the heart pumping." You said as you went to go sit next to him on the stools surrounding the island. "Oh, I thought I had woken you up." You look at him confused and shake your head. "Why would you think that? I was already awake by the time you came out." You said glancing down at him as he stared at his arms. you were sitting to his right side, but you really wanted to take a look at his metal one. "I usually wake up screaming because of my nightmares, Steve and Sam will sometimes hear me, but other times, they won't wake up or come help me." He mumbles more to himself. You hesitantly reach out and grab his human hand causing him to quickly look at you in panic. "Hey, it's alright... I used to be like that too. Once I heard my husband had died...I couldn't handle it... I would wake up screaming for him. The dreams I had were so real. It was like I was given a second chance to stop him from leaving, so I could save him. I would always wake up my kids and my neighbors. I had to tell my kids that Mommy had a nightmare but she would be alright. I didn't know if it was true or not, but I still told them that. The neighbors would keep getting after me for the yelling, even after I explained my situation. I never had anyone help me at night... so I know the feeling of being alone." You tell him as you begin following all the lines and scars on his palm absentmindedly. "You're lucky you have Sam and Steve who are willing to still help you as best as they can. But I can't say how you should be feeling about it. That's all on you. I will tell you this much, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to...or to just have them listen, I can give you my number and if you want you can call me, and talk with me. OR, if I'm still going to be living here, then you can always look for me. Does that sound like a plan to you?" You stop tracing the lines on his hand hand look up at him. His eyes lock onto yours and he nods. His eyes showed you how lost and sad he felt, and he nods. You grab his hand and stand up to pull him towards the couch. He follows without hesitation. "Alright, so I told you about the stupid Valentine's day letter, now Lo and Behold it in all it's ruby splendor!" You release his hand as you made your way around the couch, and pick it up. It was then that you noticed that he was wearing a black T-Shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. You link your left arm with his right, being mindful of his left, seeing how he seemed to favor his right one more, and drag him back into the kitchen. "Was it necessary to drag me around, doll?" He asks and you smile up at him. "Nope, but I love it when guys follow me around with all their faith. Shows you guys appreciate me and don't give a damn that I could get us lost faster than you can say 'What the hell?', it's so much fun." You say with a giggle at the end. He lets out a scoff and he rolls his eyes. " Sure, doll. Can I see it now?" he motions to the letter a little more excited than he'd like to admit. You release his arm and he had to admit, he was missing your warmth already. "Alright, here. It's more lame that what I said. Open it, read it and tell me what you think." You said sliding it to him as you fixed your skirt comfortably.

He opens it carefully as if it meant the world to you then began inspecting it. He read your name and address, then read who it was from "Ya boy?" he read out loud, unsure if he said it correctly. "Yeah, cringey, I know. Wait until you get to the good parts." You say shuddering. He opens the letter and begins reading it. His face contorts between confusion, disgust and like he lost all hope in humanity.

"You need to get a better taste in men, doll." He shakes his head and begins tucking the note away into the envelope."Yeah, I know... I do look around for the right man, but... once the words 'I have kids' comes out of my mouth, or someone tells them... I just don't hear back from them. Hell... I went on a date once with this real nice guy. He had everything, he was kind, compassionate, looked good too. We went on a date at some fancy sch-mancy restaurant, I was going to tell him about my kids right after, it had been the fourth date and we were really hitting it off... at least I thought we were. He got a text from one of his friends, they had found my site, and sent him a link to where I had an image of me and my kids. He showed it to me and asked me about it, then I explained everything to him. He stayed... for a little bit, we ordered our meal and mid way through he got up...went to the restroom....and left. He left me alone with the bill... half ways into the meal. Meaning, he ate and I ate so the meals needed to be paid for.Our waiter seemed to have noticed and told his manager, god it was so humiliating seeing all the employees looking at you like you were infested with a disease, then the patrons... god I hate those stuck up rich pricks. They kept laughing at me over their shoulders and kept looking at me. It was almost thirty minutes of me sitting there waiting for a reply from Jared before our waiter finally came up to me and told me someone had paid for my meal. He told me I could leave if I wanted to... so I did. I ran out and called Jessica. I explained what happened to her and she eventually keyed the guys car, poured sugar in his gas tank... and she said something about eggs that I can't recall. But it was after HIM that I decided maybe I'm just not supposed to find someone. Then after a few months of moping Jessica set me up with this one dude." You say as you wipe away the stray tears and tap on the card. "It may sound horrible... But I was actually debating on SETTLING for this guy... But this whole Vampire mess has made me change my mind." You say with a small laugh at the end and he rubs your back reassuringly. "Jesus, I'm sorry to hear you went through all of that doll." You sniffle and look up at him. "It's alright, honestly, society sucks. I've been told and pressured into doing shit I don't want to because I'm a mother and a mother 'shouldn't do that'. Either that or if a guy does show me any interest, once they find out I come with 'Extra Baggage', it's like... like... ugh... I don't even want to finish it. So, uh, how about you? Any girlies you have any interest in? I can be your wingman... wingwoman, same thing." You say quickly trying to change the subject. He looks at you and his cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, what?", "Come on, you haven't seen a girl that's caught your eye? One that you'd like to go on a date with or something? I mean, it's been a while since you've been on a proper date right? I know I have, so I can help you ask a special girl out and help ease you into the new dating scene with these new age girls." You say going on a small rant. He shakes his head returns to looking down at his hands. "Most people run from me as soon as they see this, they know what I've done. It's all out there, I'm amazed you didn't run as soon as you saw me." He says looking at you skeptically. Those beautiful blue eyes of his had you enamored, you didn't want to admit that you had a crush on the tall, strong mysterious man. Though you also didn't want to admit you had dug up information on him for your kid's education. But here you were opening your mouth to counter his words.

"Hey, I like you, and so do my kids. I know that sounds weird but, and please don't freak out or get upset, I actually have a confession... IF, that's alright?" You say as you begin feeling your face redden as soon as he looks at you. He quirks an eye brow and nods. "Uh, sure." you turn in your seat so you are fully facing him. "Okay, So, a couple of years ago, during the whole...SHIELD and Hydra incident, when everyone's information was leaked. I had taken my kids to D.C. for a field trip to the Captain America Exhibit with my eldest son's class... I was driving them afterwards because I wanted to take them out to eat ice cream, but... uh... we had a run in... sort of. The winter soldier, you and not you...was on a bridge, shooting down on miss Romanaoff, I was so scared for her. I wanted to run out and help her, but I knew I would be useless and probably just put her in more danger. I was under the bridge, I parked my car, grabbed my kids and ran. Next thing I know, you...or him... jumps down on the top and hood of my car, squishing it. I called my insurance company... but they don't have the tendency to cover falling men. They do cover Alien invasions now though. So that's a plus." You say the last bit with a laugh and he looks down at his hands again. "I'm sorry." You quickly grab his hand and drag it to your chest, gaining his attention. "Hey, like I said, it was the Winter soldier. I admit, it was hard moving on from that event for me and my kids. My little one was more terrified of getting out of the house, actually. But once the information was leaked I found your information and shared it with my kids. I told you it's kinds weird, but once I started telling my little one that he shouldn't be afraid because you were a soldier like his dad was, and then after that he kept asking me to tell him stories about you. So, I just kept reading him everything about you I could get my hands on... well, the good stuff, like about you and the Howling Commandos, you and your younger years with Steve, I humanized you and he LOVES you. So, if you ever feel like the world is against you, which I can guarantee they aren't all against you, just remember what I told you about my little boy. Because in his eyes, you're on the same wavelength as Steve is. Oh, and wait until you meet him! You'll see what I mean." He looks at you as you begin caressing his hand with your thumbs and you can see his minds is trying to take in the information all at once. "Oh, and actually, last year, Both my kids dressed as you and Steve for Halloween. It was... very controversial, because of the whole Winter soldier fiasco...But they won first and second prize in a Halloween contest at least." You let out a small laugh and he still doesn't move, his eyes are still trained on yours and you begin thinking that maybe you said the wrong stuff. "I'm sorry, I-I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I just... wanted to let you know that... in case you did want to meet them. If you don't I-I promise I'll take them out of your hair and drag them away from you when ever you wan't." You say in slight panic as you release his hand and begin to quickly get up. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." You say as you begin to walk away but he quickly grabs you and pulls you back. "S-Sorry, I just... wasn't expecting that... I thought you were going to get mad at me for squishing your car and terrifying your kids." he lets go and looks down to the ground. "No, like I said, I read the files, explained it to them and told them it wasn't you. Because it WASN'T you, the Winter Soldier is an enigma on his own, it was your body... sure... but not YOU. I was already running that blue car ragged either way, it was bound to break down. Would you believe me if I told you I sold it on E-bay AFTER everything happened? I had recorded everything, and I'm not gonna lie, it was actually pretty awesome." You say as you carefully turn his face towards you and away form his metal arm. "Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care?" He flinched at how harsh it came out, he even felt a pang of guilt as you quickly took your hand back.

You bit your lower lip, something that he knew he was starting to enjoy when ever you were being shy, and excited. He didn't really understand why, but he kept his eyes trained on your lips as you bit down. "Because, like I said before. I know what it's like to basically be alienated, over something that wasn't my fault. The same is said about you. I know it's hard, but... you need to learn to let go. You have people, not just Steve anymore, trying to help you. But they can't help you change if you won't let them and allow yourself to change. Trust me... it'll be the best thing you can ever do. And besides, THIS-" You carefully touch his left arm, and he shy's away, but you quickly latch on to his wrist, as stupid of an idea as it was."- isn't your other arm, THIS should be your new symbol for change. Sure the damage is still the same, but the arm is different. It looks better too, if that helps." You say light heartedly as he stares down at your grip on his wrist. You let your hand slide down to his metal palm and you careful pick up his other and with your left hand. "These two, may seem different, but clearly YOU control them. Don't let your mind or any one else tell you other wise." He looks from his hands to you and he nods. "If you want a hug, it will help." You say giving him a small smile. "Doll, if you're trying to get more than just holding hands with me, you can just say so." he says after letting out a shaking breath. You let out a small giggle and quickly hug, he wasn't expecting it to happen so suddenly and he tenses before he can relax. "See? Hugs help." You pet his back and you feel him awkwardly pat yours, almost as if he tried any more than he was he would break you. "Thank you." he says and you let him go. "No problem. Just give it some thought, I also mean it when I say you can come talk to me if you ever feel down, or just want someone to listen. Yeah?" You stick your left pinky out and he looks down at your hand. He carefully lifted his metal pinky up and latched it with yours. "Alright, I promise...soo, when can I meat this little fan of mine?" He says with a small flush as you release his pinky. "I don't know, I have to talk with Tony about that. I miss my kids, and this is all making me feel anxious because I haven't seen or heard them in a while." You say crossing your hands over your chest. "I wouldn't worry about them, I'm sure they are safe." he says lamely not really sure how to reply. "Yeah, that's true. Maybe now is the right time for both of us to try and go back to sleep, right?" You ask looking over at the couch. "Yeah, and thank you again... for... helping me." he doesn't know what to do, so he settles with staring down at the ground. You place your had on his right arm and give him a pat. "Alright, grandpa, let's get you back to bed before grandma Steve finds you wanderin' around." You say jokingly as you begin ushering him away towards the hall. He rolls his eyes but allows you to lead him either way. "Well thank you Nurse [Name]. I don't think I could ever find my way back. Next, I think I'd like help with drawing my bath." He says under his breath as you push him closer to his door. "Well, Mr.Barnes, I'd say it sounds like you're flirting with me." You say jokingly. "And if I was, doll?" He stops and you can't push him anymore, which catches you off guard as you bump into him. "Uh, trust me, you don't want to deal with this mess." You say with a small fake laugh. "How would you know? Maybe I like messes? I wouldn't know, I'm still trying to learn." He says facing you and you look up at him. You bite your lower lip and stare up at him. "I-uh... I think I should head off to bed...er...couch." you say lamely as your heart keeps thumping in your chest. You panicked as you turned on your heels and walked a couple of feet before turning to him again and looking him in the eyes. "It's me, you're fine. I'm sorry. I'm just bad with... the... flirting thing." You say lamely as you look down at the ground. His face showed how sad he was and you couldn't really keep eye contact with him since you were filled with guilt.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to. I just... I was trying to be like my old self, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he says as he lifts your head to look you in the eyes. "No, you SHOULD be yourself, don't ever apologize. I'm just not used to flirty banter." You say with a lopsided smile. "Really? You didn't have trouble with that Hannibal guy." Bucky instantly regretted saying it as soon as he saw your eyes widen and your mouth hang open. "Sor-" he begins but you cut him off. "Hey, it took me a little bit to realize what he was implying! It also seems to be in his nature to be cheesy and flirty so I don't take him too seriously, I've had to deal with guys like that before." You say shrugging at him and looking away. "And I don't fall in that category, because?" You look up at him and he looks down at you looking for an answer. "Because you're humble, and I know big, strong men don't like being called this but, that makes you adorable." You say giving him a genuine smile, he flushes and shakes his head. "Right, an adorable killing machine, and an old man to boot." He says shaking his head while smiling. "Hey, I like Silver Foxes. Big, strong men of a different era, being gentlemen to us young ladies. It's adorable." You say as you lean on the wall. "Silver Fox?" You looks at you in question. "Hmm... it's best you don't know... alright, get to bed. I think it's near, if not, already 4 in the morning." You say patting his left arm to send him off. "G'night." You say giving him a quick hug and realizing your mistake as he tenses up. "Sorry, I'm used to hugging and kissing my kids good night, at least I didn't get that far." You say laughing awkwardly. "Too bad. I would have appreciated." he says shyly. "Maybe some other time. Goodnight James." You say with a smile as you feel your cheeks warm up. "G'night, doll." With that you both part and you make your way back to the kitchen to turn off the light and head back to the couch.

Bucky went back to his bed, his mind a little more clear thanks to you. "Thanks, doll." he says to himself as he lays down and lets himself begin drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more solitary Bucky time, I promise. Sorry it took THIS long, I ended up adding a bit more than intended to the story.


	21. ~Chapter 21~

You woke again to the sounds of someone shuffling around in the kitchen. You shifted around on the couch and took a peek from behind the couch. You saw two figures looking around the cabinets for something, you heard the shifting of plastic and one figure shushing the other.

"Be a little more quiet, Sam. You might wake her.", "Sorry, Rogers, s'not my fault you guys don't know how to remove the plastic wrapping for the water bottles. Here!" you hear the two men banter. "I think it's too late." you say causing Sam to bump his head inside the bottom cabinets and Steve quickly shifts around to look in your direction. You had turned your back and sat down so you could stretch.

"Sorry, ma'am didn't mean to wake you." You hear Steve say, you get up and grab your jacket. You glance around and see your envelope was missing. "Here, I believe this belongs to you, we didn't read it." You turn and see Steve handing you the red envelope. "Thanks, this is that letter that I told you and James about." You say as you let out a small laugh and grab it from him. He looks away quickly after he lets out a low chuckle.

"What letter?" You hear Sam ask as he quickly makes his way to you and Steve. You let out a small yawn and quickly put on Bucky's sweater. "Ah, you can read it... I think the longer I keep it the less I care about it. I should just trash it. It's a good laugh though, what time is it by the way?" You hand Sam the letter back, Steve goes over to the light switches and turns them on, oddly enough, you don't feel the need to cover your eyes from the light. " It's a little over 5:30 A.M. and are you sure it's fine that I should be reading something so personal?" Sam asks you skeptically. "Sure, like I said, it's a good laugh." you say with a scoff. He opens it and begins reading it, Steve hovers over his left shoulder as he reads it again, though, he seemed slightly more confused than Sam, must have been the wording used.

"Is this guy for real? This...is a joke right?" Sam says smiling at you as he passes it to Steve, whom seemed disgusted and confused. "Ooooh, yeah, he was being serious. Sleazeball, ugh, I know he got most of that online. I'm also very positive it must have worked on at least ONE of his other... ladies. But being told I'm thicker than a bowl of oatmeal...just feels so wrong, I mean... I'm not lumpy...am I?" You ask yourself more than them as you bend down and flatten the skirt to your thighs as you begin inspecting them. "No, ma'am, you look beautiful." You hear Steve say and you quickly look up at him. "Um...What?" You say confused, Sam looked to him with a smile and Steve seemed to realize what he had just said and began flushing red. "Um-What I meant to say was... you look fine. Not lumpy at all." You snort and roll your eyes at him. He was also very adorable.

"Smooth, Rogers." Sam says shaking his head, Steve only placed his hands on his hips and looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean-", "Nah, I needed that confidence boost, after all of-" You say motioning to your eyes and face. "I think you know what I mean, so THANK you, Steve. You sure do know how to make the ladies smile." You say as Steve hands you the envelope. "Aha, no problem miss [Name]."Steve says as he smiles at you."So where are you guys heading off too? You gonna take a jog around the tower?" You ask getting a good look at their attire, both are wearing T-shirts, shorts, and running shoes. "Well, we are going out for a run, should be back in an hour or so, but not around the tower." Sam says gaining your full attention and you laugh at him. "Kinda figured Tony would have some kind of fancy gym or something you guys would use." You tell them as you begin walking around the couch, they do too but begin heading towards the elevator doors and you follow along with them.

"He does, but it always feels better getting out into the real world." Steve says and you nod. "Too bad I can't join you guys, I'm really missing being out and about most of the day." You say putting your hands in the sweater pockets. "Yeah, sorry about that, Tony said you were under lock down." Sam says and you let out a sigh and give them a shrug. "I kinda figured it would be something like that. Oh well, maybe later on I can. Just... need some make up to cover this stuff up." You say pointing to the blackened veins around your eyes. "I don't know, you could add some white make up, Black lipstick, maybe some fake studs, and you could pass as a Goth or a Metal head." You smile up at him and nod your head. "Yeah, it could work too. But, I don't feel like giving my kids a heart attack, and too much black in the heat really does suck." "Language." You and Sam quickly turn to Steve who clamped a hand over his mouth, causing you both to laugh. "You're right, I should watch my mouth. I shouldn't be cussing." You smile shyly. "Why? Cause Captain America told you to?" Sam scoffs elbowing Steve and Steve lets out a groan. "No, because if I get too used to cussing away from my kids, I'll have to hear it from my little one to not say any bad words. I don't mind Steve scolding me, it's being scolded by a four year old out in public that gets embarrassing." You say as you begin leaning on your right leg. "Your kids scold YOU for cursing? That I've gotta see." Sam says laughing. "Yeah, it should be the other way around, but I think I may have raised them a little too strictly, but I am proud of them. Also, I don't think I should keep you guys waiting any longer. You should go start your run before the sun really begins hitting you guys. I'll talk with you guys later." You say and you begin backing away from them. "Alright, we get it, you're kicking us out. Let's go Steve." Sam says smiling at you as he turns to the elevator and begins entering it. "Yeah, I uh, if you need anything, feel free to tell FRIDAY to contact me and call me, alright? And if Bucky wakes up, he should know we're out, so you don't have to worry about informing him. But can you please tell me if he eats anything, sometimes he'll just stay in his room and won't come out because of his nightmares." He gives you a sad smile and you nod at him. "Yeah, sure. I'll help the pouting, old man. No sweat." You say smiling at him. "Age wise, we are old, but physically we're still young.", "Oh, I bet." You say winking and smiling at him, causing his face to flush. "I'm kidding Steve, just go, I'll take care of your best friend. I've baby sat other children before, I even have my own, if I haven't mentioned that by now." You say and you begin pushing him towards the door. "Thank you [Name], I'll be sure to call FRIDAY to check in on you." He says as the doors begin closing between you too. You only wave at the two as the doors slide shut. "'Bout time, I could use some water and hardy meal." You say to yourself making your way to the kitchen quickly.

You begin searching through the various cabinets in search of ingredients and utensils, you look into the fridge and find some eggs and ham. You click your teeth when you see they didn't have flower tortillas. ~Dammit, I guess I can substitute with bread. I'm too lazy to make them by hand.~ You grab the pack of ham and about five eggs. You begin cutting up the ham and set up a medium frying pan and begin adding oil, you scramble the bits of ham with eggs and serve some of it on a plate, the rest you put a lid on it so it stays warmer longer. You quickly grab some bred, a bottle of water and sit down and happily eat your meal.

"Oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny!

How you can love?

Oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny!

Heaven's above

You make my sad heart jump with joy

And when you're near, I just can't sit still a minute.-"

You begin singing happily as you wiggle around your seat in a small attempt at a dance.

"I'm so, oh Johnny! Oh, Johnny!

Please tell me dear.

What makes me love you so?

You're not handsome, it is true

But when I look at you

I just, oh Johnny! Oh Johnny! Oh!

Da-da-da.-"

You get up finishing the last of your meal and head off to the sink and begin washing it with a near by sponge.

"All the girls are crazy a bout a certain little lad.

Although he's very very bad,

He could be oh so good when he wanted to

Bad or good he understood above love and other things

For every girl in town followed him around just to hold his hand and sing-"

You put the plate out to dry and you grab the dish rag and begin cleaning around the stove as you dance a little.

"Oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny, Johnny!

How you can love?

Oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny, Johnny!

Heaven's above, way above

You make my sad heart jump with joy.

And when you're near, I just can't sit still another minute.-"

You return to the sink and begin washing off the cloth.

"Oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny, Johnny!

Please tell me, dear

What makes me love you so?

You're not handsome, it is true

But when I look at you

I just, oh, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! My! Da-da-da.-"

You begin dancing again swaying side to side as you start looking around the cabinets again.

"Johnny, Oh! Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh! Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh! Johnny, Oh!

Johnny, Oh! Johnny, Oh!-"

"Haven't heard that one in a long time, how do you know about The Andrew Sisters?" You hear as you were startled and stopped looking for something sweet to eat.

"Oh, Jesus!" You turn to the voice startled and see Bucky with an amused expression. He looked like he had just showered too. You were jealous you still had to wait for yours.

"No, just me, sorry to disappoint." He says making his way to the stove with the left over food you had left. "Really? 'Cause if you wore like, a brown and white robe, you'd pass as him. I'm not dissappointed, just startled, James. Oh, that's just Ham and eggs, you can have what's left over, you might have to reheat though." you pass him the plate you had used but quickly dry it up.

"I don't want to mess with that thing, I still can't understand it." He says glaring at the microwave. "Huh, It does look a little too...fancy... wanna see how much we can mess with it before we break it?" You ask him sending him a mischievous smile causing him to chuckle. "Sure, I'm sure Stark will be fine if we say it was an accident. Though, I think YOU can get away with that, not me. Mind taking the blame this time around?" he asks making his way to the microwave and you do to. It was located a little off to the left of the sink.

"As long as we don't get caught the second time around." You give a small evil laugh and he chuckles at you. "Oh! look!, It just says to push start for an automatic 30 seconds, not so hard, see?" You say as you point at the Start button with the number and words '30 seconds' on it. "Well that is pretty convenient." He says as you push the button and the number 30 appears on the small screen and begins counting down."

"Thanks, some times I do get a little frustrated and a little overwhelmed with everything that I tend to skip over easy solutions." Bucky says as he leans against the counter eyeing the numbers as they go down.

"No,no. It's alright, I can only imagine how difficult it must still be getting used to everything. If you need help with anything, you can always ask me. I'm sure even Steve needs help every once in a while to understand technology." You say, you hear the timer go off and he reaches for his plate. "Make sure it's hot. Sometimes it doesn't heat up properly." You quickly warn him. He turns to look at you and then he quickly touches the food, then he pulls it out and grabs a spoon. You walk to the small island and you wait for him as he quickly grabs a drink. He sits down and begins shoveling down his food. Though he doesn't use the spoon like normal, he holds it with his entire hand holding the handle. The head of the spoon was the only part sticking out, you'd seen some of the men around your older neighborhood, around Hell's Kitchen, who had recently come out of prison eat like this. It was more of a cautionary way of eating, especially if you were in a rush and were in danger.

"Hey, slow down. You should try eating it with bread, it'll help fill you up." You say giggling at him. He stares at you confused and you push the bread to him. "Manners help too." you say getting up and helping him with the spoon. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to gross you out." He says quietly while looking away from you and using the bread to scoop up the food and eating it. "Nah, you didn't gross me out. We just need to teach you your manners again... You did have manners right?" You asked him and he stared at you in shock. "Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry, it's... a new habit to break. I hope I didn't offend you." He says again while he uses more bread to keep eating. "Again, don't apologize to me, it's alright, I'll help you with your manners too, trust me. I've got amazing patience with that. I've only recently gotten my youngest brat to have manners while eating. Usually he would just steal food from my plate, whether I was looking or not. Now he just asks, and takes it. Even if I say no." He laughs a little and shakes his head. "And that's him learning?" He takes a sip from his drink. "Yeah, at least he's asking. Now I have to teach him to wait, and that when I say no, I mean no. But it's alright, I'll help you remember if you want." You get up and begin walking back to the living room to pick up the blanket and pillows. "Sure, if you don't mind, doll." he carefully grabs the spoon and begins using it normally, he has trouble getting used to the new angle of the spoon and slowly eating his food while he watches you fold up the clothing. "You know, if you need to shower, you can probably use the spare bathroom." He says motioning to the door a little down the hall. "I would LOVE to, but I don't have extra clothing. I won't until Ms. Pots brings me my new clothes... I just don't know how long that will be for. Uh, where can I put this?" You say with a huff as you place the pile neatly on the couch. "Just leave it, I'm sure Steve will want it back. Or he'll send it out for a wash, or something." He says as he places the dishes in the sink. You make your way over and lightly push him aside, he only stares down at you in confusion. Then he sees you grab the soap and begin washing his dishes. "I could have done that, you didn't have to." he says trying to take the sponge from you, though you lightly slap his hand and he retracts it quickly. "No, it gives me something to do. I'm starting to get irritated over being inside every time I wake up. I can't really recall how long it's been since I've been outside." you say pouting as you begin rinsing off the cup and plate then placing them on the on the drying rack for them to dry.

"Sorry to hear that, doll. Maybe Stark will let you go outside soon? I mean, he did say he would arrange for you to see your kids, maybe you could ask him to let you go to them? that would let you leave and go get them." He says leaning against the counter to your right as you finish cleaning up the surrounding area. "That's a pretty good idea, I just need a chance to ask him. I just don't know how to do that, I don't know how to find him in this large building... I mean I could go from the first floor all the way to the last one yelling 'Tony, where are you?', right? I mean... I'm bound to have someone point me in the right direction, right?" You ask and you hear him chuckle at you. "Sure, or you can ask miss FRIDAY... Stevie usually calls out to her and asks her for stuff." He says looking up at the ceiling and you follow his gaze up not really sure what he was looking for. "Uh, Miss FRIDAY?" he asks unsure if he was doing it properly. "Yes, Mr. Barnes?" asked a female voice and you quickly grabbed his arm as you let out a small giggle. "Oh my god, it's like Cortana or Siri took over the building and not a stupid little speaker." you say but only earn a confused look from Bucky. "Ah, Is Mr. Stark awake?" he asks the air again. "He is, he usually wakes up at 9 A.M. Would you like for me to wake him?" She asks. "No! But can you tell him that I was looking for him and need his help?" You ask looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, I'll notify him as soon as he wakes up Ms.[L/Name]" "Thank you!" You say waving with both hands at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Bucky asks you. "I'm waving to her... I think. Can she 'see' me?" You ask and stop waving at the ceiling. He lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. "How would I know. I see Steve just walk away, it's not like she can wave to you, doll." He says as he lets out a chuckle again and shakes his head. "Oh... well, it's not like I wanted to be rude. Hell, when robots and AIs take over the world, I want my blender to vouch for me, that's why I usually give it a thorough cleaning and kiss my electronics every night after I tuck them in." You say jokingly. "Do you?" He asks cautiously. "No, of course not. I kiss them before I tuck them in." You say and he rolls his eyes. "Ha ha, I was joking." He says and you snort. "Suuure, buddy, suuure. Man, I don't know what I'm gonna do while I wait for Tony to wake up. I should probably just make myself go back to sleep... but that's so boring... dammit, I'll just watch TV. Do you know where the remote is?" You ask him as you make your way over to the couches again. "Does it look like 'I' would know where it is, let alone know how to use it?" You turn and give him a blank expression. "Holy hell, I need to make you stay with me so I can teach you EVERYTHING." You say with a smile on your face as he makes his way behind the couch while you turned to keep looking around the TV stand. You kneel down in front of the small cabinets and peek through the glass, being mindful of how your skirt was, and you finally found it. "AHA! Who in hell puts the remote at the bottom?" You say opening and grabbing the remote. "Well, in all honestly, we did only recently move in here, and this was Stevie's floor before I caused their fall out, and I'm positive Stevie never really watched TV." He says hopping over the couch and landing on the couch directly in front of you and the TV, he set his feet up on the coffee table and you quickly stood and made your way to sit next to him.

"Well, yeah, that's true, and if I were you, I wouldn't dwell on those thoughts too much, remember, you're trying to better yourself. Now, let's see if the batteries are dead." You begin messing around with the buttons and manage to turn on the TV and you begin cheering yourself in excitement. "They live! Now, let's see if Tony has the HBO or STARZ channels." you say more to yourself as you begin looking for the movie channels. You couldn't find anything good on the TV and you finally decide to watch the History channel. "Oh! Ancient Aliens! I hope you don't mind, if you do, I can always change it. I'm sure we can find something else." You say glancing at him, you catch him looking at you and he only nods. "Sounds fine." you push the Blanket and pillow aside as you curl up on the couch and begin watching a mystery about the Aztec pyramids.

"You don't really believe this do you?" He asks incredulously. "Steve and the rest of the Avengers fought Aliens a few years ago. You have no idea how invested I am into this show, now shhh, It's getting to the good part." You say and continue watching the show. "About the alien invasion, is there anything about it that I can read?" You quirk your brow at him and realized that maybe he hadn't had a chance to really experience the event. "Hmm, not on the news, maybe just an 'Anniversary' marathon, but not any time soon. If I had my phone I'd let you look through some videos and read up on some of the articles. But I don't have it with me, I'll see when I can get it back. If that's fine with you?" you ask and he nods. "Sorry for interrupting again." You smile and pat his right shoulder, he was to your left. "Nah no worries, honestly, I think most of this stuff is still a load of bull, but I love hearing about it. It's weird I know." You begin flicking through the channels again and land on animal planet, it was a special on animals with sonar. The Acoustic Prey Debilitation Hypothesis and it's past with tales of Sperm Whales and their battles against Giant Squids. "If you want me to change the channel I can, I just want to watch this really quick." You tell him as you begin watching the episode. "No problem with me doll, s'not like I have anything better to watch or do. Plus, this seems pretty interesting." he says crossing his arms and relaxing a bit more in his seat. You guys keep watching the special until it finishes. "Ms. [Name], Mr. Barton and Ms.Jessica would like a word with you, they are heading to your floor." You hear the AI say. Bucky quickly pushes himself up and hops over the couch in a rush, "Whoa! Where are you going? I thought we were bonding!" You say with a small laugh and he stops before he can turn the corner into the hall. " S-Sorry, I'm just... not one to hang around certain groups of people. Especially Barton, I-uh- kinda tried killing him once." He says as his eyes shift between you and the elevator doors. "Oh, okay, if you want, I can tell you when they leave? Unless you want to just stay in your room or something? It's-" You turn to the cable box and see it show the time. "-Oh! 7:37! Steve and Sam should also almost be back." You say turning and looking at him, he simply nods. "I'll just wait for them in my room. No need to get me." and before you can say anything he's gone and you give a small shrug.

You return to watching animal planet, the episode seemed to be a continuation about bio sonars within the animal kingdom and continual debates on whether or not they were actually being used as weapons to stun prey. The elevator doors open and Clint, Natasha, Abby,Jessica and Hannibal appear. You give them a small wave as they make their way over to you. "Well don't you look comfortable." Jessica. "Oh yeah, it's like a mini vacation away from the kids. I woke up, ate some food, washed the dishes, and got a chance to just sit down and watch TV. All without having any one yelling, or tantrums being thrown, or food for that matter." You turn down the volume on the TV and they all make themselves comfortable on the couches. "So where's Steve and his little minions?" Natasha asks and you snort. "Steve and Sam went for a run about a couple of hours ago. So they should be back soon. James is in his room." You say as you scoot over so Jessica can sit to your right while Clint sat to your left. "Ah, so you've been here just bored out of your mind watching Animal Planet?" Clint asks. "Nope, I've also been sitting here watching Ancient Aliens on the History channel being bored out of my mind." You say and they smile. "So what'd you guys need from me?" You ask glancing around at the group. "Well, I'm going to be heading home, Laura is happy that you'll be safe and are going to be in good care, so my job here is done." He says as you roll your eyes. "Well, thanks for saving me and making me feel like it was just a quick paycheck." you nudge him with your elbow and he laughs. "Hey, I did do it for free, but seeing how you are ungrateful, I'll send you my bill. Nat will be staying here though, so that gives you someone to talk with and maybe even train with." He says motioning to Natasha and she nods to you. "Wait, just Natasha? What about you Jess?" your attention goes to her and she takes hold of your hand. "Sorry girl, I've got some business to take care of. I can't stay here either, sorry. I'm going to be helping Abby and Hannibal to start up the new NightStalkers. They need my help sweety. Besides, you'll be fine here surrounded by a bunch of strong men and women. Especially the women." She says winking at Natasha and she smiles in turn. "Okay, sorry Nat, I didn't mean to offend you...but what did you mean by training?" You say turning to Clint again. "Well, since you have some new and unknown powers, Stark is working on a new training room so you don't have to worry about short circuiting and frying anything. Nat and Wanda already agreed to help your training." Clint says and you look at Natasha. "It's true, I'll be teaching you hand to hand combat, and since you have some actual powers, who else to show you but Wanda. Vision also volunteered, but we don't know what you might do to him with your electrical powers." You nod and let our a heavy sigh. "R-Right, I just... I wasn't expecting this. But thank you for the help, in advance." "No problem." Natasha says giving your a small smile. "Right, so Jess, will you be able to bring me my stuff before you leave permanently?" You turn to her and she nods. "Yeah babe, I don't want your gross things in my room. Besides, I gotta head home and have a talk with my parents about all of this. They miss you by the way, my dad said he'd kick your ass for nearly giving them heart attacks. That and I also need to go get your late Valentine's day gift. You're gonna love it." She says giving your a mischievous smile. "What ever it is... I don't want it." You say glaring at her. "What if I said they were just chocolates? Because I cross my heart and with god as my witness I am serious that they are chocolates." She says raising her right hand up and placing her left hand over her heart. "Right, but you told me you were Atheist." You keep playfully glaring at her. "Okay, FINE, on my unborn children's lives." she says desperately. "But you aren't pregnant...are you?" She gives you a blank look before she smacks you upside the head. "OW! What the hell Jess?!" You say rubbing the back of your head. "Of course not! That's what makes them 'Unborn'! Or are you trying to tell me something? Because guess what? I can kick your ass now! I've been training!" She gets up and raises her fists at you and you get up too. "I'll make you a deal, if I don't like your gift and/OR you lied to me, then we'll fight! Then we'll see who will be kicking who's butt!" You say pointing your pinky finger at her and she quickly loops hers with yours. "Fine, I'll see if I can drop your stuff off later today or tomorrow." she sits back down and you do too, both acting like nothing had happened. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but the truth is, we still need to get more information out of your little friend Carlos about anymore Vamp intel or locations. Drake, Frost and John were the only three Vampires unaccounted for when we attacked them." Hannibal said, your breathing hitched and you wrapped your arms around yourself. "A-Are you sure?" You ask eyeing everyone. They all either looked away from you or shook their heads in reply. "So... this is also why I need training? So I can defend myself?" you ask and look down at your hands, small sparks begin setting off and you quickly hug yourself again to stop them. "Hey, don't worry, we won't let anything happen to either you or your kids. Which by the way, you should be able to see them today. Tony began setting the arrangements yesterday. We just need a place to meet them at, we're not sure if we should take you to them, or have them flown over here. Is there any specific decision you'd like to make before we send out the word?"

Your hands quickly shot up to your face, and you began panicking. "Y-Yes, c-can we wait? I-I don't want to... show them... this... yet, I need to know how to cover this up before I scare my kids?" You say blinking frantically trying to prevent your on coming tears from falling. Jessica and Clint, quickly wrap their arms around you. This gesture caused your to break down. "Shhhh, it's alright, we thought of that before you woke up in that cell." Jessica says quickly to help calm you down. "Yeah, I've got connections at SHIELD, I already asked someone there to help make some specially made make up to match your skin tone. We are also getting you some contacts that will match your previous eye colors. She'll be dropping off the kit later today, but, just so you know, it's only a momentary solution, so... you might have to eventually give yourself away. But it's up to you to see how long you can keep it hidden from them. I just don't know how much make up they can make in such short notice without having you there for comparison. does that help?" Natasha said carefully as you just stared at her with your mouth agape. You slowly process what she says and your drop your hands from your face and wrap them around you again. "Y-Yeah, sounds fine... for now... it gives me more time to come up with a way of showing them. T-Thank you." You say finally calming down.

"Good, now. If you are ever bored, you can always ask FRIDAY to take you to the gym or to the pool. Though, I suppose you lacking any clothes would make the idea of getting sweaty unbearable, but hey, you are wearing a bikini from what I hear so at least you can go swimming." Clint says trying to lighten the mood. "Uh, I think I'll pass on both, unless I can find some clean clothes soon. You guys wouldn't happen to know when that would be, would you?" You ask Natasha and Clint specifically. "Yeah, Pepper is on her way here with some new clothes, so just give her a little while." "Thank god, I hate not showering for extended periods of time. I feel disgusting." You say messing with your hair. "AND I need to find a way to cut this stupid hair properly." You say in slight frustration. "You need a shower, I can tell you that much, I could smell you from a mile away. And yeah, your hair is fine, just needs a little trimming to fix it up evenly and that's it. At least it fits you, makes you look like a rebel girl." Jessica says nudging you a bit. "Thanks, Jess. I appreciate it." you hug her back. "Well, now that this is all said and done, I think I'm ready to head home, remember, once you get your phone, expect a call from the wife." Clint says giving you a quick side hug and standing up. "What if I don't have my phone any time soon?" You ask getting up along with everyone while stretching. "Well, you better expect your voicemail to get full and with each one you get, she'll either start chewing your ear of, or she'll start adding the kids to the messages." He says laughing and making his way to his to the elevator. "Oh no, that's too much guilt. You're killing me here. Make sue you tell her I said sorry before she begins calling so I can have SOME mercy." You say laughing. "I'll try, but for now, just take care, alright?" He says as he walks into the elevator followed by Natasha who had given you a quick hug and explained she would be back. "I'll see when I can come visit you, and DON'T get mad at me for turning into a Vampire hunter." Jessica says before giving you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I would, but I think you helped save me, which means you have surpassed me in getting the most bizarre job of all time." You say as you cross your arms over your chest. "And YOU beat me by a long shot on getting the most amazing job of all time." She says with a sad smile and you tilt your head in confusion. "What? Why?", "Because you're basically going to become an Avenger? You're on your way to greatness, just remember us little people on your way up the power ladder. Remember, you promised you'd pay for my nursing classes once you became famous." She says backing away into the elevator with Abby and Hannibal waiting patiently for her to finish. "I'll make sure she's safe, no worries. She's really resourceful, though she's thick headed. Which makes her a perfect candidate to be a NightStalker." Abby says giving you a quick hug and you thank her. "Thanks, for taking her out of my hair, she's all yours." You give her a wink and she enters. "Heeey, listen, I know, there is a slim chance of us ever actually seeing each other again, but, I just thought I should tell you. God damn do you look hot like this." Hannibal says and you quickly smack his arm. "Oh my god, you won't ever shut up with the horrible flirting will you?" You say rolling your eyes and he laughs. "Hey! I mean what I say, maybe we can go out on a date some time? Or a double date, Abby and Jess, You and me, then the four of us can have some late night fu-" You quickly latch your hand over his mouth and begin shoving him back. "Here, you go, he's all yours. Bye guys, I'll see ya around." You say as you begin backing away form the closing doors, hearing them all saying bye to you. "What about that date!?" you hear Hannibal yell as the doors slide shut and you just laugh and shake your head. "Nope. Not gonna fall for that again." You say to yourself as you make your way to the couch again.

You fix the couches and the blanket with the pillows and wait patiently for Steve and Sam to return while curling up and watching TV.


	22. ~Chapter 22~

Some time had passed before you heard any bit of noise coming from the large apartment. "Miss [Name], Mr. Rogers has informed me of his and Mr. Wilson's arrival. He apologizes for not checking in on you sooner." You glance around the ceiling and just shrug. "S'not a problem with me, tell him everything is fine, he shouldn't worry. Thanks for letting me know Ma'am." You say and give a small wave to the ceiling.

"You're welcome Ms. [Name]" about five minutes or so later the elevator doors open and both Steve and Sam enter, you smile at them and wave while you begin lowering the volume on the TV. "Welcome back to your humble abode." You say and they both make their way past you with their back packs slung over their shoulders by one strap. "Sure feels better coming home to a warm welcome." Steve says and you toss up a peace sign. "Then my job here is done. Ugh, do you guys have anything fun to do? I've just been watching TV. and I'm already starting to get sleepy from boredom." You get up and start stretching.

"No, sorry. We haven't had much of a chance in stocking up on anything FUN like board games or card games. I'm sure Stark has some cards or something laying around." Sam says as he places his back pack on a stool, opens it and begins sifting through it. Steve also mimics his action. "Ah, they told me there was a pool, and a gym. But I don't actually have any clothes to switch out to, to go and do something more productive. I'm still waiting on Mrs. Potts to get here with some of my clothing. You guys haven't heard from her, have you?" You say facing them on the couch, your knees on the cushion as you support yourself with your elbows on the backrest.

"Nope, but maybe Steve can call Stark and ask?" Sam says as he takes out empty water bottles and placing them onto the small island.

"Is he awake?" Steve asks and you shrug. "FRIDAY said he usually wakes up around 9 or so. And it isss-" You glance behind you to the cable box and see the time. "-a little past 8:30." You turn back to Steve and he pulls out his phone. "Well, time for a literal wake up call." he says as he waits for the phone to stop ringing. "Hey Tony, when will Pepper be back to drop off Ms.[Name]'s-", "Just call me [Name], no 'Miss'." You say quickly correcting him. "Uh-Right, [Name]'s clothes?" he stays quiet for a little while. He chooses to sit on one of the stools and Sam does too. "Right, I'll be sure to let her know. Yeah, we'll be on our way. Thanks Tony." He hangs up the phone and puts it in his back pack.

"Sooo? What'd he say?" you ask getting impatient. "Well, he said she is already be on her way, should take about 15 more minutes for her to get here. Mean while, Sam, Buck and I need to get going to meet up with Tony. Sorry to have to leave you alone again." He says looking guilty as soon as he sees you deflate and crumble onto the couch. "Nah, it's alright, I get it. Business is business and I'm not expecting you guys to put everything aside just to keep me from losing my mind out of boredom." You say letting out a small laugh as you begin raising the volume up on the TV. Not too loud to drown them out, but loud enough for you to enjoy the show and still hear them. "You guys should really shower though, you might start stinking up the place.You nasties." You say jokingly.

"Says you. At least we got extra clothes Missy." Sam says and you send him a playful glare while sticking your tongue out at him. "That's just cold Wilson. Sooo cold." He only laughs at you and grabs his backpack. "Yeah, what ever smelly." He begins walking towards his room and you stick your tongue out at him again. Steve just laughed a little and looked at you as he grabbed his backpack and emptied it. "I could lend you some clothes for now, if that makes you better." You tilt your head thinking about it. "Do you have just a shirt? I wouldn't mind that, beats what I'm wearing under James's sweater." He smiles and nods while his cheeks flush a little. "Alright, I'll bring one out as soon as we're on our way out.", you smile at him. "Thanks! I should have asked last night, but I wasn't thinking things through."

"No problem, I should have offered sooner too. I'll be back." He says throwing the accumulated empty water bottles into a trash can and grabs his backpack then leaves. You change the channel and your eyes land on a Supernatural episode. You quickly click it and enjoy the show. A little ways into the episode and you see the elevator doors open, in walks Pepper. "Good morning, sorry for the wait." She says with a bright smile as she makes her way to you and places several large bags on the couch. "Whoa, what's with the bags?" You quickly ask as you make your way over to her an them, she quickly goes around to your side with an excited smile. "These are your new clothes! I got all types. We don't know how long you'll be staying for and we looked into your home, it's been... ransacked. We also didn't want to risk taking you there, just in case. But we all decided that maybe, you would want new clothes. So... Surprise!" She says happily.

The idea of having your home rummaged around and is now considered unsafe for you was a major concern. You wanted to question her about it, but you also didn't want to be the one to make her smile go away so you gratefully smile at her and she begins looking through the bags to pull out some casual clothing. "Ah, THIS one is courtesy of Tony, told me to pick it up for you." She says handing you a T-shirt with his Ironman suits on it. "I can honestly say that I AM surprised, I should have seen this coming." You say taking it and laughing. She looks through the bags and hands you a pack of underwear and a new bra, you quickly wrap them in the shirt and she pulls up a new pair of jeans and hands them to you. "This should be fine for now, thank you, but you guys didn't really have to buy me so much." You say in noticeable discomfort. "It's alright, it's no big deal. If this still isn't enough, we can always get you more. All you have to do is ask." She says as she rests her hand reassuringly on your upper arm.

You nod and give her a quickl hug. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it.", "No problem. Is there anything else you'd like by the way?", "Well... I was told you guys had a pool... is there any way I can go there first? It feels like that might help me relax a bit and it will give me something to do. If you don't mind that is." You say shyly. "Oh! Yeah! I can take you now if you'd like? Has Tony told you what room you'll be getting yet?" She says motioning to the large bags with your supplies. "No, I don't think he knows where I'll be living it up." You say with small laugh. "Ah, Are there showers at the pool? I mean, there have to be right? I'll need to take a shampoo, razors, soap, deodorant." You say listing off the stuff. "Oh yeah! I got you covered!" She begins rummaging through the bags and takes a Red and Yellow backpack handing it to you "Let me guess, Tony's idea too?" She nods and laughs along with you, and you quickly shove the clothes at hand into it, she grabs the things you listed off and hands them to you along with a towel. You quickly fix the stuff in the backpack and just as you close it Steve, Sam and Bucky round off the corner tossing you a small nod as they make their way to the elevator. Bucky had his hair up in a man bun and you waved to them. "Look what I got! I can feel clean again! Even if I had showered yesterday, at least I can wear stuff that fits me!." You say excitedly as they stop at the entrance of the elevator and laugh, Bucky only smiles at you and he lets his hair down. "I suppose you won't be needing my shirt then?" Steve says with it in his hands. It was Blue T-shirt, fitting of him. "Actually, I still need that, if you don't mind. I will be going to the pool." You say happily letting out a small giggle as he hands it to you, Pepper only let out a small laugh and you quickly put the shirt in the bag and quickly close it up and slinging it over your right shoulder and quickly put your shoes on. "Well, hop on in, looks like you caught us in time." Sam says as he scoots to the side to let you and Pepper in. Bucky was to your right at the back of the elevator. Pepper to your left, Sam in front of Pepper and Steve was the one to push the buttons to the correct floors. You are careful to not bump into Bucky as you carefully drop the bag to your side. Yet you still manage to bump into him. "Sorry." You say quickly. "No problem." he says and pushes himself further back. "Careful, you might hurt the flower." Sam says jokingly. "I was the one that bumped into him slightly." you say tilting your head down as you try to twist your back pack around so you can place it between your feet for more space."I was talking about him being the flower." Sam says causing you to bite your lower lip to stop a small giggle from escaping your lips, Pepper on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the face Bucky had made. "Shut it Wilson." You hear Bucky say as he lets out a low growl. It sent a shiver down your spine.

"Stop it you two." Steve says as the elevator comes to a stop. Pepper begins exiting and you quickly follow her. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later?" You ask turning to the group, the three men send you a smile and nod. "Sure, we'll catch you later." Sam says and Steve agrees. Bucky on the other hand only crosses his arms over his chest but sends you a nod. You quickly wave to them as the doors slide shut.

"Alright, so this hall leads to the most of the the training rooms. She begins saying,"The doors to the left are the Gyms, They are pretty decently sized." She says opening the door and you both glance inside. "Oh Sh- This is huge! If THIS is decently sized, then what the hell is 'Big'?" you say causing the woman to laugh. "Alright, good point. We make them big in case Bruce 'Hulks' out. It gives the big guy something to do to get all that anger out." She says closing the doors and you begin following her again. "So why do you have more than one?", "It's in case he does thrash the place, we at least have a back up room while the other gets fixed.","Oooh, that's smart... I should do that to my kid's room, anytime they make a mess I can just make them sleep in the other room while I get too lazy to clean the mess and they won't because of their tantrums. Thanks for the idea." You say as you both laugh. "No problem, glad to be of help! Any ways, the first room to the right is the pool!" She walks you over to the doors and you both enter. "Oh, WOW, this is so pretty! It's so new too! Or... does tony hire some good people to clean up, because I could REALLY use people like that for my lazy days." You say eliciting another laugh from her and she walks you all the way across the room to two doors, one was labeled 'Womans' and the other 'Mens' with their symbols on it. She pushes the Women's door open and you follower her in as it swings open. there is a large locker room with benches. She goes up to the first set, of three, and slides the handle up and opens the locker labeled 1."You can either leave your stuff out on the bench or leave it in here. Up to you really." She says closing it and waiting for you to drop your stuff onto the bench, carefully laying it all out. "And the showers?" you ask once you finish setting the stuff out. "They are over in the back of the room, behind the last set of lockers. They should be easy for you to quickly turn them on and off, AAAND, if you you want some inflatables there is a room back there that we have stocked ready for any occasion. The goal was for Tony to use this as a 'Getting the gang back together' Pool bash... but things have been strained soo... every thing still kind of feels like it's all going to waste, he still has hope though." Pepper says as she lets out a sigh while leading you to a small room labled 'Supplies' located next to the showers. She opens the door and you walk in with her, there are boxes and bags with many types and sizes of floaties. "Ah, well, he's right to keep hope. I mean... almost all of the team is here. Right?" you say asking her and she smiles while nodding to you. "Yeah, but... I think it's because of you. Tony hadn't contacted Steve, or Steve contacted Tony until Barton and Tony met you and saw your missing person's report on T.V., it's an amazing coincidence. But, you have unintentionally helped bring the group back together." She nods to you as you grab a beach ball and a round Doughnut designed floaty.

"I-I don't know what to say about that. I've always been told that if you do good, good will fall upon you. I gave a guy the last of my $20 so he could get something to eat, one time. Then I found a wallet, turned it in to the cops and a week later the guy that lost it gets the cops to contact me and he gives me $100 for finding his wallet, said he didn't care if he lost the cash in it, he just wanted the pics of his kids back. Was grateful that I didn't take anything either." You say with a smile as you turn to her and she holds her hand out for you to give her one of the floaties, you hand her the beach ball and you both head out of the room. "That's so sweet, I think that's Karma." She walks you back to the first bench and you both sit on it facing each other. You both take the devices out and begin blowing them up. "Yeah, I know. But, I have found things like that easy to predict. Ya' know? But... all of this? I can't tell if I'm doing good or bad. If I already got paid my do with this." You say motioning to your eyes. "Or, if I did something bad, like stepping on a butterfly and only ended up pissing off some unknown god that threw me into a shit show... I mean, the only good thing I can see that I did or helped cause, was some how bringing part of the Avengers together, and even then. I don't see where I have done any good. I mean, yeah, bringing the world's mightiest heroes back together so that they can all save the world again if it ever needs it. Jessica found a partner that really seems to worry about her and care for her, which I am happy for, and I'm the one constantly in pain. I mean... I know I shouldn't expect anything good in return. But, it just sucks." You say with a sad laugh and you begin blowing air into the giant inflatable donut. "Hey, I know it's tough, but, trust me. Something good always comes from stuff like this." She says as she places her hand on your right thigh. "Yeah? How do you know?" You ask her not convinced. She raises her left hand and you spot the large diamond on her ring finger. "Holly shit... You and Tony?" You quickly ask and she flushes. "Yes. WE went through shit. Sooo much, but in the end, he realized that we really were meant to be. Next thing I know, I'm preparing for the wedding." She says with a smile. "Congratulations! when's the wedding?", "Next year in the summer. Tony wanted and still wants Steve to be his best man." She says as she continues to blow into the ball. "I would have figured it would have been Mr. Banner, they seemed pretty close from what I saw in the news." You said as you continue to blow into the donut. "They both agreed that Steve was the perfect man for the job. Now we wait to see when Tony will ask him." You nod to her and then stop to regain your breath. "So... what your telling me... is that there is a possible wedding ring for me from a hot man at the end of all of this... mess of my life so far?" You ask and you both laugh. "Hey, there are plenty of handsome bachelors available here in the tower. You never know." She says winking at you and you both laugh. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I'm done, you?" you say as you set the donut aside and she bounces the ball to you and you quickly catch it. "Same! Listen, I have to go. I need to go back to work. If you ever need anything, as FRIDAY, she'll always respond and she'll always help. If you tell her to contact me she will. Okay? Will you be fine if I leave you alone?" She asks you as she begins making her way to the door. "Nah, I should be fine, I'm a big girl, I know how to swim." You say sending her a smile. "Thank you again, for everything." You say as you begin taking the Bucky's sweater off. "No problem. I'll see if anyone wants to come join you to keep you company." She says and walks out the door as soon as you utter a single 'Thanks'. Your letter falling down to the ground. You pick it up and scoff at it. "Man, I really should trash this." You say and toss it into the backpack. You take off the shirt and the skirt, leaving the bikini on, you quickly place Steve's larger shirt on and you can't help but giggle as it covers you just bellow your butt. You glance down at your legs and inspect them. "Alright, no shaving." You say as you grab one towel and sling it over your shoulder. You then grab the ball and large donut under each arm and begin heading out to the pool.

You toss both floaties into the pool in the more shallow end, and you make your way over to the stairs and slowly walk into the pool, allowing your body to become accustomed to the coldness of the water. "Fucking hell, it's cold!" you yell as you use the rail to lower yourself further down the stairs. Once you are into the 3 foot deep part you carefully inhale and push yourself down to wet your short hair and to get your body more accustomed to the water.

Once you exhale you open your eyes and you stay standing there for a few seconds. ~Safe. Free.~ you hear the voices speak up. You glance around to make sure there wasn't anyone else, your guard was up. "Why? Free?" You question out loud. ~No Pain. No suffering.~ the voices say again. ~Suffering?~ you ask mentally, now just wading in the water waiting for a reply. ~No suffering. Only Freedom.~ they say again. You feel your head begin to throb. "Freedom from what?" you question again, no head ache. ~Them.~ it says, you don't need to know what the voices meant by 'Them'. You know they meant the Vampires. ~They're gone.~ You say and you feel your head throbbing again. ~No. Hiding.~ the voices say. "How do you know?" You ask as you begin walking to the floaties that went off to the deeper end. No head ache.~Sense.~ the voices say. "Sense? You can sense them? How?" You ask out loud as you dive under the water and back up again to wet your head. ~DarkForce. Connection to life.~ the voices say. "Connection to life? like, all life? Or just... the life in the darkness? Is that a thing?" You ask, again, no head ache, you understood that they meant that the vampires were in hiding. You were recently informed that John, Drake and Frost were out there, alive.~Life in darkness.~ they answer. "But... I don't understand... How can there be life in darkness?" ~Straaaange~ the voices utter in unison causing you to shiver at the ominous sound. "Yeah, it's strange. I guess I won't ask any more. So does this make me your... way out?" You ask looking around the large pool again, it felt like you were being watched. Must have been the voices giving you that odd feeling. ~No. Eyes. Light. Hope.~ You hear them say. "Well, talk about no pressure. But how am I supposed to help?" ~No. We help.~ they quickly reply causing you to shiver again. "Okay, I get it. So, why is it that I get head aches when I try talking with you in my head, but not if I speak out, this could be problematic down the line... I hope you know that." You say as you manage to get your hands on the beach ball. ~Fine.~ the voices say. Next thing you know you are being surrounded by a black cloud and you begin to panic.

Just as quickly as the smoke appeared from you, it disappeared and you hear a large splash from behind you. You quickly turn and see a large black mass under the water slowly making it's way towards you. You begin swimming back as it draws near and your back hits the pools edge. "FRIDAY HELP!" You yell as you see a large black and silver head appear.

FRIDAY quickly set up the feed to the camera in the feed for Tony and the rest of the group to see, it included: Steve, Sam, Bucky, Bruce and Pepper. Steve, Sam and Bucky quickly made their way to the elevator and FRIDAY sent them off to your location. All the while explaining everything that you went through, from talking to yourself, to the smoke appearing from you, from the location of the injections to be exact.

By the time they made it to the door they saw you slowly backing away from the large Lioness as she stalked towards you. You held your left hand out while your right was grabbing at the wet shirt above your heart. "P-Please, I didn't mean anything bad... D-Don't hurt me." She stops and turns to them, then to you and she hops into the pool and begins playing with the large beach ball. You begin letting out a shaky laugh and the Trio quickly make their way to you. You don't even notice them as you stare at the lioness in wonder as she splashes around with the beach ball.

"[Name]? Are you okay? Did it do anything to you?" Steve asks while Bucky acts as a barrier between you and the large cat. "Y-Yeah, d-did you hear her-it-them?" You say fumbling with your words. The trio look at each other and then back at you. Bucky returned his attention to the large cat. "No, we only heard you talking to it, then... you began laughing. What happened?" Sam asked.

"She said, she wouldn't hurt me, just play with me." You say with another small laugh as you sit on the ground, dragging Sam and Steve down with you, though while you sit cross legged they stay crouching in case the lioness attacks."So why is she, playing in the pool?" Steve asks confused. "The voices... they control her..." You stay quiet, listening to them talking to you mentally, no head ache. ~Play. Freedom. Colors. Dark Home.~ they say happily. "Miss, are you okay?" You hear Steve ask, your hand instantly covers his mouth as you stay staring at the large lioness, through Bucky's legs, playing with both floatation devices. ~You come from a world of darkness? So you've never seen anything like... this? No colors, no light?~ she stops playing and begins paddling her way towards the edge of the pool and climbs out. She shakes, causing the water to go every where and makes her way towards you. Bucky stands firm, ready to punch her as she draws near. Sam pulls you up and drags you behind Steve and him. You now have three men between you and the large lioness. You pee from behind them and just stare at her as she walks right up to Bucky, he quickly pulls his left hand back and punches down at her.

She makes a small grunt as it phases through her and she walks through him. He quickly panics and grunts as she makes her way past him and begins phasing through a shocked Steve. "Oh shit." Is all Sam says as he also tries throwing a punch at her, she phases through him and continues to follow you as you back away. Once you are a safe distance from the concerned men you sit down on the ground and the only thing you hear is your heavy, panicked breathing. "H-Hey, h-had your f-fun?" you say cautiously. You sat relaxed on the ground, legs crossed and you leaning back using your arms for support. She waddles up to you and drops in front of you. Her massive head taking up all of your lap. Her large silver eyes locked onto yours through out the ordeal seemed to relax as your hand goes up and begins petting her head. She was soft...and... dry. You all stay quiet, not really sure what to do or say. ~Fun.~ the voices quietly whisper to you. ~So... when you're like this... my head won't hurt? But... if you're... in me, then I get head aches?~ you ask them mentally. ~Yes.~ they quietly reply. ~Why?~ You ask them. ~Conflict.~ they way again. ~Our minds are in conflict?~ You ask them ~Yes.~ they say. "oh." you say out loud. "Oh?" Sam asks wanting to hear more. "Uh, yeah... I need to talk...to everyone... I haven't been 100% with you guys.", "Well, time to come clean, can you.. control that big cat until we meet up with Tony and Bruce?" Steve asks and you look up at him. "I-It doesn't work that way... Beside, I'm not dressed properly. You say motioning to his large shirt over your body. He quickly flushes and glances away. Sam looks down and shakes his head, and Bucky just drags his right hand down his face. "Good to know that your concerns are in order." Bucky mutters and you let out a small laugh. "Well, if you perves want, I can change in elevator on the way up." You say as you pat the lioness on her left cheek and she lazily gets up. Her warmth quickly fades away and you get up catching the eyes of the three men, who were currently flushed at the suggestion. "Right, maybe you should go change." Sam say as he crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a small chuckle. "Thank you, but, it's more like, I still need to shower, so give me like 10 to 15 minutes, please?" You ask making your way to the Women's changing room with the large lioness sitting down facing them with you and the door behind her, guarding you. "Alright, take your time." Steve says hesitantly, eyeing the lioness. She lays down and lets out a loud yawn, her large teeth in full dsplay of the men. "Did we really just charge in waiting to fight this thing bare handed?" Sam says. "Well, I think I would have been fine, can't say the same about Stevie and you birdbrain." Bucky says, even though he's unsure of the outcome of the battle.

"What ever Barnes, I saw you shaking in your little black boots." Sam says not letting his eyes leave the large black and silver cat."So what do we do now?" Sam ask lamely. "I-I don't know, we wait, I guess." Steve says making his way to a Circular table with chairs surrounding it. Bucky and Sam follow only glancing back to make sure the lioness wasn't stalking them. She sat on the ground, licking her paws, cleaning them. Then she lets out another loud yawn and they stare at her in amazement. "Mr.Rogers, Mr.Stark would like to know if everything is alright?" He hears FRIDAY's voice echo through the room. "Yeah, tell him we'll be up in a few minutes." The AI goes silent and they all remain quiet, only glancing at the large sleeping cat and the door for any sign of you.

You turned off the shower and began drying yourself off. ~Everything alright?~ you asked the lioness. ~Fine.~ the voices said. You wrapped the towel around yourself and made your way to your clothes. You had placed the dirty clothes in the back pack, along with the wet shirt and bikini, though, you placed those in a separate pocket wrapped in the second towel so they wouldn't make everything else wet. You began putting your clothes back on and quickly closed the backpack up and began heading out once you put your shoes on. You slung the backpack onto your back with both straps and began messing with your hair. You saw the door swing open as the lioness peeked her head in and then ducked out as soon as you got close to the door.

You exited the room anxiously and heard Sam and Steve chuckle. "I know, it's the shirt, courtesy of Tony. I like it, it kinda highlights his bad-assery." You say pulling at the bottom of the shirt so you could see the design of it. "Aren't you going to tell her to watch her language punk?" Bucky says scoffing and standing. He missed the shocked look Steve gave him at the nickname. "Well, given what just happened. I wouldn't say it matters, Jerk." Steve says and Bucky turns and smirks at him. "Alright ladies, lead the way." you say jokingly. You follow Sam and Steve out Bucky stays back, still Alert and aware of the large Lioness, standing to your right, with the lioness between you two.

"Does this mean, I'm in trouble?" You ask once you all make it to the elevator. "No, why would you think that?" Steve asks as Sam pushes the button to Tony's floor. "It kinda feels like it." You say motioning to the three of them with a small meek chuckle. Sam was in front to your right, Steve in front of you to your left, you were in the back left part of the elevator, Bucky to the back right, his usual spot from what you took note of, and the large lioness took up the spaces between you all as her size demanded it. "Well, you're not. You aren't in trouble. I don't think SHE would let you get in trouble." Sam says motioning to the lioness who only tilts her head at him in confusion before her large head turns to you. ~Fear?~ She asks. ~Yeah, you won't hurt them... will you?~ She looks at all of them then at you. ~No.Safe.~ the voices say. ~They are?~ you ask confusion and you begin petting her head as she shifts around and rubs it against you. ~No. We are.~ You only smile at her and kiss her on top of her head. "Yes, we are. Whose a good girl? huh? Whose a good girl?" You say cooing at the large lioness and she begins purring. The three men only quirk a brow at you as the doors open and they step off. You give her a pat on the side of her neck and you both walk out with the three men. They lead you off to Tony's and Bruce's lab.


	23. ~Chapter 23~

"You scared us there kitten." You hear Tony say as you make your way over to him, Pepper and Bruce. "Yeah, well, I kinda scared myself too." You say with a breathy laugh. Pepper is standing next to Tony who is leaning on a table with a large holographic screen. There was a zoomed in still image of the lioness playing with the beach ball.

"I hope you weren't watching me playing in water... I don't know how I'd feel about that. Either creeped out or confused are probably the more likely reactions." You say and he smiles at you. "No, actually we were just finishing up our chat with Charles about your decision on your reunion with your kids, when FRIDAY showed us the feed of 'HER' on the screen approaching you. But, from what I see, she's as friendly as your average kitty cat. So, mind filling us in on what you know...do you know anything about her?" He asks eyeing the massive black and silver cat.

You glance at everyone and let out a heavy sigh as your eyes land on the large lioness who sat to your left. Steve, Sam and Bucky all walked around you and made their way to the trio. Bruce sat on a stool next to Tony, Pepper Stood to Tony's right, she was hugging a clipboard to her chest. Steve and Sam sat to Bruce's left on the other stools, and Bucky chose to lean against a table like Tony and crossed his arms. Tony shifted in his position and was still leaning against the table but now he was using his arms for support, his thumbs anxiously strumming on the edge of the table as he waited for you to talk.

"I think I should start in the beginning... well... sort of. See, when I got that stuff injected in me, I started hearing voices, they were screaming and crying. I thought there were more people being experimented on like me, but when I finally had a small break from the injections, I glanced around as best as I could but, I didn't see anyone. I kept hearing the screaming and, to save my own sanity, I began talking to them, trying to calm them down and they did then eventually I passed out. After Drake 'saved' me-" You say making quotation marks with your hands." I began hearing the voices, but... they were calm, slightly afraid, but calm from what I could tell." You began petting the large lioness and she placed her massive paw on your left arm and swatted down causing you to tumble a bit.

Everyone jolted at the sudden action and gasped.~Sit.~ The voices in your head told you and you complied. You sat cross legged next to the lioness, she walked around you and curled around behind you, and placed her head on your left thigh, you lifted your arm up and began petting her. "It's alright, she just wanted me to sit." You hear her purring and let out a sigh as you smile down at her. "Anyway, when Zoe, the little girl that I was protecting, when she was in danger and I used myself as a meat shield against those stupid Vampire Dogs-", "Dampires, if I'm not mistaken." Tony says giving you a knowing look. "Shut up, not you too." You say with a small laugh. "-those stupid DAMPIRES-" You say giving Tony a pointed look which he returns with a satisfied smile, and causing you to roll your eyes. "-it was... it was like we connected, bonded... I mean... it's hard to explain. But the voices showed me where they were going and what they were doing through their eyes when they turned into her." You say motioning to the sleeping lioness. "I was even able to some how control her for a bit, but I didn't know what to do and they took over again... Next thing I know... I'm seeing myself through her eyes. She tells me I would be safe and I passed out. It was... freaky." You say trying to suppress the feeling of crying as you remembered the events. "Do you hear the voices often?" Sam asks. "Uh, sometimes, I didn't when I woke up, I think it was because I was hungry, it could also have been because I was also safe. They have told me some interesting things though. Told me something about... their dark home or something. I'm not one-hundred percent sure on that one. I still need time talking with them to understand them more... they did tell me that Drake, Frost and John were still out there, hiding. I think... that the DarkForce that they injected me is like... some odd living thing." You say shuddering, the lioness senses your discomfort opens her eyes and begins licking your hand and arm causing your to let out an odd noise, a mix between disgust and a giggle. "What do you mean? If you don't mind my asking." Tony says watching your interaction with the large cat. "It's the voices... they say they can sense from the rest of the darkness that the vampires that got away are still in hiding. I assume it means what ever other DarkForce batches that they had, is what they are connected to. I'm just making a wild guess here, they don't speak like we do. They can only speak little by little, not very much at once." You say as you continue petting the purring cat. "Why is that?" Asks Bruce with intrigue. "I think it's because there are so many of them in my head, along with myself... if they aren't turned to her-" you point the the lioness."-then when I try talking to them mentally I start getting a head ache. But if they turn to her, then I can speak with them telepathically and my head won't hurt. They told me it was because of our minds basically being forced to speak-uh- think together." You say as you let out another shaky breath.

"So, this-" Tony points to the two of you. "-is helping you get rid of your headaches?" You nod at him with a small smile. "Yeah, I can try to get her to return to me if you feel uncomfortable." You say keeping your eyes on him. "No! Not if it's helping you. But I gotta ask, just so can know on what to stock up on, but does she EAT anything?" You furrowed your brows at him and tilt your head then you glance at her and bite your lower lip. "Do you eat anything?" she opens her eyes as you stop petting her, she licks her lips and yawns. ~No.Life force.~ "Whoa, mine?" You ask as your brows shoot up. ~Yes.~ "Oh... is this why I couldn't hear you when I was hungry?" You ask. ~Yes. Less energy. Less life force.~ they say and she closes her eyes. "So, what's the word?" Steve asks. "Uh...well... on the plus side of things... she doesn't eat actual food, if you feed me you are basically feeding her." You say with a small laugh. They eye each other all wondering the same thing. "Why? What do you mean?" Pepper asks. "Uh, she's using my life force to basically feed herself." you say as you begin thinking about being in a couple of similar positions and you begin laughing a little. You see them all looking at you in confusion and you quickly cover your mouth to supress the laughter as you begin to flush at the realization that you just had. "S-Sorry, it's just I -", "What? Why are you laughing? Aren't you scared it's draining your life force to keep itself alive?" Tony asks. "Well... I kinda was about to get scared and mad... but, I kinda realized I've been through that before. Twice." You giggle and quickly caugh to stop yourself. "What do you mean by that? Why is it funny? It's leaching off your life." Bruce pipes in. "I don't think you'd understand... Have you ever been pregnant?" You say as you bite your lower lip. "What?" Bucky asks confused, no one bothers to question him on his sudden decision to speak. "Yeah, when you're pregnant you are sharing your body, your blood, your nutrients with another living entity or entities." They all suddenly understand what you meant. "But, isn't THIS more harmful, you did say 'LifeForce' not nutrients." Sam says and you shrug. "I don't think so. And IF it is like being pregnant a third time... then it shouldn't be hard for my body to become accustomed to taking care of the two of us... I just hope I don't get fat again... not again. I just got new clothes." You say looking down and stretching your shirt for emphasis. You hear a few of the men scoff and you hear Pepper let out a small chuckle. The lioness nudges your arm with her massive head and you continue petting her. "Well, I guess it gives us more to look into. Now we have to make sure there isn't any ill effect on your body. Wouldn't want you having to go out and keep buying new clothes. Not that it's a problem." Tony says with a smile. "Cool. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." you say with a small smile. "Alright, you can go back to the pool if you want. Unless there is something else you'd like to tell us?" Tony asks.

You frown down at the lioness. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" ~Attack.~ the voices say as she lets out a sigh and you just squint your eyes at her. "I don't know what you mean by that." She opens her eyes and you can see her roll her eyes at you. ~Shock.~ the voices say again. "I still don't get you." you whisper down to her, and you suddenly feel a sudden shock hit your lower back and butt and you bolt up right with a squeek. "What the hell?!" You say rubbing your butt and hissing in pain. The lioness simply looks up at you and yawns, flashing her large fangs at everyone.~Concentrate. Powers. Electricity.~ the voices say. "Didn't have to be so rude." You say as you begin fixing yourself. You glance down at your hands and you see bolts of electricity zapping around your arms. "Oh." is all you say before it stops. "Oh? What just happened to you? Are you okay?" Pepper asks concerned, she wanted to make her way to you but Tony stopped her by her right arm. "Oh, sorry." You say bringing every ones' attention to his hold on her. "I didn't mean to scare you. She just wanted to show me this-" You say bringing up your hands, palms and fingers facing each other. You concentrate on them and you can feel small tingles going from your chest, to your arms and down to your finger tips. Small bolts of electricity begin flashing and connecting between your hands. You let out a gasp and a small laugh as you see what you just did and you glance up at everyone. All eyes are on you and in shock. "Whoa, that's pretty cool... well, when you have it under control." Sam says and you nod. "Yeah, I just... need to learn to how use it. Maybe I can eventually just skip paying my electric bills and pocket some more cash." You say jokingly as you let your hands land on your his with a bright smile. "I think I know a couple of people who can help you train your little sparks." Tony says, all heads turn to him. "Thor?" Steve asks and Tony nods. "Who's the other?" Sam asks. "Storm, right Tony?" Bruce says with a knowing smile. "Yeah, she could help. I'll call Storm and Charles in a bit. For now, you go and relax, watch TV. take a nap, do what ever you want I'm still making some arrangements. Oh, by the way, have you decided on your reunion with your little brats?" Tony says quickly. "Y-Yes?" You say unsure. "Oh, don't sound too convincing." Sam says jokingly. "Fine... Yeah, I want to meet my kids and my in-laws at their house. I want to know they are safe and will be safe." You say in confidence. "Uh, sure... I'll let Charles know. How soon?" He asks. "Oh, I...was hoping maybe tomorrow? Natasha told me she would help me get some special make-up to cover this-" You say motioning to your eyes. "and some contacts for my eyes... I don't want to overwhelm my kids and scare them off when I see them." You say clasping your hands together and looking down at the ground, avoiding their gazes. "No problem kitten. Let me know When Natasha gets you the make-up and the contacts so I can tell Charles about the meet up. Alright?" he says making his way to you with Pepper. "Y-yeah! Thank you. Thank you so much." You say as you quickly go up to him to hug him and he returns it. "So... mind if I pet the big-bad-kitty cat?" He says glancing down at the lioness as she lays down again. Her eyes meet yours and you can see her roll her eyes. ~Fine.~ the voices say and you smile brightly. "You can pet her." He quickly side steps you and cautiously begins petting the large cat's right side. Pepper just supports her right hand up with her left and begins shaking her head as she covers her mouth as she watches Tony cooing at the large cat while he pets her. He tail swishes in happiness even though she holds her face with the same stoic appearance. The other four men make their way to you four and they stay staring down at Tony an the large cat. "You guys want a go?" You smile at them. "N-No I'm fine. I'd like to keep my hands." Bruce says chuckling nervously. Bucky crosses his arms and shakes his head at you. Same stares at you with brows raised almost asking you 'are you serious?' with just his expression alone. "Go ahead, she enjoys it." You say stepping to the side and he quickly goes over to the lioness and begins petting her head and back. She begins purring. "How about you Steve?" Pepper asks as he stares at the cat, then to you. "You sure this is safe?" he asks with a quirked brow. "Hey, she's purring spangles. Either your in on a once in a life time experience, or your out." Tony says smirking up at him as he stops petting the lioness's chest and side. She lets out a light whimper missing the attention and he begins petting her again. "Well, when you put it that way. I guess it couldn't hurt." he goes over to Sam's side and begins petting the cat's head with a smile. "A bunch of kids is what they are." You say laughing at them.

"Agreed."Pepper says from next to you. "Are you guys sure you don't want to pet the lion? I can't guarantee you when she'll allow anyone to pet her again, she's adoring the attention right now." you say stepping between Bucky and Bruce. To Bucky's left, and Bruce's right and you nudge them both. "No, I'm fine. Maybe some other time." Bruce says giving you a shy smile and you return it with a warm one."Don't sweat it, I just figured you'd want to before Tony starts up something." You say. "Oh! She's got a point Bruce." Pepper says quietly from his left. You glance at the three men with the large cat and you see tony messing with her paws, inspecting her large claws and Steve scolding him for messing around with her paws. Sam on the other hand began lifting her lips to take a better look at her large fangs. The lioness just allowed them to do as they please, she could return to you if she ever felt uncomfortable and you both knew that. It was a bit of information you two shared without having to actually speak.

"Well... I am curious to see her up close... I guess it wouldn't hurt now that she's tame... she IS tame, right?" Bruce asks and you smile at him and nod. "Yeah, go a head, I mean look. Sam and Tony are basically the closest to death than Steve is and she doesn't care." He looks on in shock and slight horror but nods none the less. "Well, alright. I'll just pet her back. She'll be fine with that right?" You nod and with out much more he walks off to Tony's side and he begins inspecting the large claws as tony begins applying pressure to the paw. "What about you James? You don't want to try? I mean, it'll be like being a kid again. Just like going to the zoo." You say as you wiggle in your spot and give him a smile. Pepper only watches on at the men who are being scolded by Steve about how to properly pet the lion. "Maybe not now. I don't want to cause any problems." He says causing you and Pepper to look to each other then him but he keeps his focus on the lioness and the men. "I'm not going to push you to it, it's your decision, but just so you know. You won't cause any problems, It's fine." You say placing a hand on his metal arm, he stiffens but slowly relaxes. "Thanks, doll, I appreciate it. I'll just be going on my way for now. Thank you miss Potts." he says making his way past everyone. "I'll be at the Gym Steve." He says and makes his way to the elevator."Sure, FRIDAY can take you there." Steve says watching the man quickly scurry to the elevator and he turns to you and Pepper and you just give him a shake of your head and a shrug. He only nods and smiles at you as he gets up and walks to you. The others soon stop petting the lion and return to you three, Tony was the last to finish petting the lioness happily. "Sorry Steve, guess I spooked him away." You say avoiding his stare as he places his hands on his hips and you lace yours behind your back. "Nah, don't worry about Buck, he's still getting used to being around people, specifically us. So don't ever feel like you're at fault. Alright?" he asks you while he places his left hand on your right shoulder. You nod meekly to him. "Yeah, alright. Thanks.", "Alright, everyone, except Bruce and Pepper, out. I got business to do and with this much distraction. I don't think I'll be able to continue my work!" Tony says as he pats your back. "Besides, I think I found a new hobby. Pepper, what are the laws in New York about owning exotic pets?" He says as he turns and begins walking to the large holo screen. "No, Tony. DON'T you dare!" Pepper says as she begins following him. "Well, I think she needs my help stopping Tony from buying a Zoo." Bruce chuckles glancing back at the two. "Yeah, tell her it's my fault and I'm sorry about that." You say as he turns his attention to you. "It's alright, we're all used to it. It was nice meeting you and finding out more about you." He says shaking your hand. "You too Mr. Banner.", "Oh please, call me Bruce. I appreciate you letting us pet your friend over there." He says motioning to the stretching lioness. "Oh yeah, no problem, actually petting animals is considered a form of therapy. So if you ever feel stressed you can always ask to play with her. She won't admit it, but she enjoys the attention." You say with a laugh and he returns it. "I'll keep that in mind with Tony around. I'll tell FRIDAY to let you know when we get in contact with Mr. Xavier." he says extending his hand for you to shake. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Bye-bye!" you say as you shake his hand and he waves to Sam and Steve then turns to help Pepper stop Tony from looking into the Exotic Animals Laws.

Steve and Sam begin leading you to the elevator, your lioness follows to your left and rubs her head against your arm. You notice how she's around 4 feet tall as she walks next to you, now realizing how scary it really must have been for the others to see her prowling at you as you had backed away in fear earlier. "Is there anything you'd like to do? It may take a little while longer before Natasha returns." Steve says glancing back at you as he draws your attention away from her. "Ugh, I don't want to back to the TV. I also don't want to nap. I can't really clean to distract myself either." You say as you three enter the elevator. Sam and Steve stop and wait for you to make up your mind. You fidget with the straps on your back and glance down at the lioness. "Screw it. Take me back to the pool. I've got nothing better to do and I didn't really get to enjoy my time." You say shrugging. "You guys wouldn't want to join would you? Make it more fun?" you ask them both and Steve quickly looks away and rubs the back of his head. "Nah, I gotta check on Buck." He says and you both turn to Sam. "Sure, I just gotta run upstairs and get some clothes to change to first though, if you don't mind waiting?" He asks smiling at you and you return it with an excited smile "No rush, take your time." He pushes the button to their floor and the you guys begin heading up to it. You begin petting the lioness as she stands to your left, Steve in front of her and Sam in front of you. You all stay in the comfortable silence as you arrive at the floor. "I'll be back." Sam says and he jogs out the elevator to his room. "Hey... Steve... Can you tell James I said I was sorry if I made him feel pressured or uncomfortable in anyway, I didn't mean to." You say looking down meekly as you hug yourself. "Yeah, I'll let him know, but don't feel upset about it, he tries being social, but sometimes he just can't stand being around people. I'm sure he'll eventually come around, he just needs time." Steve says giving you a sad smile. "I'm sure he will. You sure you won't want to join Sam and me in the pool? Even if it's in a little while?" You ask hoping you could have more people having fun with you. "I'll think about it. I just gotta talk with Buck first." You nod and smile at him. "Sure! Invite him too! The more the merrier!" The lioness nudges Steve and he retracts his hand. "No, she wants you to pet her, it's alright." He begins petting her and soon Sam walks in with his back pack slung over his arm. "Ready, kitten." He says picking up the nick name Tony had given you. "Kitten? Really?" You say giving him a disgruntled look. "What's wrong? Don't like it?" Steve asked as Sam pushed the button to the Gym/Pool floor. "It's just... odd, I've never been called kitten before. It's actually... kind of cute." You say with a small smile and shrug. The both males look at you then each other. "Then kitten it is." Sam says as you guys wait for the elevator to stop. The lioness removed herself from Steve's touch and back to yours. Once the elevator door parted, Steve quickly went to the first Gym to see if Bucky was there.

"Don't worry about Barnes, he's got a lot on his head. So don't feel like you scared him away, alright?" Sam says as you took your eyes away from the closing Gym doors and looked at him. "O-Okay, I just feel guilty is all. Let's go." You say giving him a small smile and making your way to the Pool's entrance with both the lioness and Sam at your heels.

You both make your way to the locker rooms, the large lioness stops and waits at the entrance to the women's room and you enter it. You quickly change back to the bikini and large shirt. Once you make your way out you see Sam crouched next to the purring lioness. "Man, she really loves the attention huh?" He says smiling up at you. He was wearing a red shirt and his running shorts with black flipflops.

"I know, she just loves the attention." She gets up and you three make your way to the pool. "Don't you want to slowly get used to the water first? You have been out of it for a while." Sam say as he sees you sit at the 4 foot deep side. You look up at him with a quirk of a brow. "Yeah, but... this is faster." you say as you quickly push yourself in and sinking to the bottom. You quickly kick yourself up to the surface with a large gas and a shocked expression. "SSShiiiit! You say trembling while you hold onto the edge of the pool. You hear Sam laughing and you glare up at him causing him to raise his hands in defense while making his way around the lioness to get to the shallow end. "Hey don't blame me kitten. I warned you." He begins hissing a little as his bare feet enter the water and you laugh while submerging yourself again. "Haha! S-See how c-cold it isss?" you say with a slight shiver as you smile at him and he nods and smiles while he slowly makes his way over to you. You glance around and see the Floaties you had left behind were a little further into the deeper end. You make your way over to them and smack the ball towards Sam as he pops up from under the water just barely managing to catch the ball before it smacks into him. "Oh! What was that for?" He asked hitting it back at you and you catch it. "Just hold it while I grab the other one!" You say tossing it back to him and you make your way to the floating donut. He waits for you to grab it by hooking your arm around it and swimming back to him. "So why get both?" He asked as you grabbed the ball from his waiting hands. "For this." You say forcing the ball under neathe the water and pushing it as low as you could, you quickly release it and it shoots up then plops onto the surface of the water. "Okay, but what's the donut for?" He asked not knowing what you were doing. "You try it first." He looks at you in confusion then does what you did, as he releases the ball and it shoots up you quickly snatch the donut and catching the ball in the center of the donut. "Yesss! THAT is what I wanted to do. But SOMEONE-" You say glaring at the large cat that was watching everything happen from the side of the pool behind you. "-didn't let me play earlier." You turn back to Sam and he smiles at you. "Alright, so what's the goal?", "To catch as many as you can, I usually play this with my kids so it's not like some glorious game. The prizes are usually cake for first place, ice cream for second and a nap for third place." You say with a shrug and a lop sided smile. "Let me guess, you always got third place?" you make a 'tsk 'at him and shake your head. "Ugh, they are too good. I always with third. Boohoo, I always get a nap while they snack away, boohoohoo." You say rubbing your right eye while wiping away an imaginary tear and he laughs. "Alright, well, now we need to make new rules." He says and you tilt your head to the side. "But there are only two of us, I mean at that rate it's more like, who will be the winner and who will be the loser? Not much competition since I have more experience playing the game mind you." You say as you begin spinning the donut in place. "What about her?" Sam says motioning to the large cat that seemed to have crept closer to the edge. You glance back at her and she positions herself in a pouncing motion. "Uh oh... Sam she-" You were about to say she was about to jump in, but instead you screamed in horror as she pounced and landed on you. Sam couldn't react in time to pull you away due to the massive wave the lioness caused. He heard the doors slam open and he saw both Steve and Bucky rush in with wild eyes. You then come up gasping for air while the lioness now has the large donut in her paws as she plays with it in the water. "Sam pushes the ball away from himself and quickly drags you to him."Are you alright?" He asks worried and you begin laughin. "Oh yeah, she just... caught me by surprise! She's lighter than I thought she was, god that was scary." You say and stop laughing as you see a panicked Steve and Bucky at the edge of the pool.

Their eyes flicked from you to the cat and then to Sam. "We heard you scream, is everything alright?" Steve asks as you swim towards the edge of the pool underneath him. Sam follows you and you glance to the large cat. "Oh yeah, just peachy. A little shaken but fine." You say I might need to go get more floaties though. OH! Wait! Can you two please join us? We need more players!" You say quickly looking up at the two men as you push yourself up and out of the pool Steve and Bucky look at each other as they back away and give you space. Steve gives Bucky a small smile and a shrug. Bucky only rolls his eyes and the both look down at you. You were squeezing the shirt you had on to remove some extra water from it. "Please? I mean sure we could play with her-" You say motioning to the lioness who was busy splashing and tossing the floaty. "-but I don't think you want her jumping on you while you're in the water." You say with a small laugh as Sam jumps up and helps you stand. "Thanks. Sooo, what do you guys say?" You ask hopeful they would agree. "Sure, I'll join, I'm just going to up to my room to grab some extra clothes." Steve says, you glance at Bucky and give him a small smile and he gives you a nod in acknowledgement. They both turn and leave you then turn to Sam and drag him back to the other side of the pool in the direction of the locker rooms. "I don't know about the men's room, you'll have to check for me really quick. But in the women's there's this room full of different types of floaties near the back with the showers. I'm going to go grab a couple more donuts, and another ball, seeing how we just got one taken away from us." You say quickly motioning the the splashing cat. Sam laughs then turns to you. "Why another ball though?", "In case James wants to join us." You say not understanding the problem. "You have so much faith on him, I don't think he'll be joining us. He doesn't give off the whole 'I enjoy pools' vibe." Sam says and you quirk a brow. "And you do? I would have figured you would have said no to playing at the pool." You say with a small laugh. "Oh? And why is that?" he says crossing his arms over his chest. "Because I've only ever seen you out in public flying. I would have assumed you would have said 'No, I prefer sky diving' or something like that." You say with a laugh and he rolls his eyes. "Okay, first off, I fly because that's the kind of hero I am. Secondly, that's my job not a hobby or a pass time activity." he says pointing his finger at you and you laugh again. "Sure Sam what ever you say. Now go check the room!" He shakes his head at you then retreats to the room. A minute later he returns empty handed. "Nope nothing. Just showers, lockers and bathroom." You give him a nod and you retreat into the Women's chanign room. You go the the closet/room with the floaties and quickly pick out another beach ball and two more donut designed floaties and head out. You both walk over the the tables and benchesto the right of the entrance and you give the deflated ball to Sam and he begins inflating it. You inflate one of the donuts and after you are about to begin on the second one you see Steve walk in with his backpack over his shoulder. "Welcome to the Party my dude-dudeS." You stutter as you see Bucky walk in with a back pack over his shoulder too. "Whoa." you hear Sam say, you quickly send him a glare as a way of shutting him up and he quickly zips his lips shut at you.

"YES! We can play in teams of TWO now!" You say happily clapping and smiling brightly at the two. Steve only laughs at your enthusiasm and Bucky gives you a small tense nod. "The changing rooms are over there, take your time dressing my dudes!" You say motioning to the locker rooms. Sam snatched the second donut from you and began inflating it. Once you see them both enter the room and it closes behind them you turn to Sam. "See? FriendS, are joining us!" you say cheerily. He stops blowing into the inflatable and quirks a brow at you. "I never would have guessed James would have joined us... but that doesn't mean he's going to willingly play a pool game with us. Don't get your hopes up too high kitten." He say and you bite your lower lip and give him a small nod. "Yeah, I know... still... yaaay, we got him to agree this far. Now whether he'll stay or join us is another thing.", "True, let's see if Steve can convince him to step out of his comfort zone a bit more." You nod as he begins inflating the donut again.

After he finished you both made your way back to the pool and the lioness, she had dragged the floaty she had out of the pool and was now resting her head on it. "Told you we needed an extra one." You say as you both chuck the new inflatables into the pool. He goes back to the shallow end and you hop back in. You come up gasping for air gaian and you stay still waiting for him to join you, after a few seconds you turn to your right side, now facing Sam. "You don't learn do you?" Sam say as he laughs at your shaking form. "N-Now w-why would I? T-This isss fuuunnnnn." You say shivering again. He grabs a ball and chucks it at your head, you quickly catch it before it hits you and you chuck it back at him. "Rude! I'm trying to get used to the water here!" he laughs and you dive under the water. As soon as you pop up again you feel it hit your head. You let out a small gasp and you turn to look at him accusingly. He points to your left and you turn your attention to Steve who is only chuckling at you. You send him a playful glare and you grab the ball. "You wanna be like that fine." You toss the ball at Sam, who wasn't expecting you to throw it at him. "Why'd you throw it at me for? It was Steve who threw it at you." Sam said accusingly. "If I throw it at him-" You say grabbing one of the donuts that floated up to you while your and Steve's focuses are on Sam."-he'll catch it." You flick your arm with the floaty at Steve's direction and he catches it without looking at you. "No fair! How am I supposed to get you off guard!" you say shocked that he caught it easily without looking at you. "It's easy. You can't." He says tossing the floaty at you so you could catch it. You roll your eyes and send him a playful glare. He was wearing a white shirt and blue with black running shorts. He makes his way over to the stairs and carefully makes his way into the pool. "What you cold?" You ask teasingly as you toss Sam the stray floaties and swim your way over to Sam at the 4 foot deep part of the pool. "No, just trying to be careful is all. It's a little easier for me to get used to the change in temperature if it's not too much of a difference from what I was in before." He says giving you a smile. "Really? How?" You ask confused, Sam and Steve send eachother knowing glances and Sam nods to him. "It's because of the Super Soldier Serum they injected in me with. It helps me adapt a little, it's what makes me more durable in battle." He says wading a little, you only nod at him and shrug. "So you're cheating, is what I'm hearing." You say and smile at him. "Excuse me?" He asks confused. Sam only rolls his eyes at you. "She means you getting used to the water's coldness is cheating. I walked in trying to get used to the temperature and she just jumped right in. You should have seen her shaking, she looked like a bobble head." Sam says laughing. You quickly grab a ball and toss it at him, this time he saw you and smacked it back at you. You didn't have reflexes like him and it smacked you in the face as you failed to catch it. "Mother- Ugh, you guys are jerks. Where's James, I like him better already. At least he hasn't thrown stuff at me." You say holding the ball on the surface of the water with your left hand, Steve was about four feet in front of you, and Sam was two feet to your right. You slowly pulled your right arm back behind the ball and balled your hand up so you could punch it towards Steve but you were careful to not make it obvious.

"Ah, I don't know if Buck might come out, or even change to be honest. I told him he could-" Sam motions to your left with his head and Steve looks in that direction. You punch the ball and hits Steve in the face catching him off guard. You raise your hands up and laugh. "Wooo! Got'cha! That was easier than I thought!" You say smiling successfully. Sam looks at you and laughs. Steve only smiles and then looks back to your left. Your eyes follow his and you see Bucky stepping out of the locker room wearing Black shorts and a black shirt. ~Really? More black?~ you question in your head only to get hit in the face with the ball again. "What the hell!?" You say Eyeing both Sam and Steve, both of which were pointing accusing fingers at each other. "Oh!? So you guys are gonna be that way? Fine, James! You're with me!" You say turning to Bucky and he instantly freezes halfway to the pool. He glances to Steve then to you confused at what to do. He had originally planned on sitting at the stairs or the benches, but now you were dragging him into something else. "[Name], uh... I don't think Buck wants to-" Steve begins while drawing your attention, then gets cut off by Bucky. "If it means beating this punk at anything... count me in."

He says unsure of whether he should be anywhere near you or them. He felt very uncomfortable wearing just shorts and a shirt to the pool. He was used to wearing cargo pants and boots. Only recently had he been trying to gt used to short sleeves but still stuck with long sleeves most of the time. But he didn't want to make you sad. He had already felt guilty over Steve scolding him about you feeling guilty over him fleeing because you felt like you pushed him too much to do something he didn't want to do. It was that he didn't feel comfortable being around Stark for extended periods of time. But now, he just wanted to work on getting comfortable around Steve and Sam, getting used to you was easy, you held that motherly nature that he missed from his own mother. You reminded him of her, if he was being honest, and he didn't want to scare you away because of that. He makes his way over to Steve's side and hops into the water without a second thought. "AHA! Proof that he should be my partner in crime!" You say tossing the ball at Bucky and he sends you a small smile as he catches it. "What I miss?" He asks a little confused at your outburst. "She jumped into the pool and nearly froze to death." Sam said laughing as you glared at him, tossed one of the donuts at him and were now left with nothing. "Don't get mad at me! I warned you!" he says chucking it back at you. "What ever, you coward. You jump in like a metaphorical man! No regrets! Carpet die ham!" You say jokingly causing Steve and Bucky to look at you in confusion. "It's Carpe Diem." Says Sam as he laughs at you. "What ever you understood what I meant." You rolling your eyes at him. "What does that mean?" Bucky asks. "It means to live in the now, make most of what you have don't worry about the past or future." You say while wave your hands in front of you to emphasise what you meant. "That sounds kinda heavy." Bucky says. "Yeah, well, I've had a shitty life, and I've used it to keep the good times going. It helps, trust me." You say shrugging and brushing it off like it was no big deal. Steve and Sam nodded, while bucky just takes in your words, after a few seconds he nods in response.

"Okay, so the teams are, Sam and Steve, James and me." You begin as you grab Bucky by his right arm and drag him next to Steve. Then you drag Sam about three four feet away from him and you stand to his left, in front of Bucky.


	24. ~Chapter 24~

You explained and demonstrated the rules with Sam's help. "So what's the prize then?" Asked Steve and you looked at you in question."Told you there would need to be prizes." Sam said giving you a knowing smile.

"Shut it, I know. I just wasn't really expecting more people. What do you guys want the prizes to be? I mean, I could try to bake cookies and a cake for the first and second place, but what about third and fourth. That's also IF you guys want those as first and second place either way." You say rolling the ball in hand on the water.

The three men look at each other and shrug. "Cake and cookies sound good for first and second place. What about third and fourth?" Steve asks and you shrug. "I don't know, maybe it could be... their decision? Excluding me baking the same things as first and second for them. Then that's just being lazy for them in the long run." You say with a smile.

"Sooo, anything, as long as it's not baking the same treats as first and second?" Sam asks clarifying and you nod. "Yup. Are you all sure you don't know what you want for at LEAST third place? Because once we start, you guys can't change your mind." You say with a smile and they nod at you. "Well how do we know what you can do if we ask?" Your jaw drops and you glance at the three.

"Wait...Me? Why do I have to answer to who ever gets third and fourth place? Why am I the one to offer up my services?" Your eyes land on Sam and he smiles brightly. "Because it's your game and your rules." Sam says with the biggest smile you've seen him have. You quickly turn to Steve and Bucky and they both are smiling and chuckling. "This is just horse radish! What if by some small sliver of a chance I get either third or fourth? OR I win in First or Second?" You say raising your hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well, why would your prize be any special?" Steve asks jokingly. "Because that would mean I have to work my butt off baking a cake OR cookies for myself. I like baking sure. But not when I do it... I just get lazy." You say drawing your head back and your arms lax on your sides with you shoulders slumped. "I probably won't even make them. Did you know I once bought a German Chocolate cake mix, for MY birthday cake, I just looked ab the box and decided I probably didn't want a cake for my birthday that year." You say shaking your head as you began rotating the ball on the water's surface again.

"Did you WANT the cake?" Steve asked and you and you bit back a laugh causing you to make an odd snorting noise and you instantly began laughing while flushing. "OF COURSE I DID! I just... got lazy. I completely forgot about the cake mix until two years later... about four months after it expired. Soooo, If I were to win either first or second. I don't think there would be any baking done." you said smiling and giggling at them. "Alright, how about we ask someone else's opinions on what the prizes should be? OR WE could just go get you what ever cake and cookies you want IF you win?" Sam says after your giggles died down.

"I'll hold you to that WHEN I win." You say giving him a confident smile. "And what makes you think you've got a chance against Sam and me?" Steve says. Sending you a lopsided smile. "Because I've played this game longer and I have a wicked partner with an awesome arm." You say biting your lower lip while smiling and raising and lowering your eye brows at him. Bucky looked shocked but gave a small smile at the compliments, even if he wanted to disagree with what you said, he couldn't bring it in him to make you frown. "Alright, how much time does each person get trying to get the ball?" Steve asks. "How about a minute each, maybe we should do five rounds, each time each team member gets the ball is one round, like, I have it, then James, That's one round. Then me again then James again, that's the second round, ya get me?" you ask and they nod. "Wait how are we gonna keep count so no one cheats and how are we going to keep count of the time?" you ask him.

"No worries. FRIDAY, can you keep track of the points we make while you time us? One minute each please." Steve says looking up at the ceiling and you do too. Your brows furrow in confusion as you remembered recalled something similar to this happening when you were younger and you begin giggling again. "Okay Mr. Rogers. When would you like for me to start a count down?" Steve looks to you and you shrug. "I don't know. Now?" you ask as you prepared the ball in your hands. Bucky looked between you and Steve, unsure of what he was still doing here. He still felt like he had time to run, but he didn't want to disappoint either of you.

"Oh wait, before we start-" he hears you say. "-I hope you don't feel offended or embarrassed when I say this. But when I was a kid and all the way through Junior High and High School I noticed everyone grew this habit of looking up at the ceiling and looking at the intercoms when ever the principal would make announcements. I would do it too, but after a while I guess I was the only one that realized how funny it looked so I started to just look down at what ever I was doing. Then one time my teacher called me out as being rude for not paying attention. So I told him that I heard the news and I repeated everything back that had been announced, he was shocked but he asked me why I wasn't paying attention. I told him I was, it was a voice coming through the intercom system not a TV on the ceiling. I told him that I just didn't want to look like an old wrinkly turkey looking up like 'What was that? God? Is that you?' and that only got him mad because he was old, he had wrinkles and he always tried pushing his religion on us... he was my history teacher. I don't have anything against religion, but there is a time and place to talk to someone about it, and history class in the middle of the day is not one of those." You say with a small laugh. "So what you're saying is that we look like a bunch of middle aged, wrinkly Turkeys?" Steve asked raising a brow at you. "Yep, what'chu gonna do about it punk?" You say teasingly and his jaw drops a bit, he was expecting you to laugh and apologize, but this was new. "I agree with Steve, I'm old by age, but not by presence." Bucky says getting your attention. "So what? You guys want to trade partners before we start?" You ask the both with a small glare. "Nah, I still like the idea of taking this punk down." Bucky says lightly punching Steve with his left hand. "Keep dreaming jerk. Let's show them how it's done Sam." Steve says now facing Sam with a determined look on his face. You giggle in excitement and bite your lower lip as you turn your attention to Bucky. Both Steve and him had the donuts ready to catch the beach balls, while you and Sam had them prepped ready to submerge them under the water. Was this a silly game? Yes, were you excited that you managed to wrangle three other adults, two of which were super soldiers, into playing a silly childish game? Hell yeah you were! "Everyone ready?" Steve asks you all nod at him, "Ready Cap." you say as you giggle in excitement, your eyes meet his and you bite your lower lip. "Alright, ready for a count down FRIDAY. Steve says only glancing up slightly, keeping in mind what you told him about looking up. You giggled a bit again noticing what he did, he turned to look at you and you giggled again. "I saw that." You say quickly causing him to smile and look away from you, a small shade of pink now dusted his cheeks and he looked to Sam. "Okay, 3-2-1!" The AI counted You and Sam quickly submerged the Beach balls into the water as far down as you both could, him having more muscled made the ball shoot up higher than yours, Bucky quickly caught yours and tossed it back to you. You quickly submerged it trying not to pay attention to Sam and Steve's quicker movements and complaints. You quickly released the ball and it shot up a little further from you both and he quickly caught it with his hands, not the donut, and tossed it to you, you had missed. "You can do this doll. Don't sweat it." He says reassuringly as you let out small huffs. You submerged the ball again and released it like the first time. He caught it, tossed it back and you prepared again. You prepped it again and released it, he caught it and FRIDAY ended the timer. "Switch sides." She announced and you tossed Bucky the ball with a huge smile as you tried relaxing your breathing, he pushed the donut to you as you tossed him the ball. "Thanks!" You say giving him a smile and he nods as he smiles a little.

You didn't catch the glances Sam and Steve sent you two. Steve was glad you manged to get Bucky to play, he was just curious how Bucky had made it this far without turning tail and running back into the dressing room. Though he was glad to have his best friend interacting with other people besides Natasha and Sam.( Natasha's and Bucky's comic relation ship is non canonnical here, it's a platonic brotherly/sisterly one. So don't sweat it.) Sam was just glad he didn't have to worry much about Bucky's moments of anger for now. He seemed to finally be relaxing a little, your personality seemed to do that to the people around you.

"3-2-1!" She says and you quickly prepare to catch the ball, Steve and Bucky are in sync as they release the beach balls, both fly higher up than yours and Sams. "Whoa." Is all you say waiting for the ball to fall again. You catch it and quickly toss it to Bucky. He repeats it with less force this time and it shoots up lower, you catch it again and toss it back to him "Lower!" you say giggling at him and he nods. He submerges it a third time a little less force again and releases it, you catch it again with ease. "Perfect!" you say tossing it to him. "I know I am doll." He says jokingly and you give him thumbs up. "Hell yeah! We're gonna kick their butts!" you say and he flushes as you agreed with his joke. He replicates the last throw and you catch it again with ease as FRIDAY ends the round again. "Round one: [Name] 4, Mr. Barnes: 3.-" you cheer in excitement throwing your hands up in the air with the ball in both hands. "Mr. Rogers: 4, Mr. Wilson: 2" You turn to Sam and give him an evil smile. "We're kicking your butt duck man." You tell him jokingly and he gives you a feigned offended expression. "Duck man? Why am I a duck?", "Because falcons don't belong in the water and since you are a bird you must be an aquatic one. So either a Duck, a Goose, a Penguin, a seagull, or a pretty little swan. NO wait! Can I call you my blue footed booby?!" You say excitedly Bucky and Steve looked at you oddly and laughed a little. "I'm not a damned Booby. Or a pretty little Swan, or a penguin, or a Goose, or a Duck. I'm THE Falcon." He says sending you a small glare. "You didn't say 'No' to a seagull. So now you are Sam Seagull, like Steven Seagal?" You say jokingly and he shakes his head. "No, not gonna happen." He says and you stick your tongue out at him. "I'll still call you a seagull. I'll make it my promise." You say getting ready. The following rounds continued until the end of the final match, you were breathing heavily and you were exhausted. "Ow, man, my arms hurt. I'm so out of shape. You say as you quickly duck under the water to let the cold water wash over you. You resurface and so do the three males after they dunk their heads in too. "What's the score Ms. FRIDAY?" You ask as you toss the ball to Bucky, he catches it and tosses it to Steve, you wanted him to toss it to the shallow end of the pool but you don't say anything as Steve passes it to Sam and him to you. "The final score was: Team 1, Mr. Barnes: 18 points. Ms. [Name]: 13 points. Total Score: 31." You begin cheering as you toss the ball to Bucky "Told you I had an amazing partner!" You say to him and he looks away quickly tossing the ball to Steve.

Why did you keep complimenting him? He wasn't used to this, he couldn't even compliment himself like he used to when he was younger, so why would you with how he looked now? "Alright, she hasn't said ours." Steve says laughing lightly as he catches the ball and tosses it to Sam. "Team 2: Mr. Rogers: 17 points-" He looks down then to Bucky who only gives him a knowing smile. "Still can't beat me punk." he says with his palms open as he shrugs, Sam tosses him the ball "Stop making fun of my partner. Or I'll start making fun of yours." He says turning to you and you glare at him. "Try it jerk... I dare ya." "Oh, I'm terrified." He says as he gets hit with the ball and he splashes water at you. "The score's not done, Continue Friday." Steve says as he throws the donut at you. "Right. Mr. Wilson : 15 points. Total score: 32" Both men Cheer and you let out a groan. "Sorry James, I was starting to get more tired in the end." You say placing the donut over you and you use it for support as your hands hang over the edges"It's only two points, I still beat him if that helps. So how does the placing work from here?" Bucky asks you. "Ugh, they win so they get first place out of both teams, but now that I think about it, the placing is bad. Because you are technically first place, Steve Second, Sam third and me last. But since they won by 1 point then they should be first and second, but like I said, you got the most points so it feels like I'm stripping you of your award. I don't know, you guys choose. I'm too tired to count." You say closing your eyes. "Nah, Stevie and Sam can have first and Second. Isn't that how team based points work? Even if one player is the best out of both groups it doesn't mean they get to win first place." You look at him and quirk an eyebrow. "Sounds good. ALRIGHT!" you say catching Sam and Steve's attention. "You guys win, Steve is first, Sam is Second, James is Third... Ugh... I'm fourth. No fair y'all cheated." You say with a look of disgust as you begin pushing yourself towards the left side of the pool so you could get out. "We aren't cheaters, just enhanced." Steve says watching you take off the donut and pull yourself up and out of the pool. He thought you were genuinely upset at them. "How 'Enhanced'? Is your stamina enhanced too?" You ask sending him a mischievous smile. Sam and Bucky catch on and begin laughing as they look to Steve who innocently nods at you. "Yeah, we can go on for extended periods of time with out rest. Why are you exhausted?" You begin giggling as Sam lets out a laugh and Bucky crosses his arms over his chest while shaking his head. Steve looks at them then you as he thinks about what you and him said. He catches the look you gave him and it clicks. You were making a dirty joke and he fell right into it. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he says raising both hands up as if to keep you from running away. You only laugh at him. "Oh my god, it's a joke Steve! Calm down." You say as you place the floaty down in the pool and you sit on it. The lioness makes her way to the pool and hops in behind Sam causing a large splash to cover him in cold water. "Did you make her do that?" He asks you accusingly as you relax on the donut, your legs and arms dangling off the sides. "No. I don't control what she does. I kind of did, but the voices got frustrated with me... I think, and they took control again when I was protecting Zoe. I don't think they trust me with that yet." You say as she makes her way to you. She stands on her hinds legs as she places her weight on you and the left side of the floaty. "No-" You yelp as she flips you into the water. You panic but she pushes you up, you breach the surface with a large gasp. You hear the trio laughing and two new voices.

"So THIS is what you've been doing? And here I thought you were probably dying of boredom or at least missing me! But it looks like I've been replaced." You hear Jessica say as she makes her way to the edge of the pool. You Glance at her and quickly swim your way to her side. She helps you up and you greet Natasha who was standing right behind her. You took note of the large bag she had and you smile brightly. "Yes! You're back! I thought you'd be taking longer! Thank god you're both are here! So what's the word? You guys brought me the good stuff?" You say as you begin squeezing the shirt you had on to get rid of some of the water. "Could you not do that on my shoes?" Jessica says as she backs away from you and you stop. You hear Bucky, Sam and Steve getting out of the water and you quickly glance to them then to Jessica and Natasha. "Don't you do what I think you're gonna do." Jessica say as she realizes you were mentally thinking of what to do to her. "What? I wasn't planning anything." You say innocently. Bucky made his way to the changing rooms quickly with Steve and Sam at his heels. "I KNOW you. So I'm gonna warn you once, if you wet me. You'll regret it." She says pointing an accusing finger at you. "Fine, I won't. But seriously, is that my stuff? Did you go to my house to bring me more things?" you quickly ask her as Natasha begins opening the large bag and takes out a small plastic navy blue case, she then hands you the large bag. "Thanks, what's that?" you ask her as you quirk a brow. "This, is your make up. If you want I can show you how it works." She says making her way around the pool towards the Locker rooms. "Yeah, sure." You say getting nervous. "I just gotta shower again." You follow her and Jessica joins you. "Sooo, had FUN?" She asks elbowing you. "Oh yeah, so much fun." You say flushing a little and smiling at her. "Looks like it. So when's the wedding and with who?" Asks Natasha with a smirk and you roll your eyes. "With me, myself, and I. I don't stand a chance with anyone, it's for the best, trust me." You say and Jessica rubs your back. "You'll figure it out one day, so tell me, what's the deal with the cat?" Jessica says changing the touchy subject. You glance back at the lioness who began playing with all the floaties. Natasha opens the door and waits for you both to enter but you stop and glance behind you. You remembered the floaties were still floating around in the water. You quickly head over to the edge of the pool and get her attention. "Can you please place those over there-" You point to the wall next to the door and she just watches you and smacks a ball at you. You catch it and toss it to the wall. "Fine, I'll do it." You say as she smacks the other ball at you with her large paw. She bites the donut and hops out of the pool and makes her way to where you threw the balls to. You turn and make your way back to Natasha and Jessica. "Nice. Wish I had a large cat to help me like that." Natasha says. "Yep, she helps you get your balls to the walls." Jessica says letting out a loud laugh and you both enter the locker room. You go over and grab your necessities to go shower. "I won't be long, I promise. S'not like I have a lot of hair to clean off again." you say as you shuffle away to the showers. You enter one stall after setting up your clothes on one of the benches and begin your routine again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the Bucky and Steve, at the Gym.

Bucky had found his way quite easily thanks to FRIDAY. He had been lifting weights using his right arm and was lost in thought. You helped him at night with his nightmare. You didn't prod and poke until he answered in detail about the horrible memories. You even cooked for him... well not completely, you had left over food and he quickly ate it after you told him he could have it, but you still gave it to him. He was used to cooking his and Steve's meals, sometimes he would cook a little extra for Steve's other friends at the base. So this was a nice change for him, he saw how much affection you used when you told stories about your kids and your past. He loved hearing you sing 'Oh Johnny' to yourself. You reminded him a lot of his mother with how much care you gave him. You even apologized to him about how one of your children looked up to him, even as the Winter Soldier. You didn't apologize because it wasn't right to look up to the ex-assassin, but because you didn't want him to feel like he was forever tied to a bad image. She showed him that he still had support from everyone, he just had to accept it. You were truly amazing in his eyes, and he didn't want to cause you to run from him. He didn't want to stay around Tony when he left, anytime he saw him he would glare coldly at him, but once you came around, he changed. He was certain you had an effect towards others that caused them to 'calm down'. It must have been because of your motherly aura, and he was afraid Stark would think you were too fragile for him to be near, so he left before anything could happen.

He placed the weight down onto the floor and he stepped up to a punching bag. He put his hair up in a bun and began punching it. Some time after punching it Steve walked in and remained quiet, just watching him for a few seconds. "You're upset, but not mad. What happened?" Steve asked. Oh boy did he know Bucky, he could read him like a book at a glance. Bucky let out a heavy sigh and he stopped punching the bag. "How can you tell?" Bucky asked fully knowing the answer as he turned to look at Steve. "I've known you for technically over 70 years Buck." He says with a small laugh as they both sit on a bench a little close to the entrance, the doors were to his right and Steve was sitting to his left. "And you're still nosy. It's...nothing...just thinking is all." Bucky says as he stares down at his left hand and begins flexing and un-flexing it.

"Oh, about what? Or should I say 'WHO'?" Steve says causing Bucky to look at him quickly. "What do you mean?" Bucky asks feigning innocence. "[Name]. Since she's been here, you've been acting a little better. You speak out more, you hesitate less and you don't seem as tense." Steve says placing his right hand on Bucky's left shoulder. "She reminds me of my mom Steve... I never had a chance to say good by to my parents, especially her... and [Name], she reminds me of her. She made me realize... what I left behind... and Stark, he keeps looking at me like I'll hurt her... but then he looks at me like I'm a lost puppy. It's like he's two different people at once. I don't know how to deal with him... or her." He says making eye contact as his eyes begin to gloss over. "Buck, listen, she IS a kind hearted person. From what we gathered back at the NightStalker's base from her friend, she is always a kind and caring person. I don't think she'd ever think you would hurt her. She does have children, maybe that's why she reminds you of your mom? I know it sounds odd, but she does also remind me of my mom. She always seems to worry about children. You saw the condition she was in after saving that little girl, and that was for a child that wasn't her own. She put herself in harms way to defend a stranger's child, imagine how far she would go for her own. She has a strong will, and a soft heart... maybe a little too soft." He says with a slight chuckle as he scratches the back of his neck. "What do you mean?" Bucky asked him as he leaned down with his arms supporting him oh his knees, hands hanging slack between his thighs. "She feels bad that you left... she felt guilty that she made you feel pressured to petting that big cat. I told her not to worry, but I'm sure if you tell her she'd believe you more than me." He said leaning back on the bench crossing his arms. Bucky felt a small pang of guilt in his chest, he didn't mean to make you feel bad, let a lone guilty for feeling like you scared him away. Maybe he could tell you not to worry about him and that you didn't have to feel like you had to talk to him, then maybe he wouldn't hurt you or make you feel bad. Bucky let out another sigh and glanced down at the floor space between his boots. "Alright, where is she?" he said after a few seconds of silence. He glanced at Steve and saw he had a lopsided smile on his face. "Great, she's actually at the pool with Sam. I told her we'd join, so there's no backing out now." Steve says as he begins getting up, ignoring Bucky's shocked expression. "You said WHAT!? Steve!? I can't! She probably won't want anything to do with me if I make her feel awkward because I made her feel guilty!" He says frantically as he gets up and begins following Steve out the doors quickly as he let his hair fall to his shoulders again.

They had heard you scream, and they quickly rushed through the doors, hearts racing and when they enter the large room, they see you surfacing. Bucky was admittedly mortified at the thought that the large cat would possibly turn on you. You were smaller than it in comparison. Steve had lied about him having to actually join, but still managed to convince him to THINK about it on their way up to their rooms again.

"Steve, I don't feel like I should join in. I don't want to ruin the fun." Bucky says with his backpack over his shoulder as they enter the elevator and head down to the pool again. "Don't worry, you don't have to join us if you don't want to, it's just... something you can do to kill time." Steve says giving him a reassuring pat in the back. Bucky let out a heavy sigh but nodded.

After they both entered he saw your enthusiasm on having the both of them there, maybe he had been wrong about your feelings towards him. He didn't like the idea of Sam getting too comfortable with you though, he just wasn't too sure as to why. It must have been how he wanted felt protective of your motherly aura like he wish he could have and should have been with his own mother. So when you had announced him being your pool partner, he was shocked, ecstatic and nervous. Though he managed to remember to calm himself down a bit, he still didn't feel too comfortable wearing what he was around you. The idea of what getting a chance to beat Steve in a simple pool game was what did make him remember the feeling of normality, even if it was just for a little while. He had fun throughout the entirety of the game, even if you were upset that you guys had lost by a single point he was still glad you were treating him like a normal person, unlike Steve and Sam who tended to treat him like he would break with the slightest wrong move or word. He liked how he could see the sincerity in your eyes and hear the sincerity in your voice when you complimented him. He wasn't going to risk scaring you away, he had a feeling that he couldn't with how you keep buttering him up and apologizing. He was sure going to have to get used to you and he was damned if he wasn't going to protect you from those Blood Suckers that were still out there looking for you and your family.


	25. ~Chapter 25~

You sat on the bench that you had had your items laid out on, everything was packed away in your backpack and you were wearing your previous outfit.

Natasha was standing to the side with your bags on either side of her. Jessica was sitting in front of you with the make up set on her lap. Your back was to the door and your legs were on either side of the bench. Jessica had her left leg folded with her left foot rested on her right thigh as she sat relaxed with a sponge on her right hand and an odd silver container with the make up on her left hand.

"Alright, don't move, this should hopefully be quick." She says and you close your right eye as she begins applying the medication. "Hopefully it blends well, we had to look into different pictures to get the most common skin tone with different lighting."Natasha said and you let out a nervous sigh. "Well, hopefully it covers everything well enough." You say as your fingers begin fidgeting with your shirt.

"Don't worry about it, just stay still." Jessica says as she keeps applying the make up on your right side. "What exactly is this? It kinda feels like foundation, but why only apply this?" You ask Natasha and she shrugs. "It's a quick kit. I used to use some when I was out on missions. It's meant to speed up the prep up process, it'll get the job done." She says as you close your left eye and open your right one once Jessica begins switching sides.

"Whoa, not bad! This stuff works REALLY well!" Jessica stops as she begins comparing both sides of your face. "Yeah, you can hardly tell anything is up. The contacts should help too, but the black veins in her Sclera can't be helped though. Maybe you can say you're sick?" Natasha says as she leans down to inspect your eyes. You look down at your hands feeling uncomfortable and just shrug, Natasha gets the hint to back away and she does so you can have some space.

"Yeah, if they notice... IS it that noticeable?" You ask looking between both women. They glance at each other, Natasha crosses her arms over her chest and leans on her left leg while Jessica begins chewing on her bottom lip nervously as her right leg begins to bounce. "Nah, unless you actually focus on your eyes, but IF your kids notice, which they shouldn't, just tell them it's because you're sick." Jessica says quickly and you nod.

"Alright, then keep going." You say giving them both a nervous laugh and you all remain in silence as she begins applying the make up again. After a couple of minutes she places the items back in the case as Natasha takes out a small oval case. "Here, these are the contact lenzes, they are pretty durable and should last you for as long as you have the make up. It sounds like it might be a long while, and they should, but I mostly mean until you run out of make up, because once you run out, you're going to actually NEED to explain to your kids your situation." Natasha says as you take the contact case and open it.

"As long as I can have some time to ease into it, I think I should be fine." You say as you open the case and begin putting on the contacts. "Wow, I didn't expect you to put them in so quickly." Natasha say as you begin putting in the second one. "I used to put contacts on for some of my costumes when I was a Go-Go dancer and when I used to dress for Halloween. It's a little annoying still, but at least I know how to do it fairly quickly." You say as you begin blinking your eyes at their odd feeling. "H-How do I look?" You ask nervously. "Wow." Jessica says as she stares at you. "Not bad, you look... normal." Natasha says as she squints and keeps inspecting your face.

"Really?" You say as you quickly get up and head to the bathrooms to the right of the showers. You go to the mirrors and your eyes widen as you see your reflection. Your left hand supports you on the sink as you lean forward to get a better look at your reflection. Your left hand lightly touches the skin where the once blackened veins used to be. "It's..." You let out a shaky breath and quickly try to blink away the tears so they wouldn't ruin the make up. "It's alright to cry, it's heavy duty make up. Like I said, it's the type I used to use for undercover missions, so you're covered." Natasha says coming up behind you to your left next to the door, Jessica goes over to your right side and she smiles at you.

"You look like your ugly old self now girl. Welcome back!" She says smacking your back and you laugh while a tear falls from your eye. You quickly and carefully wipe it away and are happy it leaves the make up alone. "God, this...this is amazing!" You say as you turn and hug Natasha tightly. She returns the hug with a small chuckle and she pats your back. "Great, now let's go see what the others say." She gives you a sideways smile as she pulls back and you sniffle. "A-Alright, I just gotta clean my nose. Jess, can you go take my things out? I'll be out in a second." You say as you head to the toilet to grab some paper to clean your nose. "Sure thing babe." Jessica says as both women turn and head out of the restrooms.

You quickly clean your nose and wash your hands. Your eyes return to your reflection and you begin inspecting your face again. You dry your hands on your shirt and zip up the large jacket so no one would see your wet shirt. Your sleeves had been pulled up above your elbows and you quickly pull them down. You pull your lower eye lid down and you see the black veins have completely covered the once red veins on your sclera and inner eye lids. You let out a shaky breath and shudder. "You almost done in there? We're waiting!" You hear Jessica yell out. "Yeah... on my way." You say back in uncertainty. You step out of the restroom and quickly make your way to Jessica, whom had been waiting at the door as she peeked in. " 'Bout time, let's go." She says, you take note that she has your backpack slung over her right shoulder and you quickly stick your hand out for it.

"I'll take that." You say and she hands you the bag as you pass her and head over to Natasha and the waiting men.

"Wow, you look, amazing." You hear Sam say as their eyes all focus on your face, you quickly look down and begin to flush. "Thanks, but it's only make up... this-" You say motioning with your hand to your face. "-is still... messed up. But, I'm hoping it will give me enough confidence to help me at least talk with my kids." You say as your eyes land on the giant lioness as she makes her way towards you. She had been laying lazily near the entrance to the pool, but once she saw you she began heading your way. "No, you looked fine without it, but, we just got used to seeing you without it that we kind of didn't really know what you looked like with 'normal' skin." Steve says quickly covering for Sam. "Oh, right! Before we go. I want you to have this!" Jessica quickly cuts in as she pulls out a cardboard box from your large tote bag and hands it to you. "What's this?" You ask her as you grab it from her hands.

"It's your late Valentine's day present! Hope you like it!" She hands you her keys and you use one to cut open the box. You hand her the keys and you eye her suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't open it here?" You say eyeing her large smile suspiciously. "Just open it, it's chocolate! I swear!" She says as she grabs your large tote bag and you all begin walking towards the door to the pool.

You stay behind everyone and carefully peek inside the box. Steve took the large bag from Jessica and she made her way to your left. You peek inside the box and let out a loud gasp. "JESSICA! WHY?!" You say quickly shutting the flaps of the box and holding it close to your chest as your face begins to redden again. Jessica lets out a hysterical laugh and she begins wiping her tears away. "EAT A BAG OF DICKS YOU BITCH!" She yells at you and you begin flushing. "What's going on?" Natasha asks worried. You stop and show her what was inside the box. "Oh! I've seen those before. Mind sharing? I've always wondered what they taste like. Oh look, it says they are cream filled." She says with a small laugh and you quickly shut the box. "Not another word! From either of you!" You continue making your way to the elevator, ignoring the curious glances that the three men kept sending you. "I can't believe you Jess, I trusted you and you give me THIS?" You say shaking the box.

"Oh shut up! It's a joke, they're chocolate, you'll get over it and eat them. I know you." she says as you all begin making your way into the elevator. She was pinching your left cheek and stops once you smack her hand away. "Just stop! Neither of you say a word!" You say pointing to both Natasha and her. "Alright, I won't say anything if you let me taste one." Natasha says with a shrug. "Fiiine, I won't say anything either." Jessica says.

"Mind letting us in on the joke?" Sam asks curiously. The three of you only stay quiet an shake your heads. "Nope. Now let's go talk with Tony, I need to tell him the make up worked and I can probably meet up with my kids soon." You say as you enter the elevator last. "Wait, she won't fit." Steve says as the large lioness waits just outside of the elevator. Once your eyes land on her she tilts her head to the right. "Oh, right." You stick your palm out and she places her forehead on your palm. ~You can return now. Unless you don't want to, then maybe you can shrink? Or change shape?~ you ask her curiously. ~Yes. Return. Rest.~ The voices say and she begins to turn to smoke, the smoke begins swirling around your right arm and makes it's way to your inner arm where the injections used to be. Your head begins to hurt a little as the smoke completely becomes one with you. "Well, that was pretty cool." Jessica says as you carefully back up into the elevator, and you let out a small scoff as begin rubbing your temples. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell." You say as you feel the throbbing at the base of your head and neck. "Need some pain killers?" Steve asks concerned. "Nah, if I keep taking them every time I get a head ache because of this stuff, then I think it'll become a problematic addiction. So, I'll just... have to find an alternative." You say and shake them off.

"I'm sure we can come up with something else that could help you." Natasha says as she rubs your left arm, the side she stood at. You feel the elvator come to a halt and you begin getting off with Natasha and Jessica in tow. Steve, Bucky and Sam all remain in the elevator. "Aren't you guys going to join us?" You ask turning to them in confusion. "Nah, we need to go clean up and then we're going to order take out or something else to eat." Steve says and you give him a slight shrug. "Alright, thanks for hanging out with me, it was fun guys. I'll catch y'all later." You say as you wave to them and they wave back. "No problem, feel free to invite me anytime you want to go to the pool." Sam says and you smile at him. "Sure thing! Thanks Sam!" Steve and Bucky turn to look at him then to you. "I don't mind joining either when I'm free." Steve says and you smile at him. "Thanks Steve! I gotta go though, so I'll chat with you guys later, mind leaving that bag with the rest of my stuff on your couch? I promise, I'll try to be out of your hair as quickly as I can, I just need to talk to Tony first." You say turning back away from them, "Take your time, we don't mind having you crash on the couch as long as you need to." You hear Steve call out as the doors finally close, you barely managed to call out a quick 'Thank You' to them as the doors completely shut. "Oooh, looks like your getting comfy with a couple of boys." Jessica teases you and you roll your eyes at her. "Jess, they are FRIENDS, just like you, they're sweet, but I'm not gonna try pushing anything on them. "You say shaking your head. "I don't know, Steve is kind, but he seems to get easily flustered around you. Sam also seems to enjoy your company, he might be a little more interested in you than you think. I don't mind trying to hook you up with either of them, I've been trying to find a date for Steve for a while and only recently tried helping Sam, you're a sweetheart and they don't mind your company, that and they seem to really love having you around. But, I'm just saying, if you EVER want to date either of them, I don't mind helping you out." Natasha says with a shrug. "Thanks, but I'm not interested." You say as you three enter the lab area. You knock on the glass door and Tony allows you all in. "What can I help you three ladies with?" Tony asks placing down what ever he had been working on. His eyes land on you and his smile falters.

"Looks like the make up really does work, and those contacts look amazing. Hmm... maybe I can work on-" Tony says stopping in front of you to inspect your face, only to be stopped mid sentence. "No Tony, you leave her alone, she doesn't need any special sci-fi contact lenzes that give her laser eyes or the ability to see through walls, she's fine the way she is." Natasha says quickly cutting him off as she makes her way over to Bruce. "Oooo, I was thinking of making some that could make her change her eye colors... but THOSE are some pretty good ideas. You look, like normal by the way, though admittedly, I think I enjoyed the Gene Simmons look better. But, what do I know! So, I take it you are here to talk about meeting up with your kiddos?" Tony asks as he begins making his way back to Bruce and the project they had been working on. "Yeah, I think... I think I can talk with them soon, hopefully tomorrow, if it's still okay with everyone." You say as you fiddle with the box in your hand. "Sure, any particular time?" Tony asks as he turns to the giant Holo pad Screen. "Um... I'm not sure, are they picky about it? I mean, I don't mean to impose on them much more. I already feel like me asking for such a sudden time. I think they should be the ones to pick it." You say honestly. He looks over his shoulder to you and then back up to the screen. "Alright, just give me a second." He glances up at the screen and presses a few buttons. A small screen appears and you see a red headed woman appear on the screen. "Hello Mr. Stark, how may I help you?" She asks casually. "I actually have Miss [Name] here, she's told me she would love to be reunited with her children tomorrow, but she doesn't want you or Professor Xavier feeling like she's being pushy, on a reunion date, so she asked for you all to choose the time." He glances back at you and sends you a small smile. Your heart begins to race and you smile back at him.

"No problem, give me a second to ask everyone involved when they would find an appropriate time." She says as she closes her eyes and her hands go to her temple. She gave a look of concentration for a couple of minutes then she looked up at the screen again and she smiled. "No one minds the date of the reunion, if anything, everyone is excited and can't wait. So, if early morning works for you all around 9-10 A.M. should be fine for us to make it to New York. Where is the rendezvous location again?" She asks happily. Tony claps his hands and sends you a broad smile. "Where was it again? Your in-law's house?" He asks and you nod at him. "Yes! Where are they, if you don't mind my asking." You quickly say making your way to Tony's side, you see the woman's attention turn to you and her smile falls. "I-I'm sorry, I think it's best if the Professor were to talk to you about them. But just be assured, we know where they live, so we'll just meet you there tomorrow morning." She said smiling again and you nod. "Thank you, uh, can you keep this a secret from my kids? Or do they already know?" You ask as you nervously mess with the box in your hands. "We haven't told them anything, we didn't want to get their hopes up on seeing you again any time soon. We weren't sure how much longer your recovery time would be for. It's good to see you are doing so well." You give her a shy smile and look down. "Thank you, I gotta admit, I just wasn't sure if I would feel mentally well enough to see them again. H-How are they, by the way? Have they been causing trouble? I know my older one isn't bad, it's the little one you need to watch out for." You say and she laughs. "I understand, your oldest is a sweetheart, so well mannered, but your youngest... I'm sorry, but he's sooo-" She laughed a little as she tried to come up with something to say. "So manipulative? You can say it, I know he is with strangers, I bet you he had you guys wrapped around his little pinky for a bit, right?" You say laughing and she begins to laugh as well. "Yeah, I.. din't want to say anything to offend you. Your in-laws warned us, actually, we didn't listen, and I'm sorry, but we may have spoiled him a little bit. Some of us gave him some sweets before dinner and it didn't end well. I didn't know he was so strong." She laughs and you do too. "Yeah, I usually warn people not to let him get away with anything he wants, and to not let him play with any footballs, or basket balls... or any sports equipment in general." You say as you smile at her. "Yeah, don't worry, Logan's been helping straighten him out. Nothing too rough! He's just one of the ones that can take a hit pretty well." She says quickly making sure you didn't see them as being abusive but saw you nodded in understanding.

"Well, alright, finally someone can help me with him. Can you tell everyone I said thank you and sorry that you all had to deal with him in his tantrums, and thank you all for taking care of them." You say and she smiles at you. "No problem, I'll be sure to message Mr.Stark tomorrow to verify the rendezvous time and location. It was nice seeing you and seeing you recovering so well." She waved at you and you waved back. "Yeah... I'm... doing well. Thanks again Miss-"You say and she cuts in. "Jean Grey, it was a pleasure speaking with you." She says with a smile and you return it. "Same, it was nice meeting you as well." And with that the screen turns off. "Well, looks like you're going to have one final day to relax without your kids. Got any plans to celebrate?" Tony jokes and you smile at him. "Nope, I'm just excited that I can finally see them. Thank you so much." You say and you put your hand out for him to shake instead he pulls you in for a hug. "No problem kitten. Now, why don't we throw another little party?" He says pulling back and holding your shoulders with both hands. "Um, no, I think last night was fun enough for a 'mini party'." You say with a small laugh. "Fine, be boring, just like Banner." He says releasing you and rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm okay with small parties, when it's just us, but once you invite half of SHIELD or New York, then it becomes a problem." Bruce quips and you laugh. "I agree, and also, are you positive it's fine that I stay here in the tower with everyone? I mean, I'm thankful for everything, but... I can maybe stay somewhere else? I mean it since well, I had to sleep on a couch, and since my kids are coming over as well, there definitely won't be as much room, and they will also have to sleep in a living room with me." You say nervously. "Actually, I don't know if you were aware, but each living floor has four rooms, I heard that you had slept on Rodger's and Wilson's couch, and I managed to convince them to let me remodel their fourth room to be your room. They all agreed they would be okay with it." Tony says as he leans on one of the tables.

"Okay, but what do you mean by 'remodeling'? I don't want to cause too much trouble." You say shifting from one foot to the other. "Well, they had it as a Man cave, so they had a room full of DVDs, Books, pictures, Cap's memorabilia, stuff like that, they already decided what they were going to get rid of, Capsicle kept his things by the way, but you can keep what ever movies you want and the TV. I hired people to come renovate the room, I just have them on hold until we head out to go get your kids. They should be done once we return." He says with a smug smile. "Are you SURE? That sounds like a LOT to do just for me, and I don't have any way to repay you." You say as you glance between him, Bruce and Natasha, then finally back to Tony. "Yeah, no problem. This is what we ended up doing for the Million Dollar Man. So don't sweat it, listen, I know you don't have any way of paying me back, and I'm fine... But you are in debt to me now." He says giving you a sly smile. "Tony, no." You hear Bruce groan and shake his head. Natasha only rubbed his back as she sent you a smirk. "Okay, I-I know." You say as Tony makes his way to you. He stands in front of you and smiles down at you. "And I know the best way you can pay me back!" He says as he places both hands on his hips. You glance to Jessica and she shrugs. "Okay? How?" You ask him. "Just make me a couple or maybe a few of those statues on your free time! anything is fine! if it's all the Avengers, it's even better! I'll provide you with the best gear all your choice and no worries about paying THAT back since it's all basically a commission that I'm already paying for!" He says excitedly. You quirk a brow and glance around at every one, Natasha shrugs and Bruce just smiles and shakes his head at Tony and you, while Jessica is bouncing a little in excitement. "Do it! It's worth it, and you'll have some relaxing time working on something like THIS, especially with EVERYONE here so you don't have to find stupid blurred pictures and trying to guess the angles! Do it!!" Tony smiles at her and gives her a side hug from his left side as they both look at you. "I like this one, she's a keeper!" Jessica hugs him back and beams at you. "See?! Now you CAN'T get rid of me either!" You roll your eyes at her but smile shyly. "Do those things really mean that much to you Tony?" You ask him as you cradle the box in both arms, "Hell yeah! They are awesome! I was showing Bruce the alien attack ones, and I gotta admit, with the limited supplies you have, you still did an amazing job, now imagine what you can do with UNlimited supplies!" He says excitedly. "Fine, I'll do it, on one condition." You say, you doubted you were in any situation to make conditions. "Sure thing, name it." He said excitedly. "If...no WHEN I need help with getting designs or textures right, mostly the angles, I'm able to take pictures of you guys suited up or prepped up in certain positions and you CANNOT, see the sculpture or sculptures until I say you can, so no peeking!" Tony's brows knit together as he thinks it through.

"Well, I'm okay with it, Romanoff?" He turns to Natasha and Bruce who were now sitting next to each other using stools. "I'm okay with it, Bruce?" She turns her attention to the quiet male. "Uh... I don't think it's a smart idea... but I think I can try convincing the big guy." He say says with uncertainty. "Good! That's three 'Yes's! You'll have to ask Wanda, Vision, Steve, Sam, and... I guess Robocop... there's also Clint, Rhodey and Pietro. Hmm, I think you would be the one to ask them for permission. I'm sure if I talk to Steve and his group, they'll probably say no. But YOU, can ask them and they'll definitely consider it!" He says smiling at you in the end and you nod. "Okay, I'll ask them for permission, and if they say No, can you... I don't know... let me see some footage of them during your battles? I mean, you look like the type to save that kind of stuff for future use, right?" He pats your shoulder and smiles. "Sure thing kitten. I do keep catalogs of our fights to see where we would need improvement in team building. So I'll see what I can scrape up for you just in case they say no. Now, you ladies should head over to talk with Wanda and Vision, they should be on their floor. I'll just set up everything for tomorrow. You ladies enjoy your afternoon!" Tony says as he quickly starts pushing you and Jessica out of the lab, Natasha quickly stood and followed you. "Thanks again Tony, I'll be sure to let you know what items I'll need for the sculptures later!" You say waving to him as the three of you begin making your way back to the elevator. "Alright! just take care for now!" You hear him cheer and let out a 'Wooo!' in excitement as you guys get further from them.

"He sure seems excited over your work." Natasha says as she leads you into the elevator and you shrug. "Yeah, he had asked me for a small bust that I had made for Jess for Valentine's day, now I'm worried about what ever I'm going to make for him. I mean, now I DO have the time, plenty of free time, so I can finish it sooner, but I still feel like I'm going to have to be VERY detailed with what ever I make, which is fine... I just don't want to let it be underwhelming. I guess I'll need detailed pictures of everyone, I just hope it's not an awkward question to ask everyone." You say as she presses the button to the floor Wanda and Vision were on and you wait patiently. "Don't worry about it, Tony will deffinately be okay with what ever you make, clearly he likes what you've already made, so he should be fine with what ever else you make." Natasha says as she rubs your right shoulder. "Yeah, that's true. Thanks Nat." You say with a small smile. Jessica nudges you and motions to the box. "Sooo, you gonna eat your bag 'o' dicks?" she says giggling in place as you roll your eyes at her. "Yes, I'll have to eat them later, fuck you by the way, I can't believe you got me a literal bag of dick shaped chocolates." You say opening the box and staring down at the candies. "And they are cream filled~!" She says suggestively and you two laugh while Natasha lets out a chuckle. "Shut up Jess. I'll have to eat them when no one is looking. OH! wait you wanted some too, right Nat?" You ask and she nods. "Yeah, I've seen those before and have been curious about them." She says while nodding. The elevator stops and you close the box and get ready to follow her off.


	26. ~Chapter 26~

You three had made your way to Natasha's, Wanda's and Vision's floor and exited. Natasha called out for her two room mates and you flopped on to their couch, it was similar to Steve's, Sam's and Bucky's couch except this couch was more of a Crimson color.

You placed the box on your lap and Jessica drops your backpack on the floor between you both, she sat to your right in the middle of the couch while you sat on the left side of the couch with the arm rest. Natasha had wandered off to go get Wanda and Vision as she called out again.

"Sooo, Jess, where's my phone?" You say eyeing her. She stiffens and slowly turns to look at you. "Uh, I hadn't had a chance to charge it, and I think I left it in your bag, sorry." She says sending you an apologetic smile. "It's alright, I just wanted to see if I could call Edith and Joseph, I wanted to make sure they were okay. I also need to call Laura to tell her I'm fine too. Ugh, I have so much to smooth over. Oh! How are your parents? I know they must have some idea that something was happening to me, right?"

She turns slightly in her seat, her left leg folded on the cushion and she gives you a sad smile. "They know what happened to you up to the point that you were kidnapped by vampires, but they don't know about your-" she lets out a sigh and motions to her face and eyes with her hand in circular motions and you nod. "What about Carlos? I know he knew what was happening with the vampire death club." you say trying to carefully tiptoe around the rough subject. "He's...uh... gone? He just disappeared after we questioned him. I took Abby to his place and it was like he just poofed away."

"That's odd, maybe he knew you guys would be looking for him?" you ask her with a tremble in your words. "Maybe, I mean... Frost DID get away so maybe he just snatched Carlos and they high-tailed it out of there. Don't worry, we're still trying to find those assholes. Drake had stopped by and told us he would be willing to help us find John though, if that's any consolation." She says resting her head on her left hand knuckles, elbow propped on the back rest of the couch. "God, he's still around? BOTH are still around? Why does Drake want to help find John? I mean, I'm not complaining...much... it's just... odd." You say with a huff and she shrugs.

"Don't worry too much about it, you're safe here with us." Natasha says as she walks towards you both, you see Wanda and Vision behind her. The man with the blond hair smiles brightly at you both and you all say your hellos. "How much did you all hear?" You ask as they all make their way around the couch, they sit on the second one to your right. "Enough to know that we could look into accepting assistance from an outside source that is willing to help us learn more of our other enemies." Vision says and you look at him confused, but nod none the less.

"Right..." You say not so sure of his standing on the possibility of having an enemy helping you out.

"Don't worry, Blade's the one handling him. Though, Drake says he does have more information of interest that he would like to talk to the Avengers with, I didn't want to tell you guys anything though, not until Blade gave us the okay to speak to you about it." Jessica quickly says she readjusts herself so she's now seated normally towards everyone. "What do you mean? Why would he need to talk with us? Avengers don't deal with vampires, it was just a one time thing." Natasha says tilting her head a little as she stared at Jessica.

"Look, I don't want to say too much, like I said, Blade didn't want us to say anything to you guys because we are still looking into it ourselves." She says trying to push away from the subject and end it quickly. "But clearly, you guys know more than you are letting on." Wanda says eyeing Jessica and she crosses her arms over her chest while giving her stern look. "I can't say that much on the subject, but... yeah. BUT we aren't telling you guys because we're just trying to verify what Drake is saying IS true before we bring you guys all the information." The trio looked at each other with a knowing look and then turned to her and nodded.

"Very well, I believe you came here for another reason?" Vision speaks up as he clears his throat. You nod to both Wanda and Vision. "Yeah, actually, Tony had asked me to make him a 'few' sculptures, I normally make them using images from you guys on your missions, it's usually just blurred images of you guys from cellphone pictures. So I had a LARGE collection blurred images, but I figured it would be easier if I could have you guys... pose for me and let me take clear pictures so I wouldn't have to ask you to suit up or pose again. I also won't be releasing the photos! It's just for me to keep as references." You say as your heart thumped in you chest.

"I'm fine with it, what about you vision?" Wanda asked looking up at him, he glanced down at her then to you and with a small smile he nodded."Yes, that is fine with me as well." You clapped your hands once and smiled happily at them. "Oh, thank you both! I appreciate it! I just don't know when I'll ask for the pictures, since I don't know when I'll start working on them." You say apologetically and they both smile at you. "No problem, we still accept." Wanda says reassuringly and you nod. "Thanks, I appreciate it." You say smiling. "Okay, enough of this, how about we order some take out? Is everyone fine with Chinese?" Natasha says getting up and walking around the couches.

You all nod and she continues off to her room, more likely to grab her phone. "Hey, uh, Tony says each floor has four rooms, is there one available here?" You ask Wanda and Vision. "No, sorry, Vision and I combined our rooms, Natasha has hers and Barton still has a room here, even though he's not here it's his room in case we are working on missions." She says apologetically and you send her a smile and nod. "No worries, I understand. Thank you for letting me know."

Natasha returns stating she called Steve, Sam and Bucky letting them know you guys had also chosen to order food, Sam and Steve quickly agreed to drag Bucky up(they were a floor bellow you)and they agreed to have all the food ordered there. They had ordered more pizza, they definitely needed a diet change. After a while they went up and you all took your seats around the dining room table, now you knew why they were larger than normal tables you had seen.

You had asked Sam, Steve and hinted to Bucky, the same request on taking their pictures in their suits while posing for that statues and they had agreed... Bucky though didn't say anything which you took as a solid, No. Everyone was chatting about previous missions, telling you about some funny incidences they had gone through letting you and Jessica in on the 'Language' joke that they keep cracking on Steve was one of the best things you had ever heard of. Poor Steve was flushed as he looked down at his plate as he gave a deflated shake of his head. Bucky laughed a little and pat his back with his right hand. Everyone had a mix between pizza and Chinese food and you were fine with it, you just found it a bit odd.

"Miss Jessica, Mr. King is asking for you. Should I send him up?" Asked FRIDAY causing everyone to calm and quiet down. "Uh, Sure.If that's okay with everyone?" She says glancing at the large group and they all nod. "He's on his way." The AI speaks again and everyone returns to their chatter. Not long after Hannibal enters the floor and quickly waves Jessica over. She motions for you to stay and heads over to him.

"We heard the news about you seeing your kids tomorrow. We're supposed to escort you safely." Sam says catching your attention. You finish eating what food you had in your mouth and quickly wipe your mouth. "Yeah, I'm nervous actually. I thought the make up and my contacts covering up my... problem... would help me, but I think it just made me more nervous." You say looking down at your food and poking at it with your sticks. "Well, you look nice if that helps, you shouldn't worry, I'm sure your kids will love you regardless." He says trying to cheer you up. "Yeah, I guess, I just don't want to scare them with how I look. It just... I know you won't understand, but I'd rather just not talk about it." You say giving him an apologetic look.

He smiles at you and nods. "Don't worry, I get what you mean, but don't forget, they love you, not what you look like. You're beautiful no matter what." He says reaching over to you and gently squeezing your hand. You nod and ignore the small flush you felt coming up.

"Thank you, both for the compliment and for helping me tomorrow." You say just loud enough for him to hear. He smiles widely and nods then returns to his conversation. Jessica calls you over to her and Hannibal. You excuse yourself from the table and make your way to them both, you also take note that she has your box in her hand. "No... Jess." You say in frustration, she ends up having a shit eating grin as she wiggles her brows at you. "Too late my friend. It's been done, he saw them." She laughs cynically and begins pushing you away while she puts the box up higher. "Ugh, Jess, seriously? You know what? I'm not even gonna care anymore, you keep them. Just tell me what you'd needed me for." You say rolling your eyes at her. "Man, you're no fun." she says pushing the box at you.

"Well, sweetheart, for starters, it's nice seeing you again, I know, I know, I missed you too." Hannibal says pushing past Jessica as he places both hands on your upper arms and begins rubbing them. You roll your eyes and fight back the small blush that was rushing to your face and you shrug his hands off. "Haha, it's nice seeing you again flirt. So what's going on?" You say turning your attention to Jessica again. "Well, It's about Drake. He, uh... He wants to speak with you." She says hesitantly, though you can hear the small tinge of fear and anger in her words. "Is it true?" You ask looking up at Hannibal in confusion. "Yeah, that asshole says he's got some important information to tell you. He won't tell us anything, but he said he'd rather tell you since it involves your husband." Hannibal says looking down at the floor as his hands rest on his hip.

"My HUSBAND is dead, that LEECH is not my husband, remember what I said, I buried my husband a LONG time ago. That thing... I don't know what it wants with me but it's not who it says it is." You say sternly as your voice quivers in fear and anger. "Well, what ever he is... Drake seems to know his whereabouts, and wants to talk to you about it, we wouldn't ask you for your help if it wasn't important, but this is our only lead and our only shot at finding out where Frost and him ran off to. Please consider it. Hell, you can even tell the Avengers for their help if it means keeping you safe sweetheart. Just PLEASE think about it, it's very important." Hannibal says pleadingly, he grabs your arms again but this time he's giving them a squeeze. You look into his eyes and you can tell he's being dangerously serious. "F-Fine... I'll need your help telling them though. Dammit, why can't I just... have a good day?" You say shrugging him off again and he quickly snatches the box from your grasp.

"Because sweetheart, you don't have me in your life as much as you should." He says playfully lifting the box above his head as you reach for it. "Really? Because, it doesn't seem like I would, considering most of the circumstances I've been near you haven't been... safe." You say as you grab his left arm in an attempt to drag it down to get the box. You hear Jessica laughing and huff in irritation. "That could change though! Just give me one date, and I can prove it to you." He says quickly passing the box to his right hand and lowering his left causing him to grab your hand. "No! just give me the box." You say shaking his hand off and reaching up to his right, he quickly switched the box to his left hand as you tried dragging his right down, but he only grabbed your hand with his right while giving you a soft look. "Trust me, we could both use a date. Just a small date, a quick one! It doesn't have to be right now, it can be tomorrow or in a week. I promise I'll treat you right, that's all you deserve." He says with sincerity in his voice and you automatically stop struggling with him and just stare at his face, you scan every detail of his face, nothing gave way to him lying to you. "Is there a problem here?" You both are quickly interrupted before you could reply to Hannibal by Steve. "Oh! Hey Cap! Nice meeting you again! Huge, HUGE fan!" Hannibal says lowering the box and quickly shaking Steve's hand. Steve sends you a look and you look away quickly as the shyness of what had just happened began sinking in. Jessica quickly snatches your box from Hannibal's hands and tosses it to you. "[Name]? Is everything alright?" Steve asks you using his Captain America voice. "Y-Yeah, just... found out something scary is all." You say letting a small chuckle escape your lips as you begin to fiddle with the box. "What happened?" Asks Natasha appearing from behind Steve. You glance at Jessica and then just barely have enough courage to even glance up at Hannibal and shrug. "I think it's better if they tell you." You say as you nudge Jessica.

"Ah, well..." She begins telling them what Hannibal was explaining and then he picked up on a part of the conversation and began explaining that they needed YOU specifically because it would be easier and faster than interrogating an immortal creature that could shape shift and possibly mess with them like he had in previous run-ins.

"No, she's not going to be used as bait to draw him out and give us information." Steve says crossing his arms over his chest, by now everyone had joined up with you three and had all be included in the conversation.

"Steve, I... thank you for standing up for me, but please, I think I can do this. You guys can protect me from him, and I'm sure even Blade wouldn't want me to be put in danger again, since he didn't just send Hannibal to come get me but instead sent him to SPEAK to us about it." You say resting a hand on his right bicep, his jaw clenched as he looked down at you then back at Hannibal and nods. "Alright, I'll tell Tony, maybe we can trap him." Steve says and glances at you as you remove your hand from his arm. "Well, that's going to be kind of hard, the fucker's pretty hard to track down, the only reason Blade managed to talk to him was because he tracked US down and we don't even know how." He says getting serious now. "Are you sure he didn't just put a tracker on one of you?" Natasha asks. "No, that's the thing, he's alone, he's not interested in technology. He's just interested in-" He sends you a quickly glance gaining everyone's attention, it flew over your head though as you kept staring at him waiting for him to answer. "It doesn't matter, but what does matter, is that this is our only chance to get him, if we get him we can gank him and end it all." Hannibal says quickly gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean by 'end it all'?" Sam asks, now curious. "Well, from what we gather, if Drake is the cause of all the Vampires, then clearly if we kill him, it will be the end of all Vampires... then again, that's just a guess." He says the last bit in uncertainty.

"I'll be okay with it... when does he want to meet with me?" You say. "No, we can come up with another way." Steve says but you send him an angry look. "Listen, I know it's not good, but if it means ending what ever THIS is, then I'm willing to be bait." You say, originally you wanted to say you were willing to sacrifice yourself, but you felt that wouldn't go well with everyone.

"You can't be serious! You would willingly use yourself as bait just to draw out someone that could snap your neck in an instant just because he said he would only share information, that he may not even have, on those two other Vampires by risking your own life to get that information? Why?" Jessica asks actually at a loss that you were actually willing to use yourself as bait. "Jess, you know as well as I do that I wouldn't do something this fucking stupid with out a reason or a back up plan." You tell her pointing an accusing finger at her. " Oh?! Really? Did you have a plan when we went to that fucking club? Was getting kidnapped your back up plan when you kicked me out and stayed behind to die?" She says getting up in your face and grabbing the front of the sweater as she angrily pulled you to her. "No, Jess, then again the only plan for that came from YOU and it was to just have fun. How the fuck were we supposed to expect anything like this ever coming from something that was supposed to be fun? I don't fucking blame you with what has happened to me. So let it go. Ya paso. Dejalo en paz."You say dropping the box on the ground and grabbing both of her wrists, the tension in the room was at an all time high and no one knew what to do. "Fuck you. How fucking DARE you for using that shit on me again." She says pulling you dangerously close to her face. Her tears began streaming down as you both glared at each other. "What did she say?" Steve quietly asked.

"Basically: What has happened, happened." Bucky says just above a whisper causing everyone to send him a glance. His eyes never left the scene in front of him. He didn't like the idea of putting you in danger again, they had only recently helped you to recover, now you were willing to throw yourself in the fire again."

"Jess, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happens to anyone. Your sister didn't die because of you, and I didn't get caught and experimented on because of you. It was all ME, I told you to get out, I locked you out and tried to save you. THIS-" You motion to your eyes."-is on ME. I knew the risks of saving you then, and I know the risks of using myself as a lunchable for a Vampire. I KNOW what I'm getting myself into. Now, listen to me, and listen carefully, because I will not say it again. I DON'T blame you, I will NEVER blame you. Just let...it...go." You say glaring into her eyes while you gently squeeze her wrists. Her tears keep falling and her breathing has become erratic as she slowly releases you. "Why do you even stay with me?" She asks lowly as she quickly hugs you. "Because, you're my sister. That aaand... I promised your mom I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you...she threatened to kick my ass you know." You say with a small laugh as you squeeze her back, she snorts and laughs too. "Great, good to know you love me enough to mean it from the heart." she says as she slowly releases you. "No, just scared of your mom." You say and she lets out another small laugh. "Ugh. Sorry, James, I'm REALLY going to have to wash this thing, Jess sipped her nose on it." You say messing with the sweater as you pretend to look at your shoulder for any snot Jess had left behind on it. She gently shoves you and you laugh at her. " S'okay, just keep it, I have more." He says gaining your attention. "See Jess, you grossed him out with all your snot." You say and she shoves you again. "Shut it nerd." She says as everyone lets out a small chuckle. "God dammit, Jessica! Saying 'Shut up Nerd' at the end at the end of everything or as a general answer does NOT end a conversation!" You say shoving her playfully back. "Yes it does, now shut up nerd." She says again and you roll your eyes. "What ever. Any way, Hannibal, do you think you can tell Blade I agreed to be the bait?" You say turning back to Hannibal. "Sure, but he said that if you agreed I would need to call him over so we could automatically start up plans." He said nodding at you while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Great, just give him a call. I'll call Tony and let him know." Steve says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins walking away from you guys. "Why didn't he just as FRIDAY to do it?" You think out loud. "He's been meaning to speak with Tony for a while now, I believe speaking on the phone with him is more of a personal matter." Natasha says and you nod. "Alright, sooo, what do we do now?" You ask looking around the room. "Well you could say Yes to me for now, and then we could see where that leads. Maybe the couch, maybe the bed, maybe showe- OW!" You elbowed Hannibal in the ribs as you roll your eyes at him, you ignore the flush that was now on your face. "Jesus, will you ever shut up?" He begins rubbing the sore spot and lets out a chuckle. "I don't think that's Jesus standing there, and if it is, he hasn't said a thing, so it's not nice picking on the son of God." Hannibal says as he motions to Bucky. "Will everyone stop calling me Jesus?" Bucky says as he places his left arm on his hip and pinches the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Well, you could shave the beard and trim your hair, then maybe people won't recognize you as the son of God." Hannibal says pointing all over his face and head. "God, your like Stark, when will you be leaving?" Bucky asks quickly as he tries calming himself down. "Whoa, not till the little lady here says Yes." Hannibal says as he smiles at you. Your jaw drops. "Are you serious right now?" He smiles at you. "Very serious, sweet heart. You're not used to this are you?" He says tilting his head knowing your answer. "No! Why are you so persistent?" You say running a hand through your short hair. "Because,sweetheart, I meant everything I said. Now... just say the word." He said turning you to face him completely while your face flushed more red. "Fine, yes... you better not make me regret this." You say and flush a deeper red as he quickly hugs you.

"Don't worry, you won't! By the way, I am not allowed to leave, I have to wait here for Blade." You quickly shove him off. "For the love of God! You tricky bastard!" You say picking up the box from the ground and he quickly snatched it up from your hands again. You reached out to grab it and he quickly raised it above your head. "Not THIS again." you hear Jessica mumble. "I don't get it, what's going on? What did you agree to?" Sam asks confused. "She agreed to go on a date with me." Hannibal said as he kept passing the box between his left and right hand above you. "You ass." You say letting out a huff and you quickly punch his abdomen, though not to hard, the shock causes him to hunch down and you quickly snatch the box from him. "Hey, save the rough housing for after the date sweetheart." He says and you roll your eyes again. "I like her, she won't let anyone beat her." Says Wanda a smile of pride on her face.


	27. ~Chapter 27~

After your little scuffle with Hannibal, Tony went down with Bruce to speak with you, Jessica, and Hannibal. Steve and Natasha also joined in as you all sat back on the dinning room/area table.

"Alright, so let me get this straight: the King of all Vampires, is holding very important information, or so he's telling you he is, says he'll only GIVE us this information if SHE is the one he speaks to. AND this information is important to not JUST Vampire hunters, but so important that the Avengers also need to hear it." Tony says as everyone eyed him as he listed everything off.

"Yeah, I know, putting her back with that nasty Blood sucker isn't the SAFEST idea, but it's the only way we can get him to cough up the information." Hannibal says in a serious manner. "Is this true? Did you really agree to this without thinking, for just ONE second, how bad this can go?" Tony asks you with an angered expression. "Yeah, look, I know it is bad-" "No, this is HORRIBLE." Tony quickly says interrupting you.

"What ever, listen, the point is. It has to be something worse than what ever you think it is if it HAS to involve you guys. I mean, look what they did to me! This was something that Hannibal, Jessica and Abby didn't know what this stuff in me was. So what ever freaky experimentation they have been doing...must have been happening due to John's meddling. Since he got away, well, he must have had a back up location somewhere to pick up on the experimentations. Did you all catch Zollinger?" You ask looking at all of them.

They all glance around at each other then their eyes land on you. "We don't know, who was that?" Steve asks. You cover your eyes with both hands and let out a shaky breath. "He was one of the Doctors that did this to me... Jesus, if he got away, lord knows how many more people are suffering. He had no mercy, he acted like he was untouchable, like what he was doing to me was something that would change the future of humanity. They were planning on injecting Drake with it and using him as a continual source of pure mutated blood to keep turning every Vampire into mutants. They wanted to take down humans not just during the night, but during the day as well. Dr. Zollinger considered me not dieting a success and an amazing first step in the right direction. After some time, Drake broke me out and saved me. You guys know the rest from there." You say avoiding their eyes.

"Shit, does Drake know what they were going to do to him?" Natasha asks. "I-I think I told him,but I can't really remember if I warned him or not. Most details are still a little fuzzy. But... I know we can trust him. He wouldn't hurt me." You say giving Tony a serious stare. "Oh? What makes you so sure he won't just snap your neck as soon as he sees you, like you said, Zollinger saw you as the first step to mutating vampires. What's to say it's not a ruse to kill you so no one can duplicate Zollinger's research?" Tony asks. "We DON'T, but I still will be willing to meet up with him if it means we get a chance to catch those assholes." you say not moving from your decision. "And what IF he does kill you? Huh? What will happen to your kids?" Tony angrily presses. "They can stay with their Grandparents. What's it matter to you?" You say standing up quickly causing the chair to scrape as you pushed it back.

"How? THEY ARE DEAD!" Tony yells angrily. Bruce quickly pushes him back as you both lean glare at each other, your face changes to confusion and worry as he yells the last part. "What?" you say just above a whisper. "OH! I for got you didn't know! They decided to leave you kids with Xavier for a chance to talk to your fucked up husband and he KILLED them! So what? Are you going to do the same and leave your children as orphans?" He says pressing again. You were in shock at what you heard and you backed away from the table. "Y-You're lying." You say angrily again. "Oh really? Why don't you ask your friend? She found out not too long ago! She was supposed to be there when you were going to be reunited with your kids to help calm you and them down!" Tony pushed Bruce off and his chest rose and fell as he stared at you. You tried finding any bit of a lie slip through his expression. His anger said it all though, he was telling the truth ad you turned to your right to stare at Jessica.

"Jess?" is all you can manage to ask her, she had been holding your right arm with her right hand and had placed her left hand on your back to comfort you. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you because you have already been going through so much, they told me it was better to let you know while you were with your kids so you could at least see you still had them." You brushed her off by pulling your hand back from her. "Fuck you Jessica. You know better than anyone how fucking stupid that is to do with me." You began walking away from her and began walking to the elevator, she kept trying to pull you back as she kept calling for you but you kept pushing her away. "Just leave me ALONE." You say as you enter the elevator alone. "FRIDAY, please take me to Steve's Floor." you say not really recalling what button to press. "Yes, miss [Name]. Will there be anything else?" The tears are already falling freely down your cheeks as your heart ached at the recent news. "Yeah, if they ask where I'm at, can you tell them I'm some where else, like the pool or something?" she stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Yes, miss [Name]. I'll be sure to tell them." another few seconds in silence and the elevator doors open to Steve's, Sam's and Bucky's floor.

You took note that the Bags on the couch were all placed to the opposite side of the large room along with your large bag. You quickly went to it and began taking everything out. You found your cellphone and the charger, then you plugged it in and let it charge. You looked at the couch and saw the pillows and blankets were still there. You let out a heavy sigh and head off to the restroom. You stare at your reflection and turn on the sink, then you start the water, you grabbed some soap and began scrubbing the make up off, you scrub for several minutes by the time the make up is completely off, you glance up at your reflection you are taken aback by the contrast difference between your actual skin and veins compared to the original unaltered skin coloration. You grab a nearby towel and dry your face. You retreat to the couch and begin laying everything out around you, you turn the T.V. on and saw it was on the animal planet channel. You laid down and covered yourself with the blanket. You weren't paying attention to what was on, your thoughts kept going back to your in-laws. ~Are they really dead? What happened?~ you kept asking yourself over and over again. After some time you sat up, you felt like shit. Not even the voices would try to comfort you. You walked to the kitchen and looked around for the water bottles, you found them and grabbed one. You returned to the couch and began drinking the water. After you finished the water bottle and were thankful your minor headache had calmed down. You laid down again while wiping away your tears and closed your eyes. It was still early, but you just didn't want to deal with your current emotional state. Just as you were relaxing you heard the elevator doors slide open, you covered your face and rolled over as you waited for the sound of feet passing by. Silence. Your brows knit in confusion and you pull the blanket away from your face as you look behind you. As soon as you do your eyes land on the large dark figure. "Jesus!" You say quickly sitting up as your hart beats quickly in your chest.

"Again? I'm not Jesus." You hear coming from the large man's lips. "James, you know what I mean, holy shit! How are you so quiet?" You say as you shift everything around you and wait for him to sit, he sits to your left. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, I was just checking to see if you were asleep. It's still kind of early doll." He says with concern. "Yeah, I know. I just... felt like shit and figured that maybe taking a nap would help. You saw and heard everything that happened, I assume." You say glancing at him then turning to the TV and begin flipping through the channels. "Yeah, everyone did. Listen, I don't like to admit it, but Stark's right, you shouldn't risk yourself for information that we can probably get from that asshole." He says eyeing you carefully. "I'll ask you what I asked Tony, what does it matter to you? I'm trying to do what's best for not just my kids, but everyone. I don't like the idea of having those Vampires running around and experimenting on more innocent people. I went through so much in a short amount of time, most of which I can't really recall. I can't just sit back and think 'Well, I'm going to be with my kids, fuck everyone else.' What kind of person would do that? What would YOU do?" you ask him as you lock eyes with him. He doesn't say anything but looks away. "Yeah, I can see what you mean. So I know, if it were me, and Steve were to be the one yelling at me about how stupid of idea that is, so... I'll back you up. I know what it's like to be held against your will, experimented on and having difficulty remembering most of it." He says earnestly, almost shy in his response. He seemed to be stepping on eggshells as he gauged your reply. He sees your holding back more tears as you use the sleeves of his sweater to dry them off quickly. "Thank You." You say just loud enough for him to hear, and with out thinking you lean towards him and hug him. He stiffens up before he manages to calm down enough to wrap his right arm around you and rubs your arm in a comforting manner. You both stay like this for a couple of minutes before you slowly pull away. He missed the warmth your body gave him, but he didn't make his feelings obvious. "S-Sorry, I just... I hate that everyone is treating me like I'm a kid being scolded for breaking something, I KNOW what I am doing. Not completely, but I have an idea of what is happening. You seem to be the only person treating me like I'm not some fragile little flower. I get it, I am not NORMAL anymore, I probably never will be, but I'm fine with it. I just... want to help, I feel like what ever is happening is more likely my fault since that sick bastard that calls himself my 'husband' is involved." You say with a final huff and he nods in acknowledgement. "Like I said, I've got your back. I know the feeling, it's why I'm choosing to help Steve and Stark." You send him a small smile. "I feel ya buddy. How'd you know where to find me? I told FRIDAY to tell you all I went somewhere else." You ask him and he gives you a meek smile. "I uh, wasn't looking for you, everyone else was, I just figured you'd want some time to think, so I told them I would check here, but I was actually just going to my room." He says as he begins rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, aren't you thoughtful. I appreciate it... you can tell them I'm here if you want. They're bound to find me." You say with a small flush. "Nah, I think you deserve some peace for now. Mind if I ask you something though?" He rests his arm in the back of the back rest of the couch right behind you. "Thanks it means a lot James. Sure go ahead and ask." You ask relaxing a little bit more. "Are you seriously planning on going out with that whack job?" You look at him confused with your head tilted to the side a little, then it hit you. "Oh! You meant if I was going to go out on a date with Hannibal? No, he's very... energetic, I like more calm men." You say blushing and you look away. "Really? Then why'd you say Yes to him?" Bucky asked you now confused at your statement. "My mom taught me something when I was younger, she told me, to get someone to shut up and leave you a lone, just to tell them 'yes'. Although I was a kid, so I know when was referring to our constant 'Can I have a candy?, Can I have a toy?, Can I have this?, Can I have that?', but with certain situations it does come in handy." You say jokingly and he lets out a chuckle. "I'll have to try that sometime. So when are you going to tell him you lied?" Bucky asked you again, this time you give a small unintentional pout as you drop the remote next to you after turning off the screen. "I'll tell him when I feel like it, besides, our agreement was, I would go on a date with him if he would leave." "And he said he couldn't leave because he was waiting for Blade, so he lied." Bucky said finishing for you. "Yep, so he basically broke off that little agreement on his own." You say letting out a small snort.

"See? You understand my thinking. I think you're my favorite guy around here. Then Bruce, then Vision, then Steve and Sam... then I guess Tony." You say with a small bit of anger at the end. You didn't really have a preference on who was your favorite, but right now, Tony was on your nerves. "Glad to know I'm your priority. I'll admit your my favorite gal too. Then Romanoff then Maximoff, and then Potts." He says with a smile in return. "D'awww, you called me your favorite gal. That's so adorable." You say nudging him with your elbow and he lets out a small chuckle as he shoves you a little. "Shut up and don't tell anyone, I'll never hear the end of it from Steve if he finds out I'm making more friends." He says trying to hide his blush from you. "Oh my god, are you blushing? You really are so adorable! Looklooklook!" you say trying to get him to turn to you, you are giggling at his constant "No I'm not. Stop it." but his chuckling is what keeps coaxing you to see if he was blushing, "Fine, fine. It's not like I'd tell anyone anyway. This is our little secret, alright?" You say finally settling down and taking out your right pinky for him to hook his with, and he does. "Right, I promise as long as you promise." He says with a genuine smile. "You know, if you trim your hair, and shave your beard, you'd probably drive the ladies crazy, and maybe everyone will stop calling you Jesus." You say grabbing a small bit of his hair and motioning to his beard. "Is my charm finally winning you over?" He asks giving you a smirk and you feel yourself flushing a little but roll your eyes and yank the small strand, "Ow, a little rough aren't you?" he says as he begins rubbing his scalp where the strand of hair was. "If you start up I'll keep it up, you are my confidant around here, and you better not ruin this for me." you say pointing an accusing finger at him. He rolls his eyes at you and smiles. "You're already calling me your confidant even though you've known Natasha longer than me? What makes so trusting of me?" He says it playfully, but you can sense the need to understand the truth behind his questions and you shrug at him. "Like you said, you understand my situation more than anyone else. I may not understand your situation 100%, but the similarity is still there. I think that's why I trust you more with my personal emotions, but if you ever do get sick of hearing me complaining or getting a little too emotional, feel free to tell me to leave you alone, I understand, I'm used to it." You say with a forced smile, he seemed to read you a little too well and quickly hugged you with his right arm. "You don't need to worry about that doll, we can help each other out. AND, if you ever get sick and tired of that Hannibal punk, I'll deal with him, just give me the word, no one will know." He says giving you a gentle squeeze as he chuckles and you elbow him playfully. "He's annoying I'll give him that, and as much as I hate admitting it, I do kind of enjoy the attention he's giving me." You say with a blush as you look down at your hands.

"So you DO, like him?" He said with an uncertain and confused tone. "No, not like seems to like me, like I said he's a little too energetic for me, he's like a kid hopped up on the purest of pixie sticks. It's just... even though he knows I have kids, he accepts me as someone who is... datable. Most men hightail it away from me once they either hear, see, or find out that I have kids." You say with a shrug trying to make it seem like you haven't been affected by it, yet he can easily read you. "It's tough on you, I can tell. Maybe you should go on a date with him? I mean, I'd hate to push you to him, but if he does treat you well enough to make you feel normal, then maybe it's for the best you go with him." He says with a small huff. You turn to him and look at him confused. "I'd rather just go on a date with someone I would like to stay with actually. Other wise than that, I wouldn't feel happy if I felt like it was just going to lead to a one night stand." You say answering truthfully. "Maybe that's all you need for now?" He said as he began inspecting his left hand. "Are you telling me I should just sleep with every guy that shows interest in me and HOPE that one of them stays longer than that?" You ask slightly offended. He caught your reaction and turned his attention back to you. "No! It's just... I-I'm sorry, I just meant that... uh, never mind. I swear I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." He said looking down at his hand again. "Nah, don't sweat it, truth be told, Jess told me the same thing, said I should at least have some 'Fun' with a guy or two. Which wouldn't sound all that bad, buuut... I just wouldn't feel, good about it. Can we just, change the subject?" You ask not really wanting to get into any details. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable doll. Just trying to help you out." you shrug at him. "Getting into very personal detail is fine, I've spoken about this with Jessica, but... talking to a guy about this... it's... odd." You say with a small laugh. "Yeah, well, if it's any consolation, not many women give me a second look, as soon as they recognize me they still turn and run. My face and name had been plastered all over the place for so long I doubt I'll ever get a chance to start with a clean slate again." He says looking down at his hand. He just stared at it and your heart broke. "I'm sorry James... I-I didn't mean for you to get upset." he lets out a large breath and he looks at you, you can see the hurt in his eyes but he still gives you a small, barely noticeable, smile. "Thanks doll. It's just... something I gotta deal with." You rub his back as he slouches forward and you give him a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't sweat it, like I said, a shave, and a trim is all you'd probably need for now, oh and scrub and comb your hair more often. Once you start looking good, you'll start feeling good, you start feeling you then you'll start getting better. It's an odd psychology, but it's what helped me get better. Oh, I've got an idea...but you might not like it." You say sending him a shy smile. "No, you cannot cut my hair." He says sending you a playful glare and you roll your eyes at him. "Not that, but, when ever you do decide to start taking care of yourself, physically, then how about you and me go on a mini 'date', I'll teach you how to cope and deal with the women of this time! Different types of women, I know, but it's not so much a date-date, but like... a training-date kind of thing?" You say the best you can. "Is that YOUR way of asking me out on a date doll? Because all you had to do was ask." He says chuckling and you smack his arm playfully.

"Clearly you didn't hear me well enough to know I DID ask you on a date." You say sending him a smirk, all the while trying to fight back your beating heart. ~No, this won't be an actual date, you're just helping him cope and get better so he can find someone he deserves.~ You keep telling yourself. "Oh really?" He says raising a brow as he smirked at you. "Yes, really, I want to help you gain your confidence for you to find someone you deserve." You say crossing your arms as your quirk your brow at him. "And what do you get in return? Besides a date with me that is." He says teasing you again. "Hopefully the confidence to find someone too, I guess." you say relaxing a bit again. "You 'guess'? Doll, trust me, those guys that couldn't see what a catch you are, they are the ones that need to learn what they keep passing up. You're doing well for you and your kids, you just... need to find the right MAN, not some punk or thug that thinks they can just use you. You're fine doll. You're fine." He said with a slight hint of aggression and you looked at him in shock. "Well thank you James, I think you just made me feel better. You really are a sweetheart aren't you? You're just a big 'ol teddy bear." you say causing him to roll his eyes at you and smile. "What ever, you just... remind me of someone. Well, two people really." He says relaxing back in his seat again. "Who?" You ask very curious. "Steve's mom and My mom. Steve's mom was a strong woman, not muscular wise, but... she could take down a bull if it was chargin' right up at Steve. You remind me of my mom because she was always loving, she tried her hardest to keep me straight." He said with a chuckle. ~Oh my god... he mother zoned me... of course he did.~ You felt a small pain in your heart, you really thought that you could maybe go on an actual date with him, he was kind and caring, but too bad he saw you like he saw his mother. ~Great~ You send him a small smile though, at least he was opening up.

"Did you have any siblings?" He quickly looks up at you. "Yeah, just a younger sister. Her name was Rebecca. I'd-uh, I'd rather change subjects if that's fine with you. How about your family?" He asked glancing at you checking for your reaction. "Fine by me, I won't push you to do something you won't want to. I had one older sister, and two younger brothers. My parents weren't the best... certain things had happened to me that made me realize that... I was human and shouldn't have been treated the way they were treating me, I'll eventually tell you everything in detail-" "You don't have to doll. I don't mind if you want to keep it to yourself." He quickly cuts you off and you chuckle at his reaction. "You're sweet, you know that? But seriously, I WILL, tell you because I trust you. I just... need time to make sure I want to tell you everything. But it was all fine after some time. Once I met John everything changed." You say with a soft smile as you remembered meeting John for the first time and having his family take you in as if they had known you their entire lives. "For the better, I hope." Bucky says and you smile at him. "It was... until I got word that he died... everything just seemed to...go to shit after that. But I still had my kids to brighten my day." You shift around in your seat so you are now cross legged in the seat. "What happened to your family?" He asked carefully making sure he didn't say anything that would upset you. "I dated John for a few years, then we got engaged, John had a vision that something bad was going to happen, he was a mutant, he saw small bursts into the future, not much but it was still helpful for us to help keep his abilities a secret from my parents. They HATE mutants, and I don't know what happened but my father found out that John was one, next thing I know, he tells me it's either my family or John... I went with John and they disowned me. They burned all of my belongings and I don't know what they told everyone of my Aunt's, Uncles, and cousins that stopped them from attending my wedding... but... It felt horrible seeing, the entire side where my family was supposed to be, was empty... But it was fine. I got the message, John's family gladly took me in, his father walked me down the isle and it was nothing but bliss from that moment on." You say remembering the wedding, it wasn't large and extravagant, but it was still special to you. "The way you paint the picture... makes it seem like you're living a different life now." You let out a sigh of relief knowing that for the first time telling that story, you didn't burst out into tears. "Yeah, I guess I am... it was like a fairy tale ending for me for a while. But hey, I'm living an 'adventurous' life now, so at least it beats living a life of constant stress and near heart attack moments that my kids and my horrible dating moments have given me. Plus I got to meet you guys, which is a blessing in disguise in my opinion." You say shrugging.

"You're pretty optimistic aren't you? You said you knew my history from what you read in the museum and what files you could find online about me for your kids. Then you should know... I can't be trusted. I'm not 'cured' I can easily turn back into the Winter Soldier easily. I won't say how, but... when it happens, I lose all control of myself and he won't go easy on anyone." he says dangerously low as he clenches his fists together. "Yeah, that COULD happen... hell it MAY happen, but right now you are James Buchanan Barnes. Not the Winter Soldier, and you're not hurting me, hell, you've made me feel better. Just don't think about him, think about YOU and what YOU want. So long as you are in control, you shouldn't put any thought about him, James." He looks at you not really sure why you keep choosing to make him feel better. "I've killed people-" "No, HE'S killed people, James. You haven't." You take turn your body to him and gently take his hands in yours, he struggles a little but then settles with letting you hold his hands, he doesn't look you in the eyes either. "Like I told you last night, this hand doesn't define you, this hand is new, it IS your clean slate, take it." You finish and wait for him to reply, to move, to say anything... but he doesn't he just sits there with his head down while his face is being obscured by his hair. You gently place your right hand on his left cheek and gently try to coax him to look up at you. "James, no one can help you, if you don't want to help yourself... just looking at you, I can tell you DO want the help. Other wise, you'd be off hiding, and probably being hunted, but you're not. I'm not able to help you like they can especially how Steve can, but I can be the ear to listen to you, I'll reply if you want me to, or just shut up and listen. Either way, I want to help you in any and every way possible. You just have to promise me that you will let everyone in, they want to help you." You were looking at him in the eyes and his eyes seemed glossed over, his jaw tensed but all he did was stare at you.

You couldn't look away from him, you tried understanding what was going through his head as he stared at you, you then felt your hands being squeezed by his and you gently squeezed back while you gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you doll... I-I'll think about it." He says as he pulls away. "I came to help you, and you ended up helping me. We definitely need more time alone if you'll be my therapist doll." He says letting out a low chuckle as he fixed himself in his seat again. "I still have that 'date' offer, I can't leave the tower, and I don't think you want to leave either, but we can probably just hang out at the Gym or Pool or lounge about here? Doesn't sound all that adventurous, but it gives us something to do, staying still and not doing much is what fucks with your head." You say with a huff. "Yeah, I think it's better if we go to the gym, You look like you need it." he says jokingly and your mouth falls open. "You are so rude! You're just like my kids! They call me fat and you're calling me out of shape! Granted, you are correct, but so RUDE!" you say smacking his arm again. "I think I might be getting a bruise where you keep hittin' me." You smack him again and he pretended to wince in pain. "Oh shut up Winter Baby." You say rolling your eyes. "Actually, I'm called the White Wolf now." he says giving you a cocky smirk. "Great, an Ego boosting name. I'm jealous though, that's a cool name. I dig it!" You say as you sit back onto the couch comfortably until FRIDAY speaks up. "Miss [Name], they are asking for your location, shall I let them know your location, seeing how Mr. Barnes is here with you?" Bucky tenses up and he looks at you, you nod to him and he begins standing up. "Yes, tell them James-" "You can call me Bucky... i-if you want, doll." He says hesitantly and you smile at him. "Thank you Bucky. Please tell them that Bucky found me hiding here. Thank You FRIDAY." She remains quiet and Bucky helps you up. "I think I like saying Bucky better than James. Sounds more adorable." You say as you both begin walking to the kitchen. He gently shoves you in a playful manner, "I'm not adorable." He says walking to your right, "Shut it, you weren't complaining earlier, admit it, you love it when I call you adorable and a sweet heart, every man does. Their Macho egos just won't let them admit it, Mr. White Puppy." You say giggling as he rolled his eyes at you. You sat on a stool and he got two water bottles, he placed one in front of you as you both waited for the flood of people to appear from the elevator.


	28. ~Chapter 28~

Bucky handed you a water bottle and sat on one side of the island, his back was to the elevator, you sat in front of him as you both waited for everyone to meet up with you on his floor.

"Are you still up for tomorrow after everything you heard about Drake?" Bucky asked as you as you uncapped the bottle. You took a small sip from it and placed it down on the table. "I'm not even sure. I mean, I guess it would be best to wait, but... I just don't think keeping them away from me is the best way to go. I don't want them to be out of my sight anymore, it's actually pretty unnerving not knowing where they are and what they are doing, really." You say taking another sip as he nods.

"But they must be pretty safe, ya'know." He asks then drinks from his and you nod. "Yeah, I know. Can we just, change topics again, I don't want to think too much on this, I probably won't be able to sleep tonight if I keep thinking and talking about this." You say as you begin playing around with the water bottle. "Sure, no problem. So what are your kids like?" He asks as he reaches down to his seat and you hear a click. He twist himself a bit so he's leaning more on his left arm for support as his body is positioned pointed off to the right. "Did your seat swivel?" You as ignoring his question as you look down to yours and try twisting your body a little only to fail at having it swivel. "Oh, Steve showed me that the seats have this little switch that lets you move around." He says motioning down on the spot between his legs where his switch was, and you quickly begin searching the front of yours. You find it and flick it, you hear the click and you begin to twist again and the seat moves.

"Oh my god, I love these seats." You say as you begin drinking from the bottle, Bucky lets out a low chuckle. You see the elevator doors begin to open, and your eyes land on a very angry Jessica. You spit out the water in your mouth with out thinking, missing the face that Bucky made as the water landed on him. "It's Satan." Is all you say as she begins storming towards you. You quickly jump out of the stool causing it to stumble down to the ground and you begin running to the hall with the rooms.

Bucky turns around to look to see what you were talking about, ready to fight, but his eyes land on the angry woman who began chasing you, he turned to look at Steve and Natasha as they began chasing Jessica down. He heard you scream and he saw Jessica had thrown your backpack at you and caused you to fall. "What's going on?" he asks a panicked Steve and a curious Natasha. They round off the corner to the hallway and they see the both of you wrestling on the floor. "CAN'T YOU TWO GET SATAN OFF OF ME!?" You yell while giggling. "SATAN!? I'LL SHOW YOU SATAN!" Yells Jessica as you use your backpack as a shield while she tries taking it away from you. You were on the ground as she straddled you. "STOP IT!" you say going into a giggling fit at the angry female on top of you. "Would you STOP laughing!? I'M TRYING TO STAY PISSED OFF AT YOU!" She yells as she pries the backpack from your hands and tossing it behind you. She pins your shoulders down and your hands grasp your stomach as you begin to wheeze. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? I ALMOST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Tears were streaming down your face as you tried to calm yourself down. "I-I know, but s-shit! You should have seen the look on your face! LOOK AT IT! THAT'S THE SAME LOOK MY LITTLE ONE MAKE WHEN HE WAS POOPING HIS DIAPERS!" You say and you see her anger pass as you begin laughing again.

"No! You did NOT just compare me to a POOPING toddler!" She says as she begins getting up. "NOW YOU'RE POUTING LIKE HIM!" You say as you begin rolling over on the floor she kicks your butt slightly as she lets out an irritated huff. "What ever, just get your sagging butt up, or so help, I will kick it all the way to the elevator." You roll back over and she extends her hand for you to grab. She pulls you up as you keep wiping some of the tears away. "Shut it Chichi wanga." You say sending her a shit eating grin and she glares at you. "Fuck you and your saggy ass." she says picking up your backpack. "Now, we both know that's not true. You just couldn't handle All of this!" You say motioning to yourself as she shakes her head. "No...just...no, you're too old for me, too lame. No one WANTS to handle that." She says shaking her head and tossing you your backpack and you just barely catch it. "Ouch! Why are you attacking me so harshly? I get it, we had a fight earlier, but OUCH! My feelings! I'm telling your mom!" You say feigning hurt. "Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots. Let's just forget that stupid fight started. I mean, yeah, I should have told you-" She begins as you both begin awkwardly walking back to the three people waiting for you at the end of the hall. "Jess, please, I understand what your and everyone else's intentions were, but... I'm a grown woman, I'm capable of understanding what is going on, even if I don't actually know what is going on. Does... that make any sense?" you say stopping in front of Steve, Natasha and Bucky and looking between the four. "Makes, sense to me." Natasha says while she shrugs. "Sure." Bucky says and you quickly wince. "Sorry I spit water at you. Satan kind of scared me." You say motioning to Jessica and she punches your right arm playfully. "Why do you keep calling me Satan?" You smile at her and begin heading to your other bags in the living room. "Because, I know your mom calls you that because when you were small you would always sneak up behind her when ever she was brushing her teeth. She told me when she would spit into the sink you would just be standing there smiling at her." You say biting your lower lip trying to suppress your laughter. You set your backpack with the other bags and grab your cellphone and you turn it on. "Oh yeah, huh, I forgot about that. Eh, it's her fault for letting me watch scary movies. Fine, I won't fight it anymore. Fuck it, I'll make it my code name if I have to. Oh, and by the way your candies are in your backpack so try not to squish them." She says with a shrug causing Steve to roll his eyes and both Bucky and Natasha to smile at her.

You begin to rummage through your backpack for the small box with the make up and contacts case, you took your contacts off and placed them inside their case and returned it into your backpack then turn your attention to your phone.

Once your phone loads up your phone begins ringing with notifications. "Oh...shit." You see several missed calls with voicemails, and several texts, several were from an unknown number, Laura's by the looks of it. You saw text messages from your in-laws and you didn't want to imagine how many voicemails were from them. "Hey, it's okay, we can look at those later." You hear Jessica say softly and you nod trying to avoid talking knowing it would more likely crack and you would cry. "Alright. Let's just... leave this here for now, and let's just... go talk with Tony about what we will need to do with this whole Drake thing." Steve says cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. I'll need to apologize for my behavior. I hope he's not too pissed at me." You say placing the phone back on the charger and making your way to the elevator with everyone in tow. "Nah, once Tony saw how you reacted and Steve let him have it, metaphorically speaking. Now Tony looks like a kicked puppy, so he'll be putty in your hands and now you can let him have it." Natasha says with a sly smirk on her face. "I'll keep that in mind." you say as you look down at the floor, everyone took note of that as you wanting to stay quiet for a little bit. They press the button to go to to Tony's floor and you all exit the elevator once you get to his floor.

You all made your way to Tony's lab, Steve and Natasha in front of You, Jess and Bucky, you were in between them. Once they got to Tony's lab you all enter the lab together. There you see Abby and the dark skinned man, Blade, was already in the room. You felt Bucky stiffen next to you and you glance at him, his jaw is tense and he seemed a little on edge.

"Hey kitten, glad to see you're safe and back. Sorry, for blowing up on you like that. I just didn't want you running head first into something that could potentially-" he had crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to be contemplating his next words as he walked in front of you. "Make you feel like you failed your duty as an Avenger?" You finished for him, your head tilted to your side, he looked a little offended by your choice of words but says nothing."No, that's not- I just know from a personal level what it's like to lose your entire family. My parents didn't have the choice in when and how they went, but you do. You are choosing to risk yourself, with out a second thought about the effect it would have on everyone around you IF you were to get killed, just infuriated me. But, I had time to speak with everyone about it, and they are right, I don't have a choice in YOUR decision, but you do. So, I am BEGGING you-" He raises his hands to keep anyone from speaking up. "-I am begging you to PLEASE be safe. I would help keep you safe, but from what I have seen, my suit is no good against Drake when it comes down to CQC. So, I will be asking Blade, Steve AND Barnes to help keep you safe around him." He says solemnly as he takes hold of both your hands, giving them a small squeeze, and giving you a sincere, yet sad, smile. "So you're okay with me being the bait? It's not just for you guys that I want to do this for, it's for anyone else who may possibly be in danger from them and their deranged experimentations." You say squeezing his hands back and he lets out a heavy breath. "Kitten, you are too good for this world, did you know that? Altruism at it's finest." He says giving you a hug and you return it. "I've grown up knowing nothing but bad, only looking to the good. It's always been my mentality to help where and when I can." He releases you and his smile broadens. "Alright, it looks like we've got some planning to do, but first, Steve, Barnes?" He asks turning his attention to the both of them, Bucky tenses a little.

"Yeah Tony?" Steve asks knowing why he was calling them both. "Would you two please keep a close eye on her and keep her safe until we can find a way to capture the big-bad-blood-sucker?" Tony says as he places his hands in his pockets. "Sure, It's not a problem to me." Steve says and his attention turns to you with a smile then to Bucky. "Sure, s'not a problem for me." Bucky says with a shy smile.

You knew he would agree, he had already said he would help keep you safe before, and you knew he wouldn't back down. "Alright, looks like all we need is Blade's decision. You glance around and see all eyes land on Blade, you remembered him from the events of the club massacre. "What? You expect me to help baby sit? I thought I told you I don't BABYSIT." He said raising a brow from behind his shades. "Well, if anyone would have to be between Drake and her, it would have to be you, seeing how both you and Drake were ready to kill each other, she is your ticket to getting to him too. You did mention that he hasn't come around as much since your last meeting." Tony says in a cocky tone. "Fine. But we leave right now." He says with a snarl, angry that Tony beat him. "Sir, there is someone in the lobby looking for Blade. It's Drake." The AI said before anyone could move. A heavy tension quickly filled the room. All eyes went to you, "W-What? He's not here for me." you hug yourself "Blade, Abby, Hannibal. You three go down to the lobby and ask what he's doing here." Tony says as he begins leading them out of the lab. He puts his hand up to stop anyone else from following. Steve, Jessica and Bucky are at your side instantly. "Holy shit." Is all you can say in shock. "Looks like I can get off the hook, thank God." You say as Jessica wraps her right arm around your shoulders. "Yeah, maybe they can deal with him for now." She says trying to comfort you.

Tony quickly walks in and heads to the large holo screen. It turns on and he begins clicking and sliding different things across it. Two camera feeds pop up, one from the lobby and one from the elevator. The vampire hunting trio are waiting for the elevator to stop. On the second screen you see Drake, wearing a white buttoned up shirt, black pants and black boots. "Maybe he followed them?" You hear Bruce say. "Yeah, he must have known that they were visiting [Name] here and decided this was his chance to get to her." Natasha says backing him up. "Shit, we didn't think about anyone following them here. It was an easy slip up. I mean it's not an easy place to enter, and he seems to know that, so he must still want to talk to her." Tony says more to himself as he begins thinking of all possible reasons why he hasn't attacked anyone in daylight.

You witness the Hunting Trio exit the elevator, Blade in the lead and they begin heading down the hall leading to the lobby, the cameras kept changing angles as they progressed. Once they reached Drake, Tony quickly did away with the last camera and expanded the Lobby camera and you heard audio turn on. "FRIDAY, lock everything up and quietly notify everyone to hide away." Tony says quickly, and without a reply from the AI you see the people working around the counters quickly begin to exit the large lobby or enter other rooms and metal gates slam down to seal off the outside and the rooms from the potential danger. Blade was the only one that had a weapon at hand, his Katana.

"So this is where she's been hiding? It's good to know you have been keeping her well." Drake says causing you to feel a little uncomfortable. He spoke almost like an owner who asked their friend to take care of their pet.

"Shut it Drake, if you are here to kill her, trust me. This wont' end well for you." Blade says as he points the tip of his weapon down to his right side, preventing Abby or Hannibal to get past him. He was making his point silently to them, this was his fight, not theirs.

"Who said I wanted to kill her? I want to protect her." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets while he strolled up to Blade. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Your goal with those other fuckers was to kill every human being and keep them as your personal blood banks, what makes you believe I would let you get near her?" He said as he begins removing his glasses off. "That's easy, it's also the same reason I'm not already being swarmed by 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', they want me alive for the information that involves Dr. Zollinger, John and Frost." Blade quirks his brow at him. "Oh? Please enlighten me with this information, give me something to believe you have anything of interest for them to know that wouldn't be of importance to us." He says daring Drake to reply. "Hydra." Is all he says with a smirk. Blade tilts his head to Hannibal and Abby. "Fuck. Those guys were the ones that were in charge of SHIELD a couple of years ago, had a leak that brought them into light and began being hunted down. But they should be eliminated." Hannibal says crossing his arms and glaring at Drake.

Mean while, everyone around you shifts in discomfort, most noticeably Bucky who was standing to your right. Everyone glanced around at each other while Tony, Steve and you carefully eyed Bucky. "Shit, we need what ever information he has." Tony says as he begins tapping away at the screen. "Buck, you okay?" Steve asks his friend who only nods without turning his face from the screen. You carefully lay your hand on the small of his back from his left side, since he wouldn't feel you holding his hand or arm and he quickly sends you a shocked look. You give him a small smile 'Are you okay?' your stare asks him and he nods, 'Yeah, thanks.' his says as you begin to pull your hand away, before it completely leaves his side and your attention turns to the screen his left hand carefully holds yours and gives it a small squeeze before releasing you and he sends you a small frightened smile 'Thanks' it says and he releases your hand and returns to the screen.

Back with Blade and Drake, Abby and Hannibal look at each other, unsure of what to do. "What do they have to do with this?" Blade asks Drake pushing for more information. "That's for me, [Name] and your precious Avengers to talk about." He says giving them a cocky smirk. "Fuck You." Blade says as he raises his Katana ready to attack him.


	29. ~Chapter 29~

As Blade raises his weapon ready to charge, five Iron Legion Sentries appear and surround the four. "Halt!" Yells one as all raise a single arm in warning. "What is this?" Blade asks angered at his interruption.

"We are authorized to capture the perpetrator. We will escort him to the Crisis Cell." The first Sentry said as he began walking closer to Drake who only stared at it and smirked. "Maybe some other time Blade, I have some business to tend to." He says as the other sentries surround him. Two behind him, one on either side and the first Sentry in front of him leading the way.

Blade lets out a roar in anger and walks past the Sentries and Drake as he makes his way into the elevator. Abby and Hannibal follow in shock as they all enter the elevator. With out a word the sentries press the buttons to the floors. The elevators come to a stop and the Sentries along with Drake disembark. "I'll be seeing you around Blade." Is all Drake says as he sends him a final smirk. "I'll be sure to kill you next time, it's a promise Drake." Blade says with a snarl as the doors close.

The elevator starts up again as they leave the trio alone. "Jesus, what are we gonna do now?" Hannibal asks Abby. "Don't know, but Stark has a lot of explaining to do." Blade answers for the female. "Well, maybe we can kill Drake before they release him?" Asks Hannibal again. "No, I made a deal with Drake, I would fight him at his full potential ALONE in a fair fight. Killing him in their cells is a cowards way of dealing with him." Blade says putting his shades back on and crossing his arms as the elevator door stops and they enter the floor.

Once they walked into the lab Blade went up to Tony and grabbed him by the collar, "What the fuck do you think you are doing Stark?" Tony stares at him unfazed, Steve and Natasha stood behind Tony ready to help him if need be. "Blade, let him go. There is no need to cause trouble, just let him explain his side." Abby said from behind him. Blade was fuming with anger but releases Tony with a snarl. "Glad to see you calmed down. Now, as for WHAT I am doing, I am locking him up until we find a way to get that information out of him." Tony says as he turns around and walks past Natasha and Steve.

He motions to the screen and all eyes focus on Drake who was now in the cell that you had been held in, though this time, there was no bed any where for him to rest since they weren't expecting someone to be occupying it.

"What the fuck is this?" Blade asked getting impatient. "THIS, is our most secured cell in the entire tower, he can't get in or out with out the assistance of one of us from the outside. The code to open it is periodically being changed and only I know what it is until I tell the others what it is. So, getting back to the subject." He says as he zooms in on Drake who was just standing there, unfazed, as he glanced around. "So that's it? You're just going to keep him locked away?" Hannibal asked confused. "Only until he tells us everything he knows about Hydra. IF he even knows anything, we'll just talk to him first and try to make it clear that [Name] won't be anywhere near him." He says sending you a wink and you smile at him.

"Thanks." You say as Jessica links her right arm with your left arm trying to reassure you. "Alright kitten, you can head off and do what ever you want, or you can stay here, it's up to you." He says as he begins walking away with Natasha and Bruce to the lab's door. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" You ask and he turns to look at you. "Well, we are going to have a little chit-chat with Lestat there. Steve, Barnes and Wilson will be staying here to watch and make sure everything goes smoothly. You coming Blade? Or are you going to stand there looking pretty?" He says trying to provoke the vampire hunter. Without a word Blade is already making his way swiftly to the elevator, Abby whispers something to Jessica's ear then quickly follows Blade.

Hannibal walks up to you as Tony, Natasha and Bruce begin leaving. "Sooo, about that date sweetcheeks." You quickly roll your eyes and begin pushing him in Tony's direction. "Oh my god, just shut up and go already you big flirt." he turns his body so he can walk forward as you still push him but he still looks at you over his shoulder. "What? Ouch! I'm not just a flirt! I'm an excellent lover too~." He says suggestively and you shove him out the door. "Keep telling yourself that buddy, and as for the 'Date'? You said you would leave if I said 'Yes', I did and you are still here." You say giving him a smirk as he looks down at you and squints at you trying to understand what you meant. "Yeah?... Oh! Wait, No! Are you cancelling on me?" He says in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, you broke your end of the promise. What a shame, I was really looking forward to our little date." You say faking your sadness. "Aww, c'mon! I promise it'll be great! I'll even bring you a bouquet of flowers!" He says as Abby walks up to him with a smirk on her face. "Oooof, sorry, I don't like flowers. I don't like being handed withering plants, I prefer them being alive, nice, healthy and pretty." You say as you turn to leave, he quickly grabs your wrist and you turn to him in shock. Before you can ask him what he was doing he quickly pulls you in for a kiss on the lips. You are left speechless as he smirks at you. "Aha! So you are interested in me!" He says as he begins backing away with Abby. "What!? No! That's cheating! I-I- Fuck you!" You say flustered.

"Not with people around, unless your into that, then when I come back you can!" He says as your cheeks begin to burn. You glare at him and flip him off as he rounds off the corner smiling like a maniac.

"Oh my go-"Jessica says from behind you as you quickly turn to glare at her. "Shut it Jessica! Not a word!" You say returning to her side redder than a tomato. You avoided looking at anyone and chose to focus on the screen with Drake on it.

"Do you want me to step in and stop him from harassing you anymore?" Steve asked genuinely worried. You turned to him and opened your mouth to reply but shut your mouth by clasping your hands over your mouth. "No? I guess?" You say unsure as you turn back to the screen. "Wait, so... you were fine with him doing that to you without your permission?" Sam asks confused. "I-I don't know? I mean... it was harmless. I won't let him do it again though." You say trying to avoid the awkward air. Jessica only wraps her arm around your left arm again.

"I ship it, if it helps. Though I think I have a better ship in mind." Jessica says out of the blue as you glare at her. "Do I even wanna know?" You ask her and she wiggles her brows at you. "If you're nice enough I'll tell you." She says and you press your lips into a fine line. "IIII don't think I want to know." You say shaking your head and turn your head back to the screen. "What does she mean by that?" Steve asks curious of the term. "Nothing... she means she's crazy thinking people are boats." You say turning to him and answering before Jessica could say anything. "Nope. It means I agree with her pairing with Hannibal. Shipping is a term some people use to label their favorite couples." She says as she lets you go and raises her hands in defense while she smiles at you. "Shut it Jessica, or else." You say threateningly.

"The future is now old woman, I am capable of defending myself from you now." She says raising her fists playfully. "Wanna bet?" You say getting closer to her, you are only stopped by two arms holding your shoulders back.

"Oh yeah~! Maybe if you give Hannibal a show, it'll get both of you to release that pent up sexual frustra-" "SHUT UP!" You say before she could finish, you are about to to charge at her, you growl in frustration but the arms on your shoulders quickly go to your upper arms and squeeze you so you don't charge at her. Your face is warm, you know you are bright red due to your flush and you keep flailing your lower part of your arms in anger as you try to claw at her. "You look like a T-Rex! Raaawr!" She says mimicking you while she holds her arms close to her body and pretends like her arms are tiny like a T-Rex's. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR MOUTH OFF!" You say as you try to remove yourself from the person holding you. You realize Steve and Sam were standing on either side of Jessica trying to suppress their laugh as they both step away form her.

You then feel something tickling your right shoulder. "Doll, you're going to need to calm down." You hear Bucky say just above a whisper right into your ear. "No! Ugh! I'm tired of her treating me like I need to get laid by what ever man so much as glances at me. Now let me go!" You say trying to push away from him. Jessica stopped laughing and she just smirks at you. "Aaaaww, you're just embarrassed because you know I'm right with both things, I can kick your ass now, and you KNOW you need to get laid!" She says getting closer to you, you begin getting angrier and begin thrashing in Bucky's arms, he had to wrap his arms around you to hold you in place. "Jess, I WILL kick your ass." you say finally stopping from thrashing as you glare at her. Her cocky smile never leaves her face. "Bring it on [Name]. Where ever, when ever. I'll be ready, and WHEN I win, I'll set you up on a date with someone, ANYONE of my choosing-" She gets close to your ear to whisper to you.

"-and that means you have to sleep with them too~." She backs away quickly as you try kicking her. You hear Bucky grunt as you thrash about again and decide to calm down. "And what happens when 'I' win?" You say glaring at her. "I'll stay out of your love life, out of your personal life, and out of you intimate life forever~!" She says tempting you. You glare at her as she sticks her hand out for you to shake. You take her hand and press your lips in a thin line. "Fine, it's a deal. Give it a week or so, I'm going to be busy tomorrow and I'll be spending everyday and every bit of time with my kids, and I don't want you ruining that, YET." you say as Bucky carefully and slowly releases you. "Alright, in about a week it is!" She says cockily, she was up to something. "What ever, now will you just shut up?" You say turning to the screen again. This time you saw everyone had entered the room where Drake was being held captive, his demeanor changed, his curiosity turned to slight anger as his eyes landed on everyone as he inspected them.

"Where is she?" He asks curious as to why they didn't bring you along. "Who do you mean? You're in MY tower, in MY cell, asking for MY friends, and you are looking for someone who has nothing to do with us." Tony begins prodding Drake. "You know damn well who I am asking about. [Name], I said I would only speak with her. THIS, is why I had lost all trust in humans. You say one thing but change your mind and say another thing. Yes, I came here with information that would HELP you, but the agreement was that I would talk with [Name] to tell her this information." He said getting close to the glass where the door was. Tony mimicked his movements and stood in front of him on the outside of the glace, both men glared at each other, neither moving their position in the matter.

"Why her? If it IS information that involves us, why don't you just tell us? We are right in front of you after all." Tony says trying to pry any bit of information from Drake. He stood firm with his hands in his jean pockets as his eyes never left Drakes. "As I said, I don't trust you, I have seen what she is capable of doing, I have seen her compassion towards others. I know she will be able to listen to everything I have to say, with every bit of trust in her being." He says as his eyes begin to shift to their demonic appearance. "What does THAT have to do with this?" Tony asks not understanding what he was getting at. "She will know not to twist my words and she is a major key in everything that is happening as we speak." He says ominously. "She's listening in, why not just say your wonderful words of love and devotion to her out loud, she can hear you, there are cameras set on you right there, there, there, there and there." Tony says pointing to several angles where there were hidden cameras.

Drake lets out a growl and bares his fangs. "I need to SEE her, to see what has happened to her, and as I've stated, I do NOT believe you humans." He says backing away from the glass with a final glare over his shoulder as he turns and stops at the center of the room. "You DO know she is human too, right?" Tony says testing his luck on getting a reply from Drake. "Not anymore." Is all Drake says with out turning his attention to Tony.

"And what makes you so sure? You haven't seen her." He says walking around the glass case to get Drake to face him.

"Believe me... they know she's not." Drake says as Tony comes to a complete stop in front of him, causing his anger to begin flaring up. "THEY? As in Hydra?" Tony asks and Drake only stares. "What? Not gonna talk anymore? Big-bad-Leech is tired of hearing me talk?" Tony says smirking at him. "You wouldn't be this calm if you were in here with me, without your Armor, with out your friends, without Blade to save you. I can hear the blood in your veins rushing around your body, your heart is racing. You know I hold valuable information that will save many lives. But... I will never tell you that information. I will only tell ONE person this information. So if you are done trying to pry this information from me, then I believe we are done here." Drake says glaring at Tony who was at a loss of words and worried that Drake could actually hear his slight panic.

Tony walks around the glass prison back to the groups who are deathly quiet and he turns to Blade. "Your turn buddy. Take a whack at I'm for me." He says as Natasha and Bruce follow him. Blade sneers at him and turns his attention to Drake. Abby and Hannibal both keep their focus on the Vampire lord as they wait for Tony and his friends to leave.

"So what are we going to do? He's not really going to expect us to let [Name] just walk in here with him. Right?" Bruce asked concerned. "No, but that's why I left Blade there, maybe their freaky relationship will get us the information we need." He says as they enter the elevator.


	30. ~Chapter 30~

Tony entered the Lab with Natasha and Bruce, the tension thickened as he made his way to the computer to continue watching whatever Blade and Drake were up to.

"You know, Tony, I can still go talk to him." You say cautiously and he turns to look at him, he lets out a heavy sigh and looks at you. "I know. I also know we have been through this as well. I do think you can go and both Steve and Barnes agreed to be your bodyguards, but I want that to be a last resort kind of thing." He says bringing your attention back to the screen. "And by the looks of it, not even Blade can get Drake to spill whatever intel he has on Hydra, IF they are even back." Tony says the last more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Wait, so you are going to allow her to be the bait? Well, not the bait anymore, but more like-"Natasha gets cut off by Tony, "She will get to be our little agent for now. Just for us to get what ever he knows, then she'll be back to being a civilian again. She's safe here, even if Drake is here too, he still has to get through all of us to even think about getting to her." Tony says quickly and confidently. "Sounds good to me. Wouldn't mind adding 'Kicking Vampire lord ass' to my list of things I've fought. It'd be right bellow 'Aliens from space', and above 'Asguardian God' on the list." Says Natasha. "Oh! I've been wanting to ask about that!" Jessica says excitedly.

"Not now Jess, maybe some other time." You say before she could get distracted. "Well, it looks like Drakes not even making any effort in talking anymore." Sam says as you all glance up at the Vampire in the cell. "Looks like he won't even talk to Blade." Steve says after a moment of silence. "Maybe if he gets hungry?" Bruce says and everyone looks at him quickly. "What? I don't mean to starve the guy TO death!" Bruce says defensively. "No, but that is a good start." Tony says quickly taking it into consideration. "What do you mean? We starve him then ask him again?" Steve asks. "Yes, but not starve him to the point of death. I mean, once we see he starts getting hungry we send someone in and try to get him to answer." Tony says, eyes still locked on the screen.

"And who would you be sending in?" You asked hoping it wouldn't be you. "Vision, he has the ability to protect himself from both close and far distances. I think his lasers are the best way to go about dealing with a hungry vampire, don't you think?" Tony says and asks with full pride. A few people shrug and others just nod, you choose to stay quiet not knowing what he was talking about but didn't voice your question out on the subject.

Several minutes pass without incident, the only thing that has ever changed is Drake's position in the cell, he went from standing tall and firm to sitting cross-legged with his head down. "We aren't getting anywhere with this guy. Maybe he doesn't know anything and maybe it was all just a ruse to get to [Name]." Sam says and everyone nods. "Well, looks like we'll have to call it quits for tonight, it's already late in the afternoon and we all have to get up pretty damned early tomorrow." Tony says as he drags a hand down his face in frustration. "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." Bruce voices and Tony nods.

"Yeah, we'll see what he has to offer once he starts getting hungry." Tony says as you see the three vampire hunters exit the room with Drake's cell. "So what are we gonna do about Blade?" Natasha asks. "I doubt he'll want to leave, but maybe by some miracle he'll choose to leave." Tony says shutting off the feed to the camera so everyone could finally look away from the bright screen. "Well how long do you plan on keeping him in here before I finally get a chance to talk with him? Because, with all honesty, I'd rather just talk to him right now and get it over with, I'm tired of all this Vampire bull and I'd rather get back to focusing on my kids and me." You say massaging your temples. "Not for long, but I'll be sure to let you know when I give up and will finally use your help. For now, how's about you all go eat? Hmm? I'll order pizza! My treat!" Tony says happily and you only roll your eyes.

"Oh god, I'm gonna get so fat after this." You say grumbling in a small complaint causing Tony to look at you oddly. "What? Why?" He asks and Jessica laughs at you. "Ha! That sounds like a personal problem!" She says smacking your back roughly. "Hell yeah it is!" You reply earning a few chuckles from everyone. "I still don't get why though." Tony says hoping to get a clear answer. "Because of all junk food you guys are making me eat, I'm down to ear pizza but there is only so much I will eat before I know I'll start gaining weight." You say putting your hands into the jacket's pockets. "What? You don't exercise?" Steve asks and you shake your head. "My exercise has always been to chase after my kids or running around in a hurry between jobs, I DID used to exercise when I was a Go-Go Dancer, but after wards it was just too hectic to actually take a breather and exercise, I am out of shape." You say with a shrug.

Jessica quickly squeezes your shoulders and kisses your left cheek. "That is the edge I needed to kick your butt! Thank you all, ahead of time, for feeding this little piggy." You shove her away by her face and you hear everyone chuckle again. "Rude, this is why you are alone, I hope you know that." She says as she rubs her slightly sore face. "No, I'm alone because I choose to be alone, remember, Creeper with the Valentine's Lay schedule? Your fault by the way, and you still owe me for that. I will never forgive you for hooking me up with that mistake." You say looking at her with your body fully turned in her direction. "I agree, it's totally my fault, I am owning up to that mistake. BUT, this bet we made, it won't be any regular hook up, I promise. Which leads me back to you and your out of shape-y-ness. I am so totally going to beat you up, you had it a long time coming sister." She says in confidence. "What ever you say, a couple of weeks of practice and you already think you can kick MY butt? Getting a little too cocky just by killing a few vampires? Have you killed vampires?" You ask unsure and she nods, her smile turning cocky. "Oh yeah, a nest of 'em, that's how we got you, remember?" She says getting closer to your face. "Nope, I don't remember a single thing, so either cough up proof or it didn't happen." You say tilting your head and smiling at her. "You little... Oh come ON! Abby and Hannibal taught me how to defend myself against VAMPIRES! I can kick your normal human butt!" She says poking your chest. "Nah, I don't believe you." You say defiantly as she keeps poking your chest. "You do." She says as she stops poking your chest though her finger stayed there."No, I don't think so." You say swatting her hand away lightly. "Yes, you do." "No." You say automatically. "Yes." "No." "YES" "Nope, and you know this is going no where." She sighs and throws her hands up in frustration. "I know you do! Just admit it!"

"Admit what?" You hear Hannibal ask as he enters the lab first, followed by Abby and then Blade. "She won't admit that I can kick her butt, and that I helped save her!" She said childishly. "Hey sugar lips, she did help and you know it. Now, how's about we order some food, I'm starving!" Hannibal says as he stops next to you. You ignore his nickname for you and just roll your eyes. "Fine, I believe you HELPED, but not that you killed a lot of Vampires, there is a difference." You say accusingly at Jessica. " Fine, whatever, I know and they all know how I helped. That's all that matters to me." Jessica says reluctant to stop complaining. "Lies, and I know you believe me." She says in defeat. "Okay, now that that is settled and Blade is here, what's the plan?" Tony says cutting in. "Nothing, I have other Vampires to hunt for now. I don't trust that he knows anything of importance. Just be sure to contact me when you decide to let him go. I'll deal with him." Blade says turning and walking away with a flare of his coat. "Yeah, sorry, we actually have to go with him too. Jess, you coming?" Abby asks and your eyes land on the woman in question. "Uh-Yeah, s-sorry [Name], I kinda promised them I'd help them from now on...we uh-might not be hearing or seeing each other for a while. But we are that bet, a week from today?" She says hesitantly and you nod. "Sure, I did say ABOUT a week though, no guarantees I'll remember." You say jokingly and she smiles then gives you a big hug and you return it. "I hope you at least call or message me and your parents when ever you get a chance to. We want to know you are safe and well taken care of." You tell her and she nods. "Y-Yeah, I know. You better take care of yourself too, I know they have that asshole in that cell, but I still don't feel fine knowing you are in the same building as him, if you EVER need me to kick his butt, just text me." She says with a small laugh and you kiss her left cheek. "Yeah I know. I will. Be sure to tell Zoe that I said 'Hi' and I hope she's taking care of herself and her mom." You say missing the look that Blade sent Jessica, Abby and Hannibal. "She died." Blade says bluntly causing everyone to go quiet. "Jesus Blade! What the actual fuck?!" Hannibal yells at the man. "What? Why lie to her? This isn't a feel good moment, if you lie to her about this, what else will you be lying to her about? The fact that Frost is also in the picture? That Frost knows where her children are and is working with John on some 'Major End Game' project? Grow up, this is real life, if you believe you will be able to keep her happy and safe, then you are in the wrong business. Vampires will not hesitate to kill their own, what makes you believe they will spare her just because she has children. The only reason I'm keeping any of them around-" he says motioning to the Avengers."-is because of Drake, Frost and John. So while you keep Drake nice and pampered here, I'll be out hunting the other two. If you are going to dispose of him, let me know. I'll be the one to do it." Blade says finally taking his leave. Abby, Jessica and Hannibal all look at you and they see you were just staring off after Blade's retreating form.

"[Name]? Are you okay?" Jessica cautiously asks you and you finally blink and look away from the lab entrance. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? If anything, I'm more concerned over Zoe now. Maybe you all should leave and check up on her." You say brushing her off and pushing her away while giving her a smile. Everyone glanced around at each other, not sure what to do or say to you. "I- Uh- I'll call you later then. Bye guys." Jessica says as Abby begins dragging her away by her arm. "Bye Jess, it was nice having you around." You say quickly with a small wave and a small smile. "Listen, I know finding out that Zoe's mom didn't make it may be hard on you. But I'll give you a call to check up on you later, I'll just get your number from Jess. Zoe is doing fine, and if you wanna call her, you can just call my number afterwards and talk with her, does that sound fine?" Hannibal asks you as he grabs both of your shoulders and bends down to your eye level. "Yeah, that sounds fine, but seriously, you should get going to check on Zoe." You say brushing him off too. "Alright, take care then, Sugarlips." He then waves at everyone and jogs after Abby and Jessica leaving you in an awkward silence with everyone else.

"Hey, you sure you okay?" Tony asks you and you look at him with a quirked brow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" you ask out loud again. "Nothing, just... making sure kitten. Actually I'm amazed you didn't hit that guy." Tony said and you looked at him confused again. "Why would I need to?" You asked him and he glanced at everyone in distress. "Because he called you 'Sugarlips'." Natasha says and you smile at him. "Oh! I didn't notice! I guess I'm just getting used to his antics it doesn't phase me anymore. So, brushing all that off, how's about dinner?" You say smiling at Tony who seemed like he was about to say something but stayed quiet on the subject. "I'll order the pizzas, you all go pick where to eat." He says grabbing his phone from his back pocket. Soon everyone but Tony and Bruce begins to walk out. "I say we eat in the lounge, it's got couches, tables, a Bar." Sam says and you all chuckle as he sends you all smile. "I guess I'm okay for drinking a little one last time." You say and they all lead you to the elevator.

You guys had entered the lounge and spoke amongst each other while you all waited for the pizza, after a little while Tony and Bruce joined you. "So during the battle, Steve just says 'Language' and it's been a running joke since." Natasha says as she smirks at the flushed male who only smiles and looks down in defeat. "Really? That's actually pretty cute, I mean, yeah it kinda sucks that you guys bring it up constantly-" You say before Tony cuts you off."Language!" "Shut it! What I was going to say was, I have been there, I know how that feels. Jessica and her family get after me about the same thing. But it lets me know that they do love me and remember the small things. So just suck it up Steve, it's just a joke and they love you, even if they won't admit it." You say taking a sip of your alcoholic drink of choice. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, but I can't guarantee it still won't get on my nerves."

He says looking at you with a soft smile and you raise your drink at him. "Sure, what-evs my dude. Actually, this kinda reminds me about the first time I drank. No lie, I was 13, I was with my family at my grandparents and my grandpa got his Tequila out. He grabbed a few shot glasses and filled one up with Tequila and filled the other two with water. He would take the Tequila shot, then drink both water shots." You say laughing while a few others chuckled. "Why did he do that?" Asked Bruce. "Oh, that was his way of 'countering' the chance of getting drunk." You say smiling as you drank your alcoholic drink again. "Did it work?" Steve asked naively. "No! Of course not! He still got drunk all the time." You say laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

You all kept talking about your pasts and you kept telling them stories from when you were younger until Tony disbanded the 'party' and everyone headed off to their floors to sleep. You followed Sam to his room as he volunteered for you to sleep on his bed and he would sleep in the living room. He placed the spare pillows, along with the blanket on his mattress as he began changing the sheet and you gasped loudly. "No! Ugh, give me those! Now the spare stuff has germs on it." You say picking up the spare materials and he eyes you cautiously. "No no no, uh-uh, Steve warned me about you running off last time. Put the stuff down." You roll your eyes at him and smile. "I'm a little on the tipsy side of things, I don't think I'll make it from here to the living room in a sprint." You say and he squints his eyes at you, thinking it through. "Yeah, you're right. Alright, just give me a second, I didn't know you were a Germaphobe." You just nod as he continues what he was doing. Once he settled into the calm and quiet of his small routine, you began carefully backing away from him. Once you reached the door you bolted down the hall to the living room and dove onto the couch with a menacing laugh. "So you ran out on him too?" You hear from the kitchen, you peak over the backrest of it and you see Steve drinking a glass of water as he read through a Newspaper. "Yep, no man can keep me in his bed over night unless I let him." You say with a small giggle and he shakes his head while Sam enters through the hall shaking his head at you once he sees you. "She is sly. Maybe Natasha should teach her to be a spy?" Sam asks as he begins walking to Steve. "Or Buck, maybe both. She sure knows how to trick you into a false sense of safety, so to speak." Steve says with a chuckle and you roll your eyes. "Suuure, I'll accept you guys training me to be a super cool assassin spy." You say as you begin fixing the pillows and blanket on the couch. "Who said anything about you being cool?" Sam asks and you turn to him with your mouth hanging open in shock. "Clearly you guys did! Natasha and Bucky are Cool! So having them train me is a 100% guarantee on the coolness meter!" You say. "Since when do you call him Bucky?" Steve asks as his brows knit in confusion but a smile still plays on his lips. "I let her call me that, she kept getting confused with the whole, 'James, Barnes, and Bucky' variations." Bucky says covering for you as he enters the living kitchen wearing a short sleeve black shirt and black shorts. "Oh, makes sense." Steve says not really believing it but keeping it to himself. "So what is this I keep hearing about me?" Bucky says grabbing a water bottle and stealing the newspaper from Steve. "Oh! Steve and Sam said you and Natasha should teach me to be some super awesome secret spy assassin." You say going over to the mess you had left on the coffee table earlier when you had taken everything out of your dufle bag.

"Sure, I don't mind training you. I'm sure Natasha wouldn't mind either." Bucky says with a shrug. "Really?" You say turning to him a little too quickly causing you to get a little dizzy. "Yeah, I'll see what she says, besides, you kept complaining about being out of shape, and you also promised your friend you would kick her butt. This just gives me something to do while I'm here." He says not noticing the look that Sam and Steve sent him while you cheered in the living room. "Yessss, god, I know she'll kick my butt. But now I have hope! Thank you Bucky! I love you for this!" You say dramatically as you point at him. You couldn't see his reaction but he held the newspaper closer to himself obscuring your sight from his face.

"Oh! I need to show you guys this, because THIS is also how I will technically be paying Tony back for my stay and everything else." You say grabbing two boxes and two small packs then begin making your way to the three at the table.

You place both boxes in front of you as you sit on one of the stools and begin unboxing both. "What's this?" Steve asks curious of the contents of the box. "Shhh, wait." you say to him as you fumble with the items. You pull out the small statues and unwrap them, they could already guess what they were supposed to be by the colors and appearance of the bodies while you begin taking out the small parts. Though you didn't take note of Bucky's clenched jaw as he eyed the one in all black surrounded by rubble on a broken section of street.


	31. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted later, I'm sorry for the inconvenience!

I just went through surgery early this morning. I won't be able to move to my desk to keep typing as often as I'd like. I had surgery on my foot so I can't use my crutches and bring my laptop to my bed either. 

Don't fret, I am glad seeing people are enjoying the story so far, I really fell in love with making this story so I REALLY do want to keep typing it as I recover. 

So please don't give up on this story, I won't abandon it. 

My other story though, I will try to continue and edit it a bit. It's just me typing this story and rereading it, though I still make mistakes and am glad hearing back from people who will kindly correct me.

I speak English and Spanish so sometimes I tend to jumble my words because I can't recall how to properly spell or translate properly. Again, if I misuse a word, please correct me or teach me a proper word to use in it's place. 

I simply ask to be civil about this. Thank you all, and take care. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

**Author's Note:**

> Love interests are all a ruse, this is definitely a Bucky Fic.


End file.
